Lessons In Love
by Celly M
Summary: Tradução. Capitulo 23 online. Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe como seu filho é solitário. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts...
1. Capítulo Um

**Título:** Lessons In Love  
**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy  
**Tradutora:** Celly M.  
**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy  
**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.  
**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. E eu só tenho que agradecer por ela me deixar traduzir suas fics, que são maravilhosas!  
**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe como seu filho é solitário. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Capítulo 1:**

A viagem até a Estação de King's Cross foi tão longa e cansativa como sempre. James desejava o contrário. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, ele queria que o pai deixasse o laptop e o minúsculo celular e se dirigisse a ele como se realmente se importasse com o filho. Mas o grande Harry Potter não tinha tempo para o garoto, apenas para seu trabalho como um empresário do mundo do Quadribol.

Harry Potter, uma vez herói do mundo, estava agora completamente envolvido com o mundo do Quadribol. Ele era dono de muitas lojas que forneciam qualquer tipo de material para o esporte: vassouras top de linha, Pomos-de-Ouro mais velozes, Balaços, Goles e inúmeros uniformes. Ele até mesmo possuía um time de Quadribol em Londres. Os Chudley Cannons haviam sido sua última aquisição. Ele estava determinado a fazer com que eles ganhassem a taça naquele ano. O pai de James e seu melhor amigo, Ron Weasley pareciam animados com seu novo brinquedinho e estavam muito ocupados comprando novos jogadores para o time. O único que não estava empolgado com aquilo tudo era James.

Chegava a ser irônico que o filho do Apanhador Mais Jovem do Século _odiasse_ completamente qualquer coisa a respeito do Quadribol. No entanto, não era tão difícil assim de entender. Se Harry tivesse parado para prestar atenção nele pelo menos uma vez, ele iria perceber que seu filho não queria nada com o esporte que ele gostava tanto.

Quadribol era tudo o que Harry pensava, falava e respirava.

Quadribol parecia ser a única coisa que Harry realmente amava.

James suspirou pesadamente em seu assento, e apreciou os prédios à sua volta, enquanto o carro deslizava pelas ruas apinhadas de Londres. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos ruivo-escuros e consultou o relógio. Para seu absoluto alívio, conseguiria chegar à Plataforma Nove e Meia a tempo. Não podia esperar para deixar a cidade. Hogwarts parecia muito mais com um lar de verdade para ele do que a mansão que dividia com Harry.

Hogwarts ainda permanecia a mesma desde que fora construída. Ainda era um lugar de contos de fadas. Era o único lugar onde James se sentia relaxado.

— James? Você está me ouvindo?

O garoto virou-se para encarar o pai e encontrou os severos olhos verdes fitando-o. Ele não havia percebido que o pai deixara de falar ao telefone e estava tentando ganhar sua atenção há algum tempo.

— O quê foi? –James perguntou lentamente, seus olhos tentando focalizar o pai ao invés de se desvirtuarem para outro lugar.

— Eu falei com o capitão do time de Quadribol. –Harry declarou. — Ele disse que você pode entrar para o time quando quiser.

James sentiu-se ultrajado, mas conseguiu manter-se extraordinariamente calmo. Levara anos para adquirir controle sobre suas emoções. Ele já havia presenciado o lado irracional de Harry antes e nunca mais queria ver aquilo novamente. Não importava quanto o pai o irritasse, ele sempre conseguia manter-se calmo e não entrar em pânico. Ele apenas ouvia, assentia e ignorava.

Ele já havia ouvido aquela conversa sobre Quadribol antes. Podia muito bem ouvir aquilo novamente sem sair do carro gritando.

— Jeremiah disse que mal pode esperar para tê-lo no time. –Harry continuou, alheio aos verdadeiros sentimentos do filho a respeito daquele assunto. — Eles precisam de um bom Apanhador. Eu disse a ele que ensinei a você tudo o que eu sei sobre voar. Garanti que você é tão bom quanto seu velho pai. Está no nosso sangue; você vai ser ótimo também. É só dar uma chance. Pare de ser tão tímido e reservado. Entrar pro time vai te fazer bem.

"_É verdade. As pessoas só vêem o que elas querem"_, James pensou, lembrando-se de uma música que gostava. _"Pai, eu odeio Quadribol. Será que não consegue enxergar que eu desprezo qualquer coisa relacionada a isso? Apenas me deixe em paz! Eu imagino o que ele diria se soubesse o que realmente acho desse esporte. Mas, se pensar bem, eu já sei. Ele iria gritar comigo e me chamar de moleque ingrato. A mesma bobagem de sempre..."_

— James! –Harry gritou, irritado pela falta de resposta do filho. — O quê há de errado com você hoje? Eu estou falando com você!

— Desculpa, o quê disse? –perguntou, vagamente.

— Eu lhe pedi para que não me desaponte dessa vez. Você sabe o quanto significa ter você no time. Quadribol é o meu negócio agora. Você faz idéia de quão estranho é ter um filho que não dá a mínima para o trabalho do pai?

James engoliu a raiva para manter a paz. Ele iria conseguir. A estação de King's Cross estava próxima agora.

— James? –a voz de Harry tinha um tom de irritação.

— Eu vou falar com Jeremiah assim que entrar no trem. –respondeu, querendo com isso fazer com que o pai parasse de lhe encher de uma vez por todas. Sua afirmação era mentira. Não faria nada daquilo. Ele nem ao menos diria _oi _para o Jeremiah. A coisa mais triste era que ele nem se importava em mentir para Harry.

Harry sorriu, mas James não viu amor em seus olhos, apenas satisfação em ter suas ordens seguidas.

— Ótimo. Você vai me agradecer depois. Acredite em mim.

Harry fez um gesto com a mão e James congelou em seu assento, imaginando se o outro iria tocá-lo. O pai raramente o tocava desde que ele nascera. Ele quase não o abraçava ou beijava. Existiam os momentos de afeto, mas eles eram tão escassos que rapidamente eram apagados da memória de James.

Reparando na apreensão do filho, Harry recolheu a mão e colocou-a em seu colo. Então suspirou quase desanimado.

E naquele momento James sentiu pena do pai.

Hermione uma vez lhe disse que Harry fora muito diferente do que era no presente. Seu pai havia sido uma pessoa gentil, alguém que um amigo poderia contar para qualquer coisa. Houve um tempo em que ele sorria livre e sinceramente.

Mas aquilo havia mudado desde a guerra contra Voldemort e ficara pior após a morte de Ginny. O Harry Potter de hoje parecia incapaz de amar qualquer pessoa.

James desejava ter conhecido aquele lado de seu pai que apenas os amigos dele conheciam. Mas não conseguia imaginar Harry sendo diferente do frio _workaholic_ que havia se transformado.

— Ah, finalmente estamos aqui. –Harry disse, como se estivesse aliviado por livrar-se do filho. — Lionel, apenas estacione aqui. Não vou demorar.

"_Realmente, pai, você poderia ser mais óbvio? Qualquer pessoa pode dizer que você mal pode esperar para se livrar de mim! Merda! Lionel está olhando pra mim com **aquela** cara de novo... eu não preciso da pena de ninguém."_

James começou a se sentir nervoso. Ele não conseguia suportar mais ficar no mesmo ambiente que seu pai. Precisava sair do carro e rápido. Abriu a porta do carro, descuidado, e seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando viu o carro vindo em sua direção em alta velocidade, pronto para atingi-lo em cheio.

Ele apenas congelou.

— JAMES! –o pai gritou, desesperado.

Os reflexos de Apanhador funcionaram bem. Harry puxou o filho para dentro do carro e fechou a porta um segundo antes que o carro pudesse atropelá-lo.

Todo o corpo de James estremeceu ao perceber o quão perto esteve da morte. Levou outro minuto para reparar em quão firme Harry o estava segurando em seus braços, e como seu coração batia acelerado. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. Ele não era mais uma criança, era um homem. E homens não choravam em circunstância alguma. Não importava quão assustado estava, não iria derramar uma lágrima sequer.

Mas, mesmo conseguindo controlar as lágrimas, ele não conseguia controlar o tremor de seu corpo, nem as batidas descompassadas de seu coração.

— Jesus! –Harry estava furioso. — Acorda! Qual o seu problema? –questionou o filho. — Você poderia ter morrido!

James sabia muito bem daquilo. Ele não queria que Harry gritasse com ele. Ele só queria ser abraçado. Por que era tão difícil para seu pai ser gentil com ele?

Ele fugiu dos braços do pai desajeitada mente e abriu a porta do lado de Harry, saindo do carro do lado da calçada da estação. Então, olhou para Lionel – que estava visivelmente pálido – e perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido:

— Lionel, meu malão.

O homem obedeceu imediatamente. Enquanto James tentava segurar as lágrimas teimosas que ameaçavam cair, Harry ficou ao seu lado. Ele podia perceber que o pai estava nervoso. Era a primeira vez que ele via o outro sem ter a mínima idéia do que falar ou fazer.

— James... –Harry disse suavemente, colocando uma das mãos no ombro do filho.

O garoto ignorou a inexperiente tentativa do pai de tentar conforta-lo. Vendo Lionel arrumar o malão em seu carrinho, James apenas o empurrou apressado na direção da estação.

— James! –Harry chamou. — Espere! Eu vou com você até a plataforma.

Ele parou, olhou para trás, e respondeu como se fosse um robô:

— Você não precisa. Sei que tem uma reunião. Pode ir agora, obrigado por me deixar aqui, pai.

Harry não parecia muito satisfeito com aquilo. Caminhou até James e o puxou para um abraço.

— Você está bem? –perguntou, tocando o rosto do filho suavemente.

James reparou nos transeuntes observando-os curiosamente. Seus lábios tremeram e ele os mordeu com força. Balançou a cabeça em aprovação para garantir a Harry que estava tudo bem. Ele não estava, mas não queria passar mais tempo ali. Naquele momento ele realmente tinha vontade de chorar.

Ele se afastou dos braços do pai gentilmente, despedindo-se, e correu para a estação. Antes que Harry pudesse chamá-lo, ele já havia desaparecido no meio da multidão.

Como ainda tinha alguns minutos antes do trem partir, James parou atrás de uma enorme pilastra e colocou o carrinho à sua frente como uma barricada, e começou a hiperventilar. Algumas lágrimas escaparam do canto de seus olhos, mas ele limpou-as rapidamente. Então, respirou profundamente e começou a empurrar o carinho na direção da plataforma nove e meia.

— Você está bem? –uma mulher perguntou, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

James deu um pulo, como se o toque o tivesse queimado. Ele fitou a mulher e então encontrou os gentis olhos castanhos de Hermione Weasley, sua madrinha.

Ele teve a urgente vontade de abraçá-la firmemente. Hermione era como uma mãe para ele. Sempre que ele ficava chateado com Harry, era para ela quem ele corria. Ela sempre sabia exatamente o que dizer para fazer com que o garoto se sentisse melhor.

— Olá, querido. –ela o recebeu com um sorriso calmo. — Você está horrivelmente pálido. Você está bem?

— Sim, eu estou. –ele mentiu. — Onde estão Max e os outros?

Max era seu melhor amigo e filho de Hermione e Ron. Depois dele havia Eliza, uma garota de 12 anos que era apaixonada por James. Havia mais um bebê a caminho, mas aquilo ainda não podia ser notado.

— Ele já está no trem, ajudando Eliza com sua enorme bagagem. –ela informou, com uma piscadela. — Eu resolvi esperar por você aqui porque não o vi em nenhum lugar próximo ao trem. Onde está Harry? –ela perguntou.

James olhou para todos os lugares menos nos olhos de Hermione quando respondeu:

— Ele tinha uma reunião importante, mas me deixou aqui.

Hermione fez uma careta de desagrado. Ela não parecia satisfeita com as notícias.

— Um dia eu vou espancar Harry, eu juro por Deus! –disse, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, demonstrando aborrecimento.

— Eu não me importo, de verdade. Eu prefiro vir sozinho. –James disse, apressadamente, como se estivesse justificando o pai. Ele não sabia porquê havia feito aquilo. Ele queria amaldiçoar o pai, não defendê-lo.

Mas ele percebeu que já era velho demais para agir como uma criança de oito anos de idade, desesperado por um pouco de aprovação e amor do pai. Ele não gostava da idéia de que era fraco, solitário e precisava de afeto. Ele era quase um adulto. Podia cuidar bem de seus problemas.

— Esse é o problema. Você não se importa. É isso que me preocupa. Muito. –ela suspirou. — Bem, vamos ou você vai perder o trem! Max e as gêmeas já estão esperando por você. Eles sentiram muito a sua falta durante o verão. Max ficou devastado quando você recusou passar algum tempo conosco.

— Sinto muito. –ele respondeu, quando cruzaram a barreira.

E foi tudo o que disse. Não tinha uma boa desculpa. Ele havia passado o verão inteiro em casa sem fazer nada. Havia considerado a hipótese de passar algum tempo com os Weasley, mas quando a idéia de ter a pequena Eliza perturbando-o 24 horas por dia apareceu em sua cabeça, James imediatamente recusou o convite.

— Bem, você terá que passar o Natal conosco. Todos os Weasley vão estar reunidos. Vai ser uma enorme e barulhenta festa!

James sorriu diante daquele pensamento. Os Natais com os Weasley eram sempre divertidos.

Ele encontrou Ron e Mia – a esposa de George – próximos a uma das entradas do trem. O homem despenteou os cabelos de James, dando suas boas vindas, depois perguntou por Harry. Quando James respondeu que ele tinha uma reunião, Ron apenas fez uma careta.

— Eu sei sobre a reunião. Eu deveria estar lá também, mas meus filhos são mais importantes. Harry merece ter o traseiro chutado. Ele trabalha demais.

James gostava de toda aquela preocupação, mas sempre que falavam aquele tipo de coisa, ele só se sentia pior. Ficava claro para ele que seu pai não se preocupava com ele.

— George também não veio. –Mia disse para fazer com que James se sentisse melhor.

— É, mas você está aqui. –Ron replicou.

Naquele ponto, James apenas desejava que os adultos ficassem quietos. Ele ficou mais do que agradecido pela chegada tempestuosa das gêmeas Weasley. As ruivas de quinze anos o abraçaram uma de cada vez e beijaram suas bochechas, fazendo barulho. Ele apenas sorriu.

— Você parece mais magro. –Vanessa disse, maternalmente. — E seus olhos estão um pouco vermelhos.

— Mas você ainda é uma graça! –Vivan exclamou, segurando uma das mãos do garoto e arrastando-o para o trem. — Vamos, vamos. Estamos quase partindo.

— Se você não tivesse aparecido, nós teríamos que encontrar um jeito de parar o trem. –Vanessa comentou, segurando a outra mão de James.

— Garotas! Deixem ele respirar! –Mia, a mãe delas, ralhou.

As garotas reviraram os olhos e disseram em uníssono.

— James está mais do que acostumado em ser arrastado por aí por nós duas. Certo, James?

— Eu acho que sim. –ele respondeu.

Mia balançou a cabeça.

— De qualquer maneira, comportem-se, garotas! Não quero receber cartas de McGonagall todas as semanas como no ano passado! Me ouviram?

— Não se preocupe, mãe. Vamos tentar fazer com que você as receba uma vez por mês! –Vanessa, a mais espevitada, gritou, acenando para eles antes de embarcar no trem.

— Uma vez por mês? Você está exigindo muito de mim, Vanessa! –Vivian reclamou, entrando no trem logo após a irmã.

— O que eu faço com essas garotas? – Mia suspirou.

Hermione deu um tapinha em seu ombro.

— Elas vão crescer.

— Quando, exatamente? Isso tudo é culpa de George! Ele as mima demais.

O trem assobiou. James rapidamente disse adeus às pessoas que estavam na plataforma e embarcou. As gêmeas o esperavam para lhe mostrar sua cabine. Elas o carregaram por entre a massa de alunos, que se cumprimentavam, antes de sentarem.

Ele acenou para alguns de seus colegas de quarto e amigos. Finalmente, ele arrumou suas coisas em um dos compartimentos do trem, onde Max o recebeu com um amistoso sorriso. James apertou a mão do amigo e quase suspirou em alívio quando percebeu a ausência de Eliza.

— Ela está com as amigas. –Max disse, ajeitando os óculos. — Eu a convenci a ficar por lá.

Max era solidário com ele quando o assunto era Eliza e sua paixão nada saudável por James. Ele sabia que a irmã ficava fora de controle quando o assunto era o ruivinho e a insistência em ganhar o coração de seu melhor amigo estava interferindo na amizade dos dois garotos.

James sorriu ao se sentar ao lado do amigo.

— Obrigado.

— Eu não posso prometer que ela não vai pular em cima de você assim que chegarmos a Hogwarts.

— Está tudo bem. Eu posso cuidar dela em Hogwarts. Mas agora eu estou... exausto. –James disse, encostando a cabeça em seu assento e fechando os olhos.

Max suspirou.

— É seu pai de novo, não é? Ele pediu que você entrasse para o time da Grifinória, não foi?

James abriu os olhos e viu Max fitando-o diretamente com seus penetrantes olhos azuis escuros.

— É, é meu pai sim. Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.

— Você nunca quer. –Max apontou, com uma expressão tristonha. — Isso não é bom pra você, sabia? Você precisa conversar com alguém. Se não pode falar com seu melhor amigo, então deveria procurar ajuda profissional.

— Max, não é bem assim! –James negou rapidamente. — É só que... qual a finalidade? Nada vai mudar.

— É claro que vai! Quando você vai enfrentá-lo? Você precisa expressar o que sente! Ele precisa saber quão desprezível ele é! Não é bom ficar guardando emoções. Eventualmente, elas vão destruir você! Você nem ao menos quis passar o verão comigo. Aposto que passou as férias inteiras deprimido.

— Você tem lido livros de psicologia? –James perguntou divertido, mas também tocado pela preocupação do amigo.

Max apenas deu de ombros.

— Bem, alguém tem que fazê-lo. Eu não vou ficar olhando você sucumbir. Não se puder ajudar!

— Eu estou bem, Max. Mas obrigado. –James sorriu, contente de estar em meio às pessoas que realmente o amavam. — Eu senti sua falta.

Max corou ligeiramente.

— Eu também senti sua falta. Você deveria ter aceitado meu convite nesse verão. Eu teria mantido Eliza bem longe de você.

— Sinto muito. Mas eu prometo que vou passar o Natal com vocês.

— Eu te mataria se você não o fizesse!

James sorriu abertamente. Era o primeiro sorriso genuíno que figurava em seus lábios desde que deixara Hogwarts, no início do verão.

— Se precisar conversar, James, saiba que eu estou aqui.

James assentiu. Era óbvio que ele sabia. Max era o amigo perfeito. Sabia que podia contar com ele a qualquer momento. O ruivo apreciava a preocupação de Maxwell, mas não queria pensar em Harry. Doía muito e ele já havia feito aquilo dezenas de vezes enquanto estivera na mansão. Naquele momento, ele só queria se envolver nas triviais conversas dos amigos.

Ele despenteou os cachos castanhos dos cabelos de Max, provocando-o.

— Então, você continua trocando cartas com Mandy?

Mandy era a filha do Professor Neville. Ela também era da Grifinória e tinha a mesma idade que eles, com cabelos loiros claros e gentis olhos caramelos. A bondade da menina havia ganhado fama por toda a escola. Sua personalidade era como a de Max e não foi surpresa alguma para James quando seu melhor amigo contou-lhe que estava apaixonado por ela.

Max corou violentamente.

— Não. Bem, um pouco. Ela me mandou uma carta da Grécia onde também mencionou que havia encontrado uma pessoa por lá... –ele disse, melancolicamente.

O sorriso de James desapareceu.

— Ah, isso é...

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Nunca fora muito bom em confortar as pessoas.

— Tem certeza? –James perguntou.

— Sim, mas está tudo bem. Por que ela iria se apaixonar por alguém como eu?

— Do que está falando? –James não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. — Você é perfeito!

Max ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Sou? Como?

— Bem, você é o primeiro da turma. É inteligente, bonito... tem um coração enorme. Você...

Max fez uma careta.

— Garotas gostam de músculos, não de cérebro.

— Isso não é verdade!

Mas o que James sabia do assunto? Ele nunca havia se apaixonado. Não sabia nada sobre garotas porque nunca prestara muita atenção a elas. Na maior parte do tempo, elas o desagradavam. As únicas meninas de quem gostava eram as gêmeas Weasley, mas não de uma maneira sexual. Elas eram como irmãs pra ele.

Ver que os amigos estavam animados com as meninas no ano anterior, havia feito com que ele se sentisse incomodado. Enquanto todos pareciam ter um tipo em suas cabeças, ele, por outro lado, não conseguia achar nenhuma delas atraente. James começava a achar que havia algo de errado com ele, mas evitava pensar naquele tipo de coisa; já tinha muito com o que se preocupar.

— De qualquer maneira, não me importo. Há um infinito número de garotas interessantes na escola. –Max disse, mas James podia perceber que ele estava chateado pelo fiasco com Mandy. — Certo?

— Sim, é claro. –James respondeu.

Max fitou-o, pensativo.

— Você gosta de alguém, James?

O garoto sentiu suas faces queimarem.

— Não exatamente. Quero dizer, garotas são legais. Eu só... gosto delas no geral.

Se Max achara aquela resposta estranha, não disse nada. Mas havia algo nos olhos do amigo que fez com que James não se sentisse à vontade.

Foram interrompidos pela chegada das gêmeas Weasley. Mais uma vez, ele sentiu-se agradecendo às meninas por terem livrado-o de mais uma situação constrangedora. Da próxima vez, James estaria preparado, com o nome de uma menina na ponta da língua.

— Garotos, temos novidades para vocês. –Vanessa anunciou, sentando em frente a eles e cruzando as pernas elegantemente.

— Max, parece que Mandy ainda está livre. –Vivian disse.

Vanessa lançou um olhar enviesado para a irmã. Ela queria ter dado aquela noticia ao garoto. A outra apenas deu de ombros.

— O quê? Eu não podia mais suportar ver nosso primo sofrendo. Seu amor por suspense acabaria causando um ataque cardíaco nele.

— Eu não estava sofrendo! –Max exclamou, enquanto Vanessa fazia uma careta.

— Tá bom, a gente finge que acredita. –as gêmeas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Max tentou protestar, mas elas não permitiram.

— Parece que o Deus Grego dela virou uma abóbora bem antes da meia-noite. Então, agora é sua chance, Max. –Vanessa disse. — Ela precisa de apoio! Ela sairá com qualquer pessoa que possa curar seu coração partido!

— O quê? Quem você pensa que eu sou? Eu quero sair com ela porque ela gosta de mim, não porque precisa ser confortada!

Vivian revirou os olhos.

— Ela gosta de você. Só precisa ser lembrada disso. E se eu fosse você, me apressaria em convidá-la para sair antes que alguém o faça.

Max mordeu o lábio inferior e James deu um tapinha em suas costas.

— Oh, James, querido! Nós não esquecemos de você! –Vanessa comentou, com um sorriso maligno.

O garoto tremeu.

— Vamos encontrar alguém ótimo para você. É só esperar.

James sentiu calafrios percorrerem por seu corpo. Ele não queria que as meninas encontrassem alguém para ele, mas sabia que era inútil tentar convencê-las do contrário.

— Eu acho que James precisa de alguém novo. –Vivian disse. — As garotas da escola não são boas o suficiente pra ele.

— E por falar nisso, Hogwarts vai receber um aluno transferido esse ano! –Vanessa exclamou, excitada.

— Quem? –James perguntou.

— Não sabemos. Tudo o que sei é que é um garoto da nossa idade, que veio de Beauxbatons. –Vivian informou. — E esperamos que ele seja gostoso.

— Corre o boato de que ele é ótimo em Quadribol.

James fez uma careta. Outro fanático por Quadribol. Ele esperava que o aluno não fosse colocado na Grifinória.

— Por que ele está sendo transferido agora? –James perguntou novamente.

Vivian deu de ombros.

— Não faço idéia.

— Eu acho que ele era problemático em Beauxbatons. –Vanessa disse.

O brilho nos olhos da garota dizia exatamente o que ela queria; ela esperava que a notícia fosse verdade.

— E as garotas estão todas disputando para ficar com ele.

— Eu espero que ele seja metade Veela. –Vivian disse, sonhadora.

— E eu espero que ele goste de perambular pela Floresta Proibida à noite. –Vanessa sonhou.

James e Max trocaram sorrisos.

— Eu apenas espero que ele não seja um bastardo. –Max comentou. — Não precisamos de outro idiota. Já temos o Travis, da Sonserina...

James concordou. Mesmo que a animosidade entre as Casas houvesse diminuído ao longo dos anos, ainda existiam alguns alunos que tentavam manter o espírito da hostilidade aceso. Travis era um deles. Ele gostava particularmente de ameaçar o garoto porque ele era o filho de Harry Potter.

Enquanto os amigos continuavam a conversar sobre os assuntos da escola, James deixou sua mente vagar até Harry, mesmo contra sua vontade. Ele imaginou se o relacionamento com seu pai um dia mudaria. Não iria deixá-lo arruinar aquele semestre. Faria de tudo para se divertir naquele ano.

Quem poderia saber? Talvez ele até se apaixonasse. Ele tentaria deixar o coração aberto. Fechou os olhos, imaginando como seria estar apaixonado por alguém. Se seu pai servisse de exemplo, apaixonar-se apenas poderia trazer dor e um coração congelado.

Porque estava emocionalmente esgotado, ele cochilou. James não ouviu Vanessa, Vivian e Max falando sobre ele. Se assim o tivesse feito, saberia que os amigos estavam muito preocupados com ele e que Vanessa já estava planejando um encontro às escuras entre o primo e uma aluna da Corvinal.

_Continua..._

_**Nota da tradutora: **nyaaa, sim, postagem da fic original e tradução praticamente ao mesmo tempo! Ficamos chiques! Então sim, eu e a Blanche vamos postar quase que simultaneamente os capítulos da **Lessons In Love**, pra ninguém se roer muito de ansiedade. Bem, na sexta feira, se todos forem bonzinhos, o capítulo 2 estará online! Então, revisem, ok? Porque dessa vez, realmente quanto mais comentários, mais rápido a tradução vai vir. Será que eu preciso começar com os prêmios para quem revisar? Acho que podemos começar no próximo._

_**Nota da autora: **Pessoal, esse é meu novo projeto. Está saindo do forno agora, e a Celly resolveu acompanhar o progresso da fic em inglês e traduzi-la (brilhantemente como sempre) para o Português. Espero que vocês gostem de Lessons In Love! Traz a história de amor da nova geração de Hogwarts! E também da antiga! Não ia deixar faltar o amor perfeito entre o Harry e o Draco, não é? Um beijo pra vocês! E Celly: Brigadão por traduzir minhas fics!_

_**Tradutora corando que nem um pimentão!**  
_

_**E no capítulo 2...**_

_"Você é gay?" _

_James instantaneamente deixou o bilhete cair no chão, como se tivesse queimado seus dedos. Estava chocado. Normalmente, ele não se sentiria incomodado por nada daquilo, mas ter sua masculinidade questionada daquela forma – mesmo que fosse em tom de piada – era demais. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas subitamente começou a sentir falta de ar. _

_E, naquele exato momento, Minerva McGonagall, a Diretora de Hogwarts, interrompeu a Srta. Hallowell para apresentá-los ao novo aluno. _


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Título:** Lessons In Love

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. E eu só tenho que agradecer por ela me deixar traduzir suas fics, que são maravilhosas! E, claro a todos que passaram por aqui, deixando seus comentários ou não, em especial à **Bela-chan **_(problema de comunicação? Ainda não viu nada, linda!)_**, Mel Deep Dark**_ (sem ansiedade, olha o capítulo aí!)_**, Amy Lupin**_ (anjinho, você gosta dos mesmos personagens que eu, mas vai b-a-b-a-r num certo loiro, sabe?)_**, Fabi**_ (babaca? Essa é a palavra que eu sempre uso pra falar dele!)_** e Hermione Seixas**_é claro que eu sei quem você é, moça!)_

**Capítulo 2:**

James fora notificado dos planos das gêmeas três dias após a chegada deles em Hogwarts. Enquanto elas pensavam que Lana, uma quintanista da Corvinal, era perfeita para ele, o garoto não compartilhava da mesma idéia. A garota não era desagradável, ela possuía longos cabelos negros e a pele bronzeada, era inteligente e graciosa. Mas ela falhava em deixá-lo interessado o suficiente para sair com ela.

Ele nem ao menos sabia se queria se apaixonar. O amor parecia fazer as pessoas miseráveis e ele já estava deprimido o bastante com ele próprio.

O problema no momento era deixar Lana saber – gentilmente – que ele não estava interessado em sair com ninguém. O passo seguinte era informar às gêmeas que não precisava da ajuda delas para conseguir uma namorada.

Um pedaço de pergaminho amassado apareceu em sua mesa. James olhou para trás e Vanessa lhe deu uma piscadela. Ele balançou a cabeça, divertido. Então, desamassou o papel e leu a mensagem.

"_Lana está esperando pela sua resposta. Diga 'sim' e a Torre de Astronomia número 2 vai estar reservada pra você."_

A assinatura era um coração pulsando. James sorriu e escreveu em outro pedaço de papel, "_Eu nunca disse que gostava de Lana. Pare de se intrometer na minha vida amorosa. Eu gosto de ficar sozinho, muito obrigado". _

Ele amassou o papel e bateu com a varinha nele. Sua resposta desapareceu, somente para surgir em cima da mesa de Vanessa.

James olhou de relance para a prima e viu ela e Vivian cochicharem algo uma com a outra. Vivian pegou o pergaminho da mão da irmã e escreveu algo nele. Então, jogou novamente na direção de James.

— Elas são tão irritantes às vezes. –Max disse, em tom baixo.

— Às vezes? Elas são _sempre_ irritantes. –James disse.

Porém, ele não estava irritado. Ele se certificou de que a Srta. Hallowell, a professora de Poções, não estava olhando em sua direção antes de abrir o bilhete e lê-lo.

"_Você é gay?"_

James instantaneamente deixou o bilhete cair no chão, como se este tivesse queimado seus dedos. Estava chocado. Normalmente, ele não se sentiria incomodado por nada daquilo, mas ter sua masculinidade questionada daquela forma – mesmo que fosse em tom de piada – era demais. Ele não soube porquê, mas subitamente começou a sentir falta de ar.

E, naquele exato momento, Minerva McGonagall, a Diretora de Hogwarts, interrompeu a Srta. Hallowell para apresentá-los ao novo aluno.

— Olá. –McGonagall os cumprimentou. — Como todos sabem, temos um aluno transferido esse ano. Ele veio de Beauxbatons e com referências muito boas. Ele foi um dos melhores alunos e seu time de Quadribol ganhou três campeonatos em seguida, graças ao seu grande talento como Apanhador. Sua Casa será a Sonserina.

Os alunos da Sonserina vibraram com a notícia. O restante da sala apenas grunhiu. Com apenas um olhar, McGonagall os fez silenciar.

— Como estava dizendo, dêem a ele as boas vindas. Ele será seu companheiro de aulas de agora em diante. Sr. Lucius Malfoy, venha à frente.

O nome fez metade da sala arfar. Alguns alunos começaram a resmungar entre eles sobre a reputação dos Malfoy. Mas James parecia não ouvir nada daquilo. Seus olhos pareciam estar vidrados no garoto que havia acabado de entrar na sala e estava cumprimentando a Srta. Hallowell como um perfeito cavaleiro.

Lucius Malfoy, filho de Draco Malfoy, como ele informara à professora, tinha sedosos cabelos louro-platinados e olhos azuis claros, da cor do céu. Ele se parecia com todo Malfoy que o precedera, era alto e muito atraente. Diante daquela visão, as garotas começaram a arrumar a maquiagem e os cabelos. Quando ele se virou para cumprimentar a turma, as meninas sorriram e suspiraram encantadas.

James não soube exatamente o que havia acontecido com ele, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele sentiu como se o mundo à sua volta tivesse desaparecido. O sedutor sorriso e a encarada de Lucius entraram diretamente em seu coração. Era como se ele, pela primeira vez, tomasse consciência da existência das batidas de seu coração, como se tivesse acabado de perceber que estava vivo.

E ele se sentiu muito estranho com aquilo.

— Prazer em conhecê-los.

Quando Lucius se dirigiu à turma, James percebeu que a voz do loiro era como veludo em volta de si, esquentando-o. Sentiu-se tonto. Seus lábios se abriram inconscientemente. Engoliu em seco. Ele mal ouvira a Srta. Hallowell indicar um lugar vago próximo às gêmeas no final da sala e pedir que ele se sentasse lá.

Quando Lucius passou pela mesa de James, ele parou. Pegou algo do chão e desviou um olhar para o garoto, maliciosamente. Foi então que o ruivo percebeu, mortificado, que o loiro havia acabado de ler o bilhete de Vivian, com aquela pergunta horrorosa.

Ele sentiu como se os olhos de Lucius também fizessem a mesma pergunta.

"_Você é gay?"_, os olhos azuis pareciam dizer.

James não conseguiu ficar por mais tempo na sala de aula. Não após tanta humilhação. Levantou-se rapidamente, quase tropeçando. Lucius tocou seu quadril ligeiramente, para impedir sua queda. O ruivo sentiu uma súbita quentura subir por seu corpo. Ele corou.

Imediatamente, impôs distância entre ele e Lucius, caminhando até a Srta. Hallowell.

— Não estou me sentindo bem. Posso ir à enfermaria?

James não deu tempo para que a professora respondesse. Ele apenas deu as costas e saiu, não esperando pela permissão dela. Ele sabia que ela o faria se arrepender por seu ato de insolência mais tarde. Afinal, ela era conhecida como _o Snape de saias_. Era a Diretora da Sonserina e nada lhe dava mais prazer do que tirar pontos da Grifinória.

Mas ele não se importava, apenas precisava sair dali. O ar havia ficado insuportável, ele mal conseguia respirar.

A Srta. Lucy Pomfrey, sobrinha da aposentada Madame Pomfrey, ficou chocada em vê-lo ali.

— Sr. Potter? Eu raramente o vejo aqui. –ela disse. — Qual é o problema?

— Eu estou... eu não sei. –James agora se sentia um tolo. — Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem. De repente fiquei tonto e sem ar. E meu coração... meu coração começou a bater tão rápido que eu pensei que fosse ter um ataque cardíaco.

— Humm... você certamente está corado –ela pôs uma das mãos na testa dele e mordeu o lábio inferior. — Humm... você está um pouco quente, eu acho. Talvez esteja ficando gripado. Vou fazer uma coisa. Darei um revigorante. Deite-se. Descanse e quando se sentir melhor, pode voltar para seu dormitório. Mas se você me perguntar... esses sintomas são de alguém apaixonado. –ela disse com um sorrisinho.

James estava horrorizado.

— _Apaixonado?_ Não mesmo! Isso é impossível! Eu não gosto de ninguém!

— Ah, não se preocupe! –ela disse, dando o revigorante a ele em um copo. — Isso é comum na sua idade.

— Mas eu _não_ estou apaixonado! –ele negou, mas a enfermeira não parecia ter lhe dado atenção, apenas acariciou seus cabelos e sorriu.

— É claro que não. –disse, apenas para fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Quando ela o deixou sozinho, James enterrou as mãos nos cabelos. Ele não estava apaixonado. Era uma afirmação ridícula. Seu súbito mal estar tinha a ver com o bilhete horrível das gêmeas, um bilhete que Lucius Malfoy havia lido.

Lucius Malfoy.

James havia ouvido muitas histórias sobre o patriarca dos Malfoy. Todos na comunidade bruxa sabiam sobre sua reputação. Lucius havia sido um dos seguidores mais fieis de Lorde Voldemort. Ele tentara matar Harry inúmeras vezes. Agora ele passava seus dias em Azkaban, em regime de prisão perpétua. O padrinho de James costumava dizer que Lucius havia encontrado o final perfeito.

James também sabia muito sobre Draco Malfoy. Ele havia sido o grande inimigo de Harry na escola e mais tarde havia se tornado um Comensal da Morte como seu pai. A única diferença era que Draco se voltara contra Voldemort e ajudara a Ordem da Fênix a derrotá-lo.

Harry não parecia se importar com aquilo, e ainda odiava Draco por acontecimentos que iam além da corriqueira rixa da escola. Mas James não sabia nada a respeito daquilo.

Os Malfoy haviam desaparecido da Inglaterra há anos. Por que haviam decidido voltar naquele momento?

James imaginou se Lucius iria ameaçá-lo como Draco costumava fazer com Harry. Ele estava inclinado a pensar que sim, dado o olhar que o loiro lhe lançara assim que lera o bilhete sobre ele ser gay.

Mais calmo agora, ele percebeu que sua violenta reação nada tinha a ver com Lucius Malfoy isoladamente, mas tudo a ver com as gêmeas e seu bilhete idiota. Ele reagira de maneira exagerada sobre a coisa toda.

A presença de Lucius Malfoy o perturbara porque todo mundo sabia que os Malfoy não eram boas pessoas. Era pior para James por causa do histórico de hostilidades entre seus pais.

Ele suspirou. Achou que teria um ano calmo na escola. Apenas um olhar para Lucius e ele soubera quão tolas haviam sido suas esperanças. Sua paz estava arruinada.

Seu ano seria, certamente, um inferno.

Outra coisa desagradável esperava por James assim que ele voltou para o dormitório. Era uma carta de seu pai, informando-o de que ele havia entrado em contato com Jeremiah e que o capitão do time de Quadribol lhe informara que, até o momento, James não havia lhe pedido para entrar no time.

"_Eu não me importo com a posição de Monitor que você recusou, mas me importo com o time da Grifinória. James, você sabe que eu preciso de você no time. Você é meu filho. Sabe o que isso significa? Qualquer criança se mataria para estar no seu lugar. Você é um ótimo jogador! Eu não sei o que está te impedindo. Além do mais, preciso que você faça a propaganda da nossa nova vassoura._

_Espero falar com você em breve._

_Amor, _

_Harry Potter._

_Ps: você chegou bem à Hogwarts? Fiquei preocupado em como me deixou na estação."_

James franziu a testa. Era bem típico de seu pai impor as coisas que queria primeiro e depois perguntar sobre seus sentimentos. Ele rasgou a carta em pedaços. Não iria se incomodar em responder, ele nunca o fazia. Estava irritado com o fato de que, mais uma vez, seu pai queria usá-lo para fazer propaganda da nova vassoura que criara. Quando seu pai iria perceber que ele não era um brinquedinho?

Max entrou no quarto alguns minutos depois com Octavio e Maynard, seus companheiros de quarto. Eles pareciam preocupados com a maneira abrupta que James deixara a sala mais cedo, mas não o pressionaram para responder.

Quando Octavio e Maynard saíram, Max sentou-se na cama de James. Ele viu a carta rasgada no chão e na mesma hora sabia de quem era.

— O que seu pai queria dessa vez? –perguntou, apontando para a carta.

James suspirou.

— O mesmo de sempre. Ele está obcecado com a idéia de que vou jogar pelo time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Eu não vou, é claro. Eu odeio o maldito jogo, mas ele se importa? A única coisa que importa é ele mesmo. Ele acha um absurdo que o filho do _Grande_ Harry Potter não goste de Quadribol. Eu sou a ovelha negra... –James deitou-se e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça. — Mas deixa isso pra lá. Como foi a aula de Hallowell? Ela ficou irritada comigo?

— Muito. –Max afirmou. — Ela tirou pontos da nossa Casa mesmo quando a Srta. Pomfrey veio pessoalmente dizer que você não estava bem.

— Bem, isso já era de se esperar. E quanto às outras aulas?

— Eles não se importaram com a sua ausência. O Professor Neville perguntou por você, no entanto.

Neville Longbottom era o professor mais gentil de toda a escola. Ele gostava muito de James porque o garoto era seu melhor aluno. Ele lembrou-se da reação de choque que Harry teve quando descobriu que seu filho não era em nada parecido com ele.

James gostava de Herbologia, Astronomia e Runas Antigas Mesmo gostando de Defesa Contra A Arte das Trevas, não era muito bom naquela matéria. Talvez ele pudesse ser melhor caso se esforçasse, mas não queria aquilo. O garoto fazia de tudo para ser diferente de seu pai e evitar comparações.

Ele odiava quando era comparado a Harry. Infelizmente, as pessoas insistiam em fazer aquilo o tempo todo.

James suspirou. Lá estava ele, pensando no pai novamente.

— Vanessa e Vivan estão preocupadas com você. Elas vão aparecer mais tarde. Elas precisam falar com Lana primeiro. –Max disse.

James fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome da garota da Corvinal.

— Elas vão se desculpar propriamente pelo bilhete que mandaram na aula de Poções.

— Está tudo bem. Eu exagerei. –James disse, retesando-se.

— Elas te chamaram...

— Eu sei! –ele levantou-se, nervoso. — Elas estavam brincando. Foi uma piada boba, mas eu não deveria ter pirado daquele jeito!

— James... você é...?

— O quê? –James gritou.

Max engoliu em seco.

— Está tudo bem se você for.

— Mas eu não sou! **–**James disse, irritado. — Eu não sou! Por que vocês pensam isso?

— Você não gosta de garotas.

— Quem disse isso? Eu nunca disse uma coisa dessas!

— Mas eu nunca vi você interessado em nenhuma. –Max comentou.

— E daí? Eu só não encontrei a garota certa ainda! –James afirmou, defensivamente.

— Tudo bem. Eu só quero que você saiba que se você for gay, eu não me importo. Eu sou seu amigo! Eu quero que você seja feliz. O que quer que você escolha ser, eu estarei ao seu lado. As gêmeas também. Nós só estamos preocupados com você.

James havia trabalhado muito durante aquela tarde para manter seu coração calmo, mas naquele momento estava vendo todos seus esforços irem por água abaixo. Ele pensara que havia superado aquilo, mas ainda assim continuava perturbado com a possibilidade de ser gay. Estava começando a imaginar que se aquilo o afetava tanto era porque deveria ser verdade. Talvez ele fosse gay. Ele não sabia. Nunca havia sentido nada por garotas, mas também não conseguia lembrar de ter sentido nada por garotos.

'_Mentiroso,'_ ele pensou. _'Não foi essa a razão de você não ter conseguido dormir no verão inteiro? Você sabe o que é.'_

Ele estava contente em ter um amigo como Max, que o apoiaria mesmo que ele fosse um assassino, mas tinha medo da reação de seu pai às novidades. Homossexualidade não era mais um tabu como há quinze anos antes, mas o mundo da magia era um tanto tradicional. Ser gay era uma anormalidade. Além do mais, ele era filho de Harry Potter. O filho de um herói não podia ser gay. Era impossível.

James sentiu as lágrimas crescerem em seus olhos.

— Max...

— O quê?

— Eu não sei o quê eu sou. –ele confessou, em um sussurro. — Eu não sei. Todos da minha família me comparam com meu pai, mas eu nem me pareço com ele, só tenho os mesmos olhos. Hermione diz que eu me pareço com a minha mãe, mas eu nunca a conheci. Pelo que sei, eu não sou como ela. Eu não sou nada como ninguém. Talvez se eu fosse mais parecido com a mamãe, meu pai gostasse de mim. E eu não sou como meu pai também. Eu não quero ser como ele.

— James está tudo bem. Está tudo bem em ser você mesmo. Quem quer que você seja.

— Não, não está. Será que você não consegue ver? Pode imaginar o que meu pai vai fazer comigo quando souber que além de ser uma desgraça e uma decepção, eu também sou gay?

— Você não é uma desgraça, muito menos uma decepção! –Max exclamou, chocado ao ouvir como o amigo se rebaixava tanto. — Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Tenho certeza que seu pai o vê assim também. É só que o tio Harry sofreu demais quando a tia Ginny morreu, ele tem seus próprios problemas. Ele está errado em jogá-los em cima de você, mas ele te ama. É claro que ama! É impossível não te amar.

James passou a língua pelos lábios e sentiu-os salgados. Ele estava chorando e nem ao menos havia percebido. Enxugou as lágrimas com força.

— Ele não me ama e eu não quero que ele o faça. –afirmou. — Eu vou dar uma volta. Por favor, não me siga. Eu quero ficar sozinho.

Ele sumiu de vista, deixando um preocupado Max para trás.

James escolheu um ponto à beira do lago onde não poderia ser visto por ninguém que estivesse no castelo, e só então se recostou em uma árvore enorme e fechou os olhos. Queria chorar novamente, mas manteve-se firme. Max e as gêmeas não faziam idéia de que haviam acabado de abrir a Caixa de Pandora.

Ele havia tentado não pensar muito sobre aquele assunto durante o verão. Pronto. Ele havia finalmente encontrado coragem para admitir para si mesmo. Havia ficado as férias inteiras em casa porque estava com medo de encarar o mundo lá fora. Eliza não havia sido o problema.

Porque a verdade é que ele havia passado o verão inteiro debatendo-se com a dúvida de ser ou não gay.

Ele havia chegado à conclusão de que não era. Não gostava particularmente de garotos. Só porque Max era uma graça e Octavio ficava gostoso sem camisa, não significava que ele queria dormir com eles.

Mas apenas um olhar na direção de Lucius Malfoy o havia provado que estivera errado. James havia sido instantaneamente atraído para o garoto da Sonserina. E nunca havia sentido algo tão forte por alguém.

A melhor coisa a ser feita, ele concluíra, era evitar Lucius Malfoy a qualquer custo. E o passo seguinte era tentar conviver com fato de que poderia ser gay.

Enquanto ponderava sobre o quê fazer, ouviu passos vindos atrás de si. Virou-se, aborrecido, pronto para dizer a Max ou às gêmeas que ainda queria ficar sozinho. Ao invés de encontrar um dos primos, deu de cara com a pessoa que mais queria ficar longe.

Lucius Malfoy não parecia surpreso em vê-lo. Sua fisionomia era tão inexpressiva que James não podia dizer o que ele estava sentindo. Acreditou que aquele era um encontro meramente casual. O Sonserino não poderia estar procurando por ele. Por que o faria?

Os olhos azuis se fixaram nos seus. James ficou nervoso, e seu coração instantaneamente perdeu o ritmo normal das batidas.

— Você é o filho de Harry Potter, não é? –Lucius perguntou.

James franziu a testa. Tudo era sempre sobre seu pai, nunca sobre ele.

— Sim, eu sou. E você é o filho de Draco Malfoy.

— É claro. –o loiro deu um sorrisinho. — As pessoas dizem que eu sou a cópia fiel dele. No entanto, eu acho que sou mais alto. E mais bonito.

James fez uma cara de desagrado.

— Não saberia dizer. Só conheço seu pai pela reputação e ela não é das melhores.

Lucius sorriu abertamente e o coração de James quase saiu pela boca. Um sorriso tão devastador deveria ser proibido.

— Nossa reputação nos precede. –Lucius disse, nem um pouco incomodado. — E, infelizmente, eles estão corretos sobre nós noventa por cento das vezes.

Ele parou próximo a James, fazendo com que o ruivo desse um passo para trás. Lucius achou aquilo interessante.

— Você está com medo de mim? Por causa da reputação da minha família? Eu pensei que os Grifinórios deveriam ser corajosos. E, acima de tudo, você é o filho de Harry Potter.

— Já deixamos isso claro. –James grunhiu. — E para ficar claro, eu não estou com medo de você.

— Então por que todo esse espaço entre nós? –Lucius perguntou.

James deu de ombros.

— Que espaço? Além do mais, eu nem deveria estar aqui. Eu sei do passado de animosidade entre os nossos pais. Seu pai era um Comensal da Morte, assim como seu avô, que também tentou matar meu pai várias vezes. É um insulto aos meus ancestrais eu estar no mesmo lugar que você.

Lucius sorriu, não parecendo nem um pouco ofendido.

— Então você morde. Eu gosto disso. Você é verdadeiramente um Grifinório então.

— Eu sou mais Grifinório do que você imagina. –James disse, entre os dentes.

No entanto, xingou-se mentalmente. O fato de Harry ter relação com Godric Gryffindor era um grande segredo. O pai iria cortá-lo em pedacinhos se ele ousasse contar aquilo a um Malfoy. Para sua sorte, Lucius não pareceu ter percebido aquilo.

— Isso é algum tipo de desafio? –ele perguntou, em um tom sedutor, ou assim James imaginou.

O ruivo engoliu em seco. Ele estava vendo coisas. Ou talvez ele quisesse ser seduzido. Aquele simples pensamento o aterrorizou.

— O que você quer comigo, Malfoy? –James perguntou, subitamente cansado; ele estava a ponto de ter uma crise nervosa. — Se você quer me ameaçar como seu pai costumava fazer com o meu, não perca seu tempo. Eu consigo me fazer miserável sozinho. Não sou bom em Quadribol, então você poderá ser o rei supremo no campo. Sou um bom aluno e nunca fiz nada contra as regras. Não sou em nada parecido com meu pai. Eu odeio ele! Odeio ser filho de Harry Potter! Odeio tudo a respeito dele! Faço tudo o que posso pra evitar ser parecido com ele! Eu não vou repetir o passado dos nossos pais. Eu não quero. Então, vai embora!

James não conseguiu acreditar que havia dito todas aquelas coisas, assim como Lucius. O loiro parecia surpreso diante daquele desenfreado discurso, mas rapidamente se recuperou, sorrindo para o ruivo de forma divertida.

— Você é engraçado, Potter. –Lucius disse. — Você acabou de me entregar todas as suas fraquezas. Vou manter isso em mente. Elas podem ser úteis no futuro.

James lançou ao garoto um olhar assassino. Ele deveria ter ficado de boca fechada. Não soube dizer o que havia feito com que disparasse todas aquelas coisas. _Max_ deveria ouvir suas confissões, não Lucius Malfoy, o filho do inimigo de seu pai.

— Mas, para sua sorte, eu também não pretendo repetir o passado. –Lucius continuou, pegando James de surpresa.

— Não?

— Não.

— Então o que quer de mim?

Lucius sorriu misteriosamente.

— Nada, na verdade. Eu o encontrei por acaso. Mas... você é bem interessante, Potter. Eu pensei que o filho de Harry Potter seria mais confiante. Também imaginei que seria presunçoso, devido à fama de seu pai; não pensei que seria tão complexo.

— Sinto muito em desapontá-lo. –James disse, com escarninho.

— Mas aí é que você está errado. Você me intriga. Quando eu te vi na sala de aula, me senti atraído na mesma hora. Eu não fazia idéia de que era o filho de Harry Potter, você não se parece com ele exatamente. Mas agora que eu sei, tudo ficou ainda mais excitante.

Lucius se aproximou de James e o ruivo prendeu a respiração, em antecipação. Ele sentia que deveria correr, mas seus pés se recusavam a se mover.

— Eu não estou nem um pouco decepcionado. –Lucius murmurou. — Pelo contrário. Eu nunca me senti tão atraído por alguém. Então, talvez, com o tempo, possamos ser amigos. Mas eu devo lhe avisar; não tenho muitos amigos, não acredito nas pessoas facilmente. Você vai ter que provar ser digno da minha amizade.

James fez um ruído de incredulidade.

— Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso de _você_! Quem disse que eu quero ser seu amigo? Eu tenho amigos o suficiente, muito obrigado. Eu nunca seria amigo de alguém como você.

— Alguém como eu? –Lucius forçou um sorriso. — Ah, mas você não me conhece. Ainda. Você não gosta de ser comparado ao seu pai, eu não gosto de ser julgado pela minha família. Eu sei o que eles foram. Mas meu pai não é como eles, assim como eu. Agora, não podemos evitar se somos diabolicamente lindos e charmosos, certo?

— Charmoso? –James bufou. — Tá, eu vou fingir que acredito.

Para provar que o ruivo estava errado, Lucius lhe mostrou um de seus sorrisos mais sedutores.

— Eu posso ser muito charmoso quando quero. E mesmo quando não quero. –Lucius disse. — Eu acho que o vejo por aí, Potter. Foi bom conversar com você.

O Sonserino lhe deu uma piscadela e foi embora. Quando desapareceu de sua vista, James recostou-se na árvore em busca de apoio. Ele não sabia o que esperar do filho de Draco Malfoy, mas sabia exatamente que não deveria se sentir atraído por ele.

Lucius era realmente charmoso.

Sentiu como se tivesse que se preparar para uma batalha. Se aquele primeiro encontro era um sinal do que estava por vir, James teria problemas para resistir a Lucius na próxima vez que se encontrassem.

_Continua..._

_**Nota da Tradutora:** prontinho, amores! Estejam devidamente apresentadas ao Sr. Lucius Malfoy. Charmoso, non? Podem dizer, ele não é a coisa mais ai ai ai do mundo? Bem, apresentações feitas, quem quiser ver mais dos lindinhos, a Daphne Peçanha fez uma capa pra essa fic, com fotinhos dos dois moços; ela pode ser encontrada nesse link: **http// i11. photobucket. com / albums / a173 /marcelaborges / lessonsinlove.jpg** **(sem os espaços!) **Bem, reviews pra esse capítulo, lindos! Prêmio? Humm...eu vou ser boazinha. Enquanto nosso Lucius está sozinho, vocês podem tirar uma (ou duas) casquinhas dele. O que acham? Até o próximo, na semana que vem, assim espero! Beeeeijos!_

_**Nota da Autora: **Agradeço às reviews deixadas para a Celly! Ela está fazendo um ótimo trabalho! E aí? O que acharam do Lucius? Incrivelmente atraente ou o que? Esses dois ainda vão deixar muita gente suspirando! E Celly, brigadão de novo! Seus comentários durante o texto foram hilários!_

_**Cenas do próximo capítulo...**_

— _Eu disse a você que odeio Quadribol. Só fui porque não tinha nada pra fazer. -James disse, amassando a pedra da lua com mais força do que o necessário. _

_Lucius ficou atrás dele e colocou os braços em torno da cintura do ruivo. Então, tocou as mãos do Grifinório gentilmente e parou-o de continuar o que estava fazendo._

_James engoliu em seco._

— _O quê está fazendo? -encontrou um mínimo de voz, para perguntar._

— _Você está fazendo tudo errado. -Lucius murmurou, bem perto da orelha de James. -Você não quer estragar nossa poção, quer? Eu vou te mostrar como se faz. _


	3. Capítulo Três

**Título:** Lessons In Love

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. E eu só tenho que agradecer por ela me deixar traduzir suas fics, que são maravilhosas! Um beijão a_ **Mel Arwen, Mel Deep Dark, Hermione Seixas, Arsínoe, Ju Oliveira, Fabi e Sanae-chan**_pelas reviews no capítulo 2, vocês são demais!

**Capítulo 3:**

Na segunda semana após o início do ano letivo, James ouviu alguns alunos conversando animadamente sobre os testes de Quadribol da Sonserina. Lucius Malfoy havia se candidatado para ser o novo Apanhador, então o time daquela Casa havia reservado o campo com o propósito de analisar o jogo dele.

Devido aos rumores de que era um excelente jogador, a escola inteira havia ido vê-lo jogar. Os alunos tomaram seus lugares nos bancos e esperaram impacientemente pelo garoto. James também foi. Ele fingia não se importar, mas na verdade, estava ansioso para ver Lucius voando.

Eles mal haviam se falado após o primeiro encontro, mas o loiro nunca evitava sorrir ou cumprimenta-lo quando eles se encontravam. Porque James ruborizava cada vez que aquilo acontecia, as gêmeas Weasley começaram a suspeitar de alguma coisa.

Para seu alívio, porém, Vanessa e Vivian não haviam questionado novamente sua sexualidade. Ele tinha a impressão de que Max havia lhes contado sobre sua crise nervosa. Aquele parecia ser o único motivo para que os primos o estivessem tratando como se ele fosse feito de vidro.

Max também estava tratando James com extremo cuidado. E se ele pensou que a reação do primo diante de Lucius era estranha, não havia deixado transparecer.

James não gostava de esconder as coisas de Max, mas não sabia como iria falar abertamente de seus sentimentos. Imaginou qual seria a reação do amigo ao ouvir que ele estava apaixonado pelo filho do inimigo. O primo certamente iria imaginar que ele estava louco.

Mesmo que James _não_ estivesseapaixonado por Lucius, ele tinha que admitir que o loiro o fascinava. Ele se lembrava que, todas as vezes em que Harry tomava uísque demais nas festividades do Natal, juntava-se com Ron para relembrar dos tempos de escola. Nessas ocasiões, o nome de Draco Malfoy aparecia freqüentemente em suas conversas.

Através daquelas histórias, James chegara à conclusão de que Draco Malfoy havia sido um moleque cruel e mimado. Por associação, ele pensou que Lucius seria exatamente daquele jeito.

Mas aquilo estava longe de ser a verdade. Lucius não era mesmo daquele jeito. Ele parecia sim ser um pouco arrogante, mas não era cruel. E também não perdia seu tempo com piadas idiotas. Havia até mesmo olhado de cara feia para Travis, o valentão da Sonserina, por ter sido cruel com um grupo de calouros da Lufa-Lufa.

Ele era educado com todos. Seu carisma o havia transformado no objeto de desejo de todas as garotas da escola. Na opinião delas, ele era o namorado perfeito. Lucius até mesmo possuía um fã clube.

A perfeição do Sonserino era algo que irritava James. O que o deixava ainda mais daquele jeito era que Lucius não estava fazendo esforço nenhum para ser seu amigo. O Grifinório conhecia aquele joguinho; o loiro estava esperando que _ele_ tomasse a iniciativa. Ele não o faria, era óbvio.

Lucius _era _interessante, mas não o suficiente para ter James correndo atrás dele.

Aquilo não o impedia, porém, de olhar encantado para o loiro. Enquanto ninguém percebesse, não havia mal algum em apenas olhar. O que levava ao motivo pelo qual ele estava no campo de Quadribol naquele dia. Ele só queria dar uma espiada no talento de Lucius voando.

Agora que ele havia sido honesto consigo mesmo e admitido que se sentia atraído pelo mesmo sexo, James estava livre para fantasiar com Lucius. ele não faria mais do que aquilo, no entanto. O Sonserino podia não ser um Draco Malfoy, mas um relacionamento entre eles estava completamente fora de questão. Harry já estava irritado com o fato dele não se juntar ao time de Quadribol; o Grifinório receava sobre o quê seu pai faria se soubesse que ele estava _fraternizando _com o inimigo.

Além do mais, ele nem sabia se Lucius era gay. James pensara que o loiro flertara com ele na primeira vez que se encontraram, mas não tinha certeza; não tinha muita experiência naquele campo. Pelo que sabia, o Sonserino era daquele jeito com todas as pessoas, não apenas com ele. E aquilo o deixava triste.

James ouviu a platéia gritar e as gêmeas acotovelaram-no. Ele olhou para baixo e ficou hipnotizado com a chegada de Lucius ao campo. Sua vestimenta chocara não apenas o ruivo, mas a todos os presentes.

Lucius havia dispensado os tradicionais uniformes verdes da Sonserina – algo que James ansiara para ver – para se vestir mais casualmente. Mas, longe de decepcioná-lo, as roupas simples do loiro haviam tirado seu fôlego.

As roupas Trouxas lhe serviam perfeitamente, a calça jeans desbotada emoldurava as nádegas de maneira pecaminosa, enquanto a camiseta verde com os dizeres **_"Venha ver minha varinha"_**, vestia-o como uma segunda pele. Para completar, o boné na mesma cor da camisa o fazia parecer um garoto travesso. E a maneira como andava era um convite à transgressão.

James nunca havia se sentido tão estranho. Lucius sorriu e cumprimentou os presentes com um aceno. O sorriso do loiro proporcionava um efeito engraçado entre as pernas do ruivo.

"_Por que ele tem que ser tão perfeito?"_, James perguntou-se, acaloradamente.

Qualquer pessoa ficaria nervosa em receber tanta atenção, mesmo que não fosse um jogo pra valer. Porém, Lucius não parecia se importar. Ele se sentia bem confortável em ser o centro das atenções.

Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. James estivera desejando que Lucius não fosse tão bom no Quadribol. Ninguém poderia ser assim _tão_ perfeito. Tinha que haver algo errado com ele. Mas, no momento em que o loiro montou sua vassoura e levantou vôo, sua esperança se despedaçou.

Ele não era apenas bom.

Ele era soberbo.

— Dane-se ele! –James espumou, não percebendo que estava falando alto. — Aposto que ele tem um pau pequeno!

As garotas à sua volta ficaram em silêncio. Vanessa e Vivian deram tapinhas complacentes em suas costas.

— Sim, sim. Tenho certeza que ele tem. –Vanessa disse, só para fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Mas o Fã Clube de Lucius Malfoy, que havia sido criado por Camilla e Celly Marble de sua própria Casa, o interpelaram sem a menor piedade.

— Do quê você está falando? –Camilla perguntou, agressivamente. — Isso é um absurdo! Desminta isso enquanto pode ou eu quebro a sua cara!

Vanessa e Vivian levantaram-se para defender o primo. Porque Camilla sabia que de fato as gêmeas eram ótimas duelistas, ela decidiu desculpar-se e se acalmar.

James olhou para Max, perplexo.

— O quê há de errado com essas garotas?

O primo sorriu.

— Uma das regras do fã clube é: você nunca deve _ousar_ falar mal de Lucius Malfoy.

— Isso é ridículo! –James exclamou, fazendo uma careta. — Ele não é um deus!

— Elas insistem em discordar. –Vivian comentou, sentando-se novamente, após fazer as pazes com Camilla. — E, francamente, eu espero que ele não tenha um pênis pequeno.

— Realmente. Seria uma tragédia. –Vanessa completou.

James revirou os olhos.

— Ele é o filho de um Comensal da Morte, caso tenham esquecido. O mesmo Comensal que costumava implicar com a nossa família!

— Ninguém parece se importar. Ele é tão adorável que as pessoas parecem ter esquecido o que o pai dele costumava ser. Além do mais, Draco Malfoy traiu Você-Sabe-Quem no final das contas. –Vivian comentou.

— É, mas só no último minuto! Ele esperou até o final para ter certeza que o lado dele iria perder! Ele não queria ir pra prisão, só isso! Depois disso, ele teve que sair da Inglaterra porque ninguém acreditava nele. –James argumentou.

— Você está esquecendo uma coisa, James. –Max disse, compenetrado.

— O quê? –o ruivo perguntou.

Max fitou-o com seus olhos gentis.

— Ele não _é_ Draco Malfoy. Só porque o pai dele tomou o caminho errado, não significa que ele vai fazer a mesma coisa. Você deveria saber disso melhor do que qualquer pessoa.

James corou. Max era tão inteligente que chegava a ser irritante.

— Eu acho que ele é um cara legal. –Max continuou. — Ainda é cedo para afirmar isso, mas eu sou muito bom em julgar o caráter das pessoas e posso dizer que Lucius Malfioy não é um cara ruim no final das contas. Ele é um pouco presunçoso, eu acho. Mas ele tem olhos gentis.

James estava um pouco mais do que chocado ao ouvir o discurso de seu amigo em prol de Lucius. Porém, no fundo, ele sentiu-se feliz. Era importante que os amigos aprovassem o Sonserino.

— Ele pegou o Pomo! Em dez minutos! –alguém gritou.

A platéia ficou enlouquecida.

Quando Lucius pousou, o capitão da Sonserina lhe deu os parabéns por entrar no time. Os garotos da Grifinória não pareciam muito satisfeitos, assim como os da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal. A Grifinória não tinha um bom Apanhador desde Harry Potter. Os outros times haviam chegado a uma igualdade. Mas, parecia que a Sonserina naquele ano seria imbatível.

Jeremiah, o capitão da Grifinória, olhou para James de alguns bancos abaixo do que eles estavam. O garoto conhecia bem aquele olhar. Ele esperava que o ruivo fosse o novo Harry Potter e pudesse salva-los de uma possível futura derrota.

Mas James não era Harry Potter. Ele não se importava se a Grifinória ganhasse o campeonato ou não.

Repentinamente, não pareceu ter sido uma boa idéia sair para ver Lucius. Na verdade, qualquer coisa ligada ao Quadribol era ruim. Ele ficou sem ar, como sempre acontecia quando estava nervoso.

Max fitou-o com preocupação, mas não impediu o primo de sair correndo do campo.

— Jeremiah olhou para ele, não olhou? –Vanessa perguntou.

Max apenas assentiu, enquanto a prima suspirou.

— Ele podia pelo menos tentar, sabia? –Vivian disse. — Ele seria um ótimo Apanhador. Nós o vimos voar quando ele era pequeno, ele é muito bom. Nosso time poderia usá-lo, ao invés do Lars, aquele idiota do sétimo ano.

— É, mas você sabe que é difícil pra ele... –Vanessa comentou.

Eles sabiam. E a coisa mais triste de todas era que não podiam fazer nada a respeito.

* * *

A Srta. Hallowell estava determinada a dificultar a vida de James naquele ano. Ela já havia tirado vinte pontos dele e os olhos maldosos dela lhe diziam que ela tiraria muitos mais se ele não seguisse suas instruções corretamente.

O ruivo fez uma careta quando ela não estava olhando; afinal ele estava seguindo as instruções. Não era sua culpa se Oman, da Sonserina, ficava jogando coisas em cima dele e o fazia virar-se para xingar o garoto.

O santo Lucius Malfoy parecia estar se divertindo vendo-o sofrer. "_Bem", _James pensou, "_Ele **é **__um Sonserino no final das contas"._

Quando os ingredientes da Poção do Morto-Vivo foram escritos no quadro, a Srta. Hollowell dispôs os alunos em pares. Para a enorme surpresa de James, ela o colocou com Lucius Malfoy. As gêmeas ergueram os polegares como se soubessem de algo que ele não sabia. Max parecia preocupado como sempre e somente lançou um olhar para o primo antes de começar a tarefa.

Com um pesado suspiro, James recolheu seu material e sentou-se perto de Lucius.

— Como vai, Potter? –Lucius perguntou. Ele parecia inocente, mas James sabia que o outro estava tramando alguma coisa.

— As coisas não poderiam estar melhores. –respondeu, sarcasticamente.

— Vocês podem pegar os ingredientes no estoque agora. –a professora disse, com seu habitual tom de voz gritante. — Tomem cuidado ao adicionar a infusão de losna! A quantidade errada pode ser venenosa!

Lucius ajudou James a levar os ingredientes para a mesa. Quando estavam de volta, o loiro perguntou:

— Você me viu voar ontem?

— Infelizmente sim. Meus amigos me arrastaram para o campo. Eu não queria ir. –ele mentiu.

Lucius apenas sorriu daquela maneira que fazia James ficar ligeiramente tonto.

— Você gostou? –Lucius perguntou novamente.

— Eu disse que odeio Quadribol. Eu só fui porque não tinha nada melhor pra fazer. –James disse, amassando a raiz de asfódelo com força desnecessária.

Lucius ficou atrás dele e passou os braços em torno da cintura do ruivo. Ele então tocou gentilmente a mão de James e fez com que ele parasse o que estava fazendo. O Grifinório engoliu em seco.

— O quê está fazendo? –ele encontrou forças para perguntar em uma voz ínfima.

— Você está fazendo tudo errado. –Lucius respondeu, em um sussurro, bem próximo ao ouvido de James. — Você não quer estragar nossa poção, não é mesmo? Vou te mostrar como se faz.

Lucius tomou as mãos de James para si e lhe mostrou gentilmente como amassar a raiz. O ruivo sentiu os joelhos cederem. A respiração do loiro em seu pescoço fazia com que ele suasse. Ele deveria empurrá-lo, mas seu corpo parecia não querer aquilo. Ele estava gostando daquela proximidade.

Os lábios do loiro estavam tão próximos de sua bochecha que Lucius poderia beijá-la se assim o quisesse. Não que James quisesse aquilo, eles estavam no meio da aula de Poções. Será que ninguém havia percebido que era estranho dois garotos estarem assim tão próximos?

James olhou à sua volta. Não conseguia enxergar ninguém.

"_Aonde foi todo mundo?"_, ele se perguntou, perplexo.

— Eu estive observando você, Potter. –Lucius disse. — Você gosta de ser invisível, mas não é. Eu sempre posso dizer quando você está presente num local. –o loiro aspirou o ar. — Você tem um perfume adorável e uma presença magnética.

— Pare com isso. –James murmurou, fracamente. — Por que você fica dizendo coisas assim?

Os lábios de Lucius tocaram o pescoço do ruivo suavemente e o Grifinório quase gemeu de prazer. As batidas de seu coração aceleraram de maneira perigosa.

— Porque elas são verdadeiras. –Lucius respondeu. A respiração suave do Sonserino acariciava o pescoço de James, fazendo-o se arrepiar. — Você é muito bonito.

— Me solta. –James ordenou, chocado ao perceber que queria exatamente o contrário do que havia acabado de dizer.

Lucius soltou a mão do ruivo, mas não sua cintura.

— Se eu fizer o que você quer, você vai cair.

— Não vou não! –ele protestou, apesar de não estar certo de que suas pernas o agüentariam se o loiro deixasse de abraçá-lo.

— Tudo bem.

Lucius voltou para o seu lado da mesa e James perdeu o equilíbrio por um momento.

Ele imediatamente se recompôs, espumando diante de todo o episódio. Agora que Lucius não estava perto dele, ele podia ver bem toda a sala de aula. Algumas alunas da Sonserina o observavam mal-humoradas, enquanto outras pareciam apenas curiosas.

As bochechas de James ficaram vermelhas. Ao seu lado, Lucius apenas riu.

— Você é muito engraçado, Potter. –ele pausou. Aquele olhar fez com que James se arrepiasse por completo. — Eu acho que gosto de você.

As palavras ditas atingiram diretamente o coração de James.

— Mas que coisa pra se dizer! Você é um bastardo! – o ruivo resmungou, não sabendo se deveria ficar chocado, furioso ou exultante. — As pessoas estão nos olhando.

Lucius deu de ombros.

— Deixem que elas olhem.

James ergueu uma das sobrancelhas diante da indiferença do loiro para com a opinião dos outros.

— Você não fica com medo do que eles vão pensar da gente?

— Na verdade, não. Por que deveria? Eles não significam nada pra mim, eu mal os conheço.

— Eu mal conheço você e não gosto da maneira como me trata. –James replicou. — Você não fala há duas semanas comigo e agora fica me _apalpando_!

Lucius sorriu, surpreso.

— Eu não estava apalpando você. Estava apenas ajudando um colega da escola a fazer sua tarefa de Poções propriamente. Você quer que eu te apalpe? –ele perguntou, de maneira travessa.

— É claro que não!

Lucius parecia não ter acreditado nele; James fumegou.

— Se você queria que eu falasse com você, era só me dizer. –o loiro comentou, picando uma das ervas cuidadosamente. James estava a ponto de explodir, mas o Sonserino não parecia estar incomodado. — Eu não falei com você porque achei que você não queria. Toda vez que eu te cumprimento nos corredores, você vira a cara pra mim.

Aquilo era parcialmente verdade, mas não era porque James não quisesse falar com ele. Uma parte dele estava lutando contra a vontade de ser amigo de Lucius, não apenas por seu pai, mas também pela enlouquecida atração que ele sentia pelo loiro, enquanto outra parte de si estava apenas com vergonha.

Ele havia cumprimentado Lucius de volta, mas em um tom de voz tão baixo que havia provavelmente soado como um grunhido.

O ruivo afinou os lábios.

— Se você quer ser meu amigo, é só dizer. –o loiro comentou.

— Por que eu iria querer algo assim?

— Eu não sou tão mau, sabia?

— Eu sei, esse é o problema. Você é absurdamente perfeito.

— _Perfeito? _–Lucius perguntou, virando a cabeça em um movimento charmoso, James xingou-o baixinho. — Eu estou longe de ser perfeito. Dê uma olhada no histórico da minha família.

— Eu não estou falando da sua família, estou falando de _você._ Você faz tudo maravilhosamente bem. É esperto, educado e honesto – algo que ninguém poderia imaginar devido à sua linhagem. E, se todas essas coisas não fossem suficientes, você ainda é ótimo em Quadribol. E, uma vez que meu pai fique sabendo das novidades, ele vai ficar em cima de mim! Ele vai ficar com raiva de mim porque eu deixei o filho de Draco Malfoy ser a grande estrela do Quadribol em Hogwarts.

— Ah, então esse é o problema. Seu pai.

— Não! –James negou, um pouco alto demais, para o gosto da Srta. Hallowell.

Ela caminhou até os dois e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Algum problema, Sr. Potter?

James queria mandá-la para o inferno, e estava bem próximo de fazer aquilo quando Lucius interveio.

— É minha culpa, Professora Hallowell. Eu estava a ponto de colocar o ingrediente errado na poção, quando Potter chamou minha atenção.

Ele parecia um anjo e James ficou enjoado.

— Ah, tudo bem então. –ela disse, se derretendo diante do sorriso de Lucius. Virou-se para James, porém, silvando perigosamente. — Não há nenhuma necessidade de gritar com ele, Potter. Você perturbou a aula, como sempre. Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória.

James cerrou os punhos e mostrou o dedo do meio assim que ela deu as costas. Lucius deu uma risadinha suave.

— O quê foi? –James resmungou. — Isso é tudo culpa sua, sabia?

— O quê exatamente é minha culpa?

— Tudo! –ele exclamou, tentando ficar quieto. Era difícil fazer aquilo quando estava com raiva daquele jeito.

— Mesmo? Eu te afeto tanto assim? –Lucius perguntou, de maneira provocante.

Aquilo foi o estopim para James. Ele nunca havia sentido tanta raiva de alguém em toda sua vida. Se ficasse mais um segundo perto de Lucius, ele perderia a cabeça. Rapidamente arrumou o material e estava a ponto de sair da sala de aula quando o loiro segurou-o pelo braço.

— O quê está fazendo?

Lucius não estava mais sorrindo. Ele parecia bem sério, o que também era sexy. Na verdade, o Sonserino ficava mais atraente quando não estava sorrindo. Fazia com que ele parecesse mais perigoso. James imaginou, naquele meio segundo, como seria se o loiro usasse um terno preto. Então, fez uma careta desgostosa ao ver a direção de seus pensamentos.

— Eu não suporto ficar perto de você. –o ruivo declarou, como se realmente quisesse dizer aquilo.

E, pela maneira como Lucius o olhava, ele parecia ter realmente acreditado. O loiro soltou seu braço imediatamente e James arrependeu-se da escolha de suas palavras.

— Olha, Malfoy...

— O quê é isso? Onde pensa que está indo? –a Srta. Hallowell perguntou, desgostosa. — Não me diga que você está doente de novo porque eu não acredito! Deixe seu material aí e termine sua tarefa se não quiser que eu tire mais pontos da sua Casa. E você, Sr. Malfoy, sinto muito por colocá-lo com um aluno tão horrível como esse. Isso não irá se repetir.

James debateu consigo mesmo se deveria fazer o que a Professora ordenara ou deixar a sala de aula. Ele nunca havia feito algo remotamente errado em toda sua vida. Sabia que seu pai e o avô haviam sido grandes encrenqueiros, mas nunca havia sentido vontade de ser daquela maneira.

Repentinamente, ele sentiu vontade de ser desobediente. Ele não soube dizer o porquê, mas precisava sair da sala naquele exato momento. Então, ele assim o fez, para a surpresa de todos.

O certinho James Potter havia desobedecido a um professor, e não apenas um professor qualquer, mas a velhota Srta, Hallowell.

Max o fitou em completo choque. As gêmeas abriram um largo sorriso. Lucius o observou intensamente, como se tentasse decifrá-lo.

Quando alcançou o corredor, ouviu a professora gritar.

— POTTER! DETENÇÃO! HOJE À NOITE!

Ao invés de ter medo, ele sorriu. Nunca havia se sentido tão livre em toda sua vida.

* * *

— Por que você fez aquilo? –Max perguntou.

Ele não estava mais tão chocado quanto antes, mas ainda estava curioso a respeito do comportamento estranho do amigo.

James deu de ombros.

— Eu não sei.

— Você não sabe. –Max observou-o cuidadosamente. — Isso teve alguma coisa a ver com Malfoy?

O ruivo suspirou profundamente.

— Eu não sei. Talvez.

— Você gosta dele, James?

O garoto franziu a testa.

— Gostar dele? Eu nem o conheço.

— Você não precisa conhecer alguém para se sentir atraído por essa pessoa. –o primo afirmou.

James vestiu a capa e tentou arrumar os cabelos sempre rebeldes; estava pronto para se encontrar com a terrível Srta. Hallowell. Fitou o primo e disse, calmamente.

— O que disse? Eu não te ouvi.

Max suspirou.

— Deixa pra lá. Só estou surpreso que o aluno número um vai cumprir uma detenção.

— Eu não sou o aluno número um! Esse seria você! –James afirmou com um sorriso.

— Ambos somos, na verdade. E sempre nos mantivemos longe dos problemas. Nunca infringimos nenhuma regra da escola. Eu me lembro quando viemos para cá pela primeira vez e todos esperavam que ficássemos acordados até tarde, que usaríamos a Capa da Invisibilidade do seu pai para ir até a biblioteca olhar a seção dos livros proibidos, ou ir à Hogsmeade por uma passagem secreta. McGonagall nos observou de perto por dois meses e nunca fizemos nada de errado. Você não acha estranho que tenha vontade de quebrar as regras justamente _agora_?

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Eu simplesmente precisava sair da aula da Hallowell naquele instante. Não me pergunte o porquê, eu não sei o motivo. Você está chocado? –James perguntou, receoso de ter perdido o respeito do amigo.

Max sorriu.

— Eu fiquei, no início. Mas agora eu acho fascinante. Eu acho que você está começando a ver quem você realmente é, James.

O ruivo fez uma careta.

— É só uma detenção. Não uma experiência que vai mudar a minha vida.

— Tem certeza disso?

— Você está exagerando.

— Eu acho que não. Antes de você ir, posso dizer uma coisa?

Max pareceu tão sério que James ficou preocupado. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo, ansioso. O primo sempre fora mais sábio que ele. Na verdade, aquilo não poderia ser diferente, afinal de contas, ele era filho de Hermione; ele herdara a sabedoria da mãe.

— O que é? –James perguntou.

Max passou a língua pelos lábios.

— Eu... eu nunca fiz nada de diferente porque você nunca fez, me entende? –James balançou a cabeça negativamente e Max continuou. — O que eu quero dizer é que não importa o que você faça, eu vou estar ao seu lado. Eu não me importo em ser seu cúmplice, não se for com você. Eu sou bem parecido com a mamãe, sabe? Não sou só um devorador de livros como ela, mas herdei dela o senso de amizade. Se ela não tivesse sido amiga de Harry e do papai, nunca teria saído da linha. Mas porque ela era amiga deles, porque ela acreditava neles, ela sempre os apoiava, não importava o que eles fizessem. Eu sou assim também. O que você escolher fazer, eu te apóio.

James fitou o primo, sem saber o que dizer.

— Eu sei que você está lutando contra si mesmo, James. Você ainda não sabe quem é exatamente e do que é capaz. Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu acredito em você e o que fizer, eu estarei do seu lado.

James estava profundamente tocado pelo discurso do primo. Max o conhecia melhor do que ele mesmo, ele sempre fora a voz da razão.

— Você está dizendo que não liga se eu for gay?

Max sorriu.

— É claro que sim!

James sorriu de volta e abraçou o amigo.

— Obrigado. Isso significa muito pra mim.

— Agora vai, vai ser um desordeiro! –Max brincou. James podia afirmar que ele também estava emocionado, mas estava tentando não demonstrar.

O ruivo levantou-se e, despedindo-se do primo, dirigiu-se para as escadas. Não estava mais preocupado com a detenção. Ele estivera um pouco ansioso quanto a todo o episódio, mas depois de sua conversa com Max, sentiu-se muito melhor.

Era como se tudo o que ele precisasse para começar a se encontrar fosse de apoio. Com Max ao seu lado, ele sentia que podia finalmente começar sua jornada de auto-descoberta.

Sentindo-se feliz como não se sentia há anos, ele assoviou por todo o caminho até a sala da Professora Hallowell.

* * *

Polir a prataria e os prêmios da Sala de Troféus sem usar magia fez com que James hesitasse em sua vontade de ser um desrespeitador das regras. Ele decidiu que não combinava com aquilo. Era melhor que aquele trabalho ficasse com Travis e seu bando; eles pareciam perfeitos para aquele tipo de punição.

Ele ficara ainda mais certo de sua decisão quando viu o nome de Harry na maioria dos troféus e medalhas. Fez com que ficasse ainda mais claro o fato de ele ser um fracasso. Seus pais haviam sido exímios jogadores de Quadribol. James, no entanto, não era. O pai o havia treinado pessoalmente desde os seus sete anos, mas a experiência provou ser um desastre e, no seu aniversário de dez anos, ele jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais jogaria Quadribol. Ele não conseguia suportar a pressão de Harry em cima dele.

Ele imaginou se as coisas seriam diferentes caso sua mãe estivesse viva. Provavelmente não. Ela ficaria decepcionada com ele tal como Harry. Pelas fotos que vira, James podia dizer que a mãe parecia ser uma pessoa gentil e compreensiva, quase boa demais para seu próprio bem; ela parecia frágil e doce. Porém, o garoto sabia, através das histórias que Hermione contava, que Ginny Weasley era uma garota atrevida e de personalidade forte. Ela também não era dependente de seu pai, apesar de ter sido completamente apaixonada por ele.

James era tão diferente de Harry e de Ginny. Ele não sabia como duas pessoas tão fortes haviam tido um filho tão patético.

Ele suspirou profundamente e decidiu se concentrar naquela tarefa ao invés de deixar a mente fluir para os pensamentos deprimentes sobre seus pais e ele.

A porta da sala abriu-se com um rangido e James pulou, alarmado. Arregalou os olhos em espanto diante da figura de Lucius, o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ele estava ali em primeiro lugar. Porque eles haviam se encontrado, ele estava se sentindo inquieto e irascível; tinha vontade de fazer coisas que nunca fizera antes. Porque eles haviam se encontrado, James finalmente admitira que sentia atração por garotos.

Por esse motivo, era vital que ele se mantivesse longe de Lucius. Gostar de um garoto já era ruim. Gostar de Malfoy seria a morte.

— O quê você está fazendo aqui? –perguntou fracamente e ligeiramente irritado.

Lucius deu de ombros.

— É minha culpa se você está aqui, então eu vim te ajudar a cumprir a detenção.

— Ah, isso é tão nobre da sua parte! –James desdenhou. — Estou tocado! Um Malfoy oferecendo ajuda a um Potter de livre e espontânea vontade! O mundo está perdido. Ou talvez isso seja uma armadilha para me humilhar.

Lucius deu um sorrisinho e fitou o ruivo com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

— Eu não vim aqui para humilhar você, apesar de não te culpar exatamente por pensar assim. Mas, embora seja difícil acreditar em mim, eu vim aqui para te ajudar.

Para provar que estava falando a sério, Lucius tirou uma flanela do bolso e pegou uma das medalhas que estava em cima da mesa.

James estava petrificado. Não conseguia entender porque Lucius estava fazendo algo como aquilo. Ele também estava sem fala. Estaria o loiro tentando ganhar sua confiança? Teria ele segundas intenções ao conseguir aquilo? Talvez Draco Malfoy tivesse pedido ao filho para espioná-lo. Mas o propósito, ele não conseguia imaginar. Vingança? Não era muito possível. O ruivo não era tão importante assim para seu pai.

Porém, Lucius e Draco não sabiam daquele fato.

Ele ouviu o loiro exclamar alguma coisa e foi para o lado dele para saber do quê se tratava.

— O quê foi?

— Dá uma olhada nisso! –ele mostrou a medalha a James. — Harry Potter, Medalha Por Serviços Especiais Prestados À Escola, segundo ano de Hogwarts. _Segundo ano!_ Aposto que vou polir várias como essa hoje à noite... –Lucius fez uma careta. — É um tanto irônico se parar para pensar sobre isso. E engraçado. E um pouco triste... Meu pai nunca ganhou nada, a não ser pelo distintivo de Monitor da Sonserina. Ele podia ter ganhado algo quando ajudou a Ordem da Fênix, afinal, ele arriscou a vida para espionar para eles. Mas ninguém se importou com isso mesmo.

— Eu imagino o porquê. –James desdenhou. — Ele era uma ótima pessoa.

— Ele não era, mas o papai mudou bastante depois do sexto ano dele. –uma súbita tristeza caiu sobre os olhos de Lucius, mas ele rapidamente a escondeu. — Bem, eu vou deixá-lo orgulhoso esse ano, guarde minhas palavras. Meu nome vai estar em uma dessas.

— É, eu sei... –James disse, amargamente. — Aposto que seu nome vai estar em todo o lugar...

Lucius não se incomodou em responder. Ele sabia que aquilo era verdade. Se não aparecesse um novo jogador para desafiá-lo, ninguém iria impedi-lo de ganhar o campeonato para a Sonserina. Porém, o loiro adoraria jogar contra alguém tão bom quanto ele; aquilo faria o jogo ficar ainda mais interessante.

— Eu imagino que tipo de jogador de Quadribol você seria. –Lucius disse, mais para si do que para James.

O ruivo retesou.

— Por que imaginar algo que nunca vai acontecer?

— Por que você não gosta de Quadribol? –o loiro perguntou. — É porque você tem medo de ser comparado ao seu pai?

James sentiu-se ultrajado pela audácia do Sonserino.

— Quem diabos é você? Meu terapeuta?

Lucius ousou sorrir.

— Eu só estou tentando desvendar você. Não há nada de errado em ter medo da fama do seu pai. Eu posso imaginar como deve ser difícil pra você. As pessoas devem esperar que você seja tão bom quanto ele, se não melhor. Você não deveria ter medo das comparações. Os outros sempre nos comparam a alguém. É assim que as coisas são.

— Como você pode entender como eu me sinto? –James perguntou, em um resmungo.

Lucius colocou a flanela e a medalha em cima da mesa e fitou o Grifinório intensamente.

— Meu pai é _Draco Malfoy_. Meu nome é _Lucius_, por Merlin! Meu avô era um bastardo maluco e ainda assim minha mãe me deu o nome dele, indo contra a vontade do meu pai. Eu geralmente ouço as pessoas dizerem que meu sangue é amaldiçoado e que eu estou destinado a fazer alguma coisa terrível. Em todo lugar que eu apareço, eles esperam que eu enlouqueça e mate todo mundo. –Lucius passou a língua pelos lábios antes de continuar. — Eu não acho que seja fácil ser filho de Harry Potter. Na verdade, eu acho que ser filho dele deve ser tão difícil quanto ser filho do meu pai. A única diferença é que as pessoas esperam que você seja maravilhoso em tudo o que faça, enquanto no meu caso elas esperam o contrário. Então não suponha que eu não saiba como você se sente. Eu sei, Potter. A pressão posta em nós dois é a mesma.

James ficou balançado pelas palavras de Lucius. Ele não esperava que o loiro fosse tão sincero quanto aos seus sentimentos. A percepção do Sonserino pegou-o de surpresa.

— Existe outra diferença entre nós dois. Você gosta do seu pai e eu odeio o meu. –o Grifinório murmurou, sem olhar para Lucius.

O loiro suspirou. Ele tinha vontade de abraçar o garoto à sua frente, mas tinha medo que o ruivo lutasse e o afastasse. Percebeu também que havia algo de errado com James. A respiração do Grifinório estava estranha e ele parecia instável, como se estivesse a ponto de desmaiar.

Antes que James pudesse cair, Lucius segurou-o em seus braços.

— James! –ele chamou, preocupado. — Qual o problema? Você está passando mal? Quer que eu te leve até à Ala Hospitalar?

O Grifinório balançou a cabeça negativamente. Fechou os olhos, esperando que sua cabeça parar de girar. No reflexo, ele segurou firmemente nas vestes de Lucius. O loiro apertou-o protetoramente contra si imediatamente.

James sentiu-se terrivelmente envergonhado por ter um acesso na frente do Sonserino. No entanto, não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser contar com Lucius até que sua tontura passasse.

— Você está bem? –o loiro perguntou.

— Apenas me deixe sentar um pouco. Eu vou ficar bem.

Lucius ajudou-o a sentar no chão e logo estava ao lado dele.

— O quê aconteceu?

— É apenas estresse. –James murmurou, enojado consigo mesmo. — Sempre que eu fico muito ansioso, me sinto tonto. É bobeira... Na verdade, é patético. E agora você sabe porque eu não jogo Quadribol. Eu não posso, fico muito nervoso. Não posso suportar a pressão. Merda! Eu não acredito que estou te contando isso! É tão vergonhoso! Somente Max, Vivian e Vanessa sabem. Nem mesmo meu pai sabe disso!

— Como é possível que seu pai não saiba disso? –Lucius parecia estupefato. — Meu pai nota qualquer coisa de errado comigo a milhas de distância.

James sorriu, amargamente. Aquilo era ótimo: um ex-Comensal da Morte que tinha uma alma e um herói que perdera a sua.

— Bem, meu pai não dá a mínima. –ele descarregou sua raiva. — Ele se importa apenas com seu precioso trabalho.

— Sinto muito ouvir isso. –Lucius disse, simpaticamente. — Como você sabe que o que tem é causado apenas pela ansiedade?

— Eu fui a um médico. Ele me disse que isso era estresse.

— Você foi ao médico sem seu pai saber?

James assentiu e Lucius assobiou em surpresa.

— Então seu pai não é tão ruim assim.

— Por que não? –o ruivo perguntou, confuso.

— Porque se você pode ir a um médico sozinho, significa que a sua mesada deve ser grande. –o Sonserino brincou.

James sorriu fracamente.

— Eu acho que sim.

— Credo, Potter! Você reclama demais! Meu pai mal me deu o suficiente para gastar em Hogsmeade!

E, naquele momento, James sorriu abertamente.

— Seu pai é pão-duro?

— Não, mas ele quer que eu seja humilde. Ele me diz que não quer que eu cresça como um moleque mimado. Ele tem experiência nesse campo, então eu não reclamo. Mas bem que eu gostaria que ele aumentasse a minha mesada um pouco.

— Meu pai teve uma infância difícil, então não quer que eu passe pelas mesmas privações. Mas ele não percebe que eu não preciso de todas as coisas que ele me dá. Eu só preciso...

— Do amor dele e do seu reconhecimento. –Lucius completou por ele.

James assentiu levemente, enrubescido.

— Algo assim. –murmurou.

Decidiu que já havia se envergonhado demais por uma noite, e levantou-se do chão lentamente. Na mesma hora, Lucius fez o mesmo para ajudá-lo.

— Eu estou bem agora. –James disse.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho. Obrigado.

A amabilidade de Lucius para consigo o havia surpreendido mais do que imaginara naquela noite. Seu coração estava profundamente tocado. Enquanto olhava dentro dos olhos azuis do loiro, James sabia que certamente se apaixonaria pelo Sonserino se eles continuassem se encontrando.

— Eu devo continuar a polir a prataria ou Hallowell não vai me deixar em paz. –James disse.

— Ah, não se incomode com isso. –Lucius tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e mirou os troféus e medalhas, murmurando um feitiço de polimento. — Viu? Está feito.

— Ela vai perceber. –James disse, franzindo a testa.

— Não, não vai. Mas se isso acontecer, deixe que eu cuido dela. –ele comentou. — Eu acho que você deveria voltar para seu dormitório agora.

— Quem é você? Meu pai? –James perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Deus me livre! –o loiro exclamou, espontaneamente. — Eu quero que você goste de mim, não que me odeie!

O coração do ruivo falhou uma batida ao ouvir aquilo.

— Por que você quer que eu goste de você?

Lucius sorriu graciosamente.

— Eu não sei. Tem alguma coisa em você que me fascina. Eu quero te conhecer melhor. Você parece doce e frágil, mas eu sei que há muito mais aí do que você deixa escapar.

— Você vai ficar decepcionado. Eu sou chato.

— Eu acho que não.

— Você não me conhece.

Lucius sorriu misteriosamente dessa vez.

— Você não precisa conhecer alguém para se sentir atraído por ela. Mas eu não vou saber se isso é sério a não ser que te conheça melhor.

James pensou que fosse desmaiar novamente.

— O quê você quer dizer com isso?

Estaria Lucius flertando com ele? Aquilo parecia com algo que um garoto falaria para uma garota, não para outro garoto.

— Eu já disse, você me fascina. E é só o que você precisa saber por enquanto. Então, posso te acompanhar até seu dormitório?

James engoliu em seco, podia sentir seu coração batendo em seus ouvidos. Ele estava atraído pelo garoto mais popular da escola e se havia entendido as coisas corretamente, aquele garoto também estava atraído por ele. Seria aquilo uma mentira? Algum tipo de plano diabólico para uma vingança contra Harry? Ele não sabia e não conseguia se importar. Pela primeira vez na vida, iria se arriscar.

Ele não deixou Lucius levá-lo até a entrada do dormitório da Grifinória por uma questão de lealdade à sua Casa, mas permitiu que ele o acompanhasse até a metade do caminho.

— Boa noite, James Potter. –Lucius sussurrou, acariciando suavemente o rosto do ruivo com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo com que o Grifinório tremesse ligeiramente.

— Boa noite. –James murmurou de volta.

E, naquela noite, ele dormiu muito bem.

_Continua..._

_**Nota da Tradutora:** Ahhh, por favor...eu quero um Lucius de presente e quanto a vocês? Sim, porque ele é perfeito, prestativo, simpático, irônico e ainda um Malfoy. Quem quer? Quem quer? Pois bem, agora já meio que sabemos que nosso lindinho James também gosta do Lucius, então, o que está por vir? Leiam a prévia do próximo capítulo aí embaixo! Ah, pessoal. Excepcionalmente, a **Lessons ** vai ser atualizada novamente no sábado ou domingo, com o capítulo 4, para ficar juntinho com a original. Então, não percam, mas deixem comentários, tá? **Para o próximo capítulo, associação para o fã-clube do Lucius para quem deixar review!**_

_**Nota da Autora: **Pra quem não percebeu, uma das fãs do Lucius chama-se Celly em homenagem a mesma! Celly, não vai arrancar muitos pedaços do Lucius, hein? Ainda preciso dele! XD O mesmo vale pro pessoal! Deixa o James tirar uma casquinha também! Comentem! Dêem corda pra mim e pra Celly! XD_

_**Nota da Tradutora:** é pedir demais já, dona Blanche... me controlar perto desse garoto? Difícil! Isso tá pior que meus comentários durante a tradução. Eu quero ser da Sonserina! E não da Grifinória!  
_

_**Cenas do próximo capítulo...**_

_-Eu gostava dele. Ainda gosto._

_-Mas eu o vejo como um amigo agora. Prometo que não vou sair com mais ninguém a não ser com você._

_-Eu não disse que sairia com você. Além do mais, você nem me convidou propriamente._

_-Quer ir à Hogsmeade comigo nesse fim de semana?_

_-Em um encontro?_

_-Em um encontro._

_-Um Malfoy e um Potter? O que as pessoas vão dizer?_

_**Nota da tradutora: **é, eu também quero saber o que as pessoas vão dizer! Cada dia que passa, meu sorriso fica cada vez maior!_

_**Nota da Autora: **LOL! Eu sei... mwahahahaha! _


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Título:** Lessons In Love

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. E eu só tenho que agradecer por ela me deixar traduzir suas fics, que são maravilhosas! Um beijão a todos que deixaram reviews no último capítulo, _**Aniannka, AganishLottly, Mel Deep Dark, Hermione Seixas, Srta. Kinomoto, Ivi (pelas 3 reviews!), Bela Youkai, Daphne e Pipe**_ e, claro, via MSN, _**Arsinoe e Amy Lupin**_. Vocês são demais! Ah, mais respostas às reviews, no meu livejournal: **mscellym (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com **e, claro, em quem deixou review assinada, aguardem minhas respostas!

**Capítulo 4:**

Lucius tinha seus momentos _Malfoy_, mas, na maioria das vezes, ele era bem sossegado. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer com que ele perdesse a calma. James o observara durante todo o mês de Setembro e apenas viu-o irritar-se com Travis e seus comparsas, o que não era exatamente nenhuma surpresa, devido ao comportamento revoltante para com toda a escola. Mas apesar daquilo, o loiro era o perfeito cavaleiro, sempre sorridente.

Porque as relações entre os alunos da Sonserina e os alunos das outras Casas ainda era um tabu, James e Lucius evitavam se falar perto dos outros. O loiro achava aquilo uma grande besteira, mas o ruivo acreditava ser uma coisa prudente a se fazer.

Não seria um grande escândalo se aquilo se tratasse de uma relação entre meros alunos da Sonserina e Grifinória. Se aquele fosse o caso, eles provavelmente passariam por algumas dificuldades, mas eventualmente seriam deixados de lado.

Mas eles também eram Potter e Malfoy. Uma amizade entre ambos geraria falatório na comunidade mágica. Se Harry soubesse que James ousara tratar um Malfoy como um amigo, ele ficaria furioso com James.

Eles estavam se encontrando secretamente no mesmo lugar à beira do lago em que haviam conversado pela primeira vez. Infelizmente, aqueles encontros quase nunca aconteciam. As atividades escolares sempre tomavam muito do tempo dos dois garotos. Em adição aos contratempos, Lucius ainda tinha seus treinos de Quadribol. O time da Sonserina não queria dar nenhuma chance ao azar, por melhor que eles fossem.

Ainda assim, James parecia gostar de aproveitar aquele tempo com o loiro, por menor que fosse.

Nas raras oportunidades que tinham para conversar propriamente, era Lucius quem mais falava, já que James sempre fora quieto e tímido por natureza. Sempre preferira ouvir a falar. O Sonserino havia deixado sua pose de conquistador de lado para fazer o Grifinório sentir-se mais relaxado em sua presença, então a grande maioria das conversas que tinham era relacionada aos assuntos da escola ou Quadribol.

Lucius era fanático por Quadribol, mas, estranhamente, sua paixão pelo esporte não irritava James. Se ele ligasse aquilo a Harry, com certeza iria se irritar, mas ligar o Quadribol ao loiro parecia natural. Ouvir o Sonserino falar tão carinhosamente sobre o jogo que ele odiava o fazia, na verdade, sentir falta de voar, algo que ele pensou ser impossível de acontecer.

No primeiro fim de semana de Outubro, enquanto a maioria dos alunos havia ido para Hogsmeade aproveitar a tarde, James decidira ficar e ir até o campo de Quadribol. Ele certificou-se de que ninguém estava por perto e só então montou a vassoura – a mesma que Harry insistira que ele levasse consigo – e voou por algum tempo.

Sentiu-se um pouco tonto em um primeiro momento, e ele receou que sua ansiedade ficasse no caminho e o impedisse de voar para sempre. Mas, após algum tempo, o vento em seu rosto fez com que todos seus medos desaparecessem. Ele esqueceu-se de tudo para focar-se apenas no céu azul à sua frente. Conseguiu permitir-se até mesmo fazer algumas acrobacias perigosas. Longe dos olhos das pessoas e de Harry, ele sentia-se livre como um pássaro.

— Seu mentiroso! Você voa muito bem! –alguém gritou do seu lado direito.

James virou a cabeça rapidamente e surpreendeu-se ao ver Lucius voando em sua direção. Ele havia sido pego no ato e estava mortificado. Não esperava que alguém pudesse estar lhe observando. Ele só se sentira tão bem porque sabia que estava sozinho.

E naquele momento, teve uma crise de ansiedade. Entrou em pânico e acabou por perder a força nas mãos, soltando-se da vassoura. Fechou os olhos firmemente, enquanto perdia o equilíbrio.

— James!

Dois braços fortes o enlaçaram e o trouxeram para perto. Lucius havia sido bem rápido em segura-lo antes que ele pudesse cair. Completamente trêmulo e percebendo que não iria morrer de uma forma horrível, James segurou-se no Sonserino com força, até que seu coração pudesse voltar a bater normalmente.

— Você está bem? Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco! –Lucius murmurou, contra o pescoço do ruivo.

James balançou a cabeça positivamente e suspirou em alívio. Enquanto ia lentamente se acalmando, ele teve noção de _onde_ estava. Longe de ser desconfortável, estar nos braços de Lucius fazia com que ele se sentisse protegido. Seus batimentos falharam mais uma vez, porém, por um motivo diferente. A proximidade dos dois corpos estava mexendo com seus sentidos.

Ainda pairando no ar, James afrouxou o aperto na manga da camisa de Lucius e o fitou. Os narizes de ambos quase se tocaram e a respiração do ruivo e suas pupilas dilataram. Porque não sabia como lidar com sensações tão fortes, o Grifinório irritou-se e deu um soco no braço do Sonserino.

— Ei! –Lucius reclamou, fazendo a vassoura se agitar um pouco. — Tome cuidado, nós podemos cair! Por que você me bateu? Eu salvei você!

— Você é o motivo pelo qual eu perdi o equilíbrio em primeiro lugar! –James afirmou, mal-humorado.

— Eu não sabia que tinha tanto poder sobre você. –Lucius disse, provocativamente.

James apenas grunhiu.

— Apenas me coloque no chão!

— Por quê? Apenas relaxe e aproveite o passeio. –o Sonserino comentou antes de aumentar a velocidade e voar mais alto.

— Idiota! –o ruivo gritou, agarrando-se novamente ao loiro, receoso de cair. — Se você não me colocar no chão imediatamente, eu nunca mais falo com você!

— Você está falando isso da boca pra fora. –o Sonserino comentou, voando por sobre o lago e logo mergulhando.

James gritou e escondeu o rosto nos ombros de Lucius. O loiro deu um sorrisinho.

— Abra os olhos, James e veja como isso é lindo!

O Grifinório ousou fazer o que o Sonserino lhe dissera, imaginando porque eles não haviam caído na água. Ele reparou que estavam sobrevoando baixinho sobre o lago, em uma área afastada do castelo, recoberta de pedras e de montanhas. Seus pés quase podiam tocar aquela superfície escura.

— Você realmente achou que eu ia mergulhar no lago? –Lucius perguntou, de forma travessa.

James não respondeu. Ele estava dividido entre ficar irritado e feliz.

— Eu nunca deixaria você cair, James. –o loiro disse, sua respiração entrando em contato com o pescoço do ruivo, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

O Grifinório suspirou de satisfação. Seu corpo relaxou e ele manteve sua cabeça apoiada no ombro de Lucius, que ainda sobrevoava a Floresta Proibida, onde James podia jurar ter visto aranhas gigantes se deslocando por uma clareira na mata. A próxima parada da dupla foi logo acima de um lindo campo de prímulas que Neville estivera cultivando com a ajuda de seus melhores alunos, onde o ruivo estava incluído.

Finalmente o Sonserino encontrou o já habitual local que eles costumavam ficar, à beira do lago, e desmontou da vassoura. James havia realmente gostado do passeio, mas preferia ficar com os pés no chão. Por fim, fitou Lucius e sorriu, timidamente.

— Embora eu ache que você é louco... obrigado. –ele disse.

Lucius sorriu.

— De nada. –ele se aproximou do ruivo, mas não o tocou. — Você me deu o maior susto quando perdeu o equilíbrio.

— _Você _quase me matou de susto! Por que tinha que aparecer daquele jeito? –James respondeu, defensivamente.

— O que eu podia fazer? Você devia ter me contado que ia voar hoje. Eu sabia que você ia aprontar alguma coisa quando o vi no café da manhã. Você estava com esse olhar... de quem ia fazer alguma coisa. Quando não vi você indo para Hogsmeade com seus amigos, sabia que estava certo. Então, eu decidi ver você.

— E como você me encontrou aqui? –ele perguntou.

Lucius sorriu, misteriosamente.

— Isso é segredo.

James franziu a testa.

— Você estava me espionando?

O loiro engasgou com uma risada.

— Não. Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que posso sentir onde você está?

— Não! –James respondeu imediatamente, sabendo que Lucius estava apenas provocando-o. — Me fala a verdade!

— Talvez eu estivesse te espionando.

O ruivo corou levemente.

— Por que você se interessa tanto por mim?

Lucius chegou ainda mais perto e tocou sua mão na de James.

— Você sabe que é interessante, Potter. E uma fraude.

James ficou chocado com aquele comentário.

— Uma _fraude_? Por que isso?

— Porque você disse que não gostava de voar. Você me disse que não era bom nisso.

— Eu nunca disse que não gostava de voar. Eu disse que não era bom em Quadribol. E eu realmente odeio o jogo.

— Eu acho que você está mentindo pra si mesmo. –Lucius disse, sem desviar os olhos dos de James. — Você não odeia Quadribol, o problema é o seu pai. A sua ansiedade é por causa dele também. Enquanto ninguém estiver te observando, você se sente livre pra ser você mesmo. Mas quando alguém está por perto, você entra em pânico e cria todas essas barreiras a sua volta.

Lucius suspirou profundamente antes de prosseguir:

— Você se preocupa demais. Não é seu pai que te pressiona demais. É _você,_ James. Você coloca pressão demais em cima dos seus próprios ombros. E pra que? Você é ótimo. Você é doce, inteligente e poderia ser um grande adversário no Quadribol.

James colocou alguma distância entre eles, perturbado pelas palavras de Lucius. Ele colocou os braços em torno de si mesmo, observando o Lago Negro, onde a lula gigante nadava pacificamente. Ele odiava admitir que o Sonserino estivesse certo sobre ele.

— Não me analise. –o ruivo disse, aborrecido. –Por que você tinha que estragar o clima?

— Seja mais honesto com você mesmo! –Lucius disse.

James virou-se para encará-lo.

— Eu sou honesto comigo mesmo!

— Não, não é! Do que você tem medo, James?

— Quem é você pra me perguntar isso?

— Eu pensei que fosse seu amigo.

— Você é mesmo? –o Grifinório disse, subitamente cansado. — O que eu realmente sei sobre você? Você nem me disse porque veio transferido para cá de repente. Há muitos boatos rondando por aí. Estão dizendo que você era um encrenqueiro por lá e que não puderam fazer nada a não ser te expulsar.

Lucius suspirou e recostou-se em uma árvore, olhando para seus próprios pés. Aquela era a primeira vez que James vira o loiro demonstrar preocupação.

— Eu não fui expulso, mas a situação não era boa por lá... –Lucius mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento. Após esconder as mãos nos bolsos da calça, ele prosseguiu. — Sabe... Eu... havia... havia essa pessoa... nós éramos bem inseparáveis. Mas, um dia, nosso relacionamento mudou. Nós estávamos apaixonados, mas a escola não achou nosso envolvimento apropriado.

— Por que não? –James perguntou, já antecipando a resposta do loiro.

— Porque nós éramos dois garotos.

Aquele momento pareceu congelar no tempo. James não disse nada; ele não ousava. A confissão de Lucius o aterrorizava, mas ao mesmo tempo o deixava exultante.

— Algumas garotas ficaram com ciúmes. –Lucius continuou. — Então, elas falaram sobre nós para a Diretora. Ela não é uma má pessoa, mas ficou confusa sobre o quê fazer. Ela enviou cartas aos nossos pais e quando meu pai ficou sabendo da notícia, ele não se importou. Ele foi muito compreensivo, o que chocou a todos que ficaram sabendo, inclusive eu. Mas os pais de Eugene piraram e o tiraram da escola. Depois disso, minha vida meio que voltou ao normal, mas eu não queria mais ficar por lá. Então, perguntei ao meu pai se podia estudar aqui em Hogwarts. Eu sempre quis conhecer a escola e ele sempre falava bem daqui.

Lucius olhava intensamente dentro dos olhos de James, como se estivesse procurando por aceitação ou repugnância. Ele precisara de muita coragem para contar tudo aquilo e, secretamente, o ruivo estava feliz por ter sido a ele quem o Sonserino confidenciara seu segredo.

— Ele me avisou que eu poderia não ser bem aceito aqui por causa do passado da nossa família. –Lucius disse. — Mas, mesmo que algumas pessoas me olhem meio atravessado, eu gosto mais daqui do que de Beauxbatons. A maioria das pessoas não se importa por eu ser um Malfoy. Além do mais, algo maravilhoso aconteceu comigo aqui.

— Está falando sobre o fato de ser amado por todas as garotas na escola, e que você é a esperança da Sonserina para finalmente ganhar o campeonato de Quadribol esse ano? –James disse, com um sorriso de escarninho.

— Não, essas coisas não significam nada. Bem, elas significam. –Lucius disse com um sorriso maroto. — Eu _realmente _quero o campeonato. Mas, comparado a outra coisa, isso não importa.

— Se não é o campeonato, o que pode ser? –o ruivo perguntou, curiosamente.

— _Você. _Encontrar você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

James sentiu seu coração acelerar.

— Não diga coisas que não quer dizer.

Lucius caminhou na direção do ruivo e parou a apenas alguns centímetros dele.

— Eu estou falando a sério. Você está com nojo?

— Não. –James encontrou coragem para responder. — Nem um pouco.

— Assustado?

— Um pouco.

— Por quê?

— Porque... –James passou a língua pelos lábios. — Meu maior problema é meu pai. Eu não jogo Quadribol porque fico aterrorizado de não ser tão bom, e também não quero ser comparado a ele. Mas, como você me disse no outro dia, é normal ser comparado a alguém. É só que... É difícil pra mim. Eu quero tanto o reconhecimento do meu pai que chega a doer. Ele mal olha pra mim. –o ruivo disse, tristonho.

Quando passou a língua pelos lábios, James sentiu-os salgados. Ele estivera chorando silenciosamente e não havia percebido. _Essa não é a primeira vez_, ele pensou, amargamente. Lucius tentou toca-lo, mas ele não permitiu. Sentiu uma dorzinha incômoda no peito, mas continuou com o discurso.

— Eu sou realmente patético. Tenho medo da opinião das pessoas a meu respeito. Mas, acima de tudo, eu tenho medo da opinião do meu pai sobre mim. Eu sei que ele não me ama.

— Eu duvido disso. –Lucius afirmou.

— Bem, você não conhece meu pai. Mas isso não é culpa dele... eu acho. Ele teve que lidar com muita coisa e era muito jovem. Ele perdeu muitas pessoas que amava... não é à toa que ficou entorpecido. **–**e lá estava ele, defendendo o pai quando na verdade queria manda-lo para o inferno.

James sempre fazia aquilo e colocava a culpa em seu coração. Apesar de odiar o pai, ele também o amava e ansiava por ser amado de volta.

— Eu tenho medo do quê ele pode fazer quando descobrir que somos... amigos. –ele não conseguiu falar nada além daquilo. — Eu acho que ele vai me odiar ainda mais.

— Eu não acho que ele te odeie, James. Eu já te disse isso, mas vou repetir. É impossível te odiar. Tenho certeza de que seu pai te ama, ele só tem problemas em demonstrar isso. Meu pai também tem suas neuras. Era difícil para ele expressar os sentimentos quando eu era pequeno e eu costumava detestá-lo por isso. Mas as coisas mudaram consideravelmente quando eu fui morar com ele. Tivemos que começar do zero. Ainda estamos acertando as coisas...

— Ele deve ser legal. Afinal, ele te apoiou quando você e seu... amigo foram descobertos.

— É, ele apoiou sim.

— Ele é melhor do que meu pai. Como isso é possível? Ele é um Malfoy! Eu ouvi coisas horríveis sobre ele.

— Meu pai cometeu muitos erros quando era mais novo, mas aprendeu com eles. Ele não é um cara mau.

— Ele tem um filho como você. Como isso pode ser ruim? –James disse espontaneamente. Ele estava tão surpreso quanto Lucius por ter encontrado coragem para dizer algo como aquilo.

O Sonserino sorriu.

— Você acabou de me elogiar?

James corou.

— Sim, mas não deixe isso te afetar.

Uma das mãos de Lucius acariciou as bochechas de James e ele limpou algumas das lágrimas que permaneciam ali. O ruivo tremeu ligeiramente com aquele contato.

— Eu gosto de você e não estou dizendo isso pra te provocar. Eu realmente gosto de você. Consegue entender o que estou dizendo?

James entendia e aquilo o deixava petrificado.

— E quanto ao garoto que você saía em Beauxbatons?

— Eu gostava dele. Ainda gosto.

James sentiu uma pontada no coração.

— Mas eu o vejo como meu amigo agora. –Lucius finalizou, porém o Grifinório não se sentiu melhor. Ele estava sentindo ciúmes de uma pessoa que mal conhecia. — Eu prometo que não vou sair com ninguém mais a não ser com você.

— Eu não disse que sairia com você. –James disse, fracamente. — Além do mais, você nem me convidou propriamente.

O Sonserino aproximou-se perigosamente dos lábios do ruivo e murmurou:

— Você gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana comigo?

— Como em um encontro? –ele murmurou de volta, hipnotizado.

— Como num encontro.

— Um Malfoy e um Potter? O quê as pessoas vão dizer? –James provocou, docemente.

— Você pode dizer que está conhecendo seu inimigo melhor. –Lucius devolveu, com um sorriso.

James riu.

— Isso seria bem conveniente. Talvez eu realmente queira conhecer melhor o inimigo.

— Quão bem você quer conhecê-lo? –o loiro perguntou baixinho, encurtando a distância entre eles.

James sentiu-se ligeiramente tonto, então o empurrou para longe gentilmente.

— Eu ainda não sei. Acho que vou ter que esperar pelo próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade para descobrir quão próximo eu quero estar do inimigo.

Lucius parecia desapontado, mas ainda assim sorriu.

— Tudo bem, eu vou te dar todo o espaço que precisa.

— Você está sendo legal comigo. Tem certeza de que é um Malfoy? Não foi adotado ou algo assim?

Lucius gargalhou.

— Não. E quando você conhecer meu pai, vai ter certeza de que eu sou realmente filho dele.

— Não tenho certeza de que seu pai vai me aprovar. –James disse.

— Ele certamente vai ficar chocado, mas acho que não vai se importar.

— Você não está me usando, está? –o Grifinório sentiu que precisava perguntar aquilo.

Era uma pergunta idiota e Lucius podia facilmente mentir para ele, mas ele tinha que saber. Ele tinha que olhar nos olhos do loiro enquanto ele estivesse respondendo e ver por si mesmo que os olhos azuis estavam sendo sinceros.

— Não! Além do mais, eu acho que você não se deixaria ser usado por ninguém e isso é mais uma das coisas que eu admiro em você. –Lucius respondeu, francamente. — Eu só quero sair com você. Não estou prometendo nada, não posso fazer isso. Mas posso admitir que estou _muito_ atraído por você.

— Isso é loucura... meu pai vai me matar.

— Esqueça ele por um momento. Não deixe que ele comande sempre sua vida. É hora de tomar suas próprias decisões, James. Se você me disser que não quer sair comigo porque não sente nada por mim, tudo bem. Mas não me dispense porque você acha que seu pai vai ter um ataque. Nós dois sabemos que ele vai fazer isso, mas vamos nos preocupar com isso mais tarde. –Lucius aproximou-se dele novamente. — Vamos nos concentrar nos nossos sentimentos agora. O que você sente por mim?

James evitou olhar nos olhos do loiro quando respondeu baixinho:

— Eu... Eu estou atraído por você também.

E ele se sentira muito orgulhoso por ter tido coragem de admitir aquilo.

O sorriso de Lucius se alargou.

— Então temos um encontro?

James assentiu, sabendo que estava sentenciando sua própria vida a um futuro negro. No entanto, não podia resistir ao charme de Lucius. Na verdade, ele já estava antecipando o encontro que teriam.

* * *

— Max, eu estou ferrado. –James disse quando estavam sozinhos no dormitório.

Eles haviam acabado de voltar do jantar no Salão Principal e seus companheiros de quarto ainda estavam na Sala Comunal conversando sobre o dia em Hogsmeade.

Max fitou o primo, perguntando logo em seguida:

— Por quê? O que aconteceu?

As palavras do ruivo ficaram presas em sua garganta. Ele não sabia como dizer ao melhor amigo que havia passado a tarde inteira com Lucius Malfoy – algo que ele havia gostado bastante – e que eles haviam marcado um encontro para a próxima semana. Ele imaginou que o primo não se importaria, afinal, ele havia sido o primeiro a dizer que o loiro não deveria ser uma má pessoa.

Mas será que a opinião dele mudaria quando soubesse que Lucius queria sair com ele?

Ele resolveu começar com o que parecia ser mais fácil.

— Eu acho que sou gay. –ele desabafou.

James não esperava dizer daquela forma. Pensou que enrolaria um pouco, deixando assim que Max chegasse sozinho às suas próprias conclusões. Afinal, o primo fora o primeiro a lhe dizer que James não tinha interesse nenhum em garotas.

— Eu sou gay e estou ferrado.

Max foi sensível o suficiente para esconder o risinho que teimava em sair.

— Tudo bem, já havíamos estabelecido isso antes, mas é importante que _você _diga em voz alta. E só para que você saiba, eu não acho que você esteja ferrado. Como se sente?

— Eu não sei. Aliviado por um lado, mas terrivelmente assustado por outro. –James disse.

— Você sabe que pode contar comigo. Eu acho ótimo que você esteja finalmente descobrindo quem é. E mais feliz ainda que tenha escolhido compartilhar isso comigo. –Max parecia estar verdadeiramente contente e aquilo o acalmou um pouco.

— Mas tem mais... Eu também estou atraído por um garoto da escola. –James começou a ficar ansioso. — É Lucius Malfoy. Nós temos um encontro na semana que vem. Você me odeia? –ele desabafou novamente.

Max piscou rapidamente. Ele não estava tão surpreso quanto à novidade, mas havia ficado assustado com a maneira como James falara aquilo tudo. Ele recuperou-se rapidamente quando percebeu que o primo estava respirando pesadamente.

— Está tudo bem, eu não te odeio. –ele afirmou rapidamente. — Na verdade, eu estava esperando algo assim.

James arregalou os olhos.

— Você estava?

— Claro. Eu vejo como ele olha pra você. É um pouco óbvio demais a maneira como vocês dois ficam se encarando.

— É _óbvio_? Você acha que todo mundo já sabe? –James perguntou, apreensivo.

— Não! É só que eu estou com você o tempo todo, então não é muito difícil de reparar algo assim. Eu não seria tão seu amigo se não tivesse percebido o que está acontecendo com meu melhor amigo, seria? Mas eu devo dizer que acho que as gêmeas também suspeitam de alguma coisa.

James assentiu, resignado. Ele sabia que seria difícil enganar as primas. Elas eram por demais perceptivas quanto a relacionamentos.

— Tudo bem, eu acho que vou ter que contar a elas mais cedo ou mais tarde. Elas são minhas amigas também... Mas, Max, não conte nada a elas ainda. Eu quero ver se as coisas entre Lucius e eu vão dar certo primeiro.

— Não se preocupe. Meus lábios estão selados.

— Eu nem tenho certeza do que estou fazendo. Ele é filho de Draco Malfoy. Meu pai vai me matar se descobrir. –ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos. — Por que eu tinha que gostar do Malfoy? Há um monte de garotos bonitos na escola. Por que tinha que ser _ele_? Já é ruim eu ser gay e ainda por cima tenho que gostar de alguém como Lucius... Um _Malfoy_! Eu estou ferrado!

— Nem mesmo a magia pode dizer porque o coração faz certas coisas. –Max disse, acariciando as costas do primo gentilmente. — Mas não se sinta mal, James. Eu posso entender porque você gosta dele. Lucius é muito charmoso e bonito.

O ruivo fitou o primo, surpreso.

— Você não é gay também, ou é?

Max deu uma gargalhada.

— Não. Infelizmente, eu ainda gosto da Mandy, mesmo que ela não me olhe mais. Mas até eu sei que Lucius é bonito. Todos os garotos da escola também sabem. Na verdade, eles têm inveja dele. –Max pareceu pensativo por um momento. — O fã clube dele vai enlouquecer quando souber que o príncipe deles é gay.

— Elas não podem descobrir!

— Mais cedo ou mais tarde, elas vão descobrir, James. Se o relacionamento de vocês funcionar, então é fato que vai acontecer. Além do mais, Lucius não parece ser o tipo de cara que se importa com o que as pessoas pensam sobre ele. Ele é muito seguro de si mesmo.

— É, eu sei, ele é o oposto de mim. –James disse, esgotado. — Eu não sei o que ele viu em mim...

— Você está brincando? Eu sei exatamente o que ele viu em você. Se não fosse pela Mandy, eu mesmo sairia com você. –Max disse, corando.

James fez uma careta.

— Você está falando isso por falar.

— Claro que não! Você é um grande partido! –Max provocou.

— Você também não é tão mau, Sr. Weasley. Tem certeza que não é gay?

— Tenho sim.

Eles trocaram sorrisos.

— Obrigado por ser um grande amigo, Max. –James disse, emocionado.

— Eu não sou tão bom assim. Eu deveria ter sido sincero e comentado com você que sabia que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. eu sabia que havia algo de errado quando você não passou o verão na nossa casa. Eu sabia que havia algo de errado naquela época e não falei nada.

— Há uma hora certa pra tudo. –James disse e Max concordou. — Se você tivesse falado alguma coisa no verão, provavelmente eu reagiria mal. Eu ainda não estava preparado para me encarar. E, agora que eu admiti que sou gay, tenho um obstáculo maior à minha frente. Meu pai. Sempre que eu penso nele, fico nervoso.

— Então não pensa nele. Pense no seu encontro primeiro.

— O que você acha que meu pai vai fazer comigo, Max?

— O tio Harry não está aqui. No momento, você precisa se preocupar com outra coisa.

— Lucius?

— Eliza.

James franziu a testa, ele quase havia se esquecido da prima. Eliza havia parado de assediá-lo desde que começara a sair com um garoto do terceiro ano da Corvinal.

— Ela terminou com Ted. –Max contou a ele. — Ela vai ficar em cima de você de novo, então é melhor você se cuidar. Se Eliza descobrir sobre você e Lucius, ela vai contar pros nossos pais. Eu juro que não sei como ela pode ser minha irmã... Ela é tão chata.

— Você acha que ela pode ser assim tão ruim?

— Com certeza. Eu odeio dizer isso sobre minha própria irmã, mas eu a conheço bem.

— Eu vou ter cuidado. –James afirmou. –Eu tenho que ter cuidado. Não estou preparado pra me assumir ainda. Já é suficiente você e Lucius saberem. –o Grifinório suspirou profundamente e, após alguns instantes, sorriu. — Eu vou tentar ser forte, e então, quando o momento chegar, eu não vou fugir de Lucius. Mas, acima de tudo, eu não vou fugir de mim mesmo.

— Esse é o espírito. O que quer que aconteça, eu vou estar ao seu lado.

— Eu sei.

James sorriu. Max nunca falhava em fazer com que ele se sentisse bem sobre si mesmo. Ele deveria ter confiado no amigo desde o início, mas havia sido muito covarde. Aquele era seu problema, ele era um covarde e não fazia idéia de como havia ido parar na Grifinória.

Ele decidiu então que era o momento de pensar que tipo de pessoa queria ser. Não podia ser eternamente um covarde. Ele já dera o primeiro passo para mudar aquilo; havia aceitado sair com Lucius.

Suspirou sonhadoramente enquanto pensava no loiro. Não importava o que acontecesse, James não perderia aquele encontro por nada no mundo.

_Continua..._

_**Nota da Tradutora:** Bom, encontro à vista e nosso James (lindo!) dá mostras de que é, no final das contas, filho de Ginny Weasley mesmo. Viram como ele deu uma provocada no Lucius? Pois é, o que será então que vai acontecer nesse encontro? Corações a toda prova nesse fim de semana em Hogsmeade, podem apostar! Nos vemos então, na quinta ou sexta-feira, com o próximo capítulo! Aos lindinhos que revisarem, aulas extras de vôo na vassoura do Lucius! Beijão em vocês!_

_**Nota da Autora: **A todos que têm deixado reviews, muito obrigada! E obrigada a Celly por traduzir a fic!_

_**Cenas do próximo capítulo...**_

_Quando pensou que Harry não podia mais atingi-lo, ele percebeu quão errado ele estivera, após receber o correio-coruja do pai, uma semana antes do final de Outubro._

_Na carta, Harry afirmara que já sabia sobre o filho de Draco Malfoy e que ficara muito chateado e decepcionado quando soubera que o filho de seu inimigo era a nova sensação do Quadribol da escola, enquanto o filho não dava a mínima para aquilo._

_Seu pai realmente não tinha a mínima noção de nada. Como ele ousava pedir aquele tipo de coisas para ele? Se James estava com raiva? Era óbvio que sim. Harry somente exigia coisas dele ao invés de perguntar primeiro de ele queria faze-las ou não. E não podia perder a oportunidade de deixar claro que James devia a ele tudo o que o pai lhe dera, desde seu nascimento. _

_O que Harry não conseguia entender é que ele falhara em dar a James a única coisa que ele sempre quisera, a única coisa que importava pra ele._

_Amor._

_**Nota da tradutora: **cruzada pra bater no Harry. Alguém mais quer liderar isso? Quais as armas usariam?_

_**Nota da Autora: **Nossa, acho que daqui pra frente começam as ameaças de morte ao coitado do Harry... XD Tadinho, gente. Ele tem bom coração. Eu juro. _


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Título:** Lessons In Love

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. E eu só tenho que agradecer por ela me deixar traduzir suas fics, que são maravilhosas! Um beijão com gostinho de Malfoy pra quem deixou review nos ultimos capítulos e no 4 em especial, **Fabi, Anthena Sagara, Mel Deep Dark, watashinomori, Pipe, Hermione Seixas, Arsínoe (no fanficbr também!), Sanae-chan (pelas duas reviews!), Tachel (no fanficbr também, Nah, Nikkih, Dark Worlf 03 (pelas três reviews!), Ivi e Mathew Potter Malfoy**, vocês me fazem querer traduzir logo essa fic inteira com tanto incentivo! Muito obrigada mesmo pelas palavras!

**Capítulo 5:**

Com a ajuda de Max, James foi capaz de despistar Eliza antes que ela tomasse muito de seu tempo. Ele estava impressionado em como alguém podia ser tão persistente em ganhar seu coração. A garota só parou de correr atrás dele quando Max ameaçou-a de contar aos pais sobre seu comportamento lamentável. O primo estava completamente embaraçado pela irmã e esperava que o ruivinho perdoasse a estupidez dela.

— Ela é muito jovem... vai melhorar quando ficar mais velha. Certo? –Max disse, a esperança brilhando em seus olhos.

James não sabia dizer. Quando se tratava das mulheres, ele era completamente leigo. Tudo o que sabia era que a perseguição de Eliza o incomodava demais. Ela mal havia lhe dado tempo – e oportunidade – de encontrar-se com Lucius naquela semana. O Grifinório tinha a certeza de que a amaldiçoaria se ela ousasse cruzar seu caminho no Sábado e o impedisse de ir ao encontro em Hogsmeade.

Felizmente para James, os alunos do segundo ano não podiam colocar os pés no vilarejo bruxo.

Quando chegou a Hogsmeade com Max e as gêmeas, ele se deixou ser arrastado por Vanessa até a Zonko's, para espionar os produtos para seu pai. Mas, enquanto os alunos pareciam estar excitados com suas compras, James estava ansioso para encontrar uma oportunidade de sair dali.

Ele puxou Max para um canto da loja, nervoso.

— Max, você tem que me ajudar! Eu já estou atrasado pro meu encontro.

O primo apenas assentiu.

— Por que você não vai então? Eu digo às gêmeas que você não estava se sentindo bem e resolveu voltar pra Hogwarts.

James fez uma careta; ultimamente ele estava fingindo com freqüência estar doente. As pessoas iriam começar a pensar que ele era um fracote. Infelizmente, aquela era a única desculpa que eles conseguiam imaginar. E ainda se chamavam de espertos.

— James, você está bem? –Max perguntou.

— Estou. Por quê? –o ruivo imediatamente devolveu a pergunta.

— Você está muito pálido. –o primo segurou uma das mãos do Grifinório. — E está gelado como um cadáver.

James suspirou profundamente. Aquilo era ótimo; agora ele realmente podia dizer que estava doente. Ninguém iria contestar mesmo.

— Eu estou bem... É só que... –ele olhou-se no espelho e franziu a testa.

Ele realmente estava pálido, mas aquilo era de se esperar. Mesmo que estivesse tão ansioso pelo encontro, também estava nervoso. James ainda não sabia se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Na verdade, ele quase tinha a certeza de que aquilo era errado. Mas aquilo não parecia importar ao seu coração, que estava ansiando por encontrar com Lucius desde que deixara Hogwarts.

Se pudesse ser sincero consigo mesmo, James estava um caco. Mas estava disposto a seguir as vontades de seu coração pelo menos uma vez na vida.

— Eu vou ficar bem. –ele disse mais para si mesmo do que para o primo.

— Você é quem sabe. –Max replicou, sem acreditar muito em James. O ruivo olhou para ele desconfiado e o garoto deu de ombros. — O quê foi? Eu conheço você. Eu sei que você está tendo um ataque de pânico. Será que não posso ficar preocupado com você?

— Não mesmo! –James disse. — E eu não estou tendo um ataque de pânico. Estou perfeitamente bem.

Ele grunhiu baixinho. Definitivamente ele odiava seu corpo por expressar fisicamente como estava se sentindo por dentro. James estava ansioso para encontrar com Lucius, mas aquilo tinha que ficar tão claro? Por fim, ele suspirou derrotado.

— Tudo bem, eu não estou bem, mas vou ficar. Eu tenho que ficar. Max, o que eu faço? –ele perguntou, virando-se para o primo, desesperado. Agora ele estava sendo dramático.

— Compre um pirulito animador,respire fundo e boa sorte. –Max aconselhou. — Tente não pensar muito no seu pai e tudo mais.

— Ah, muito obrigado por me fazer lembrar do meu pai. –disse o ruivo, em escarninho. — Eu nem estava pensando nele!

Max fez uma careta de culpa.

— Eu sinto muito... Mas James, como você disse, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu te desejo sorte, meu amigo. Vou fazer com que as gêmeas nem passem perto da Casa dos Gritos. Por falar nisso, que lugar adorável para um encontro! –ele finalizou, gozando o primo.

James devolveu a careta.

— Não podemos sair para tomar uma xícara de café na loja da Madame Puddifoot, podemos?

— Eu acho que não. Mas vai logo, ande! Não está atrasado?

— Você é quem fica me deixando mais nervoso do que eu já estou! –James acusou e o primo apenas sorriu. — Estou indo. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Max deu uma piscadela para James em sinal de despedida. O ruivo olhou para os lados para certificar-se de que ninguém o observava quando saiu da Zonko's e seguiu rapidamente para a Casa dos Gritos. Seu lado racional e seu coração duelavam durante todo o trajeto, sua cabeça sendo sempre uma zona constante entre o que as pessoas pensavam dele e o que ele realmente queria.

Mas quando viu Lucius sentado em uma pedra olhando em sua direção com um caloroso sorriso de boas vindas, ele decidiu deixar os problemas de lado e se concentrar apenas naquele momento. Ele corou ligeiramente enquanto se aproximava do outro garoto e, quando estava prestes a cumprimentá-lo, tropeçou em um pequeno buraco no chão e caiu para frente, diretamente nos braços do loiro. Ele se xingou mentalmente por ser tão desajeitado, mas rapidamente esqueceu-se daquele pequeno detalhe ao perceber quão próximo os dois estavam.

"_Que começo agradável"_, ele pensou, com o coração batendo acelerado.

— Olá, Potter. –Lucius murmurou, seus lábios quase tocando os do ruivo.

— Oi. –James murmurou de volta.

Por um momento, o Grifinório achou que seria beijado, mas o Sonserino frustrou suas expectativas colocando alguma distância entre eles.

— Eu não vou te beijar aqui. Alguém pode aparecer. –Lucius explicou como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de James.

O ruivo deu de ombros.

— E quem disse que eu queria ser beijado?

O loiro apenas sorriu.

— É isso o que as pessoas fazem quando estão em um encontro. Quero dizer, _uma_ das coisas que os casais fazem.

— Ah, mas nós não somos um casal e esse é o nosso primeiro encontro. –James lembrou-o. — Além do mais, eu nem sei ao certo se eu sou... gay.

Ele estava claramente mentindo e Lucius sabia daquilo.

— E quanto aquele bilhete que eu peguei no chão da sala no meu primeiro dia de aula? –o loiro perguntou, parecendo se divertir com aquela conversa.

— O que tem ele?

— Dizia que você era gay.

— Não! Só _perguntava_ se eu era gay! –James protestou.

— E você é?

— Eu já disse que não sei.

Lucius inclinou a cabeça para o lado por um momento, como se soubesse de algo que James não sabia.

— Você está me provocando. Isso é uma graça. E um pouco perigoso. Para _você,_ eu quero dizer.

— Eu certamente não estou _provocando _você! –o ruivo disse, indignado.

— Por que você sempre age defensivamente quando está comigo? –Lucius perguntou. — Você aceitou estar aqui, certo? Então, por que está tão irascível?

— Eu não sei! –exclamou, irritado. — Eu geralmente não faço isso. Essa coisa de encontro, sabe? E um encontro com outro garoto é... demais. Antes de vir pra cá, Max me disse que eu parecia com alguém à beira de um ataque de pânico... Então, esse sou eu, Malfoy. Estou sempre irritadiço! É melhor você se acostumar porque eu sempre fico assim quando tenho que enfrentar uma situação nova.

— Eu percebi. Não sei o porquê, mas acho que isso é encantador. –o loiro comentou. — E eu também acho que tenho o _remédio _certo pro seu problema.

— E o que seria? –James perguntou com suspeita.

Lucius sorriu misteriosamente. Era o mesmo sorriso que costumava mandar um arrepio por toda a espinha do ruivo. O loiro apenas sorriu e estendeu sua mão.

— Venha. Eu vou lhe mostrar.

Os olhos de James correram da mão estendida em sua direção para o rosto de Lucius e ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Aonde nós vamos?

— Até a Casa dos Gritos.

— Nem pensar! –James protestou imediatamente.

— Você está com medo? –Lucius provocou.

— É claro que não!

James sabia que aquele lugar não era assombrado de verdade, ele já havia ouvido as histórias de como seu tio Remus era mantido lá enquanto aluno de Hogwarts, nas noites de lua cheia. Quando Remus se transformava em lobisomem, seus ruídos podiam ser ouvidos em Hogsmeade e era isso que causava a ilusão de que criaturas sombrias se escondiam naquela casa.

O problema não era aquele mito tolo. O problema era que James estava indo para lá com _Lucius. _Ele estava preparado para ser beijado – e já estava nervoso a respeito daquilo porque seria seu primeiro. Mas ele não estava preparado para ficar sozinho em uma casa onde podiam fazer o que quisessem sem ninguém saber.

James tremeu e corou ligeiramente ao imaginar Lucius tocando-o intimamente. Então, ficou irritado consigo mesmo por pensar de uma maneira tão antiquada.

"_Seja mais honesto com você mesmo, seu idiota"_, ele pensou. "_Qual o problema se vocês acabarem fazendo algo mais do que apenas beijar? Você **quer **que ele te toque intimamente!"_

— Eu não vou atacar você, eu prometo. –Lucius disse, insistindo que o ruivo segurasse sua mão. — Eu sei que a Casa dos Gritos não é o lugar mais romântico para um encontro, mas, pelo menos, não vamos ser perturbados. Aqui estamos muito expostos. Mesmo que ninguém possa nos ver do vilarejo, ainda assim um aluno ou dois podem aparecer de repente.

Aquela havia sido uma boa explicação para James. Além do mais, ele havia prometido a si mesmo ser mais audaz do que o típico covarde de sempre. Então, após respirar profundamente, ele segurou a mão de Lucius e caminhou com ele na direção da Casa dos Gritos.

Pareceu levar eras até que entrassem na Casa. James podia sentir seu coração batendo alto em seus ouvidos enquanto fazia todo o caminho. Quando, finalmente, entraram, Lucius puxou-o para mais perto, fitando seus olhos.

— Quer que eu te prove que você é gay? –ele perguntou em um tom sedutor.

James fez uma careta; ele podia adivinhar que sabia o que Lucius tinha em mente para fazer com que ele admitisse aquele fato.

— Como você pode achar isso tudo normal? Você não passou pela autonegação e pela raiva? Não desejou ser diferente dos outros? Já é suficientemente ruim eu ser filho de Harry Potter. Se as pessoas descobrirem...

Lucius colocou um dos dedos sobre os lábios do ruivo, silenciando-o.

— Eu sei que é muito mais difícil para você do que para mim porque as pessoas já esperam que eu faça alguma besteira.Elas esperam que eu seja estranho. Confesso que por isso, eu me assumir não foi lá grande coisa. Eu não contei a ninguém aqui em Hogwarts, é verdade, mas eu não saio contando por aí uma coisa que eu não acho ser da conta de ninguém a não ser da minha.

— O que seu pai disse quando descobriu?

Lucius sorriu diante das memórias.

— Pra começar, ele disse que eu tinha bom gosto. Eugene passou as férias do terceiro ano conosco, então papai já o conhecia.

James estava com um enorme ciúme. Ele realmente esperava que Lucius tivesse superado os sentimentos pelo amigo, mas não iria perguntar nada a respeito daquilo.

— Depois, -o loiro continuou, não percebendo o estado do Grifinório. — ele me disse para sempre apreciar a beleza, não importa se for de uma mulher ou a de um homem.

— Isso é horrivelmente superficial! –James apontou, fazendo uma careta, tentando esconder seu ciúme, não apenas de um garoto que não conhecia, mas também do relacionamento que o Sonserino mantinha com o pai, tão diferente daquele que ele vivenciava com Harry.

— Não é não! A beleza não é apenas física, James. É um certo olhar, uma atitude atrevida, um sorriso doce... Todas as coisas que _você _tem e que me deixam louco. –Lucius murmurou, sedutoramente. — Você é tão lindo, James.

O Grifinório tremeu ligeiramente, esquecendo-se completamente de Eugene e seu pai. Quando Lucius Malfoy resolvia investir em seu estilo sedutor, era difícil resisti-lo. E, no final das contas, James era apenas humano.

— Eu não sou bonito. –ele disse, cabisbaixo.

— Sim, você é. –o loiro acariciou os lábios do ruivo suavemente, aproximando-se.

— Você sabia que eu uso óculos? Eu não gosto que as pessoas me vejam usando-o, então eu não os coloco durante as aulas, apenas quando estou no salão comunal com meus amigos mais próximos... –James começou a falar apressadamente conforme os lábios de Lucius iam se aproximando dos dele. Ele passou a língua por eles, involuntariamente e o Sonserino pensou que aquilo se tratava de um convite. — Eu fico horrível de óculos! Geralmente, eu uso lentes de contato, mas elas me irritam. Estou pensando em fazer uma cirurgia mágica para tentar...

Ele foi interrompido pelo beijo gentil de Lucius. James fechou os olhos de felicidade pura. Havia sido apenas um breve contato de lábios, mas o suficiente para que o silenciasse e fizesse com que perdesse o rumo.

Os dois apenas se fitaram por um longo momento até que Lucius o beijasse novamente. A segunda vez foi ainda melhor, James concluiu. O Sonserino acariciou seu rosto e seus cabelos quase como se ele fosse feito de vidro.

James suspirou enquanto sentia-se derreter nos braços de Lucius. Ele placidamente colocou as mãos na cintura do loiro, enterrando os dedos na camiseta do outro. Mas o Sonserino parecia ter outras surpresas para ele. Os beijos não ficaram apenas nos lábios do Grifinório. Eles traçaram um caminho flamejante pelas bochechas, queixo e pescoço, onde ele sugou-o, inesperadamente. Os olhos do ruivo se abriram em total surpresa, e um gemido de prazer escapou de seus lábios.

"_Tu es si beau, James. J'ai tellement envie de toi. J'aime ton odeur, le velouté de ta peau… tes lèvres… J'aime ta doucer…"_ **(1)** -Lucius murmurou. _"Je suis tombé amourex de toi dès que je t'ai vu dans cette salle de classe..."._**(2)**

— Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando... –James murmurou, gemendo novamente quando as mãos de Lucius acariciaram suas costas. — Mas continue...isso é... –outro gemido foi ouvido, dessa vez porque o loiro havia colocado as mãos um pouco acima das nádegas do ruivo. — É muito erótico... ouvir você... falando assim...

Lucius sorriu enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha do Grifinório.

— O francês _é_ uma língua muito erótica. Você quer que eu continue? **–**Lucius perguntou, brincalhão.

— Sim... Sim, por favor. –James não conseguia acreditar que o garoto que estava implorando era o mesmo que agira tão defensivamente no início do encontro.

Jogando completamente sua racionalidade pela janela, e rendendo-se totalmente ao momento, ele enlaçou o pescoço de Lucius e beijou-o apaixonadamente.

"_Tu vas être totalement à moi, James…"_**(3)** –o Sonserino continuou a sussurrar, fazendo o Grifinório arrepiar-se cada vez que o ouvia falando em francês. Eles se abraçaram firmemente. _"Quand tu seras prêt, tu seras à moi."**(4)**_

Os lábios encontraram-se novamente e, durante o restante daquela tarde, James deixou-se ser arrebatado pela doçura daquelas palavras em francês sussurradas em seus ouvidos.

* * *

Cinco encontros escondidos – todos no mesmo lugar, à beira do lago – e muitas sessões de amassos depois, James apaixonou-se completamente por Lucius. Ele não ousou contar nada a Max, muito menos ao seu objeto de desejo, mas como era tão transparente, todas suas emoções ficavam estampadas em seu rosto. Nem mesmo as aulas da Srta. Hallowell o irritavam tanto como antes.

O Grifinório ainda era o mesmo calmo, tímido e esforçado aluno de sempre, mas demonstrava mais confiança e autonomia em suas ações. Também estava mais bonito, fato este que fazia com que as garotas prestassem mais atenção nele, e faziam Eliza esquecer as ameaças do irmão e não parar de persegui-lo.

Mas nem mesmo a prima conseguia deixa-lo de mau humor. Não era que ele tivesse se tornado uma pessoa diferente. James nem ao menos notava mudanças radicais em si mesmo. Ele estava apenas menos estressado a respeito das coisas. Graças a Lucius, ele estava aprendendo a relaxar mais ao invés de surtar cada vez que encontrava uma coisa nova pela frente – mesmo que aquilo ainda acontecesse algumas vezes.

O mais importante era que Lucius estava lhe ensinando a se aceitar e gostar de si mesmo do jeito que era. E era exatamente aquilo que James achava incrível no Sonserino. O loiro gostava dele pelo que ele era, não pelo que ele queria que James fosse.

Um assunto, porém, ainda estava em pauta. O pai de James. Quando pensou que Harry não podia mais atingi-lo, ele percebeu quão errado ele estivera após receber o correio-coruja do pai, uma semana antes do final de Outubro.

Na carta, Harry afirmara que já sabia sobre o filho de Draco Malfoy e que ficara muito chateado e decepcionado quando soubera que o filho de seu inimigo era a nova sensação do Quadribol da escola, enquanto o filho não dava a mínima para aquilo.

"_Jeremiah ainda o quer no time. Ele ainda não desistiu de você, assim como eu. Para mim, parece que você está querendo afirmar alguma coisa com sua recusa de se juntar ao time. Isso é um ataque direto a mim? O que eu fiz para você ser tão agressivo e rebelde? Eu não te dei sempre o melhor? Eu peço apenas uma coisinha em troca e ainda assim você continua frustrando minhas expectativas. Qual o problema, James? Fale comigo. Estou esperando sua resposta impacientemente._

_Amor, _

_Harry_

Os olhos de James começaram a se encher de lágrimas e ele sabia que não demoraria muito para começar a chorar. Amassou a carta entre as mãos, respirando com dificuldades. Seu pai realmente não tinha a mínima noção de nada. Como ele ousava pedir aquele tipo de coisa para ele? Se James estava com _raiva_? Era óbvio que sim. Harry somente exigia coisas dele ao invés de perguntar primeiro de ele queria fazê-las ou não. E não podia perder a oportunidade de deixar claro que James devia a ele tudo o que o pai lhe dera desde seu nascimento.

O que Harry não conseguia entender é que ele falhara em dar a James a única coisa que ele sempre quisera; a única coisa que importava pra ele.

Amor.

Harry havia falhado porque não amava James como ele queria ser amado.

Antes que os amigos pudessem bombardeá-lo com perguntas, ele deixou o Salão Principal às pressas. Só parou de andar quando encontrou seu lugar preferido, à beira do lago, onde podia chorar livremente, sozinho. Mas ele não queria chorar. Mordeu os lábios e cerrou os punhos. Depois fechou os olhos firmemente e encostou-se em uma árvore, tentando se acalmar.

— Apenas deixe sair, James. –a voz de Max o surpreendeu.

No entanto, o ruivo não se virou para encarar o primo. Ele estava envergonhado por ser visto daquela maneira. Havia pensado estar melhor, mas se enganara por completo. A familiar tontura o atingiu em cheio, e ele mal conseguiu respirar.

Fechou os olhos enquanto tudo ficava escuro a sua volta e sentiu seu corpo cada vez mais leve. Antes que pudesse cair, porém, alguém o segurou.

— James? –uma voz murmurou em seus ouvidos. –Respire.

O Grifinório respirou profundamente. Ele abriu os olhos e mesmo com a visão embaçada conseguiu distinguir Lucius. O ruivo grunhiu alguma coisa, odiando ser visto naquele estado patético. Por que ele tinha que ser tão frágil? Aquilo não era o fim do mundo. Ele apenas tinha que ignorar a carta de Harry e esquecer que aquilo havia sido escrito.

— Como você está se sentindo? –Max perguntou preocupado. — Você quer que a gente te leve para a Ala Hospitalar?

— Não. –James respondeu, lentamente se recompondo.

Quando sentiu que podia ficar de pé sozinho, ele soltou-se de Lucius e colocou alguma distância entre eles. O Sonserino o fitou pensativo.

— O que foi? –o ruivo perguntou.

— Entre pro time. –Lucius respondeu.

— _O quê? _–James sibilou.

Max engasgou. Será que Lucius não sabia que aquele era um assunto delicado? Mas pensando bem, o Sonserino e o primo ainda estavam se conhecendo melhor. Talvez o loiro não soubesse o quanto o assunto Harry Potter afetava o ruivo.

— Como você pode me pedir _isso_? –James perguntou, ofendido. — Depois de saber como me sinto a respeito disso! Você está tentando fazer com que eu te odeie?

Max franziu a testa. Então Lucius sabia sobre Harry.

— É claro que eu não estou querendo que você me odeie! –o Sonserino exclamou.

— Pois não parece! E como você sabia... –o rosto de James avermelhou-se de raiva e ele cruzou os braços, chateado. — Você leu a carta do meu pai?

— Li sim. –Lucius respondeu, sem pestanejar.

Max admirou a bravura do Sonserino. Nem mesmo as gêmeas tinham coragem de enfrentar James quando ele estava estressado daquela maneira.

— Como pôde? –James gritou. — Era particular!

— Eu sei e sinto muito, mas nós estávamos preocupados. Simplesmente precisávamos saber o que havia acontecido para te deixar tão perturbado. Não era difícil de adivinhar, sabe? Até eu sei que você só fica assim quando seu pai te escreve. –Lucius respondeu.

James respirou com dificuldade. Aquilo era verdade e não havia como negar o óbvio. Ele era realmente transparente. Os que eram mais próximos sabiam exatamente o que o aborrecia e ele nunca havia guardado segredo a respeito daquilo. A única diferença é que não estava acostumado a falar abertamente sobre o assunto. Max e as gêmeas sempre tentavam fazer com que se abrisse, mas o Grifinório nunca os ouvia, então eles não o pressionavam, sempre respeitando os limites do primo.

Ele deveria saber, porém, que as coisas seriam diferentes com Lucius. O namorado não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava em silêncio a respeito de certos assuntos. O loiro simplesmente desabafava e esperava que James fizesse o mesmo.

James ficou alarmado por um momento ao ver que pensara em Lucius como seu namorado. Ele tinha um _namorado_ e o Sonserino era exatamente aquilo, no real sentido da palavra. Ele o ouvia, abraçava-o quando precisava, o fazia sorrir, o havia ensinado como parar de ser tão rígido consigo mesmo. Mas, mais do que aquilo tudo, o loiro havia provado ser mais esperto que ele. Ambos tinham a mesma idade, mas Lucius parecia mais velho.

O Grifinório suspirou; sua irritação evaporando rapidamente ao lembrar das muitas qualidades que Lucius possuía e todas as coisas que fazia com que ele sentisse. Além do mais, ele iria acabar contando ao Sonserino a respeito da carta, não havia como negar.

— Ainda assim... Você não deveria ter lido. –completou, fazendo biquinho.

Lucius caminhou até ele, parando a apenas alguns centímetros.

— Eu disse que sentia muito.

— Desculpas não são suficientes. Me prometa que nunca vai fazer isso de novo.

— Tudo bem, eu prometo. Mas você sabe que não deve confiar em um Sonserino, certo? –o loiro disse seriamente, mas James sabia que ele estava brincando.

— Não é engraçado, Lucius! Eu estou falando sério!

— Eu também. –ele disse com um sorriso, acariciando o rosto do ruivo com a ponta dos dedos. O Grifinório quase derreteu.

Max sorriu diante da cena, mas ficou um pouco constrangido por presenciar um momento tão particular. Ficara com um pouquinho de ciúmes ao ver como Lucius parecia entender e lidar tão bem com James. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele estava feliz pelo primo.

— Bem, eu acho que... vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. –o garoto falou, antes que o casal começasse a se beijar, pois aquilo o deixaria ainda mais envergonhado.

No mesmo instante, James fitou o primo, enrubescido.

— Espera, Max! Eu... bem... você já conhece o Lucius, não é? –pergunta idiota, e James se sentiu um estúpido por aquilo. Max pareceu divertido com a timidez do primo. — Mas você não o conhece como meu...

Max e Lucius o fitaram em expectativa. Até aquele momento, não havia nada oficial entre o Sonserino e James. Apresentar o loiro como seu namorado, então, seria uma grande coisa.

Max mal podia esperar pelo momento de contar às gêmeas aquilo. Elas ficariam com uma inveja terrível dele.

— Seu... –o primo tentou encoraja-lo.

— Meu namorado. –James disse de uma só vez.

Lucius deu um sorrisinho, assim como Max.

— Prazer em conhecer. –o Grifinório disse.

— Igualmente. –o loiro respondeu, apertando a mão de Max.

— Então eu acho que isso faz de você oficialmente gay, James. –ele ousou dizer ao primo, em tom de brincadeira.

Imediatamente, o ruivo fez uma careta.

— Não começa...

— Ei, Malfoy, se você magoar meu amigo, pode esperar por um presente bem doloroso das nossas primas.

— Max! –James gritou, irritado, mas também divertido.

— Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar bem dele. –Lucius deu uma piscadela e enlaçou a cintura de James, aproximando-o de seu corpo. O ruivo corou ligeiramente.

— Bem, eu vou deixá-los agora. Você está em boas mãos, certo? –Max disse. — Só não se esqueça de apresentá-lo às gêmeas ou elas vão fazer da sua vida um inferno.

— Eu sei. –o ruivo respondeu, já antecipando a reação das primas.

Conforme Max ia se afastando, James pensava em que como a conversa fora parar ali. Estava surpreso pelo fato da carta de Harry não mais o aborrecer tanto quanto havia anteriormente. Não estava nem mais chateado com o que Lucius lhe dissera sobre entrar para o time, como seu pai queria. Aquilo, isoladamente, já era um milagre. Ele estava curioso também, porque o loiro sabia muito bem que o Grifinório não gostava de Quadribol.

— Por que você me pediu para entrar no time? –ele perguntou, fitando o Sonserino. — Foi muito bizarro! Por acaso foi um tipo de distração pra me deixar tão chocado que eu simplesmente esqueceria da minha crise de pânico?

— Não. Eu realmente quero que você entre para o time.

— _Por quê? –_James estava horrorizado pela mera sugestão. — Você sabe exatamente o que eu penso sobre o Quadribol e tudo o que tem a ver com ele!

— Esse é o problema. Você acha que odeia o Quadribol porque o associa ao seu pai. Na verdade, você não odeia o jogo. Odeia o que ele representa: pressão.

James estava a ponto de ficar irritado novamente e falar coisas ruins, mas Lucius foi mais rápido que ele.

— Escute, James. Eu não acho que você deva fazer o que seu pai quer. Estou dizendo que acho que você deve dar uma chance, não para ele, mas para você mesmo. Isso se tornou um trauma para você. Se puder apenas jogar e encarar seus medos de uma vez por todas, talvez possa conseguir superá-los. Eu também tenho meus motivos egoístas nesse pedido... Eu adoraria jogar contra você. Acho que você é o único que pode competir comigo em pé de igualdade.

James ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Você é extremamente convencido, não é?

Lucius sorriu, maldosamente.

— Bem, é verdade, não é? Eu sou o melhor jogador e ninguém é páreo pra mim.

— É, mas você deveria ser mais humilde... –o Grifinório estava surpreso, mas sua expressão era tão séria, que era impossível dizer que não era assim que se sentia.

— Eu o elogiei, não foi? Acabei de dizer que você é o único que pode me enfrentar de igual para igual. –o Sonserino disse, defensivamente. — Eu gosto de vencer, é claro, mas não de uma maneira tão fácil! Eu gosto que alguém me desafie lá em cima e acho que você pode ser essa pessoa.

James sorriu ironicamente.

— Então está me dizendo que eu sou o único que posso derrotá-lo?

— Eu não disse _isso! _–Lucius exclamou. — Eu disse que jogar contra você seria divertido. Não disse nada sobre você vencer.

James deu uma risadinha, feliz por Lucius estar ali com ele. O Sonserino sempre sabia o que dizer para fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. Ele o desafiava, ele era capaz de despertar certas coisas dentro de si que nem sabia que existiam.

Ele recostou-se contra a árvore novamente e suspirou.

— Sua proposta é tentadora, mas eu não posso jogar e você sabe o porquê. Eu fico muito nervoso quando as pessoas estão me observando. Eu iria acabar fazendo um papelão e não quero isso. Talvez você esteja certo, talvez eu deva encarar isso tudo. Mas ainda não estou pronto.

— E que tal isso? –Lucius começou, aproximando-se do ruivo e segurando-o pela cintura. — Você pode jogar contra mim sempre que o campo estiver livre. Só nós dois. Podemos praticar até você achar que está pronto. Eu não estou te pressionando, só quero que a gente se divirta junto. E mesmo depois de tudo, se você decidir não se juntar ao time, tudo bem. A decisão é sua. Sempre vai ser sua. Então, o que diz?

James sentiu o pânico crescer dentro de si novamente, mas rapidamente ele sumiu quando olhou dentro dos olhos de Lucius. Encontrou toda a força e coragem que necessitava naqueles orbes azuis claros, que lhe diziam estar ao seu lado, apoiando-o, não importava o que acontecesse.

O Grifinório nunca estaria sozinho. Lucius estaria ali para segura-lo se ele caísse – literalmente naquele caso. E então James sorriu. Há pouco tempo, ele havia achado que a carta de Harry o deixaria de mau humor por todo o mês, mas naquele momento, ainda que sentisse uma certa pressão no coração, ele não estava tão chateado.

Sem conseguir se controlar por mais tempo, ele abraçou Lucius firmemente e ouviu o loiro rindo contra seu pescoço antes de beijá-lo suavemente.

— Eu estou confuso. –Lucius disse, acariciando o rosto de James, tocando a ponta do nariz do ruivo com o seu. — O seu abraço quer dizer "sim, vamos fazer isso porque eu te amo" ou "sinto muito, eu te amo, mas não posso fazer isso"?

James franziu a testa.

— Por que eu tenho que dizer em qualquer uma das frases que eu te amo?

— Porque você ama! –o loiro provocou.

O Grifinório fez uma careta.

— É nessas horas que eu me lembro que você _é _realmente um Malfoy! –eles gargalharam baixinho. — Eu aceito a sua oferta.

Os olhos de Lucius cintilaram de felicidade.

— Mas, -James continuou. — Você vai ter que respeitar o meu espaço. Eu não vou ser pressionado! Vou fazer exatamente o que _eu _quero!

— Por mim, está tudo bem. –o Sonserino respondeu antes de tomar os lábios do ruivo em um beijo profundo.

James deixou-se ser levado por aquela sensação. E pensar que quando pusera os olhos em Lucius pela primeira vez, ele estivera certo de que o loiro iria tornar sua vida miserável... Como ele estivera errado!

Lucius não era outro problema em sua vida.

Ele era sua salvação.

_Continua..._

_**1-** Você é tão lindo, James. Eu amo o seu cheiro, sua pele suave, eu amo a sua doçura...  
**2-** Eu me apaixonei por você desde o primeiro dia que te vi na sala de aula...  
**3-** Eu vou fazer você ser meu completamente, James.  
**4- **Quando estiver pronto, você será meu._

_**Nota da Tradutora:** muitas notinhas no final desse capítulo, não foi mesmo? Mas não poderia deixar a conversa mole do lindo-tesão-bonito-e-gostosão do Lucius passar em branco ou ganhar uma mera tradução. Além de tudo ele canta o James em francês. É pedir demais, não é? Por isso, um agradecimento à **Falyla**, que ajudou a Blanche com as passagens em francês. Ahhhh, esse final não foi tudo de perfeito? O que acharam do encontro dos dois? Eu já vou prometendo muitas ceninhas fluffys no próximo capítulo! Então, aproveitando que o Dia dos Namorados está chegando, preparem-se porque o FC do Lucius vai dar kits especiais que as gêmeas Weasley andaram aprontando pra quem deixar reviews. E uma surpresa na próxima semana também, então, se querem saber o que vai acontecer, além da prévia aí debaixo, já sabem o que fazer, não é mesmo? Beijinhos em todos e até a nossa próxima atualização! _

_**Nota da Autora: **Aw! Dia dos namorados na semana que vem. E a Celly fofa vai soltar um capítulo bem romântico. Preparem-se pra ingerir bastante açúcar! XD Nossa, que piadinha sem graça. Mas tudo bem. Um beijão pra todo mundo e pra Celly, amiguinha, que está fazendo um ótimo trabalho de tradução! Ah! E deixem um pedaço do Lucius, hein? Eu ainda preciso dele pra terminar a fic! XD_

_**Nota da Tradutora:** pode deixar que eu controlo o acesso ao Luc, amiga!_

_**Cenas do próximo capítulo...**_

Ele sentiu uma brisa fria rastejar por dentro de sua capa, envolvendo sua pele. O tempo parara. Olhos à arte, não havia como descrever o quê Draco Malfoy estava sentindo ao ficar na presença do filho de seu inimigo.

— James Potter. Que original. –Draco disse, em escarninho.

O Grifinório fez uma careta.

— O nome do seu filho é _Lucius Malfoy._

O loiro sorriu ironicamente.

— Só porque eu não consegui impedir minha esposa idiota a tempo. –como James não dissera nada, Draco continuou. –Agora eu sei porque você me parece tão familiar. Os olhos... eles são idênticos aos _dele_. Eu estava certo. Você não se parece com um Weasley, definitivamente se parece mais com um Potter.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos, em surpresa. Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dizia ser parecido com seu pai. Geralmente, todos o comparavam a Ginny.

— O quê foi? –Draco perguntou, curiosamente.

— Nada. –o garoto respondeu, olhando para baixo novamente.

— Posso confiar meu segredo a você, James Potter?

— Pode sim. –o ruivo respondeu, fracamente.

— Obrigado. É muito difícil para eu lhe pedir algo assim. Você sabe sobre seu pai e eu, não sabe? Você está a par do nosso histórico de hostilidades, certo?

— Estou. Mas não vou contar a Lucius.

Draco sorriu diante da gafe cometida por James ao chamar seu filho pelo primeiro nome.

— As coisas certamente mudaram...

_**Nota da tradutora: **sim, Draquinho! Seja bem vindo ao capítulo! Quer dizer, ao próximo capítulo! Oh, qual será o segredo de Draco? E será que ele vai reagir bem às novidades sobre seu filho e um Potter? Nya, fiquem ligados porque o loiro-mor vai fazer sua entrada triunfal no capítulo 6! Beijocas, pessoal! _

_**Nota da Autora: **Sim, finalmente o Draco. A pergunta que todo mundo quase me faz na fic em inglês: Mas vai ter Harry e Draco? Lógico né! Eu seria doida de não colocar os dois juntos? Se eles são tão perfeitos. Mas vai demorar um pouco... Muita água pra rolar ainda! _


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Título:** Lessons In Love

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. E eu só tenho que agradecer por ela me deixar traduzir suas fics, que são maravilhosas! Muitos pirulitos animadores para _**Fabi, Loony Black, Ivi (pelas 2 reviews!), Hermione Seixas, Arsínoe, Amy, Pipe, Nah, Ia-chan, Dark Annek, Dark Wolf 03 (incluindo o email lindo, que me deixou babando!), Mathew Potter Malfoy, Tachel, moms Lien (pela conversa pelo MSN) e Andressa**._Vocês são demais da conta, nem sei o que dizer a não ser agradecer demais ao apoio! Ah, quem passa por aqui, lê, mas não tem tempo de revisar, obrigada também _(mas saiam da toca porque eu adoro comentários!)_.

**Capítulo 6:**

Uma semana antes do Dia das Bruxas, James juntou o pouco de coragem que ainda possuía para finalmente ir ao campo de Quadribol com Lucius e jogar com o loiro. Sua respiração ia ficando ligeiramente alterada conforme iam se aproximando do campo. Percebendo o que estava acontecendo, o Sonserino segurou a mão do Grifinório, apertando-a e tentando passar-lhe confiança. Somente quando trocaram sorrisos, o ruivo conseguiu se acalmar um pouco.

— E se alguém nos vir? –James perguntou quando entraram no armário das vassouras, para que Lucius pudesse pegar uma vassoura reserva.

— Ninguém vai nos ver.

— Mas...

— James, apenas respire. –o loiro disse, calmamente.

No mesmo instante, o Grifinório fez uma careta. Lucius sempre falava aquilo quando ele estava nervoso.

— Hei, quer dar uns amassos primeiro? –o Sonserino perguntou, com um sorriso sedutor. — Afinal, estamos no armário das vassouras. Fiquei sabendo que esse é o lugar preferido dos casais. É meio que uma regra dar amassos por aqui.

James revirou os olhos e saiu do armário segurando a vassoura firmemente, enquanto Lucius apenas o seguia com um sorrisinho nos lábios. O ruivo apenas grunhiu, sabendo que o passatempo preferido do namorado era provoca-lo. Não era que ele não tivesse se sentido tentado pela proposta indecente do loiro, mas o Grifinório ainda se sentia um pouco envergonhado quanto à intimidades.

Quando chegaram ao campo, Lucius rapidamente montou em sua vassoura e James precisou ignorar as rápidas batidas de seu coração enquanto fazia o mesmo. Observou atentamente quando o loiro tirou de seu bolso um pequeno objeto reluzente, que parecia lutar para escapar. Era o precioso Pomo de Ouro.

— Aonde você conseguiu isso? –James perguntou, estupefato, imaginando se Lucius havia roubado o Pomo de Ouro dos equipamentos da Escola. Mesmo que tivesse feito um pacto consigo mesmo para ser um pouco mais ousado, ele não queria ser conhecido como ladrão.

— Ah, não se preocupe. Isso não é da escola, mas do meu kit particular de Quadribol. –o Sonserino abriu a mão e a bolinha saiu voando, desaparecendo das vistas dos dois. — Isso vai fazer tudo ficar mais interessante. O primeiro a apanhar o Pomo, vence. No três? –Lucius perguntou.

— Espere! –o ruivo exclamou, a mão indo parar no braço do loiro. — Eu ainda não estou pronto e não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia. Você não falou nada sobre apanhar o Pomo de Ouro!

— Deixa de ser bobo! É uma ótima idéia! Um... –ele disse rapidamente.

James entrou em pânico ao ouvir Lucius fazendo a contagem regressiva.

— Hei! Você disse que ia respeitar meu espaço! Eu não sabia que íamos competir. Você me enganou! Isso era pra ser divertido!

— Mas é! Dois... –o loiro continuou, como se o Grifinório não estivesse falando nada.

— Malfoy, eu vou matar você!

— Trêêêêssss! –e, antes mesmo de terminar a contagem, Lucius já havia levantado vôo.

— Seu filho da...! –James gritou, a raiva claramente superando sua insegurança. Ele voou atrás do namorado logo em seguida.

Quando Lucius viu James voando ao seu lado, ele sorriu docemente, aproveitando para dar uma piscadela marota para o ruivo enquanto tentava ficar à sua frente. O Grifinório estava tão irritado que havia esquecido completamente do motivo pelo qual odiava tanto o Quadribol.

Os olhos verdes mapeavam o campo atentamente, procurando pelo Pomo. Eles circulavam, um em volta do outro, provocando-se, empurrando-se e gargalhando o tempo todo. Antes que se desse conta, James estava se divertindo como nunca.

Meia hora depois, ele e Lucius avistaram o Pomo ao mesmo tempo e voaram a toda velocidade naquela direção. O loiro estava quase apanhando a bolinha quando o ruivo habilmente chegou primeiro, apanhando-a.

Por um momento, ambos apenas se olharam, mantendo a mesma expressão surpresa em seus rostos. James observou a bolinha batendo levemente as asas entre seus dedos como se estivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez em sua vida. Imaginou se Lucius estaria bravo com ele, se o orgulho do loiro estaria ferido porque ele o derrotara.

Mas conforme James ergueu os olhos para fitar o loiro novamente, ele viu Lucius sorrindo maravilhosamente. Imediatamente, um alívio percorreu por seu corpo.

Ao invés de se preocupar com aquilo, ele deixou o sentimento de felicidade o tomar completamente. Abriu um sorriso gigantesco, impressionado por ter conseguido superar aquele obstáculo. Ele havia derrotado o melhor Apanhador de Hogwarts.

Lucius aproximou-se dele, colocando um dos braços em torno do pescoço do ruivo, puxando-o para um beijo suave.

— Parabéns, Sr. Potter. –ele murmurou. — Exatamente como eu imaginei. Você é realmente maravilhoso. Eu adoraria ter você como meu adversário no próximo jogo contra a Grifinória.

O Sonserino capturou os lábios do namorado mais uma vez, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa contrária à sua idéia. O ruivo ficou tão absorto pelo beijo que deixou o Pomo escapar no mesmo instante. Em menos de um segundo, a bolinha dourada sumiu de novo.

— Eu sinto muito. –James murmurou, os olhos viajando pelo campo.

— Pelo quê? Por ganhar? Ou por ter deixado o Pomo escapar enquanto eu te beijava? –Lucius perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

— Eu não sinto muito porque ganhei, seu idiota! –o ruivo beliscou levemente o braço do loiro. — Sinto muito por ter deixado o Pomo escapar.

— Ah, não se preocupe com isso. Ter você se derretendo nos meus braços é uma ótima compensação. –Lucius disse, de forma travessa. — Além do mais, eu o encantei para voltar diretamente pras minhas mãos após uma hora.

— _O quê?_ –James perguntou, horrorizado. — Você está querendo dizer que se eu não encontrasse o Pomo em uma hora, você teria _inevitavelmente_, ganhado o jogo? Seu trapaceiro, filho da...

— Hei, hei! Foi uma vitória justa! Por que você está irritado?

O Grifinório torceu o nariz, ainda chateado.

— Eu não sei. Acho que só a idéia de...

— James, você não percebe quão perfeito é esse momento? –o Sonserino perguntou, interrompendo-o. — Você voou por mais de meia hora e nada de ruim aconteceu. Além do mais, você venceu, pegou o Pomo antes de mim! Me diz de novo que não gosta de voar.

James congelou por um momento, olhando para baixo, ficando um pouco tonto. Na verdade, ele ainda estava voando e não entrara em pânico. Bem, _ainda_ não havia entrado em pânico. Por que Lucius precisava lembrá-lo daquilo?

Ele segurou a vassoura firmemente e sua respiração começou a acelerar.

— Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer isso? Eu _nunca _disse que não gostava de voar. –o ruivo respondeu, tentando manter sua ansiedade longe de sua mente. — Eu disse que não gostava de Quadribol.

— E eu disse que não acreditava nessa besteira! –Lucius afirmou. — Vamos voar até o lago, tudo bem? Uma última disputa e então podemos deitar na grama e nos agarrar por um tempo. O que acha? Eu sei que você está louco pra cair nos meus braços mesmo. Meu beijo vai ser seu prêmio. –ele comentou por fim, piscando para o ruivo, brincalhão.

— Ridículo! –James respondeu, fazendo uma careta. — Você é um completo...

— Vejo você no lago! –Lucius gritou, não deixando o Grifinório terminar a frase, voando a toda velocidade em direção ao lago.

James não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que lhe escapou dos lábios antes de sair atrás de Lucius novamente. Daquela vez, o Sonserino ganhou. Assim que o ruivo desmontou a vassoura, à beira do lago, o loiro o segurou nos braços e beijou-o exatamente como havia dito que faria.

Lucius capturou os lábios de James até que o ruivo estivesse arfando e deitado na grama, com os cabelos desalinhados e os olhos brilhando de excitação. O Sonserino certamente sabia como dobrá-lo. Sabia exatamente como provocá-lo, como acalmá-lo e, acima de tudo, como excitá-lo.

Ansiando por sentir os lábios do loiro nos seus mais uma vez, James segurou Lucius pelos cabelos e abaixou a cabeça dele até que os lábios se encontrassem em um beijo de tirar o fôlego de ambos. O ruivo nunca se sentiu tão necessitado, tão desesperado para sentir o calor de outra pessoa. Seu corpo inteiro estava sensível ao toque. Era como se finalmente ele tivesse descoberto os prazeres de estar vivo.

O Sonserino sorriu contra os lábios do ruivo e suas mãos lentamente tocaram o peito de James, encontrando a pele macia por baixo da camisa verde exército. Seus dedos acariciaram a barriga do ruivo gentilmente e James sentiu uma súbita quentura em seu baixo ventre.

O ruivo gemeu suavemente quando a mão que o acariciava subiu novamente, tocando um mamilo. Abriu os olhos e a boca parcialmente e Lucius aproveitou aquela oportunidade para tocar a língua do Grifinório com a sua, beijando-o enquanto massageava o mamilo eriçado em pequenos círculos.

O beijo ficou menos gentil e mais desesperado. Enquanto Lucius movia seu corpo em movimentos sensuais em cima de James, o ruivo seguiu os movimentos do loiro, segurando-se em sua camisa.

O calor era insuportável, calor esse que consumia James por completo. Ele se moveu mais rapidamente, esperando terminar com aquela agonia. Gemeu mais alto, o que só fez com que Lucius também se movimentasse com rapidez e gemesse como se estivesse sentindo dor.

A felicidade de James terminou em uma explosão de cores e sensações todas novas para ele, e Lucius seguiu-o poucos segundos depois.

Alguns segundos foram necessários para que entendessem que não estavam mais no paraíso. Eventualmente, os corações voltaram a bater normalmente. James estava tão deliciado pelas coisas que havia experimentado naquele dia que não conseguia parar de sorrir, o que era vergonhoso, em sua opinião.

Reparando naquele "deslize", Lucius abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

— Você gostou? –perguntou, sabendo que a resposta àquela pergunta estava estampada no rosto de James.

O ruivo corou ligeiramente.

— Eu não vou responder isso. Você vai ficar mais convencido do que já é.

Lucius deu um sorrisinho, acariciando o rosto de James suavemente. Ele então beijou uma das têmporas do ruivo, fitando-o, perdido em pensamentos. Ficaram quietos por algum tempo, o Grifinório reparando que nunca havia visto o Sonserino tão sério. Ficou preocupado, imaginando o que aquilo queria dizer.

— O que foi? – James perguntou, por fim.

— Nada, por quê?

— Você parece tão... sério.

Lucius arregalou os olhos azuis.

— Mesmo? Eu nem havia percebido.

— _Você _gostou? –o ruivo perguntou, arrependendo-se assim que as palavras saíram de seus lábios.

O loiro deu um sorrisinho e o coração de James deu um pulo de felicidade.

— É claro que eu gostei! Você é tão bobo!

— Bem, você parecia estranho... Como se alguma coisa errada tivesse acontecido. –ele respondeu, sem conseguir conter sua insegurança.

— Não há nada de errado. Me desculpe se eu fiz você pensar algo assim. Eu estava apenas pensando... Estou tão feliz por ter vindo para Hogwarts. Tão feliz por ter encontrado você.

— Eu também estou feliz. –o Grifinório confessou, para absoluta surpresa de ambos. — Eu... Eu realmente gosto de você, Lucius.

O loiro abriu um sorriso radiante.

— Eu também gosto de você. Demais.

Os dois se beijaram vagarosa e sensualmente. Quando finalmente conseguiram se separar, deitaram lado a lado e ficaram quietos por algum tempo. James foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

— Você está pronto para o jogo de amanhã? –perguntou.

— Você deveria saber que eu estou sempre preparado para _tudo_. –Lucius respondeu, com um sorrisinho sexy, arrancando uma careta do namorado diante de sua arrogância.

— Sabe, eu ia perguntar se toda a excitação de hoje não iria interferir na sua performance, mas deixa pra lá... Posso imaginar qual seria a sua resposta.

— Mesmo? –o loiro perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Lucius virou-se de lado, apoiando o cotovelo no chão e olhando para James de forma marota. O ruivo teve vontade de agarrar o Sonserino; deveria ser proibido alguém ser tão tentador.

— E qual seria a minha resposta? –ele perguntou.

— Que esse tipo de "excitação" é um ótimo aquecimento para o jogo de amanhã.

Lucius gargalhou, uma de suas mãos descansando sobre a barriga de James, acariciando-a gentilmente. O Grifinório segurou a vontade que teve de ronronar.

— Viu? Você já me conhece tão bem... Você realmente deve me amar. – ele disse, meio que brincalhão, meio que falando a sério.

— Você é apenas previsível. –James respondeu, corando profusamente.

— _Previsível?_ –Lucius exclamou, fingindo estar magoado. — Eu vou lhe mostrar quem é previsível.

O loiro levantou-se imediatamente, pegando um impressionado James do chão e pulou no lago, ainda segurando o ruivo em seus braços. Quando o Grifinório voltou para a superfície, teve a súbita vontade de afogar Lucius.

— Você é maluco? Está frio! Vamos ficar gripados! E existe todo tipo de criaturas estranhas nesse lugar! –ele gritou furioso.

James nadou até à margem, mas Lucius segurou seu tornozelo, impedindo-o de prosseguir. O loiro não conseguia parar de rir ao ver o ruivo tentando soltar-se de seu enlaço ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não se afogar.

Eventualmente, as risadas de Lucius amoleceram o coração do Grifinório e ele começou a rir também, jogando água no namorado em retaliação. Logo eles já estavam brincando como duas crianças no lago.

— Pra começar, a parte mais baixa do meu corpo está um pouco... grudenta, se você sabe o que quero dizer. –James corou ao ouvir Lucius mencionar o que havia acontecido entre eles. Ele também se sentia daquela maneira. — E depois, se alguma coisa te atacar, eu posso te proteger. E se você ficar com frio, eu te esquento. –o loiro completou, murmurando suavemente.

— Tudo bem. –James respondeu, aproximando-se de Lucius e beijando-o. Ele estava cansado de resistir, queria render-se ao Sonserino completamente. O loiro apenas sorriu em aprovação, já que o ruivo raramente tomava algum tipo de iniciativa; ele sempre esperava que Lucius fizesse o primeiro movimento.

O tempo pareceu voar enquanto trocavam beijos, carícias e provocações. Só voltaram para o castelo quando já estava quase na hora dos outros alunos voltarem de Hogsmeade, mas eles não pareciam se importar. Estavam felizes, corados, apaixonados.

James e Lucius estavam tão compenetrados consigo mesmos que não perceberam que um par de olhos atentos os observava a uma distância segura.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

James estava atrasado para o jogo. Ele havia prometido a Lucius que não perderia a partida por nada naquele mundo, mas, no último instante, Max havia arruinado seu humor ao relembrá-lo do trabalho de Poções que tinha sua entrega marcada para a segunda-feira pela manhã. O ruivo então decidira ficar por alguns instantes e escrever pelo menos algumas páginas antes de correr como um louco até o campo de Quadribol.

Xingou-se mentalmente por estar tão distraído ultimamente. Era tudo culpa de Lucius. Eles não deveriam ter passado todo o sábado nadando no lago. Mas, infelizmente, quando se tratava do Sonserino, o Grifinório tinha o costume de esquecer sobre todo o resto. Além do mais, o ruivo tinha tanta culpa quanto o loiro, porque ele havia se rendido aos encantos do outro de bom grado.

James já havia escrito cinco páginas sobre Veritaserum – tentando deixar Lucius longe de sua mente – quando decidiu que havia feito o bastante. Deixou o material de lado, saindo da Sala Comunal da Grifinória correndo pelas escadarias, ouvindo ao longe os gritos da torcida. Aparentemente, o time da Sonserina havia marcado novamente um gol, mas Lucius ainda não havia apanhado o Pomo.

James imaginou se o Sonserino estava esperando que ele aparecesse para começar a jogar com mais seriedade. Lembrou-se da ameaça do loiro, que lhe dissera que faria exatamente aquilo caso não o visse sentado nos bancos do estádio.

O Grifinório pensara que Lucius estivera brincando, mas naquele momento, já não tinha mais certeza. O Sonserino sempre apanhara o Pomo rapidamente durante os treinamentos. Trinta minutos já haviam se passado, e o Pomo continuava sumido. Não era do feitio de Lucius deixar aquilo acontecer.

Virou em uma das curvas do castelo e estava quase na porta da frente quando trombou com uma pessoa violentamente. O estranho segurou-o antes que ele pudesse cair no chão.

— Me desculpe! – disse James rapidamente ao perceber que se tratava de um adulto.

Porém, não era um professor. Ao recompor-se e olhar para cima, ele encontrou um familiar par de olhos azuis prateados fitando-o intensamente. Os cabelos do homem eram sedosos e quase prateados de tão loiros, e James teve a certeza que o homem à sua frente só podia ser...

— Sr. Malfoy! –McGonagall gritou, afobadamente, correndo na direção deles.

O que quer que ela quisesse dizer, ela pareceu pensar melhor assim que viu James parado ali no corredor. A Diretora fitou os dois por um momento, franzindo a testa, imaginando o que estava acontecendo ali.

James quase podia imaginar o que estava passando pela cabeça da mulher. Ali estavam Draco Malfoy – antigo inimigo de Harry Potter – e James Potter, sozinhos no corredor, fitando-se curiosa e intensamente. Ela provavelmente estava imaginando se Draco já sabia que James era filho de Harry e, caso a resposta fosse positiva, se o loiro estava ameaçando James por isso.

Por sua parte, o Grifinório estava impressionado pela forte presença do homem que seu pai detestava tanto. Lucius realmente se parecia com Draco, mas enquanto o Malfoy mais jovem tinha feições que começavam a se tornar mais másculas, o mais velho possuía traços delicados e parecia mais gracioso em seus movimentos. Aquilo, porém, não o fazia mais fraco. Os olhos azuis eram frios, cruéis, como se olhassem o mundo de um lugar privilegiado. Era um olhar um pouco assustadores, mas muito sexy ao mesmo tempo. O ruivo coroou diante daquele pensamento

— Mais alguma coisa, Diretora? –Draco perguntou, a voz arrastada arrepiando James.

McGonagall pareceu surpresa por um instante.

— Ah, não. É só que você esqueceu de assinar o último documento e...

— Isso pode esperar. –ele disse, interrompendo-a calmamente. — Eu já estou atrasado para o jogo do meu filho. Prometi que iria assisti-lo jogar. Gosto de manter minhas promessas.

— Eu entendo. É que...

— Não se preocupe. Uma assinatura em um documento não irá mudar nosso acordo. Enviarei o dinheiro à senhora amanhã pela manhã.

— Não é só pelo dinheiro. São as formalidades que...

— Eu sei. –ele interrompeu-a novamente, porém, desta vez, não tão gentilmente. — E como disse, o dinheiro será enviado sem atrasos. Eu apenas espero que você não decida expulsar meu filho por conta de um documento estúpido... –Draco comentou, com um sorriso de escarninho. — Afinal, minhas doações para a escola são bem generosas. Espero que ele esteja sendo tratado como um rei.

James podia jurar que nunca havia visto a Diretora corar daquela maneira.

— Eu espero que não esteja insinuando que só trato seu filho bem porque você está doando dinheiro para a escola. –ela disse, irritada.

— A senhora não o aceitou apenas depois que eu ofereci dinheiro à escola para salvá-la da falência? –o ex-Sonserino perguntou, com um falso ar de inocência.

— Sr. Malfoy! Eu estou profundamente ofendida com... –ela estava tão vermelha que James podia jurar que a qualquer momento iria pegar fogo, como uma Fênix. — ...isso! E este não é o lugar para se conversar esse tipo de assunto! –finalizou sua tentativa de discurso, lançando um olhar para o ruivo.

Draco seguiu o olhar da Diretora e franziu a testa.

— Oh, sim. _Você._ Quem é você? –ele perguntou.

— Apenas um dos alunos. –McGonagall respondeu rapidamente, antes que James pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Ele apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para ela.

Draco deu um de seus famosos sorrisinhos.

— Isso é um pouco óbvio. Ele está usando as vestes da Grifinória. Pelos cabelos, poderia dizer que estamos diante de um Weasley, mas o ruivo é um pouco escuro e suas feições são um pouco mais delicadas do que as de um típico membro daquela família.

— Ele já estava de saída. Certo? –McGonagall perguntou, com olhares inquisidores, esperando que James entendesse o que ela havia acabado de deixar implícito. O ruivo, porém, não queria ir embora, por isso, fingiu não ter entendido nada.

— Eu estava indo para o campo assistir o jogo. –ele respondeu, para o incômodo da Diretora.

— Ah, que coincidência. –Draco sorriu. — Você se importa se eu o acompanhar?

— De maneira alguma. –James respondeu antes que McGonagall pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

— Diretora McGonagall. –o loiro cumprimentou, fazendo-lhe uma reverência cavalheiresca. Era óbvio, no entanto, que sua intenção era zombar da Diretora. — Tenha um bom dia.

McGonagall foi deixada no corredor, sozinha e espantada, enquanto James e Draco deixavam o castelo.

Enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, James viu-se cada vez mais fascinado por Draco Malfoy, pai do garoto que amava.

— O quê foi? –Draco perguntou, o ruivo olhando-o confusamente, fazendo com que o loiro desse um sorrisinho. James percebeu que ele fazia aquilo com freqüência. — Você está me encarando. Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?

— Não, senhor! –respondeu, rapidamente, sentindo tolo logo em seguida.

Draco sorriu com sinceridade pela primeira vez, e o Grifinório concluiu que ele não parecia tão assustador quando fazia aquilo.

— Qual o seu nome? – Draco perguntou.

— James. –o nome não pareceu soar familiar, e ele imaginou se deveria falar seu sobrenome e arriscar causar uma guerra. Pela reação inicial de McGonagall, podia imaginar o que aconteceria se ele contasse a Draco com quem estava conversando exatamente.

— Você é um Weasley?

— De uma forma, sim.

— _De uma forma, sim_? –o loiro deu uma risadinha, surpreso. — Que tipo de resposta é essa? Você... –e então parou, como se algo o tivesse atingido. Fitou James mais uma vez, os olhos azuis prateados escurecendo. — Não me diga... Seu sobrenome é Weasley?

— Esse é o meu nome do meio. –James respondeu em tom baixo. Não queria parecer covarde, mas era exatamente daquele jeito que se sentia, evitando olhar para Draco e falando daquela maneira.

Subitamente, ergueu os olhos, uma onda de bravura tomando seu corpo quando resolveu encarar o loiro.

— Meu último nome é Potter.

Era como se uma brisa gelada tivesse rastejado para dentro de sua capa, acariciando sua pele. O tempo parou. À exceção dos olhos, porém, não havia como saber o que Draco estava sentindo por estar na presença do filho de seu antigo inimigo.

— James Potter. Eu deveria ter percebido... Que original. –Draco disse, em escarninho.

O Grifinório fez uma careta.

— O nome do seu filho é _Lucius Malfoy._

O loiro deu um sorriso de esguelha.

— Só porque eu não consegui impedir minha esposa idiota a tempo. –como James não dissera nada, Draco continuou. — Agora eu sei porque você me parece tão familiar. Os olhos... Eles são idênticos aos _dele_. Eu estava certo. Você não se parece com um Weasley. Definitivamente se parece mais com Potter.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos, em surpresa. Era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dizia ser parecido com seu pai. Geralmente, todos o comparavam a Ginny.

— O quê foi? –Draco perguntou, curiosamente.

— Nada. –o garoto respondeu, olhando para baixo novamente.

— Bem, isso é estranho. E foi por isso então que McGonagall reagiu tão mal quando nos viu. Eu sempre serei o vilão aos olhos das pessoas. Não que eu os culpe. Você acredita que eu seja o vilão também?

— Não.

Os dois se estudaram por um momento.

— Você é jogador de Quadribol?

James afinou os lábios antes de responder, aquele assunto ainda era muito delicado.

— Não, mas eu prometi ao Luc... –ele interrompeu-se antes que pudesse prosseguir; Draco apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Você prometeu... –o loiro insistiu.

— Nada. Eu prometi a um amigo que assistiria ao jogo e já estou atrasado. Será que podemos ir? Você vai me azarar ou me ameaçar porque eu sou filho de Harry Potter?

Draco apenas sorriu.

— Você disse que eu não parecia um vilão.

— Você não parece.

— Então por que eu o ameaçaria?

Após dizer aquilo, Draco continuou a caminhar na direção do campo. Continuaram em silêncio até chegarem à entrada do campo de Quadribol, onde ficaram observando os jogadores fazendo suas manobras.

— Potter, eu tenho um favor para pedir a você. Talvez eu seja louco por confiar em você, mas... que seja. Você conhece meu filho, não conhece? –ele perguntou e James engoliu em seco.

— Conheço sim. Ele é meu amigo.

Draco assentiu. Aquilo não pareceu surpreender o loiro, algo que deixou James curioso.

— Não conte a ele sobre o dinheiro que doei para a escola. Ele não sabe. Luc gosta de estudar aqui e eu não quero que isso mude. Você consegue me entender?

James compreendia perfeitamente e odiava ter aquele tipo de responsabilidade jogada sobre seus ombros. A mera possibilidade de McGonagall ter aceitado Lucius na escola em troca de uma grande quantia de dinheiro o fazia ficar enjoado. A Diretora não era assim, deveria haver algo de errado, algum tipo de engano.

— Ele está feliz aqui. Eu posso afirmar isso pelas cartas que me manda. –ele continuou, procurando pelo filho no céu e sorrindo ao encontrá-lo. — Posso confiar meu segredo a você, James Potter?

— Pode sim. –o ruivo respondeu, fracamente.

— Obrigado. É muito difícil para eu lhe pedir algo assim. Você sabe sobre seu pai e eu, não sabe? Você está a par do nosso histórico de hostilidades, certo?

— Estou. Mas não vou contar a Lucius.

Draco sorriu diante da gafe cometida por James ao chamar seu filho pelo primeiro nome.

— As coisas certamente mudaram... –o loiro murmurou.

James viu um resquício de preocupação brilhar nos olhos de Draco, mas esta sumiu rapidamente.

— ELE APANHOU O POMO DE OURO! –o locutor da partida gritou, levando a platéia à loucura.

Draco e James olharam para o céu e viram Lucius comemorar a vitória da Sonserina com seus companheiros de time. O loiro então voou bem próximo do ruivo, dando-lhe uma piscadela marota e voltando para celebrar um pouco mais com os outros. O Grifinório sorriu, depois desviou o olhar para o pai de seu namorado e viu que este já estava partindo. Imediatamente, ele correu na direção do outro, fazendo com que Draco se surpreendesse com o gesto.

— Onde você está indo? –ele perguntou.

— Para casa. Vou deixar que ele comemore com os amigos do time. Luc certamente não precisa da presença do velho dele aqui. Ele tem o que precisa, creio eu. –Draco afirmou, olhando James de uma maneira diferente, fazendo com que o ruivo corasse.

— Você não pode ir! Ele vai ficar decepcionado! –o Grifinório sabia que estava avançando em território desconhecido, mas não se importava.

— Não vai não. Apenas diga a ele que eu o vi e que ele foi brilhante, como sempre. Dê os parabéns a ele por mim.

— Mas... Eu tenho certeza de que ele gostaria de ouvir isso de você pessoalmente.

— Ele está feliz. Eu não quero estragar as coisas para ele.

— Mas...

— Lucius vai entender. Tenho certeza que _você _me entende. Eu não posso ficar aqui, minha presença iria assustar os amigos dele. Você sabe que eu significo problemas para os outros. –ele suspirou. — Não quero que meu filho precise suportar o peso de ser um Malfoy.

Aquelas palavras cortaram-no profundamente por dentro.

— Ainda assim... Lucius não vai se importar. Ele não parece ligar muito para a opinião das pessoas.

— Você é um bom garoto, James Potter. Continue assim. –Draco sorriu fracamente para o ruivo, virando-se para partir novamente. — Diga a Lucius que eu o amo e que estou orgulhoso dele.

James suspirou profundamente enquanto observava Draco sumir de vista. Em um primeiro momento, ele pensara que Draco Malfoy fosse exatamente como seus parentes e seu pai costumavam descrever. Mas ele mudara de opinião após passar apenas alguns momentos com ele. Os frios olhos azuis prateados e o olhar cruel eram apenas disfarces. Se alguém olhasse mais atentamente para o ex-Sonserino, encontraria um homem com muitos pecados para carregar sozinho.

James não conseguia achar que Draco Malfoy era assustador.

O coração do Grifinório doeu ao pensar em Lucius. Mesmo ouvindo o que Draco havia falado, ele sabia que o loiro ficaria desapontado por não falar com o pai. Se havia uma coisa que James sabia era que o Sonserino se orgulhava muito do pai, e ele não tinha a mínima vergonha de demonstrar aquilo.

Draco deveria ter ficado. Ele deveria ter ainda mais orgulho de seu único filho. Lucius o defenderia de toda e qualquer pessoa que fizesse algo de ruim contra seu pai. Mas pensando bem, talvez Draco já soubesse daquilo e por isso mesmo havia ido embora.

James sentiu inveja da ligação entre Lucius e Draco.

Se apenas ele e Harry fossem daquela maneira...

_Continua..._

_**Nota da Tradutora:** feliz Dia dos Namorados atrasado! Missão cumprida com a chegada do lindão do Draco! Ele não é perfeito e o Lucius não foi tão bem criado? Agora todos podemos fazer reverência ao loiro-mor da Sonserina e saber que ele deixou o filhote tão perfeito! Bem, esse finalzinho é de cortar o coração, mas eu prometo que algumas coisas vão melhorar! Obrigada mais uma vez a todas as reviews, conversas pelo msn e emails que tenho recebido. Ah, um beijo também às pessoas que lêem o fic, mas não deixam reviews. Eu sei que para alguns é pura falta de tempo **(Amy, anjinho!)**, mas ainda assim, os hits do site me dizem que a tradução está sendo bem recebida, então, obrigada mais uma vez! As respostas às reviews vão chegar via email e os replies do ff . net para quem deixou review logado, ok? **Fabi**, deixa seu email pra que eu possa responder! Beijinhos e até a próxima atualização, que vai chegar mais rápido, prometo! Ohh, prêmio pra quem revisar? Um sábado de brincadeiras com Lucius e James à beira do Lago Negro! Aproveitem!_

_**Nota da Autora: **Hei, até eu quero esse prêmio! XD Brigadão pela recepção da fic em português! Brigadão pela Celly, por fazer esse trabalho tão lindo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado da chegada do Draco! Vem mais por aí! Muito mais/risadas diabólicas/ _

_**Cenas do próximo capítulo...**_

— É isso o que eu mais temo. –Draco abraçou o filho novamente. — Quando Potter descobrir, não o enfrente sozinho, tudo bem? A raiva que ele tem por mim é eterna. Ele não terá piedade. Então, você deve me chamar se alguma coisa acontecer. Em nenhuma hipótese fique sozinho com ele.

— Você não está exagerando? Já faz tanto tempo... Talvez ele nem o odeie mais...

Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não. Além de tudo o que fiz a ele no passado, há algo gravíssimo. Um dia desses eu terei que contar a você, especialmente agora... E eu espero que você escute isso de mim, não dele... Eu quero que você entenda algumas coisas...

— Pai, você está me assustando. Eu nunca vi você assim.

Draco tentou sorrir para esconder suas preocupações.

— Apenas deixe isso tudo pra lá. Quando chegar a hora, eu vou contar a você. E lembre-se, o que quer que aconteça, eu te amo. Nunca duvide disso. Eu farei qualquer coisa para proteger você, então, se Potter vier atrás de você, me chame imediatamente. Use a Chave de Portal que eu lhe dei.

No entanto, seria interessante encontrar Harry Potter novamente, após todos aqueles anos separados. Um encontro entre ambos era exatamente o que Draco precisava para deixar seu passado para trás de uma vez por todas.

_**Nota da tradutora: **não me xinguem de maldosa! Eu não sou! Atualização rápida? Comentários são a saída! Ohh, a história fica mais complicada! Qual será o segredo que Draco esconde?_

_**Nota da Autora: **Não, eu é que sou maldosa! Mwhahahaha.__Eu adoro segredos. Eu adoro mais ainda um Harry revoltado e um Draco que vai colocá-lo de joelhos! mwahahaha! _

_**Nota da Tradutora:** colocar de joelhos...isso é deveras interessante!_


	7. Capítulo Sete

**Título: **Lessons In Love 

**Autora: **Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora: **Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução:** Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação: **obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos:** como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a Blanche é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. **Srta. Kinomoto, Pipe, Alis Clow, Dark Wolf03, Mel Deep Dark, Nah, Fabi, Watashinomori, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Hanna Snape, Lindsay Lestrange, Ivinne, Sark Annek, Amy Lupin, Bárbara G., Maaya M. (no orkut também!), Hermione Seixas, Ia-chan, Mel Arwen, Eiri, Ferfa (no orkut também!), Veleth, Arsínoe, moms Lien, Sanae-chan e Eri **pelas reviews EXUBERANTES do último capítulo. Vocês são absurdamente maravilhosos! Os prêmios por tudo isso podem ser retirados no fã clube e o próximo está lá no finalzinho! Espero que gostem e obrigada mais uma vez!

**Capítulo 7:**

Embora James fosse uma pessoa que mantinha sua palavra e cumpria com suas promessas até o fim, ele estava encontrando dificuldades para esconder de Lucius o quê McGonagall e Draco haviam conversado. Mesmo assim, ele não disse nada. Ver a decepção nos olhos do Sonserino por não ter encontrado o pai já estava acabando com ele, então o Grifinório decidira não adicionar mais nenhuma dor adicional ao namorado.

Uma parte dele muito envergonhada estava feliz por saber que Lucius não era uma pessoa tão confiante como gostava de demonstrar. Rapidamente, James se arrependeu por ter aqueles pensamentos mesquinhos. Porém, ele era apenas humano. Não podia evitar aqueles sentimentos.

Pelo menos ele pôde contar ao loiro como havia sido seu encontro com Draco Malfoy. Lucius ficara exultante ao descobrir que James havia gostado de seu pai. O Sonserino confessou ao ruivo que já havia contado, através das cartas que enviava sobre o ruivo Grifinório que havia feito amizade. Aquilo explicava, aos olhos de James, porque Draco o olhara com tanto interesse e porque não demonstrara surpresa ao saber que eles eram amigos.

Aquele era outro ponto que os diferenciava. Enquanto Lucius havia confessado ser amigo de um Grifinório – ignorando o fato de ele ser um Potter – James nem ao menos havia encontrado coragem para contar ao pai que estava _fraternizando_ com um Sonserino.

— Oi, James! –Vanessa disse, beliscando o braço do primo.

— Hei! –o ruivo reclamou, esfregando o local que apresentava uma marca vermelha.

— Bem, o quê mais eu podia fazer para chamar a sua atenção? –a garota deu de ombros.

— Você estava dizendo alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

Vanessa fitou a irmã Vivian com uma expressão horrorizada.

— Se eu estava dizendo alguma coisa? É claro que eu estava! E era muito importante! –exclamou, erguendo a cabeça. — Era sobre o Baile de Dia das Bruxas!

James fez uma careta ao ouvir sobre o assunto. Ele havia se esquecido completamente daquilo.

— É somente o evento mais importante de todo o semestre. –Vivian completou. — Bem, isso e Lucius Malfoy com as vestes do time de Quadribol, apanhando o Pomo e nos mostrando toda sua gostosura.

James sorriu diante daquela memória; a comemoração entre eles após aquele dia havia sido ainda melhor.

— Falando nele, quando você vai apresentá-lo como seu namorado, seu idiota? –Vanessa perguntou.

O ruivo quase caiu para trás se não fossem os braços das gêmeas, que rapidamente vieram para apóiá-lo.

— Eu não...

— Ah, pare com isso! –Vivian exclamou, não tão amistosamente. — Nós já sabemos!

— Nós seguimos você naquele dia após o jogo e vimos você beijando ele. –Vanessa explicou, e o primo apenas corou. As gêmeas deram tapinhas em suas costas e disseram ao mesmo tempo: — Aquele foi um beijão!

James jurou que iria morrer de vergonha.

— Como vocês puderam me seguir? –ele perguntou, chateado.

— O que deveríamos fazer? –Vanessa devolveu a pergunta. — Você estava agindo estranhamente, nunca indo à Hogsmeade conosco, misteriosamente sumindo das nossas vistas... E Max estava se fazendo de bobo. Então nós decidimos que precisávamos fazer alguma coisa.

— Francamente, James, nós estamos muito magoadas. Como você não nos contou? –Vivian também perguntou, fazendo um bico.

— Eu... bem... é só que...

— Nós exigimos que você o apresente como seu namorado. -Vanessa disse e Vivian apenas concordou. — Nós achamos que você deveria levá-lo ao Baile. Seria muito romântico.

— NÃO! –James gritou. — É segredo! Ninguém pode saber! Podem imaginar o que meu pai vai falar quando souber disso? Nem pensar!

— Então vocês estão realmente namorando? –Vivian afirmou com um enorme sorriso.

— É isso aí, James!

— Nós realmente achamos que você não deve contar a ninguém. –Vivian continuou e o ruivo revirou os olhos. — O fã clube dele iria matar você.

— Nós vamos proteger seu segredo, somos muito boas com isso, não é mesmo, maninha?

— Com certeza!

James sorriu.

— Mas ainda assim exigimos que você nos apresente a ele. Como seu namorado! –Vanessa exclamou, imperialmente. –Não importa quão gostoso ele seja, ele precisa saber dos limites. Precisamos mostrar a ele que estamos aqui para proteger você.

O Grifinório fez uma careta ao ouvir aquilo.

— Eu adoro a preocupação de vocês, mas posso lidar com Lucius sozinho, muito obrigado.

As duas se olharam e balançaram as cabeças negativamente.

— Ah, tudo bem! –disseram, ironicamente. — Você é tão inocente!

— Não sou não! –James negou, ultrajado.

— Tsc, tsc... –Vanessa abraçou-o ternamente. — Não se preocupe. Nós vamos proteger sua virtude.

O ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando ignorar a raiva que estava sentindo. Então era aquilo o que as pessoas pensavam dele? Uma criatura frágil que precisava de cuidados o todo tempo? Ele fez uma careta. Era exatamente aquilo o quê elas pensavam. As gêmeas eram ainda piores porque pensavam que eram mãe dele.

James pensou em dar uma resposta a elas, mas o burburinho dos alunos no corredor chamou a atenção deles. Os três correram na direção do barulho e encontraram Lucius brigando com Travis.

O ruivo foi surpreendido por um momento, pois nunca vira Lucius tomar as vias físicas com ninguém. O loiro era o tipo de pessoa que nunca perdia a cabeça, o garoto que preferia resolver os conflitos usando as palavras ao invés dos punhos.

Para o Sonserino estar tomando aquele tipo de atitude, então, algo realmente sério deveria ter acontecido. Travis deveria ter dito algo muito ruim para irritar Lucius daquela maneira.

Quando os olhos de Travis recaíram sobre James, ele exclamou em vitória. Os olhos do ruivo arregalaram em evidente surpresa.

— Pergunte a _ele_! –Travis exclamou, apontando para o Grifinório. — Ele sabe! Ele estava lá quando aconteceu! Ele ouviu seu pai subornando McGonagall para aceitar você em Hogwarts! –finalizou, gritando.

James congelou. Ele tinha certeza de que era o único aluno no castelo naquele dia. Por que _Travis_ havia ficado para trás? O ruivo não teve muito tempo para pensar, porém. Assim que se viu como o objeto da raiva de Lucius, ele arrepiou-se.

— É verdade? –o loiro perguntou, friamente. — Meu pai subornou McGonagall pra me aceitar aqui?

O Grifinório começou a ficar sem ar e Lucius segurou-o pelos ombros, sacudindo-o violentamente.

— Não ouse desmaiar agora, James! Apenas me diga a verdade!

— Hei, solte nosso primo! –Vanessa gritou, ameaçando entrar no meio para separar os dois.

James corou, tanto de vergonha como de raiva. Quem Lucius pensava que era para tratá-lo daquela maneira? Outra parte dele, porém, lhe dizia para ser compreensivo porque o Sonserino havia sofrido um duro golpe.

— Não foi bem assim. –ele murmurou, ciente do fato de que alguns alunos já se juntavam para ouvir a história. — Eu acho que tudo não passou de um mal entendido.

— Então é verdade! –Lucius gritou, os olhos brilhando de raiva. Ele parecia um enorme animal ferido. — É verdade e você não me disse nada.

Aquela era uma acusação direta. O ruivo apenas suspirou.

— Eu prometi ao seu pai que não contaria. –disse, tentando se desculpar. — Mas eu ainda acho que ele entendeu a coisa toda errada...

— _O quê_? Você está culpando meu _pai _por isso? –Lucius perguntou, ultrajado.

— Não! É claro que não! –o Grifinório rapidamente negou. — Estou apenas dizendo que...

— Ele está apenas dizendo que seu pai comprou a Diretora para que você pudesse estudar aqui, já que ninguém quer o filho de um Comensal da Morte e assassino em lugar algum! –Travis provocou, cruelmente.

Lucius rangeu os dentes, fechou as mãos em punho e deu um soco no nariz de Travis, fazendo com que este sangrasse. O garoto olhou-o horrorizado e começou a chorar de dor. Filch apareceu no instante seguinte e, com um de seus olhares sádicos, levou os dois alunos embora.

O loiro nem ao menos olhou para James enquanto seguia Filch. O coração do ruivo disparou e sua respiração ficou difícil. As gêmeas o abraçaram protetoramente na mesma hora.

— Não. –ele disse, soltando-se delas. Ele não queria proteção, não queria simpatia. Queria apenas poder alcançar Lucius, falar com ele, fazer com que ele entendesse. As coisas não podiam terminar daquele jeito entre eles. Ele não deixaria acontecer.

— Estamos atrasados para a aula. –Vivian comentou.

— É, mas James não está se sentindo bem. Tenho certeza que o Professor Neville irá entender. –Vanessa completou.

James entendeu a deixa das meninas. Qualquer que fosse sua decisão, elas estariam ao seu lado.

— O quê está acontecendo? –Max perguntou, chegando de uma das reuniões do colégio.

— As meninas vão te contar. –disse James, determinado, afastando-se do grupo.

Infelizmente para o Grifinório, ele não encontrou Lucius saindo da sala de McGonagall como esperava, mas encontrou a própria Diretora. Inspirando profundamente, ele seguiu em frente e lhe perguntou se poderia tomar alguns minutos de seu tempo. A Diretora, que parecia preocupada e distraída, fitou-o, confusa.

— Pois não, Sr. Potter? –ela perguntou.

— Eu... bem...eu... –o ruivo odiou-se por ser tão tímido. Mas não havia tempo para hesitações, ele tinha que esclarecer aquela situação de uma vez por todas. — Eu preciso perguntar uma coisa à senhora a respeito de Draco Malfoy.

McGonagall fitou o aluno, ainda mais nervosa.

— Potter, isso é algo que não lhe diz respeito. Se seu pai pediu que...

— Meu pai não tem nada a ver com isso! Lucius é meu amigo. –ele confessou.

A Diretora pareceu surpresa, mas então seu olhar ficou mais suave e ela suspirou profundamente.

— Então você já sabe que ele está pretendendo abandonar a escola e ir embora o quanto antes.

— Não! –alguma coisa dentro de James se quebrou e ele imaginou se seria seu coração. — Ele não pode fazer isso!

— Creio que ele vai fazer isso. Ele não quis ouvir nada do que eu tinha a falar sobre o assunto.

-Mas eu ouço, será que a senhora pode me contar? Eu não acredito que a senhora aceitaria nada além das taxas normais da escola para aceita-lo em Hogwarts. Acho que o pai de Lucius entendeu tudo errado.

McGonagall suspirou novamente. Ela ponderou se seria sábio de sua parte confiar algo tão importante a um aluno, mas ao olhar James e perceber quão determinado o garoto estava, decidiu que ele deveria saber de tudo. Além do mais, ela não acreditava que ele aceitaria um não como resposta. Naquele tipo de assunto, James era idêntico ao pai.

A Diretora sorriu, abrindo lentamente a porta de sua sala, para que James pudesse entrar.

— Por aqui, Sr. Potter. E espero que após nossa conversa, o senhor consiga convencer seu amigo a ficar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James somente conseguiu conversar com Lucius um dia após a briga do Sonserino com Travis. Enquanto procurava pelo loiro, o ruivo nunca desejou tanto ter o Mapa do Maroto em suas mãos. Infelizmente, o artefato havia desaparecido quando Harry tinha dezessete anos.

Porém, mesmo sem o mapa encantado, James conseguiu encontrar o garoto sentado em uma pedra à beira do lago, no lugar que sempre se encontravam.

Lucius olhou rapidamente de esguelha para James antes de fitar novamente a Lula Gigante, que nadava placidamente pelo lago.

— Você não está feliz ao ver que é uma droga ser o filho de Draco Malfoy, tanto quanto o é ser filho de Harry Potter? –o loiro perguntou, com um sorrisinho irônico.

— Não. –James respondeu. Na verdade, ele se sentia um pouquinho feliz, o que era realmente horrível. Mas nunca iria admitir. –Você não quis mesmo me dizer tudo isso. Não foi você quem defendeu seu pai e colocou toda a culpa em McGonagall?

— Verdade. Mas... É realmente difícil às vezes... ser um Malfoy.

— Eu não sabia disso. –o ruivo disse, caminhando na direção de Lucius, percebendo que o loiro finalmente parecia ter baixado a guarda. — Por que você não me contou? Você sempre age como se não se importasse com nada. Você sabe como eu me sinto a respeito do meu pai. Se tivesse me...

— Então o quê? Isso te faria se sentir melhor? Você ficaria feliz em saber que minha vida é uma droga? –o Sonserino perguntou, mais uma vez na defensiva.

— Não! Droga, Lucius! –James se irritou. — E eu que pensava ser o imaturo aqui! Apenas cresça! Saber como você se sente de verdade não iria me deixar feliz dessa forma. Quem você pensa que eu sou? Se eu soubesse de tudo, poderia ter te ajudado como você vem fazendo comigo! Eu teria entendido, e você sabe disso! Sabe, você não tem que agir como se não tivesse problemas. Não comigo! Você pode se abrir comigo!

James suspirou profundamente, antes de prosseguir com seu discurso.

— Você me fez confiar em você a ponto de me fazer abrir o coração. Por que não pode fazer o mesmo comigo? –terminou, magoado com tudo aquilo.

— Porque... –Lucius suspirou, desanimado. — Eu queria parecer forte pra você. Não queria que você me visse como o menino rico e patético que não pode viver com o fato de que é filho de um Comensal da Morte.

— Por que não? Por que eu tenho que ser o único menino rico e patético aqui?

Lucius pegou no mesmo instante o humor na voz de James, algo incomum no ruivo. Geralmente, as respostas irônicas cabiam ao loiro. Longe de estar aborrecido, ele abriu um largo sorriso.

— Então você está realmente contente por eu ser tão patético quanto você.

Vendo que o humor do namorado estava de volta, James sorriu, não conseguindo irritar-se com o comentário do Sonserino.

— Claro que sim. –o ruivo disse, fingindo um bico. — Mas falando sério, Lucius, seria bom se você confiasse em mim da mesma maneira que eu confio em você.

— Você não confia em mim tanto quanto quer que eu acredite.

— Mas é claro que acredito!

Lucius deu um sorrisinho.

— Mesmo? Então por que sempre que você tem um problema, prefere esconder ao invés de falar comigo? Sou eu que tenho que ir atrás de você.

— Eu faço isso de propósito... Eu gosto quando você vem atrás de mim. –James admitiu, corando e Lucius sorriu novamente.

— Talvez eu queira ser perseguido de vem em quando...

— Eu vim atrás de você, não foi? Eu... Meu coração quase parou de bater quando fiquei sabendo que você ia sair da escola. Não consegui ficar parado e não fazer nada... –o Grifinório confessou. — Você não vai embora, vai? –ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do loiro, fitando-o ansiosamente.

— Eu não sei. Como você acha que eu me senti quando ouvi que meu pai teve que pagar para que McGonagall me aceitasse aqui... E que você havia escondido isso de mim? –Lucius perguntou, irritando-se novamente. — Aquilo realmente me magoou!

James desviou o olhar.

— Eu não sabia o que fazer! Eu havia prometido ao seu pai que não falaria nada. Promessas são promessas. Além do mais, não queria te aborrecer com isso. E eu não acreditava que McGonagall pudesse fazer algo assim.

— Mas ela fez! –o loiro exclamou, amargamente. — E, novamente, você não vai culpar meu pai por isso, vai?

— Eu nunca culpei seu pai! –o ruivo negou rapidamente. — Eu acho apenas que ele entendeu mal essa história toda. No final das contas, foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. –James afirmou. — Não é como você está pensando. Eu perguntei à Diretora e ela me contou a história toda.

— Ela contou a você? –Lucius perguntou, abismado.

— Contou! Eu posso ser bem persuasivo quando quero. –o Grifinório respondeu, com um sorriso travesso.

Lucius sorriu ironicamente.

— Posso imaginar... Você está ficando bem diferente do garoto inocente que eu conheci no primeiro dia de aula. Então, o que ela disse?

James fez uma careta ao ouvir o que Lucius havia falado sobre ele, mas não comentou nada.

— Ela me disse que o primeiro encontro deles foi realmente tenso. Você sabe que a reputação do seu pai é... bem, não tão boa. Ele agiu extremamente na defensiva e McGonagall suspeitou daquilo.

— James, será que você podia parar de culpar meu pai? –o Sonserino perguntou, franzindo a testa.

— Eu não estou culpando seu pai! Só estou dizendo que devido ao histórico do seu pai, era óbvio que o primeiro encontro deles não seria bom. A questão é que depois que McGonagall viu seu currículo e como você é estudioso, ficou mais acessível. Seu pai deu a entender que iria fazer uma doação substancial para Hogwarts e já que a escola estava passando por dificuldades financeiras desde o fim da guerra, ela aceitou imediatamente.

James parou por um segundo para respirar enquanto Lucius apenas o observava.

— Bem, a Diretora achou que ele estava sendo generoso, enquanto seu pai achou que ela estava aceitando um suborno. Quando ficou sabendo disso, ela ficou realmente nervosa; McGonagall é muito séria e honesta. Ela considerou não aceitar o dinheiro porque quis você aqui na escola somente por você, pelo seu esforço, não por causa de dinheiro! Ela realmente gosta de você, acha que você é um dos melhores alunos de Hogwarts. –James finalizou.

— Então você está me dizendo que eles entenderam tudo errado?

— Isso, exatamente isso.

— Ainda assim...

— Droga, Lucius! Por favor, não vai embora... –a voz de James soava tão suplicante que imediatamente amoleceu o coração do loiro. — Você não pode me deixar agora. Você disse que eu era a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido com você aqui, certo?

O Grifinório queria tanto que o Sonserino ficasse que se sentia corajoso o suficiente para fazer aquele tipo de declaração. Lucius deu um sorrisinho, nunca imaginando que o namorado seria tão aberto a ponto de admitir que o queria tanto.

— Você _é_ a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo. –o loiro afirmou. — Você sabe disso.

— Então fica. –James pediu, não acreditando em como soava desesperado.

Lucius puxou o ruivo para mais perto, beijando-o apaixonadamente. O Grifinório corou da cabeça aos pés, mas seu corpo derreteu sob os toques do Sonserino.

— Me desculpe por ser tão grosso com você. –ele murmurou, acariciando o rosto de James suavemente.

— Faça isso novamente e eu não respondo por mim... e pelas minhas primas. Elas estavam tramando algo bem doloroso pra você. De verdade. Eu pedi que esperassem.

Lucius deu um sorrisinho abafado.

— Eu acredito, elas são meio assustadoras.

O Sonserino deitou-se na grama baixa, puxando James consigo.

— Sabe, quando eu disse a McGonagall que ia embora, estava com raiva e ressentido. Eu não falei a sério. Mas... para falar a verdade, não sei se vai ser bom que eu fique aqui. Travis já começou a espalhar boatos sobre mim pela escola inteira.

James ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Não me diga que você está preocupado com o quê as pessoas vão dizer. Esse é o meu papel, não o seu.

— Eu não estou. Mas pense bem...

— Você realmente não é a pessoa que eu imaginei... –o ruivo afirmou. — Talvez eu deva reconsiderar meus sentimentos.

— Sério? Você é inseguro, necessitado, mimado, tem um enorme complexo paterno... e você não me vê reclamando de nada! –Lucius replicou.

James fez uma careta.

— Hei, não seja cruel! Esse é o meu lado charmoso!

— Você sabe que eu sou louco por você, não sabe? –o loiro perguntou, beijando o ruivo na bochecha; ele apenas sorriu.

— Você é louco por mim...mas está considerando a possibilidade de deixar a escola com medo do que os outros vão pensar de você.

Lucius suspirou profundamente.

— Minha masculinidade foi abalada por causa disso?

— Definitivamente. –o Grifinório respondeu, mas o loiro sabia que era apenas brincadeira.

— Eu só estou cansado de ser assombrado por uma coisa que aconteceu no passado e que não tem nada a ver comigo! Meu pai cometeu um erro, mas ele se arrependeu, ele até ficou na prisão por isso! Ele pagou por seus erros, por que as pessoas não podem deixá-lo em paz?

— Porque as pessoas são assim. E elas sempre vão falar. Não foi isso o que você me disse uma vez?

Lucius assentiu, lentamente. Ele estava surpreso pela percepção e maturidade do ruivo. Era James quem estava confortando-o e não o contrário. O loiro gostou daquilo; ele gostava do fato de não precisar ser forte e seguro de si o tempo todo. O Grifinório não pensaria mal dele se ele mostrasse que de vez em quando também precisava de apoio e um ombro amigo.

— Tem algo a mais que eu preciso te contar... Eu escrevi ao seu pai ontem e contei o que aconteceu.

— O QUÊ? POR QUÊ? –a raiva de Lucius elevou-se novamente. Era melhor esquecer o James bonitinho, ele havia ido longe demais. — Você não deveria ter feito isso! Eu posso cuidar dos meus próprios problemas!

O ruivo segurou-se bravamente para não revirar os olhos em resposta ao que o loiro havia dito. Aquele discurso soava estranhamente familiar. Não era surpresa o motivo pelo qual haviam se apaixonado.

— Eu escrevi a ele porque queria que ele esclarecesse as coisas com McGonagall por sua causa.

— Mas...

— Sem _mas_! –James interrompeu-o, determinado. — Eu acho que é importante que ele saiba, afinal, isso tem tudo a ver com ele. Seu pai veio à escola. Antes de eu vir aqui, ele estava conversando com a Diretora. Acho que ele vai querer conversar com você depois de tudo.

Lucius estava tão vermelho que pensou que iria explodir.

— James, você está realmente testando a minha paciência, não está? Você não acha que está ultrapassando os limites? –o loiro perguntou, entre os dentes.

O Grifinório deu de ombros.

— Eu acho que não.

— Como você se sentiria se eu escrevesse ao seu pai e contasse sobre seus problemas de ansiedade?

— Isso é completamente diferente! –o ruivo exclamou, defensivamente. — Primeiro: meu pai não é tão legal como o seu. Segundo: minha ansiedade não vai me tirar da escola. E pra finalizar, meu pai me mataria se soubesse que nós somos... amigos.

Lucius fez uma careta descontente.

— Eu imagino que sim...

— Não fique irritado comigo... Eu fiz o que achei que seria melhor pra você.

— É, é isso o que seu pai diz sempre que te chateia, não é?

James suspirou; Lucius estava completamente certo.

— Mas... Eu estava com a melhor das intenções quando escrevi pro seu pai.

— O inferno está cheio de boas intenções.

— Eu não sou o inferno!

— Não?

— Não!

Lucius cruzou os braços.

— Me beija e eu posso considerar a possibilidade de te perdoar.

James sorriu. Ele estava aliviado por saber que o Sonserino não estava tão chateado com ele como antes.

— Você é um...

— Gostoso? Gênio? O melhor Apanhador de todos os tempos? Melhor até que Harry Potter?

— Ninguém é melhor que o meu pai.

— Eu sou. –o loiro afirmou, veementemente.

— Você não é o Apanhador mais jovem do século.

— E daí? Onde está meu beijo? Você quer ou não ser perdoado?

James pulou em cima de Lucius sem pensar muito, beijando-o até que ambos ficassem sem ar. Era impressionante o que o loiro estava fazendo com ele. Antes de conhecê-lo, o ruivo era tenso e nervoso, sempre tomando cuidado com seu comportamento. Após o envolvimento com o Sonserino, ele tinha vontade de experimentar coisas novas, ser destemido e abraçar o mundo. Ele sentia que podia fazer o que quisesse.

Ele queria Lucius com todo seu coração e ficaria desnorteado caso o perdesse.

— Estou perdoado? –o ruivo perguntou, os lábios muito próximos dos de Lucius.

— Sim. –o loiro murmurou, acariciando os cabelos do garoto à sua frente, antes de beijar a boca que lhe era oferecida suavemente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quando Draco viu seu filho e o filho de Harry Potter com bocas e corpos entrelaçados, seu coração quase saiu pela boca. Ele já suspeitara que a dita amizade era mais do que o Lucius afirmara, mas o que testemunhara não era uma mera paixão adolescente, e sim sentimentos fortes.

Ele ouvira o suficiente daquela conversa para saber que aqueles garotos não estavam de joguinhos. James e Lucius estavam muito apaixonados um pelo outro, em um nível que superava aqueles comuns nas paixões adolescentes. Eles pareciam se entender muito bem, e o nível de intimidade entre eles era altíssimo para pessoas daquela idade.

A forma como James Potter lhe havia escrito, tão determinado e seguro de si fez com que Draco percebesse como o filho era amado. E também significava que o garoto não tinha medo do nome Malfoy.

Draco estava feliz por Lucius ter encontrado um amor tão forte sendo tão jovem. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava assustado pelo filho. Por que, com tantos garotos pelo mundo, o garoto tinha que se apaixonar justamente por um Potter? E por que James tinha que corresponder àqueles sentimentos?

_"Falando em ironias... Isso é o passado voltando para pegar você, Malfoy"_, ele pensou, amargamente.

Draco suspirou profundamente. No passado, quando Voldemort havia aterrorizado o mundo mágico e o mundo dos Trouxas, ele encontrou tempo para se apaixonar por Harry Potter, mesmo contra sua racionalidade.

Se ele apenas tivesse ficado longe do Grifinório... Severus havia lhe avisado por diversas vezes, mas o loiro escutara? Não. Ele se deixara ser pego pelos encantos de Potter.

Mas poderia realmente uma pessoa evitar se apaixonar? O amor não era uma daquelas coisas que simplesmente aconteciam? Não era um dos sentimentos que apareciam quando se menos esperava?

Era inútil pensar sobre aquilo naquele momento. Harry abominava-o com todas suas forças e Draco não podia culpá-lo. Na verdade, ele merecia toda a raiva de Potter. O loiro havia feito muitas coisas ruins, cometido muitos erros. E o pior de todos havia sido ajudar seu pai a sair de Azkaban.

Lucius já estava apresentando sinais de loucura naquela época, mas Draco acreditou ser capaz de cuidar dele. Por causa daquele erro idiota, toda e qualquer chance que ele tinha de ser perdoado por Harry havia se perdido para sempre. Não importava o quanto implorasse, o Grifinório nunca o perdoaria.

Fato este que o levava exatamente para o momento em que se encontrava. Harry teria uma síncope quando descobrisse sobre o romance entre James e Lucius.

_"A ironia de novo. Se eu tivesse estado lá para impedir Pansy de colocar o nome do meu pai em Lucius... eu nunca quis que Luc carregasse um fardo desses, esse nome. Merda! O que eu devo fazer? Devo permitir que isso prossiga? Eles ficam lindos juntos. Imagino se James sabe sobre a morte da mãe. Provavelmente não. Se ele soubesse, ficaria tão próximo do meu filho? Será que ele odiaria Lucius como Harry me odeia?"_

A risada de seu filho quebrou sua linha de pensamentos sombrios e ele sorriu, não conseguiu evitar. Lucius e James faziam um casal bonito. Se a vida fosse mais simples...

Draco então fez um pacto consigo mesmo. Mesmo que o mundo inteiro fosse contra aquele amor tão doce, ele ficaria do lado dos dois e faria de tudo para protegê-los.

O loiro pigarreou para chamar a atenção do casal porque as coisas pareciam estar esquentando rapidamente e Draco não queria presenciar algo tão íntimo. Seria por demais embaraçoso.

Quando James e Lucius o ouviram, se separaram no mesmo instante. O loiro ficou irritado ao ver o pai, enquanto o ruivo, por outro lado, enrubesceu violentamente. Por um momento, Draco imaginou se o garoto iria desmaiar e se preocupou.

— Você está bem? –perguntou.

— Respire. –Lucius disse, suavemente, abraçando James protetoramente. — Ele tem problemas de ansiedade. –completou.

— LUCIUS! Cala a boca! –o ruivo gritou, empurrando o loiro para longe.

O Sonserino fez uma careta descontente.

— O quê foi? Meu pai não vai dizer nada... Além do mais, ele já nos pegou no ato. Não há porque fingir agora. –Lucius fitou o pai. — Pai, esse é o meu namorado. James, esse é o meu pai.

— Eu já sei disso, seu idiota! –James grunhiu. Ele fitou Draco e corou novamente. — Oi. E sinto muito...

Draco abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Lucius o interrompeu.

— Sente muito pelo quê? Foi apenas um beijo! Você vai nos repreender? –ele perguntou, encarando o pai.

O Malfoy mais velho abriu a boca e novamente foi interrompido.

— Essa não é a questão! –o Grifinório gritou. — A questão é que...

— A questão é que eu estou aqui graças a você e vim até aqui para falar com meu filho e explicar algumas coisas a ele. –Draco começou, decidindo que seria melhor interromper aquilo, antes que as coisas fugissem do controle. Quando se tratava de um Potter e um Malfoy, nunca se sabia o que poderia acontecer. — Todo o resto pode esperar.

— Não! Isso está acima de qualquer coisa. –Lucius disse.

Draco admirou a determinação do filho. Ele sempre fora daquele jeito. Aquilo o tirava do sério, mas de uma forma, o orgulhava na mesma proporção.

— Você se importa que eu namore James? –ele perguntou.

— É claro que eu me importo! –Draco exclamou. James retesou ligeiramente. Lucius cerrou as mãos em punhos. — Eu me importo por razoes óbvias! Ele é um _Potter_, Lucius e você é um _Malfoy_. Essa é uma combinação explosiva. Você sabe quão complicado isso pode ser. Pessoalmente, eu não vejo como essa história pode terminar de uma boa maneira, mas... Eu já tive o prazer de conhecer James em uma outra ocasião e, após a carta que ele me enviou, passei a admirá-lo. Então, eu não serei contra o relacionamento de vocês, se vocês se gostam de verdade.

— Nós nos gostamos! –Lucius afirmou.

— Fale por você... –James replicou, mas Draco podia ver que o garoto havia ficado tocado com a declaração.

O Sonserino fitou o Grifinório e sorriu de forma travessa.

— Você sabe que me ama, James.

O ruivo desviou o olhar timidamente e Draco segurou-se para não rir.

— Isso é uma loucura, mas quem sou eu para impedir? –ele começou. –Agora, será que podemos falar de outra coisa? Eu acredito ter muito a lhe contar sobre McGonagall.

Lucius assentiu.

— Você tem que se explicar mesmo, mas já vou avisando que estou de mau humor. E que estou com muita raiva de você.

Draco suspirou.

— Qual a novidade?

— Está falando a sério? Ele sempre fica com raiva de você? –James perguntou, surpreso.

— Nada que eu faço parece ser realmente bom para Luc... –Draco fingiu reclamar e, no fundo, estava mesmo.

— Hei! Isso não é verdade! Eu só reclamo quando você coloca essa máscara de Malfoy para os outros!

Draco deu um sorrisinho diante do comentário, mas uma parte de si entristeceu-se por aquilo. Porque James ainda estava por perto, ele não falou nada. Havia algumas coisas, pessoais demais, para serem ditas na frente do Grifinório, não importava quão gentil ele era. O garoto ainda era, afinal, filho de Harry Potter.

— James, você poderia nos deixar a sós por alguns instantes? –perguntou.

James assentiu.

— É claro - o ruivo desviou um olhar para Lucius e sorriu. –Vejo você mais tarde.

Ele tomou o caminho que levava de volta ao castelo depois de cumprimentar Draco. Foi somente quando se deslocou por alguns metros que ouviu seu nome ser chamado pelo pai de seu namorado. James virou-se, imediatamente.

— Obrigado. –Draco disse.

Impossibilitado de dizer mais alguma coisa, o ruivo apenas assentiu e finalmente foi embora.

Draco fitou o filho, que já o encarava de maneira desafiadora.

— Eu sou culpado. –o Malfoy mais velho começou. — Foi exatamente como James disse, eu entendi a situação toda de maneira errada. _Coloquei a máscara dos Malfoy¸_ como você mesmo disse.

Lucius cruzou os braços, chateado. Agora que a razão pela qual ele estava mais calmo havia ido embora, ele encontrava-se irritado novamente. Toda a raiva que sentia pelo pai voltara com força total. Mas, se pensasse melhor, iria chegar a conclusão de que Draco só fizera o que acreditara ser o melhor para ele.

Assim como James.

Assim como a legião de pais e namorados que faziam coisas idiotas em nome do amor. Draco havia cometido um erro e estava visivelmente arrependido por aquilo. Apesar de todas as coisas horríveis que o pai fizera desde que era pequeno, sua personalidade era muito melhor que a de sua mãe.

Draco realmente o amava, enquanto Pansy era fútil e superficial, sempre tratando Lucius como se ele fosse seu brinquedinho.

— Eu ainda estou chateado, mas... Eu entendo. Você realmente deveria agradecer ao James. –o loiro disse. — Ele descobriu a coisa toda antes de todo mundo. E me convenceu a ficar.

— O garoto é bem inteligente. E impressionante, para um Potter. –Draco comentou, com um fraco sorriso, os olhos perdidos no passado. — O pai dele costumava ser bem estúpido quando se tratava de alguns assuntos.

— James é maravilhoso. –o rapaz comentou, amorosamente. –Mas ele também é um pouco estúpido às vezes.

— Luc, você está realmente apaixonado por ele?

— Estou. –Lucius respondeu, sem nem ao menos pestanejar.

Draco caminhou até o filho, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro do garoto.

— Você está preparado para enfrentar o mundo por ele?

— Estou, mas você não veio aqui para me perguntar sobre James. Você veio aqui pra esclarecer tudo com a Diretora McGonagall. Como pôde, pai?

Draco suspirou profundamente.

— Você sabe como eu sou. Sou cínico e costumo pensar o pior das pessoas. Eu honestamente pensei que todo o discurso bonitinho de que Hogwarts estava precisando de dinheiro fosse uma forma de tentar me subornar... Minha vida inteira foi assim. Isso não é novidade pra você, você sabe muito bem como seu avô era.

— Eu sei e o odeio por isso! Eu não quero ser como ele! É uma droga... É uma droga que coisas assim continuem acontecendo... –o garoto disse, em um misto de tristeza e raiva. — Eu estava a ponto de deixar a escola por causa disso! Você faz idéia de como vai ser difícil de agora em diante? Eu estava bem! As pessoas gostavam de mim! Agora eu voltei a ser outro Malfoy!

— Você não sabe ao certo! As pessoas gostam de você pelo quê você é, Lucius, não pelo que sua família faz ou não aos outros. Você é muito diferente de mim e do seu avô. Se seus amigos realmente gostam de você, eles não o tratarão de maneira diferente por conta de uma coisa que eu fiz. Mas, se algum deles virar as costas para você, é porque não são dignos da sua amizade. Eles não eram seus amigos para início de conversa. James não parou de falar com você, parou?

— Não.

— Viu só?

Lucius sabia daquilo, mas ainda assim estava magoado.

— Olha, filho, eu sinto muito. O quê mais você quer que eu faça? Já pedi desculpas a McGonagall. Foi bem difícil admitir que estava errado, mas eu fiz isso por você!

— Não faça essas coisas por mim, faça por você!

— Lucius... Merda! O quê eu devo fazer para que você não me odeie tanto? Me diga que eu farei! Você sabe que eu nunca quis te magoar. Eu te amo, filho. Quantas vezes já lhe pedi desculpas por todas as coisas que fiz em nome dos Malfoy?

O discurso de Draco não era diretamente para o filho. Seu coração estava tão sobrecarregado com o peso de ser um Malfoy, que ele estava farto daquilo. Sentia-se cansado por precisar desculpar-se por tudo o que fizera e não fizera e ainda assim não ser o suficiente. Nunca seria o suficiente. Sempre haveria algo marcado em sua vida.

Lucius sentiu nos olhos do pai toda a agonia e dor que ele estava sentindo. Por um longo tempo, Draco esteve prestando atenção não apenas a seus erros, mas em cada erro já cometido por um Malfoy antes dele. Não era novidade para o garoto que o pai tinha dificuldades em acreditar nas pessoas porque nunca havia realmente confiado em ninguém e ninguém nunca fizera o mesmo com ele. Era um tipo de sentimento que Lucius não conseguia relacionar e aquilo o assustava.

O pai havia vivido em tempos sombrios, época essa que Lucius fora poupado. Draco sempre fizera questão de criar o garoto longe de toda a loucura que era sua vida. Embora não tivesse conseguido proteger o filho de todo o peso que significava ser um Malfoy, o garoto não podia reclamar da vida que levava.

Suspirou profundamente. Ele sabia que o pai era um homem assombrado pelo passado. Que, mesmo não deixando transparecer, ele sofrera muito com os caminhos que escolhera. Draco tinha uma vida complicada e talvez fosse por aquele motivo que Lucius não encontrou dificuldades em perdoar o pai, no final das contas.

Draco era um homem solitário e Lucius era a única coisa que tinha na vida.

— Sinto muito... –Draco disse, olhando para os próprios pés. — Você não tem que pagar pelos meus erros.

— Está tudo bem, pai. –Lucius replicou, em um murmuro. –Eu deveria ser mais compreensivo.

— Não, não deveria. –o Malfoy mais velho puxou o garoto para um abraço apertado. — Eu realmente sinto muito, Luc. Eu não queria que você passasse por algo assim.

— Está tudo bem. Eu deveria estar acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, certo? –ele ousou fazer uma piada.

Porém, Draco não achou aquilo engraçado.

— Não diga isso! –disse, nervoso. — Eu quero que você seja feliz! Não quero que seja como eu!

— Até onde sei, não há nada de errado com você e eu tenho muito orgulho de ser seu filho. –o rapaz afirmou, fazendo os olhos do pai brilharem de emoção. — Eu não deveria ter feito aquele escândalo... Eu fico dizendo pro James não se importar com o que as pessoas podem pensar dele e aqui estou eu...me preocupando com elas. Eu deveria me importar só com ele, todo o resto é irrelevante. Engraçado... Ele aceitou tudo muito melhor que eu.

— Ah sim...James Potter. –Draco acariciou os cabelos do filho amorosamente. — Aquele no qual você sempre se referia nas cartas que me enviava. Seu querido amigo Grifinório. –completou, com um de seus típicos sorrisinhos.

Lucius franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Algum problema quanto a isso?

— Por mais estranho que possa parecer, não, não tenho problema algum. Eu não vou interferir no relacionamento de vocês. Mas mantenha uma coisa na sua cabeça sobre o que pode acontecer no futuro. Se isso for pra valer...

— Mas é!

Draco quase se arrepiou diante de tanta confiança.

— Então esteja preparado para enfrentar a fúria do pai dele. Eu aposto que Potter nem ao menos sabe que o filho joga no outro time, certo?

Lucius fez uma careta.

— Não fale de James dessa maneira.

— Lucius, você sabe no quê está se envolvendo, certo? Você sabe que o mundo não vai aplaudir e torcer por você e por James.

— Eu sei. Eu não me importo. Eu o amo.

O coração de Draco quase saiu pela boca. Ele imaginou se alguém na idade de Lucius podia sentir algo tão forte, mas então se xingou de idiota. Não havia ele sentido a mesma coisa naquela mesma idade? A única diferença era que o filho era muito mais corajoso que ele. O garoto não tinha medo de ser descoberto, ele estava preparado para lutar por seu amor. Draco admirava aquela qualidade nele.

— Apenas tome cuidado. –disse. –Eu me preocupo. E muito. E agora que sei sobre vocês dois... eu temo por você.

— Não precisa. Eu sei me cuidar.

— É isso o que eu mais temo. –Draco abraçou o filho novamente. — Quando Potter descobrir, não o enfrente sozinho, tudo bem? A raiva que ele tem por mim é eterna. Ele não terá piedade. Então, você deve me chamar se alguma coisa acontecer. Em nenhuma hipótese fique sozinho com ele.

— Você não está exagerando? Já faz tanto tempo... Talvez ele nem o odeie mais...

Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não. Além de tudo o que fiz a ele no passado, há algo gravíssimo. Um dia desses eu terei que contar a você, especialmente agora... E eu espero que você escute isso de mim, não dele... Eu quero que você entenda algumas coisas...

— Por que você não me conta agora?

— Porque isso é muito difícil pra mim. Eu preciso me preparar psicologicamente primeiro.

— Pai, você está me assustando. Eu nunca vi você assim.

Draco tentou sorrir para esconder suas preocupações.

— Apenas deixe isso tudo pra lá. Quando chegar a hora, eu vou contar a você. E lembre-se, o que quer que aconteça, eu te amo. Nunca duvide disso. Eu farei qualquer coisa para proteger você, então, se Potter vier atrás de você, me chame imediatamente. Use a Chave de Portal que eu lhe dei.

— Eu não sei o que ele pode fazer contra mim. Mas se ele fizer alguma coisa para machucar James, não vou responder por mim.

— Luc... –Draco suspirou. Ele sabia que nada que dissesse iria mudar os pensamentos do filho, o garoto era por demais teimoso. — Apenas tome cuidado, tudo bem?

— Não se preocupe. James é muito bom em esconder as coisas do pai.

— Mesmo? –o homem mais velho achou aquela informação deveras interessante. — Você disse coisas. Isso quer dizer que James esconde outras coisas de Potter? Ah, sim. As crises de ansiedade, você mencionou antes.

— Uma gafe. James certamente vai me fazer pagar por isso mais tarde. –Lucius respondeu, fazendo uma careta.

— Por que o filho do grande Harry Potter tem crises de ansiedade? E por que diabos Potter não sabe disso? Será que ele não conversa com o filho? Será que ele não percebe? Eu sei no mesmo instante quando você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim.

— Bem, é diferente com eles. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso, tudo bem? É um assunto delicado.

Embora Draco estivesse muito curioso para saber mais sobre o relacionamento entre Harry e o filho, ele decidiu mudar o tópico da conversa.

— Então vamos falar sobre o seu jogo. Você esperou a chegada da sua princesa para pegar o Pomo, não foi? –Draco perguntou, com um sorriso travesso. — Você queria se mostrar para ele! Confesse, filho! Isso foi tão lindo da sua parte! –ele provocou.

— Não fale besteira, eu estava esperando pela sua chegada. –Lucius franziu a testa.

— Como se eu não o conhecesse... –o pai devolveu, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

O garoto corou ligeiramente e Draco mordeu os lábios para não rir diante da cena.

— E se eu estivesse esperando por ele?

— Eu acho muito meigo. Estou realmente feliz por você ter encontrado alguém, filho. James é o genro perfeito.

— Ele é todo perfeito. –Lucius afirmou. –E eu não vou deixar ninguém estragar o que nós temos.

Draco acreditou no filho só de ver a determinação nos olhos dele. Seu coração de comprimiu, mas ele não deixou o garoto ver quão preocupado ele estava.

No entanto, seria interessante encontrar Harry Potter novamente, após todos aqueles anos separados. Um encontro entre ambos era exatamente o que Draco precisava para deixar seu passado para trás de uma vez por todas.

_Continua..._

_**Nota da Tradutora: **oh,mas que Draco Malfoy é esse, hein? E quem esperava por uma reação psicótica do nosso loiro, surpresa! Malfoy está do lado do casal maravilha! Agora é ver como o sr. Harry Potter vai reagir. Um sapo de chocolate pra quem acertar é bem óbvio, eu acho. Ahhh, o quê foi esse finzinho com o Draco provocando o Luc? Perfeito, non? A dona Blanche sempre surpreendendo! Oh, sim, eu preciso agradecer novamente a todas as reviews que recebi, cada uma mais linda do que a outra, então aguardem minhas respostas, tudo bem? Ufa, semana que vem tem mais e o brinde do fã clube é um encontro com o Draco, para uma bate-papo básico, onde vocês poderão tirar dúvidas e matar a curiosidade. E fotos serão permitidas, tá? Só não vai valer abusar sexualmente, senão eu corro o risco de perder meu cargo de presidente do fc! Beijão pra vocês, obrigada mais uma vez pelo apoio e até a próxima atualização, que (eu espero!) não vai demorar nadinha! O capítulo 8 já está sendo traduzido!_

_Pessoal, aqui é a tia Celly de novo. A tia Blanche teve alguns probleminhas por isso a fic não foi atualizada antes, espero que vocês compreendam, mas aqui está ele. Por esse motivo também, ainda estou incerta quanto a próxima atualização, mas acredito que saia na quarta ou quinta feira da próxima semana, então sejam bonzinhos, ok? Beijão em todos e, novamente, obrigada!_

**_Cenas do próximo capítulo..._**

_Ele sentiu o ar fresco da noite amena em seu rosto e imaginou aonde Lucius o estaria levando._

— _Está um frio do cão, Lucius! -ele reclamou, enquanto o loiro o levava pacientemente, segurando-o pela mão._

— _Não está não. -afirmou. -Está perfeito. Eu posso te esquentar._

— _Você poderia me esquentar se me levasse de volta para o castelo. -o ruivo replicou, fazendo uma careta._

— _Eu posso pensar em muitas outras maneiras para manter você quente, James! Use sua imaginação também!_

_O coração de James falhou uma batida diante da resposta maliciosa._

— _Eu nao estou certo quanto a isso... aonde você está me levando?_

— _Você poderia ter ao menos me deixado colocar minha capa!_

_Lucius mais do que rapidamente jogou sua própria capa em volta dos ombros de James, beijando a ponta do nariz do ruivo carinhosamente quando terminou._

— _Me desculpe. Está melhor agora? -ele perguntou, abraçando James apertado._

— _Um pouco._

— _Aqui, segure isso. -Lucius disse, entregando um objeto cilíndrico e firme para o ruivo._

— _O quê é isso? -James perguntou, corando ligeiramente quando sentiu-o em suas mãos. O loiro apenas gargalhou alto._

— _Você está tendo pensamentos impuros, James?_

— _É claro que não! -o Grifinório corou ainda mais._

— _É a minha vassoura. Literalmente. -o Sonserino resolveu continuar com a provocação. _— _Meu cabo é longo e firme, mas suave para ser tocado._

_**Nota da tradutora:** la la la la...quem quer o Lucius? Quem quer o cabo do Lucius? quem quer a vassoura do Lucius? Jesus, depois as pessoas me perguntam porquê eu sou tão psicótica por esse fic! Ah dona Blanche, será que eu fico viva até o final dessa tradução? E vocês, pessoas? O que acharam da prévia?_


	8. Capítulo Oito

**Título:** Lessons In Love  
**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy  
**Tradutora:** Celly M.  
**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy  
**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?  
**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.  
**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios._**Nikkih, Dark Wolf03, Fabi, Srta. Kinomoto, Sanae-chan, Lilibeth, Watashinomori, Samantha, Hermione Seixas, Hanna Snape, Nah, Paty Malfoy (por todas as reviews!), Ivi (parabéns, sobrinha, meu presentinho pra você!), Ia-chan, Mel Deep Dark (obrigada pela 100ª review!), Barbara G, Arsínoe, moms Lien, Maaya M., Annie, Pipe, Cami Rocha, msmdhr e Pandora 111**_ por todas as reviews lindas e conversas no MSN. Vocês arrasam a cada dia que passa! A quem não revisou também, obrigada por ler! Até a próxima atualização!

**Capítulo 8:**

Max estava maravilhado pela transformação de James. Enquanto observava o primo e também melhor amigo se arrumar para o baile de Halloween, não conseguiu evitar em pensar quão bonito ele estava. O ruivo estava muito mais relaxado, um total contraste com o garoto que costumava perder o controle diante dos menores problemas.

Infelizmente, a única pessoa que conseguia alterar o humor do ruivo ainda era Harry. James ainda tinha muitos entraves para tratar com o pai e eles não sumiriam de uma hora para a outra. Mas, tirando aquilo, nada parecia importuná-lo como costumava acontecer a alguns meses antes. A maneira como o Grifinório havia lidado com a situação de Lucius ainda surpreendia Max.

Apesar do garoto ter ciúmes de Lucius – e ele se sentia envergonhado por aquilo – Max admirava o loiro. Malfoy havia feito James perceber como era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Graças ao Sonserino, o ruivo havia finalmente se livrado de grande parte de seus medos e parecia estar feliz consigo mesmo.

O aborrecia, porém, a maneira como James e Lucius pareciam combinar tão perfeitamente. Mas como Max não podia ficar exultante ao olhar para o rosto do primo e não ver as faces nubladas com o típico franzido, mas com um sorriso sonhador? Era como se houvesse uma aura brilhante em torno do garoto, onde quer que ele fosse.

— Você acha que meu cabelo fica bom assim? –James perguntou, enquanto tentava domar os fios ruivos. — Não sei qual o problema com ele... Meu cabelo é todo desarrumado! Nada que eu uso parece funcionar! –completou, jogando a escova em cima da cama, desanimado.

— Eu acho que combina com seu novo 'eu'. –Max declarou, com um sorriso.

— _Novo eu? _Do que você está falando? –o garoto achou a resposta engraçada.

— Você floresceu graças ao Lucius. Eu detesto que tenha sido ele a fazer isso, mas não posso evitar amá-lo por isso ao mesmo tempo.

O rosto de James ficou da cor de seus cabelos. Aquela era a marca registrada mais charmosa do Grifinório na opinião de Max e de Lucius. O ruivo ficava adoravelmente fofo quando enrubescia. O dia em que ele deixasse de fazer aquilo seria um dia muito triste de acordo com o Sonserino, e Max não podia deixar de concordar.

— Eu não _floresci _por causa de Lucius. Não seja bobo! –James disse, aborrecido.

— Floresceu sim. Não me entenda mal, você ainda é a mesma pessoa doce de antes, mas algumas coisas mudaram. Você está mais confiante em si mesmo, sorri com mais freqüência. E há esse brilho nos seus olhos que nunca parece se apagar. É tão atraente. Humm... –Max parou, pensativo. — Talvez eu também seja gay. E esteja apaixonado por você.

James arregalou os olhos diante da seriedade do primo, ficando sem palavras por um momento. Max riu.

— Eu estou brincando! –ele exclamou. — Bem, mais ou menos. Você é realmente tentador. Mas meu coração ainda bate mais rápido quando eu vejo uma certa garota da Grifinória...

O ruivo suspirou aliviado ao ouvir aquilo. Não conseguia imaginar qual seria sua reação se Max estivesse realmente apaixonado por ele. Sentou-se ao lado do primo, perguntando logo em seguida:

— Ela vai mesmo ao baile com aquele garoto do sexto ano da Corvinal?

— Vai sim. –ele respondeu, amargamente. — Eu acho que ela fez isso de propósito.

— Por que ela faria isso?

— Porque ela é uma _garota _e garotas têm uma maneira estranha de pensar... Além do mais, eu levei séculos para convidá-la...

— Max! Eu não posso acreditar! Você me disse que a situação estava sob controle há semanas atrás!

— A situação nunca está sob controle quando se trata das _mulheres_, James. Nunca! Meu pai sempre me diz isso quando eu peço algum conselho.

— Ah, isso é besteira! –Vanessa exclamou, entrando no quarto sem ao menos bater. — Seu pai é a última pessoa no mundo que eu procuraria para pedir conselhos sobre como tratar uma mulher.

— Isso é verdade. –Vivian concordou, surgindo por detrás da irmã.

Ambas estavam usando o mesmo tipo de vestido, longo e justo, somente diferenciando na cor. Vanessa havia escolhido um vermelho vibrante, enquanto Vivian optara por um dourado. Os cabelos ruivos brilhavam, cascateando pelas costas das garotas e Max e James ficaram hipnotizados por um momento pela presença delas.

Max coçou o nariz, imaginando se elas haviam usado algum tipo de perfume encantado.

— Se você tivesse pedido pela _nossa _ajuda, nada disso teria acontecido. –Vanessa comentou, retocando a maquiagem no espelho mais próximo.

Max apenas revirou os olhos.

— Sei. Acredito...

Vivian deu um tapa na cabeça do primo.

— Não fale nesse tom com a minha irmã, mocinho! Eu ajudei Octavio a convidar Kelly, da Lufa-Lufa e funcionou.

— Não funcionou não! Você falou com a garota errada e ele está furioso!

— Ah, por favor... –Vivian deu de ombros. — Pelo menos ele conseguiu alguém!

— Ela é muito mais alta que ele! –Max comentou. — E faz uns barulhos muito estranhos enquanto come!

— Bem, o amor _é _cego! –disse Vanessa, em um tom para acabar com a discussão. — O sortudo aqui é o James. Ele está saindo com o cara mais popular da escola. Lucius ficou ainda mais popular agora que as pessoas acham que o pai dele subornou McGonagall.

James fez uma careta. Ele e Lucius haviam ficado surpresos com o desenrolar daquela história, mas não tanto quanto Travis, que viu seu plano ir por água abaixo. O Sonserino tinha em mente manchar a reputação do loiro e fazer com que as pessoas o odiassem, mas o exato oposto aconteceu. As garotas que faziam parte do fã clube de Malfoy acharam ótimo ter um _bad boy_ em uma escola chata como Hogwarts – onde nada acontecia. No final das contas, Lucius havia se preocupado à toa. Ele ainda era o ídolo da escola; agora mais do que nunca.

E, exatamente por aquele motivo, os dois tinham que ser muito mais cuidadosos com o relacionamento que tinham. As pessoas já estavam suspeitando que houvesse algo entre os dois, graças ao episódio ocorrido nos corredores da escola.

— Estou feliz porque não tivemos que dar uma surra nele. Ele é muito bonito para ficar com o rosto desfigurado. –disse Vivian, analisando as unhas pintadas de dourado.

James revirou os olhos. As gêmeas só haviam parado de aborrecê-lo quando ele finalmente apresentou Lucius a elas. O encontro fora constrangedor, com as duas fazendo incontáveis perguntas íntimas sobre o relacionamento dos dois. O loiro, por outro lado, achou aquilo tudo muito divertido.

-Você sabia que estão fazendo uma aposta? São dez galeões em que você e Lucius formam um casal contra onze que acham que vocês são apenas amigos. –Vanessa comentou, fazendo o coração de James perder uma batida. — Algumas garotas estão realmente torcendo por vocês! Elas acham que você e Lucius ficam fofos juntos. Alem do mais, há toda essa coisa de Romeu e Julieta em volta de vocês. Todas estão tão empolgadas!

James ficou pálido.

— Vocês enlouqueceram? Meu namoro não é um jogo! Se meu pai descobrir...

— Ele não vai! –Vanessa afirmou.

— Eu não estaria tão certo disso. –Max disse, também preocupado com as notícias. — Minha irmã já está agindo de maneira estranha. Eu tomaria cuidado se fosse vocês, garotas. Como James disse, isso não é um jogo. E pode terminar muito mal.

— Mas não vai. –Vanessa confirmou. — Nós nunca faríamos nada para prejudicar o namoro de James!

— Não de propósito! –Max disse, irritado com o desprendimento das duas. — E isso não é sobre o relacionamento de James. Isso é sobre _ele!_

— Se alguma coisa acontecer, nós nos responsabilizamos.

James suspirou, angustiado. Ele só podia rezar para que nada acontecesse, já que não era possível argumentar com as gêmeas. Na verdade, tudo ficaria pior se ele reclamasse de alguma coisa. Elas nunca ouviam a voz da razão, eram guiadas pela idéia de que a vida deveria ser vivida em sua plenitude, que não havia espaço para medos ou hesitações. Tudo era válido em nome do amor. Os garotos concordavam com elas parcialmente. Max e James achavam que era importante achar um equilíbrio na sua também, e era por isso que estavam sempre discutindo com elas.

— Como exatamente vocês vão se responsabilizar por isso? –James perguntou.

— Vamos dizer ao seu pai que derramamos acidentalmente um pouco de Poção do Amor no seu suco de abóbora quando Lucius estava passando. –Vanessa explicou e James teve vontade de bater na cabeça dela.

— Olha, não se preocupe, tudo bem? Foi uma inocente – e particular – aposta. Apenas algumas das nossas amigas estão envolvidas. Se elas começarem a fofocar, nós entramos em ação.

James suspirou em derrota, e Max deu um tapinha em suas costas, tentando consolá-lo.

— Eu acho que devo estar preparado para o dia em que meu pai descobrir sobre Lucius. –o ruivo murmurou. — Só espero que demore bastante...

— Ah, mas já faz tanto tempo desde o fim da guerra! –Vivian disse. — Talvez seu pai não se importe. Afinal, Lucius não é um cara mau.

— Não faz tanto tempo assim, Vivian. –Max corrigiu.

James balançou a cabeça.

— Vocês não conhecem meu pai. Toda vez que ele menciona o nome de Draco Malfoy, você pode ver o ódio brilhar em seus olhos. Eu sei que ele vai fazer um escândalo enorme quando descobrir que estou namorando Lucius.

Vanessa e Vivian trocaram olhares, imaginando se deveriam cancelar a aposta e lançar um _Obliviate _em todos os participantes. Elas nunca tiveram a intenção de prejudicar James.

— Sentimos muito... –disseram em uníssono e aquela foi a primeira vez, pois nunca pediam desculpas por suas traquinagens.

James respirou profundamente.

— Está tudo bem. Vamos nos divertir hoje, ok?

Todos assentiram. Vivian e Vanessa saíram do quarto, já que seus acompanhantes as esperavam no Salão Principal.

— Você está bem? –Max perguntou, ao ver o rosto pálido do primo.

— Estou. Não se preocupe.

Max não parecia muito convencido e amaldiçoou mentalmente as gêmeas por nunca pensarem a sério sobre alguma coisa, a não ser quando já era tarde demais. Foi a vez de James colocar a mão no ombro do primo, acalmando-o.

— Eu estou bem, Max. –ele assegurou ao amigo e o garoto de cabelos cacheados sorriu. — Meu pai vai descobrir, cedo ou tarde... embora o simples pensamento já me assuste. Eu tenho que estar preparado pra isso. Eu... Eu amo Lucius. –ele confessou. — E se eu quiser que as coisas dêem certo entre nós dois, eu tenho que contar ao mundo como eu me sinto. Mas não hoje! Depois da meia-noite, é meu aniversário, Lucius disse que tem uma surpresa pra mim e eu estou curioso. Ele ficou me provocando sobre eu ter nascido um dia após o Halloween, sabia? Ele disse que não era surpresa eu ser tão obscuro... Ele é um chato. Mas disse que ia me fazer algo especial, então estou ansioso por isso!

Max não disse nada por um momento. Ele levou alguns segundos para assimilar a confissão de James sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Lucius e que estava disposto a enfrentar o mundo por aquele amor. O garoto estava estupefato. O primo havia realmente mudado.

Sem conseguir se controlar, abraçou James firmemente.

— O que foi? –James perguntou, surpreso.

— Nada. –Max disse e fitou-o entusiasticamente. — Eu só estou tão orgulhoso de você. Eu te amo, James.

O ruivo franziu a testa.

— Você está muito estranho, Max.

O garoto deu um sorrisinho.

— É porque eu estou feliz. Agora vamos pra essa porcaria de baile? E, por favor, não esqueça de olhar pro céu depois de meia-noite, tudo bem? As gêmeas também têm uma surpresa pra você.

— Não se preocupe, eu não vou esquecer. Eu tenho a impressão de que Lucius as ajudou. Você viu como eles ficaram trocando bilhetinhos durante a aula de Transfiguração? Eu sei que eles estão aprontando alguma coisa...

— Ah, mas é algo realmente bom dessa vez!

— Espero que sim! Quando se trata das gêmeas, nunca se sabe! Lembra daquela vez, quando tínhamos onze anos? Elas disseram que iam montar uma árvore de Natal como nunca ninguém havia visto e quase colocaram fogo na Toca inteira!

Os dois garotos gargalharam quando as memórias vieram à mente. A avó deles, Molly, havia ficado extremamente irritada com elas.

— Elas são _mesmo _malucas. –Max concluiu. — Mas têm um bom coração.

— Eu só espero que elas não coloquem fogo em Hogwarts.

Ainda conversando animadamente sobre as aventuras das gêmeas, eles abriram caminho na direção do Salão Principal.

James só teve tempo de ouvir algumas das músicas mais famosas tocadas pela Freaky Magician e testemunhar as gêmeas colocando vinho caseiro do tio George no ponche antes de ser vendado e seqüestrado por uma pessoa que usava máscara e capa.

Conforme era arrastado pelos corredores desertos de Hogwarts, viu-se tentando soltar-se o máximo que podia. Quando chegaram à porta principal, o mascarado se cansou daquilo. Tirou a máscara, jogando-a no chão, imprensando James contra a parede e beijando-o com firmeza, até sentir o ruivo ficar sem ar.

Um pouco mais calmo, o Grifinório deixou-se ser beijado sem pressa. Sentiu o vento da noite gelada no rosto e imaginou onde Lucius o estava levando.

— Está um frio do cão, Lucius! -ele reclamou, enquanto o loiro o levava pacientemente, segurando-o pela mão.

— Não está não. -afirmou. — Está perfeito. Eu posso te esquentar.

— Você poderia me esquentar se me levasse de volta para o castelo. -o ruivo replicou, fazendo uma careta.

Lucius deu uma risadinha.

— Eu posso pensar em muitas outras maneiras para manter você quente, James! Use sua imaginação também!

O coração de James falhou uma batida diante da resposta maliciosa.

— Eu não estou certo quanto a isso... Onde você está me levando?

— Eu fiquei imaginando quando você me perguntaria isso. Mas não posso te dizer, estragaria toda a surpresa e você não quer isso, certo?

— Quero sim! Só Merlin sabe o que se passa pela sua cabeça!

— Apenas relaxe, James. –Lucius disse, soltando a mão do ruivo por um momento, que sentiu frio imediatamente.

— Você poderia ter ao menos me deixado colocar minha capa! –ele reclamou, colocando os braços em torno de si mesmo.

Lucius mais do que rapidamente jogou sua própria capa em volta dos ombros de James, beijando a ponta do nariz do ruivo carinhosamente quando terminou.

— Me desculpe. Está melhor agora? -ele perguntou, abraçando James apertado.

— Um pouco. –James disse com um sorriso, encostando a cabeça nos largos ombros do Sonserino, suspirando satisfeito.

Ficaram daquele por algum tempo, até que Lucius soltou-se de James para pegar algo que estava no chão.

— Aqui, segure isso. -Lucius disse, entregando um objeto cilíndrico e firme para o ruivo.

— O que é isso? -James perguntou, corando ligeiramente quando o sentiu em suas mãos. O loiro apenas gargalhou alto.

— Você está tendo pensamentos impuros, James?

— É claro que não! -o Grifinório corou ainda mais.

— É a minha vassoura. Literalmente. -o Sonserino resolveu continuar com a provocação. — Meu _cabo_ é longo e firme, mas suave ao toque.

James levantou o dedo médio para o loiro.

— Sim! Exatamente isso! Só que maior e mais grosso! –Lucius continuou a provocação e o ruivo teve vontade de chutá-lo.

— Eu espero que você não esteja pensando em me levar para um passeio, Lucius.

— Estou sim. –o ruivo confirmou, tirando a vassoura das mãos do Grifinório. Logo em seguida, ele ajudou James a montar, o que foi feito sob uma saraivada de protestos.

— Eu não quero! –James protestou, fazendo bico, enquanto Lucius montava atrás dele.

O contato entre os dois corpos fez com que o Grifinório mudasse de opinião. Talvez não fosse uma idéia tão ruim voar pelos céus de Hogwarts, tendo Lucius abraçando-o tão deliciosamente. Só não conseguia entender porque tinha que permanecer vendado.

— Não seja uma criancinha. –Lucius respondeu em seus ouvidos e James arrepiou-se, mas daquela vez não era de frio. — Você ainda está gelado?

O Grifinório balançou a cabeça negativamente, não conseguindo pronunciar uma palavra. Ele suprimiu um gemido quando o Sonserino enlaçou-o pela cintura e ambos começaram a voar. Por um momento, James sentiu seu habitual pânico o atacar, especialmente com os olhos vendados. Porém, a presença de Lucius o acalmava. Ele sorriu, imaginando o quanto o loiro o havia feito mudar de idéia a respeito de voar. Sempre que estavam juntos, ele encontrava uma maneira de fazer com que o ruivo esquecesse de seus medos.

Mesmo tendo dificuldades em encontrar Lucius após o incidente com Travis, o relacionamento deles havia ficado mais forte. A bênção de Draco havia acabado com a maioria dos medos de James, que temia ter feito a escolha errada ao aceitar namorar Lucius. A aprovação de Harry, no entanto, ele sabia que não viria facilmente. Porém, ter um adulto ao seu lado e do de Lucius o fazia relaxar. Era importante que o Malfoy mais velho aprovasse aquele relacionamento. Em caso de problemas, o ruivo sabia para onde poderia correr.

James não conseguia entender porque seu pai odiava tanto Draco Malfoy. O loiro era uma pessoa admirável na opinião do ruivo e certamente era um pai muito melhor que Harry. Qualquer pessoa podia ver seu amor por Lucius nos olhos azuis. O mesmo já não podia ser dito a respeito de Harry.

Lucius também parecia estar mais aliviado após ter conversado com o pai e solucionado todo o problema envolvendo McGonagall. A fama do Sonserino, de ser o cara mais legal da escola permanecia inabalada. Apenas alguns alunos viraram as costas para ele, e curiosamente eram todos da Sonserina.

Porém, não era difícil de entender o motivo. A maioria dos alunos da Sonserina era anti-sociais com as pessoas das outras Casas, mas não Lucius. O loiro era sempre amigável e gentil.

Quanto mais James reparava em Lucius, mais ele se apaixonava. Após o acontecido com Travis, ele sentiu-se ainda mais próximo do loiro, pois viu um lado do namorado que ninguém mais conhecia. O Sonserino era forte e independente, mas embaixo daquela casca de confiança, estava um garotinho que ainda sofria pela péssima reputação de sua família.

— James? –Lucius perguntou, tirando o ruivo de seus pensamentos. — Você está bem? Está tão quieto...

— Eu estou bem. –e ele não estava mentindo. Ficar abraçado ao namorado daquela maneira o deixava completamente relaxado, quase se esquecendo que estavam voando.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, ele tirou a venda dos olhos mesmo contra a vontade de Lucius. Os olhos verdes do ruivo brilharam intensamente diante da visão à sua frente.

Eles estavam no ponto mais alto da fileira de camarotes do campo de Quadribol. Embora James não gostasse muito da idéia de comemorar seu aniversário de dezesseis anos no lugar em que mais detestava, tinha que admitir que a visão dali de cima era de tirar o fôlego. Daquele lugar, ele podia ver perfeitamente o Castelo e todas as terras que o cercavam. Se forçasse um pouco a audição, conseguiria ouvir um pouco da comoção que ocorria no Baile de Halloween.

Muitas velas brancas flutuavam no interior do camarote, iluminando-o. Havia, pelo menos, dez almofadas espalhadas pelo chão, em cima de uma enorme tapeçaria estampada com o brasão de Hogwarts. Em um canto, James reparou em um pacote embrulhado em papel dourado e vermelho, assim como um cesto cheio de pãezinhos, croissants e queijo, uma deliciosa torta de chocolate e uma garrafa de vinho tinto.

James deu um sorrisinho diante da cena; nem mesmo as festas mais charmosas organizadas por seu pai podiam ser comparadas àquilo. Era tudo muito simples, mas perfeito. O Grifinório havia até mesmo se esquecido de onde estavam. Seu coração transbordou de amor. Ele virou-se para fitar Lucius, que esperava impacientemente por sua aprovação.

— É lindo. –o ruivo disse com um sorriso, e Lucius respirou aliviado.

— Receava que você não fosse aprovar o lugar que escolhi.

James se aproximou, circundando o pescoço do Sonserino com seus braços e beijando-o suavemente nos lábios.

— O lugar é perfeito. –ele murmurou. — Tudo está perfeito, obrigado. Eu acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz nos meus aniversários como estou agora.

Lucius abraçou o Grifinório apertado.

— Eu te amo, James. Obrigado por me aceitar como eu sou.

O ruivo sentiu que seu coração iria explodir de felicidade.

— Do quê está falando? Foi você quem me aceitou como eu sou. Mesmo eu sendo um moleque mimado, egoísta, inseguro, necessitado...

— E com um complexo paterno. –Lucius complementou.

James fez uma careta.

— Isso. Mesmo eu sendo tudo isso, você me ama. Me diz o porquê.

O loiro deu uma risadinha.

— Porque você é doce, honesto, lindo e joga Quadribol melhor que eu.

O ruivo sorriu.

— Então você admite, não é?

— Somente hoje. Afinal, é seu aniversário. –o Sonserino provocou.

— Não até meia-noite.

— Então, eu devo guardar meus cumprimentos para mais tarde. Por enquanto, vou retirar o que disse antes: você não é melhor jogador de Quadribol que eu, mas é realmente bom. –os dois riram das bobagens que diziam. Alguns segundos depois, Lucius ficou sério. — Você me ama, James?

O coração do Grifinório bateu descompassado e ele olhou para baixo, timidamente.

— Isso não é óbvio? Eu entrei em uma fria para resolver tudo entre McGonagall e seu pai, só para que você ficasse aqui na escola. Eu não faria isso se não gostasse de você.

— Eu sei que você gosta de mim. Por que você não gostaria? Mas você me ama? –o loiro tocou suavemente o queixo do ruivo e levantou-o, para que ambos pudessem se olhar nos olhos.

— Amo sim. –James sussurrou, os enormes olhos verdes brilhando como duas esmeraldas.

Lucius sorriu, beijando o namorado mais uma vez. Pegou, então, o pacote que estava no chão e deu-o ao ruivo.

— Isso é pra você, mas ainda tenho outra coisa guardada para depois de meia-noite.

James desembrulhou-o e encontrou apenas uma caixinha branca. Abrindo a tampa, encontrou um pedaço velho de pergaminho. Franziu a testa, admirado. Não sabia o que esperar, mas, certamente, não esperava _aquilo._

— O que é isso? – perguntou curioso, tirando o pergaminho cuidadosamente da caixa e abrindo-o. Ele estava receoso que o papel pudesse virar pó.

— Algo que me dói muito lhe dar, mas você é o dono verdadeiro. É apenas justo que volte as suas mãos. Esse é o Mapa do Maroto. –Lucius explicou.

As mãos de James tremeram. Ele já havia ouvido tantas histórias a respeito daquele mapa que havia sido criação de seu avô e dos melhores amigos dele. Confiscado por Filch, fora roubado por George e Fred Weasley anos depois. Acabou chegando às mãos de Harry em seu terceiro ano de Hogwarts, mas desaparecera novamente durante a Guerra. James não conseguia acreditar que o mapa estava em posse de Lucius.

— Como você...? –ele não conseguiu terminar a frase de tão surpreso que estava.

— Bem... Essa é a parte que eu não me sinto orgulhoso em te contar... Meu pai meio que... o pegou... do seu. –o Sonserino comentou, envergonhado.

O Grifinório arregalou os olhos.

— Você quer dizer que ele _roubou?_

— Não! Eu disse _pegou_! –Lucius disse, como se quisesse justificar o ato do pai. — Eu não tenho certeza exatamente do quê aconteceu. Só o que sei é que seu pai o perdeu e o meu o encontrou e decidiu ficar com ele por um tempo, mas apenas porque estava com medo do que seu pai ia pensar. Ele achava que no final das contas, Harry Potter ia acabar acusando-o de ter roubado o Mapa.

James franziu a testa.

— E ele não roubou?

— Não! Eu já disse que ele o manteve consigo na esperança de entregar ao seu pai um dia.

— Então ele o deu a você. –o ruivo comentou, com descrença.

— Isso! E eu o estou devolvendo a _você!_

Os lábios do Grifinório formaram uma linha firme e ele contou até dez para não perder a cabeça.

— É horrível e eu odiei! –James disse. — Isso não só me faz lembrar que eu não sou tão bom quanto meu pai, mas também faz com que toda e qualquer possibilidade de um dia nossos pais se darem bem irem por água abaixo. É óbvio que eles não serão amigos! Nunca! Não com seu pai roubando as coisas dele!

— Ele não roubou nada! Apenas pegou emprestado! –Lucius exclamou, também se irritando.

— Então por que ele não disse pro meu pai que estava _pegando essa porcaria emprestada?_

— Olha, seu pai perdeu e meu pai encontrou! E agora eu o estou devolvendo a você! É simples assim, por que você tem que complicar as coisas? Sou eu quem está perdendo aqui. Agora eu não vou mais saber como te encontrar toda hora. Não vou mais poder espionar você tomando banho no banheiro dos monitores. Ah, espere um pouco. Eu ainda tenho a minha Capa da Invisibilidade, então está tudo bem.

James estava de boca aberta, assustado.

— Lucius, isso não tem graça!

— Eu não estou rindo! –o loiro exclamou, tentando ficar sério. — É uma tragédia que eu não possa mais contar com o Mapa para te encontrar sempre.

James fechou as mãos em punhos e contou até dez novamente. Lucius abraçou-o cuidadosamente, como se esperasse pela explosão do namorado. Ele então beijou o ruivo, sorrindo logo em seguida.

— Se você não o quiser, eu pego de volta, sem problemas.

— Para que possa continuar me espionando. –o Grifinório disse, fazendo uma careta, mas já dando indícios de se derreter. — É por isso que você sabe sempre onde eu estou! Seu bastardo safado! E eu achando que era romântico que você sempre me encontrava _por acaso!_ E não era por acaso coisa nenhuma!

O Sonserino mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando evitar rir. James, por outro lado, respirou pesadamente, inconformado.

— Olha, James, isso não é sobre seu pai ou o meu. É sobre nós. Esse mapa é a coisa mais legal que eu já vi e agora você pode usá-lo para encontrar um lugar secreto para nossos encontros. Não estrague as coisas pensando no seu pai. Se você começar, não vai poder me culpar mais tarde quando eu disser que você tem um complexo paterno.

— Eu não estou reclamando por causa do meu pai. Estou reclamando por sua causa! Então, você ficava me espionando, hein? –James não parecia mais aborrecido. Ao invés disso, ele estava achando aquilo divertido.

Lucius enrubesceu, o que era raro, e o Grifinório não pôde deixar de achar aquilo adorável.

— Apenas uma vez. –o Sonserino disse. — Tudo bem, duas vezes. Mas eu não me orgulho disso, e eu só fiz porque eu achei estranho você usar o banheiro dos monitores já que não era um deles. Além do mais, você estava sempre com Max. Então, era óbvio que eu estava...

— Com ciúmes? –James perguntou.

— Não. Mas Max protege você demais e isso me faz imaginar se ele não está apaixonado por você.

Foi a vez de James corar. O primo realmente o confundia algumas vezes, mas James não conseguia acreditar que Max o amava de uma maneira romântica.

— Max é meu melhor amigo.

— Eu sei. Mas eu... –Lucius cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar. — Max é a única pessoa páreo pra mim. Eu acredito que se ele decidir que está apaixonado por você, você ficaria dividido entre nós dois.

O coração de James falhou uma batida. Talvez Lucius estivesse certo, afinal de contas, ele e Max haviam crescido juntos e o amigo tinha uma grande influência em sua vida. Mas embora o ruivo amasse o primo, não era o mesmo sentimento que nutria pelo Sonserino. E daquilo ele tinha certeza.

— Mas, obviamente, eu lutaria por você. Eu não deixaria que ele roubasse você de mim tão fácil assim.

James sorriu suavemente.

— Você está sendo tolo. Max e eu somos como irmãos e nos amamos dessa maneira. Além do mais, eu já sou seu... Você não precisa ficar com medo que eu seja roubado, porque eu não serei. –ele completou em um tom de voz tão baixo que Lucius teve dificuldades em ouvir.

O loiro tomou o ruivo em seus braços, girando-os por algum tempo até que ambos ficassem tontos. James gritou para que Lucius o colocasse no chão entre gargalhadas, e ambos acabaram por cair entre as almofadas no chão. Os pares de olhos ficaram presos uns nos outros por um tempo, até que o Sonserino começou a acariciar o rosto do Grifinório suavemente, até segurá-lo e beijá-lo profundamente.

— _Je t'aime, James. __Je t'en prie, sois à moi. **(1)**_ – Lucius sussurrou.

— O quê? Sinto muito, não entendi você, eu não entendo francês.

O Sonserino sorriu. Estava tão perdido em seus sentimentos que não havia percebido que falara em francês.

— Eu disse que te amo. Por favor, seja meu hoje.

James sentiu os pêlos de seu braço se levantarem, ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio desconhecido subia por todo seu corpo. Não sabia se estava preparado para dar aquele passo. Ele e Lucius já haviam trocado algumas carícias, mas nunca haviam ido adiante. Enquanto o Sonserino desenhava pequenos círculos em suas costas com as pontas dos dedos, ele imaginou o porquê. Desde o primeiro dia em que vira o loiro, ele se sentira atraído por ele, estava apenas assustado demais para admitir.

E agora ele queria se entregar para o namorado, mas ainda estava receoso. Aquele era um passo enorme.

— Hei, você não tem que ficar com medo. –Lucius disse, beijando a têmpora de James suavemente. — Nós não precisamos fazer nada que você não queira. Eu não vou devorar você. Não agora.

— Eu não estou com medo! –o ruivo negou, obviamente mentindo. Ele estava claramente assustado. — Eu só estou...

— Eu sei. Esqueça o que eu disse. Já é suficiente que estejamos juntos. Eu te quero tanto...mas posso esperar.

— Eu também quero você. Mas...

Lucius passou a mão por um dos lados do rosto de James, acariciando-o suavemente.

— Me escute. Nós não precisamos fazer nada. Mas eu posso tocar você?

— Eu achei que você já estivesse tocando. –o Grifinório respondeu, corando.

— Eu quis dizer tocar dessa maneira...

A mão de Lucius desceu lentamente por entre o peito de James, fazendo com que o ruivo tremesse, indo descansar entre as pernas do Grifinório. Com um dos dedos, o loiro começou a acariciar o namorado por entre suas pernas. O ruivo fechou os olhos e abriu os lábios ligeiramente, um gemido contido sendo proferido.

Lucius deitou James nas almofadas, como deveria ser feito, e seus brilhantes olhos azuis observaram o namorado como se procurasse por algo que indicasse que poderia prosseguir. James assentiu ligeiramente e o loiro capturou os lábios do ruivo em um beijo cheio de desejo.

Quando a meia-noite chegou, o céu ficou coberto de fogos de artifício, onde se podia ler _Feliz Aniversário, James_. Por entre seus olhos parcialmente fechados, o ruivo viu a explosão de cores, mas era difícil saber se as imagens eram fruto de sua imaginação ou se estavam realmente acontecendo. Ele estava muito ocupado sendo amado por Lucius para saber a diferença. Na verdade, ele não se importava. Aquele era seu aniversário e ele planejava aproveita-lo ao máximo.

Ficou um pouco apreensivo quando o loiro tirou suas vestes e desabotoou as suas calças. Ele nunca havia sentido algo como aquilo antes. Vagamente percebeu Lucius tirando as próprias roupas e então pegando a varinha para logo em seguida murmurar alguma coisa.

— Você está bem? –o Sonserino perguntou, tocando sua testa na do namorado.

— Estou. –James sussurrou, fazendo uma careta. –Eu me sinto estranho.

— Está doendo?

— Não. –e realmente não doía, ele apenas se sentia estranho.

Era como se seu corpo estivesse pegando fogo. Os lábios se encontraram novamente em um beijo, as línguas procuraram uma pela outra desesperadamente.

— Posso, James? _Je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps… Je te désire tellement… Laisse-moi te posséder, James. Laisse-moi de te posséder entièrement… Laisse-moi entrer en toi…**(2)**_

Porque Lucius havia começado a murmurar coisas em francês novamente, James não conseguiu entender o que ele estava falando. Talvez ele nem conseguisse compreender se o loiro falasse no idioma deles. Ele estava por demais imerso em todas aquelas sensações para se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa.

— Sim... sim... sim... –foi o tudo o que conseguiu balbuciar.

Sentiu dor naquele momento em toda parte do corpo, e lágrimas involuntárias começaram a cair de seu rosto. Lucius secou-as suavemente e beijou os lábios do ruivo.

— Me perdoe, James. –ele disse, antes de começar a se movimentar mais rapidamente.

O Grifinório gemeu novamente, uma nova ronda de sensações tomando seu corpo. A dor havia sido substituída por um prazer intenso e o calor aumentava cada vez mais. Mais um gemido escapou de seus lábios, e ele percebeu que não tinha mais controle sobre seu corpo. Aquele pensamento o assustou.

E então, a voz calma de Lucius murmurou em seus ouvidos.

— Respire, James.

E o Grifinório deixou-se levar.

_Continua..._

_**1- **Eu te amo, James, por favor seja meu.  
**2- **Eu não posso mais agüentar... eu te quero tanto... me deixe tê-lo, James. Me deixe tê-lo por completo... dentro de você..._

_**Nota da Tradutora: **demorei, mas cheguei com a atualização. Para quem leu no meu profile, eu estava com provas finais e projeto de Monografia para entregar na faculdade, por isso o atraso na atualização no capítulo. Com as férias, espero que tudo se normalize. _

_Yay pra um capítulo quente! O Lucius ainda mata uma com essas palavras em francês. Eu pelo menos sei que tenho taquicardia quando estou traduzindo, e quanto a vocês? Bem, comentem aí, deixem as opiniões. Vou tentar trazer o capítulo 9 com mais rapidez, mas quero ver todo mundo fazendo bonito nesse capítulo também, lindinhos! Meus agradecimentos às reviews virão com as respostas, alguns eu sei que já receberam no capítulo passado, mas alguns ainda virão, portanto, eu não os esqueci!_

_Um beijão em especial para **Mel Deep Dark**, que deixou a review número **100** da fic e para a **Ivi**, que efez aniversário na quarta feira! Prêmios para esse capítulo? Convites para o "camarote do amor" de Lucius e James e uma Capa da Invisibilidade! O que acham?_

_Obrigada a todos mais uma vez, como sempre arrasando, arrebentando, me deixando muuito feliz!_

_**Nota da Autora: **Uau! 100 reviews! Brigadão! Mais 'brigado' ainda pra Celly, que resolveu acreditar no potencial da história. Brigado, miguinha! Espero que vocês gostem do que vem por aí. Mas olha lá, deixem um pedaço do Lucius intacto. Nem quero ver o que vocês vão fazer com o Draco quando ele começar a aparecer mais! XD Afinal, esse é o meu Draco mais fofo, eu acho! XD_

_**Cenas do próximo capítulo...**_

— _Eu te odeio...eu te odeio tanto... –James murmurou, virando as costas para Harry, correndo para longe._

— _James! Espere! Volte aqui!_

_Harry tentou segui-lo, mas um garoto alto e loiro, com incríveis e penetrantes olhos azuis parou a sua frente, bloqueando sua passagem, fazendo com que parasse de andar abruptamente. _

— _Você... –Harry disse e antes que pudesse prosseguir com qualquer outra coisa, uma voz poderosa chamou-o._

— _Ei, Harry! Aí está você! –Hagrid disse, correndo na direção dos dois. _— _Eu preciso falar com você!_

_Harry ignorou o meio gigante e concentrou suas atenções no garoto à sua frente._

— _Quem é você? –perguntou, quase receoso ao ouvir a resposta._

_O loiro lançou-o um familiar sorrisinho de desprezo antes de apresentar-se._

— _Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Prazer em conhecê-lo._

_**Nota da tradutora: **ohhhh, já perceberam que nosso "querido" Harry andou fazendo besteira, certo? Pois bem, será que podemos contar com o super incrível Lucius para o combate? Esperem pelos próximos capítulos!_

_**Nota da Autora: **O Harry sempre faz besteiraEu gosto de escrever ele bem humano mesmo. E o Lucius já virou super-herói? Lol! _


	9. Capítulo Nove

**Título:** Lessons In Love

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. Tem mais um recadinho lá no final, por favor não deixem de ler!

**Capítulo 9: **

As costas de James ardiam, não um pouco, mas bastante, e era tudo culpa de Lucius. Também era culpa do loiro eles terem caído no sono no chalé do campo de Quadribol e quase serem flagrados por Madame Hooch no dia seguinte. Não era por menos que o ruivo acordara de péssimo humor.

Era bem verdade que depois da dor ter passado, o prazer que sentiu compensou qualquer coisa pelo início terrível que tivera. Mas James não queria que Lucius soubesse daquilo. Ele queria que Lucius sofresse como ele antes de atingir o nirvana junto com o namorado. Por esse motivo, ele estava ignorando os pedidos do Sonserino para que lhe perdoasse pelos impulsos adolescentes que tivera.

Para James, era imperativo que Lucius aprendesse a lição. Ele iria pensar duas vezes antes de atacá-lo da maneira que fizera na última noite, sem antes avisar-lhe ou preparar-lhe para o ato que vinha a seguir.

— Ah, vamos lá, James! –Lucius exclamou, seguindo os passos rápidos do ruivo em direção ao castelo. — Por favor, me perdoe. Eu apenas não consegui me controlar... Você é muito tentador! Foi tudo culpa sua por gemer daquele jeito! Você estava gostando!

Aquilo soou como uma acusação, e James cerrou os dentes.

— Isso não é desculpa. –o Grifinório apontou, irritado. — Eu falei para você parar! Aquilo doeu, seu idiota!

— Eu sinto muito! –Lucius parecia realmente arrependido. — É só que...

— Você estava completamente fora de si, Lucius! Total e completamente! –James reclamou, aborrecido. — Você não respeitou meu espaço e você disse que iria!

— Eu perdi a cabeça!

— Novamente, isso não é desculpa. Você agiu como se não tivesse idéia do que estava fazendo.

Os dois pararam de falar por um momento e respiraram pesadamente, fitando-se em um desafio mudo. Então, Lucius cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar, murmurando algo tão baixinho que James não conseguiu entender o que o loiro havia dito.

— O quê? –James perguntou.

Quando Lucius desviava o olhar geralmente significava que ele estava envergonhado de alguma coisa. James então ficou mais curioso ainda para saber do quê se tratava.

— Foi a minha primeira vez também. Então, sinto muito se foi uma droga. –Lucius repetiu, ligeiramente corado.

Dizer que James fora pego de surpresa era algo óbvio. Ele abiu a boca algumas vezes, mas nenhum som foi emitido. Ele esperava que Lucius fosse pelo menos um pouco experiente em termos de sexo. Na verdade, o ruivo ficava até com um pouco de ciúmes quando imaginava o que o loiro fizera com o garoto francês de Beauxbatons.

— Oh... –fora a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.

— _Oh?_ O quê é esse _oh_? –Lucius perguntou, defensivamente. Aquilo também era parte de sua personalidade; em um primeiro momento ele ficava envergonhado, depois agia de maneira temperamental e defensivamente.

— Eu pensei que você e Eugene... bem... Eu pensei que vocês dois tinham feito...

Lucius corou ainda mais, se aquilo era possível. E porque era uma imagem tão rara, James sentiu seu coração amolecer.

— Não exatamente. Quero dizer, eu e Eugene nos divertimos um pouco... Mas nós nunca... fizemos... nada além disso. –o loiro respondeu, timidamente. — Olha... eu realmente sinto muito...

— Doeu no início... mas... –foi a vez de James corar. — Eu... gozei no final. Não foi tão ruim assim.

E era verdade. Agora que sabia que ele havia sido o primeiro de Lucius, a noite anterior era comparável ao paraíso. James havia sentido dor, mas o Sonserino também o havia feito sentir prazer de uma maneira que nunca havia experimentado.

_"Eu fui o primeiro de Lucius..."_, ele pensou alegremente. _"Puta merda, eu fui o primeiro do Lucius!!" _

— Você disse que doeu. –o loiro disse, suspeitando que James estivesse escondendo algo.

— Bem, doeu! Mas foi bom. Eu só quero... que você seja mais gentil da próxima vez.

Ambos estavam tão envergonhados que evitavam trocar olhares.

— Isso quer dizer que você quer tentar novamente? Eu achei que você nunca mais me deixaria te tocar de novo. –Lucius disse, demonstrando uma insegurança inédita para James.

O Grifinório estava admirado com aquele novo lado do Sonserino. Ele sorriu suavemente, feliz por não ser o único que não sabia como agir quando se tratava de amar alguém. Lucius era tão confiante quanto fazia parecer; ele também tinha um lado sensível que aos olhos de James era adorável.

Quando chegou àquela conclusão, a raiva de James evaporou como que por mágica. Ele aproximou-se de Lucius, segurando uma de suas mãos e sacudindo-a brevemente. Quando os olhos azuis do loiro encontraram os seus, ele sorriu suavemente.

— É claro que eu quero que a gente tente de novo. –ele sussurrou e os olhos de Lucius brilharam como dois diamantes. — Mas vamos fazer tudo com calma. Eu não quero apressar as coisas.

Lucius segurou o rosto de James com as duas mãos, trazendo-o tão perto que estavam se tocando pelos narizes.

— Eu te machuquei muito?

— Terei problemas para sentar hoje. –o ruivo brincou.

— Eu realmente sinto muito.

— Tudo bem, já chega. Eu perdôo você. Eu não posso suportar uma pessoa tão orgulhosa como você se transformando nessa pessoa suave. É uma graça... Mas pode ser bem chato às vezes.

Lucius sorriu, beijando James suavemente.

— Eu prometo que vou te tratar bem da próxima vez, vou estar mais preparado. Eu não tinha planejado atacar você daquele jeito, eu juro! Eu tinha em mente apenas alguns amassos, comer alguma coisa e ver os fogos enquanto namorávamos. As coisas saíram do meu controle, você faz isso comigo quando me olha com essa carinha linda.

James fez uma careta.

— Você sabia muito bem como usar o Feitiço Lubrificante.

Lucius deu uma piscadela, de forma marota.

— Bem, um cara deve saber uma ou duas coisas quando se trata de sexo... Eu gosto de estar preparado.

— Eu sei. –James retrucou, incomodado, mas sorriu quase que imediatamente. Ele simplesmente não conseguia ficar imune aquele sorriso do Sonserino.

Eles se beijaram novamente, aproveitando o tempo para saborear os lábios um do outro. Lucius puxou James para perto de si e os protestos do ruivo foram cessados com mais beijos. O Grifinório gemeu ao sentir a ereção do Sonserino contra a sua. Estavam nos terrenos de Hogwarts e qualquer pessoa poderia vê-los. Ainda assim, o ruivo correspondeu à urgência do loiro com a mesma vontade.

Quando finalmente se separaram, ambos estavam sem fôlego.

— Eu quero você. –Lucius disse, sem pensar.

James sorriu e seus olhos pareciam perdidos em algum transe.

— Eu também, mas não podemos; eu preciso de um tempo pra me recuperar. E você disse que ia com mais calma!

— Eu sei, mas o que posso fazer se não consigo me controlar quando você está por perto? Eu te desejo tanto... –o Sonserino justificou-se para logo beijar o Grifinório novamente.

Após uma intensa troca de beijos e toques suaves, Lucius mudou de assunto ao perguntar sobre o aniversário de James:

— Você gostou do meu segundo presente?

James deu um sorrisinho, como se estivesse flutuando sobre as nuvens.

— Sim, eu adorei.

Lucius o havia presenteado com uma das orquídeas mais extraordinárias do planeta, uma que ele sabia que James estava louco para ter. A orquídea azul só florescia em algumas áreas do Himalaia e custava uma pequena fortuna. Como o Grifinório era um fanático por Herbologia, ele tinha o conhecimento de que a flor não era apenas rara, mas possuía incríveis poderes mágicos quando combinados com os ingredientes corretos.

Era tudo o que ele sempre sonhara e Lucius havia acabado de dar-lhe de presente. James havia até mesmo esquecido da incômoda dor em seu traseiro quando se deparou com a orquídea assim que acordara naquela manhã. Ele havia ficado tão paranóico sobre andar por Hogwarts com a flor que a enviou diretamente para o quarto usando a varinha – afinal de contas, ele confiava plenamente em seus talentos em Transfiguração.

— Verdade ou desafio? –James perguntou e Lucius fez uma careta, como se já soubesse o que estava por vir. — Seu pai a comprou pra você?

Lucius mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Desafio.

James gargalhou.

— Covarde!

— Ei, não pergunte a um herói sobre seus segredos!

— Então eu te desafio a conseguir uma detenção com a Senhorita Hallowell!

— Isso é golpe baixo! Como diabos eu vou fazer isso? A mulher tem uma queda por mim! Mesmo que eu consiga explodir a sala inteira, ela vai arranjar um motivo para colocar a culpa em você. E ela não vai deixar de estar com a razão, se pararmos para pensar. –Lucius disse, provocando James com sua última frase.

O Grifinório deu uma risadinha e o Sonserino aproveitou para beijar seu pescoço, fazendo com que o mesmo se arrepiasse. Eles estavam tão concentrados neles mesmos que nem ao menos se importavam se outros alunos os vissem.

Mas James não estava tão relaxado a ponto de não perceber a presença de uma pessoa que o fazia ficar muito nervoso diariamente: seu pai.

E ele realmente se importava se Harry o visse com Lucius.

Imediatamente ele empurrou o loiro para longe, que grunhiu uma reclamação.

— Qual o problema?

Lucius reparou que as feições de James estavam pálidas. No mesmo instante ele seguiu o olhar do garoto, querendo encontrar o motivo para deixar seu namorado tão transtornado e viu quando Harry Potter caminhava em direção ao castelo, vindo da cabana de Hagrid. Felizmente, Harry não os viu, e Lucius suspirou aliviado.

— Respire, James, ele não nos viu. Seu pai parece perdido nos próprios pensamentos, o que significa que ele está distraído. Então está tudo bem.

O ruivo negou furiosamente com a cabeça.

— Não! Não está tudo bem! O quê ele está fazendo aqui? O quê ele quer?

— É seu _aniversário_, James. Ele provavelmente veio aqui te dar os parabéns. –Lucius comentou, tentando acalmar o namorado.

— Não, ele provavelmente veio aqui gritar comigo porque eu não entrei pro time de Quadribol. E durante a briga, ele vai me dar um presente... que provavelmente vai ser outra vassoura ou algo do tipo.

James fechou os olhos, sentindo o mundo à sua volta girar. Lucius foi mais rápido que o garoto e segurou-o, impedindo que o Grifinório chegasse ao chão.

— James! –o Sonserino gritou, segurando o queixo do ruivo, fazendo com que ele o olhasse diretamente nos olhos. — Olha, lembre-se que ele é seu pai e que te ama. Então tente dar uma chance a ele antes de pirar. E se por algum motivo ele frustrar suas expectativas, diga a ele como se sente.

— Como se fosse assim tão fácil!

— Não é mesmo! Mas se você não começar a falar o que pensa e quer dele, Harry nunca vai saber! Então, como você quer que ele melhore o relacionamento de vocês se ele não sabe que está fazendo alguma coisa errada? Como você pode melhorar o seu relacionamento com ele se não dá uma chance dele se aproximar?

— Eu não sei! –James exclamou, o corpo tremendo de tão nervoso que estava.

Lucius abraçou-o firmemente, o que faz com que o Grifinório se desesperasse ainda mais.

— Ele vai nos ver! –exclamou, tentando empurrar o loiro para longe. No entanto, Lucius não o soltou. Apertou o garoto contra seu peito, sussurrando sem parar que tudo iria ficar bem, até que, por fim, James se acalmou.

O Sonserino não conseguia suportar a idéia de ver uma pessoa tão inteligente e madura como James agir da mesma maneira que uma criança de três anos de idade, que não sabia como o mundo funcionava somente porque Harry Potter estava presente nele. Era insano.

— Respire, James. Respire e enfrente a situação. Eu tenho certeza de que seu pai não vai desapontá-lo no seu aniversário.

James sorriu amargamente, ainda demonstrando um pouco de nervosismo.

— Você não o conhece...

— Ele não te espanca ou te trata mal, certo?

James balançou a cabeça negativamente e Lucius prosseguiu.

— Então ele não é tão ruim assim. Talvez ele tenha problemas ao demonstrar o amor que sente por você. Meu pai também tem. Além do mais, o único motivo pelo qual você está tão estressado é que você não quer que ele nos veja juntos. Não se preocupe. Não vou deixá-lo me ver. Eu estarei aqui se você precisar de mim. Você não está mais sozinho, tudo bem?

James assentiu, sua tensão diminuindo consideravelmente. Suspirou profundamente, recompondo-se.

— Vem me ver depois que ele for embora. E não esqueça de respirar. –Lucius completou, beijando o namorado uma última vez.

James confirmou em obediência, enquanto Lucius deu-lhe uma piscadela para em seguida desaparecer dentro do castelo. Apenas um minuto depois, Harry apareceu na frente do garoto, abrindo os olhos em surpresa ao ver o filho parado ali.

— James? O quê está fazendo aqui?

— Eu estudo aqui. –o Grifinório respondeu ironicamente e Harry franziu a testa. Não estava acostumado a ouvir o filho falando daquela maneira. — E quanto a você?

— Como assim? Eu estou aqui pelo seu aniversário!

— Ah. –o coração de James deu um pulo. Ele estava verdadeiramente feliz porque o pai havia ido até Hogwarts porque era seu aniversário, mas não podia acreditar que aquele era o único motivo. Ele tinha certeza de que em algum momento, Harry iria falar sobre o time de Quadribol.

— E a razão pela qual eu estou te perguntando isso é que está muito cedo para você já estar de pé. Na verdade, foi por isso que eu não fui diretamente para Sala Comunal da Grifinória e sim à cabana do Hagrid. Eu não queria te acordar.

— Ah. –mais uma vez, James estava sem palavras. Era muito estranho ver o pai à sua frente após ter passado a noite com Lucius. Imaginou se suas bochechas estavam coradas e se a culpa estava estampada em seu rosto.

Provavelmente a resposta à sua pergunta mental era positiva, já que Harry não demorou a indagá-lo sobre aquilo.

— James... Você passou a noite fora? Você está usando roupas bem formais para uma manhã de Domingo. Você também parece cansado, como se não tivesse tido uma boa noite de sono. –Harry fez uma anotação mental de que havia alguma coisa de diferente no filho, só não sabia o que era. — James... você passou a noite com...

O ruivo congelou.

— ...uma garota?

James teve vontade de explodir uma sonora gargalhada. Enrubesceu ao pensar no que dizer.

— Bem, eu...

Harry sorriu, surpreso. Porque aquela era uma cena rara, James deixou que o pai seguisse com suas interpretações erradas da situação.

— Ora, ora, você ganhou do seu velho aqui! Parabéns! Isso é algo que eu nunca fiz em Hogwarts. Sua mãe e eu tivemos nossos momentos, mas nunca dormimos... –Harry parou, corando. — Bem... não importa. Mas é isso aí, filho!

James sorriu fracamente. Ele queria mesmo negar o que o pai estava dizendo, mas simplesmente não tinha coragem. Apenas um olhar na direção de Harry e ele soube que ainda não estava preparado para enfrentá-lo. Além do mais, quão estranho era conversar sobre a sua vida amorosa com o pai?

— Então, quem é a garota? Alguém da Grifinória?

James corou da cabeça aos pés.

— Não... –murmurou fracamente.

— Ah. Ela é da Corvinal?

— Não. E eu realmente não gostaria de falar sobre isso. –James murmurou baixinho. Em uma outra época, ele adoraria poder criar aquela ligação com seu pai porque eles verdadeiramente nunca haviam conversado sobre assuntos amorosos. Na verdade, o ruivo poderia contar nos dedos quantas foram as vezes em que seu pai disse que o amava.

Não seria ótimo se James pudesse se gabar contando ao pai como havia passado a noite com a namorada, justamente em seu aniversário, e então eles poderiam ir até Hogsmeade, onde teriam uma conversa sobre as experiências de Harry com as garotas durante os anos que estudara em Hogwarts?

Por um momento, o Grifinório desejou que aquilo fosse verdade.

Ele desejou não ter se apaixonado por Lucius, então assim ele teria feito o pai orgulhar-se dele uma vez na vida. A primeira coisa que ligava dois homens era o esporte. E a segunda, suas experiências com as mulheres. James não gostava de esportes, nem de mulheres. Bem, ele gostava de ambas as coisas, mas não da mesma maneira que seu pai.

Se ele pudesse ter um relacionamento normal com Harry... Mas Quadribol e mulheres não melhorariam em nada o que tinham. Não importava o quanto tentasse, seu pai sempre exigiria mais dele. Além do mais, será que ele realmente queria ser outra pessoa só para ganhar o amor e a admiração de seu pai? Ele se arrependia da noite que passara com Lucius? Era óbvio que não. E também não se arrependia de ter se apaixonado pelo Sonserino. Ele estava bem feliz, graças ao loiro.

Seus pensamentos o fizeram ficar irritado com Harry novamente.

— Não me diga que ela é as Sonserina! –Harry exclamou, pegando James de surpresa. Ele sabia que o pai estava falando de brincadeira, mas sua consciência logo o entregou, fazendo com que ele corasse violentamente. Vendo a reação do filho, Harry sabia que havia acertado na mosca. — Ela _é_ mesmo da _Sonserina_?

— É sim. Algum problema? –perguntou, como que num desabafo. Harry já estava irritando-o com todo aquele interrogatório. Ele imaginou que não haveria problema se ele contasse ao pai parte da história.

— Bem... –Harry pareceu perdido em pensamentos. — Eu acho que não. Quero dizer, enquanto a família não for ligada às Artes das Trevas, tudo bem. Eu confio no seu julgamento, se você gosta dessa garota, ela deve ser especial. Além do mais, McGonagall não cansa de me dizer como o relacionamento entre as Casas mudou ao longo dos anos. As coisas não são mais como eram antigamente.

James estava impressionado com as palavras do pai. E ainda mais surpreso ao ouvi-lo dizer que tinha confiança no filho e que o deixaria namorar alguém da Sonserina. A única coisa ruim era que ele não podia dizer que _ela_ era _ele _e que ele era _Lucius Malfoy_. Ainda assim, ele sentiu-se feliz. A ponto de abrir um sorriso.

Vendo que o filho baixara um pouco suas defesas, Harry também sorriu.

Para ele, era realmente difícil compreender o filho. James era por demais quieto. Sempre parecia perdido em pensamentos e aquilo fazia com que Harry se sentisse inseguro sobre suas ações como pai. Ele sabia que não era o pai perfeito, ninguém precisava dizer-lhe, nem mesmo Hermione com suas broncas diárias.

Harry admitia – para si mesmo, pelo menos – que desde a morte de Ginny, ele havia se tornado se alienado do mundo. Ficara com tanto medo de perder o filho que não percebera quando começara a se afastar dele também. Era muito mais fácil se concentrar no mundo dos negócios, onde tudo era frio e racional.

Ele havia feito planos para ser um pai maravilhoso, evitando fazer com que o filho tivesse a mesma infância miserável que ele tivera. Harry falhara. Ele era distante. Tivera tanto medo de ser não ser amado pelo filho que nem ao menos percebera que talvez já tivesse conseguido aquilo ao concentrar-se somente no trabalho. Só percebera o grande erro que cometera quando já era tarde demais e James já estava fora de seu alcance. Ele queria se aproximar do filho, mas não sabia como.

Harry havia reparado em como o filho estivera diferente durante o verão. Também reparara em como ele estivera mais triste que o normal. Hermione achava que ele que a culpa era de Harry por pressionar o garoto demais para jogar Quadribol, mas Harry não acreditava naquilo. Ele apenas sabia que seu filho poderia ser um ótimo jogador e queria que ele visse aquilo por si só.

Ele havia ido até Hogwarts para o aniversário de James esperando se redimir com o filho, e também esperando presenteá-lo com a nova Jetx, a última criação de sua empresa, uma vassoura tão rápida que ajudaria qualquer Apanhador a pegar o Pomo de Ouro em poucos segundos – ou ao menos era o que esperava.

E agora ele descobria que James tinha uma namorada. Repentinamente, o estranho comportamento do filho fez sentido. Não era Harry que estava causando toda a aflição em James; o garoto estava apaixonado. Ele havia até mesmo passado a noite fora do dormitório, algo que Harry em seus tempos de escola nunca fizera. Ele sorriu largamente. Finalmente havia alguma coisa que podiam conversar.

Imaginou o porquê de Hagrid não ter mencionado nada. Na verdade, quando Harry perguntou-lhe sobre James, ele apenas dirigiu-lhe um olhar estranho e mudou rapidamente o assunto para seu irmão Grope, que agora também era um Guarda-Caça em Hogwarts.

— Você está apaixonado? –Harry perguntou, esperando que o assunto pudesse uni-los.

— Estou sim.

Harry sorriu.

— Você deveria convidá-la para passar o Natal conosco. –sugeriu, tentando desesperadamente criar uma ligação com o filho. Por acreditar estar caminhando na direção correta, continuou. — Eu acredito que sua avó irá gostar dela. Qual o nome dela mesmo?

James olhou para Harry assustado. Então mordeu o lábio inferior, como se estivesse irritado com alguma coisa.

— Não acho que ela vai poder. Será que podemos falar sobre outra coisa?

Harry franziu a testa. O quê ele havia feito de errado agora? Era tão estranho assim mostrar interesse pela namorada de James? Ele não tinha ao menos o direito de saber o nome da garota? A não ser que ela não fosse uma boa garota e James pensasse que Harry iria se aborrecer porque ele estava apaixonado por aquele tipo de pessoa.

— Ela tem alguma relação com os Comensais da Morte? –Harry perguntou, suspeito.

— Não! Apenas esqueça, tudo bem? Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Além do mais, eu preciso voltar pro meu quarto. Tem algo lá que eu preciso cuidar e não tenho tempo a perder. –James explodiu, o estresse pelo encontro súbito com o pai finalmente fazendo com que perdesse o controle.

— Você não tem _tempo_ a _perder_ com seu pai, que veio até aqui para lhe entregar seu presente pessoalmente. –Harry disse, nem um pouco contente com a reação do filho. — Que interessante. E o quê poderia ser mais importante que a minha visita? muuuito megalomaníaco egocêntrico!

James suspirou. Sabia que havia feito a coisa errada ao aborrecer o pai. Ele tinha que admitir que Harry aparecer por lá somente porque era seu aniversário era um milagre. Ele nunca havia feito aquilo antes.

Porém, ele estava por demais nervoso. Era difícil ter que esconder seu amor por Lucius quando o que mais queria fazer era contar pra todo mundo.

— É uma flor muito rara. Uma orquídea azul e é muito delicada. Eu preciso checar a temperatura dela porque ela pode morrer e eu não quero que isso aconteça. –especialmente porque havia sido um presente de Lucius e ele queria que aquilo durasse para sempre.

Se Harry achava que era estranho um garoto gostar tanto de uma orquídea, ele não demonstrou. Porém, não pareceu menos frustrado.

— Você poderia ao menos olhar meu presente? –Harry perguntou, tirando sua varinha do bolso e conjurando um enorme pacote.

James fez uma careta enquanto observava a cena, sabia exatamente o quê era aquilo, mesmo sem desembrulhá-lo. Contou até dez para não gritar com o pai e acertá-lo com o embrulho. No entanto, ele abriu o presente, que se revelou ser um dos modelos mais bonitos de vassoura que já vira. Por um segundo, ele ficou surpreso e Harry tomou aquilo como um sinal positivo, um sinal de que a orquídea azul não era páreo para a sua Jetx.

Porém, Harry não poderia estar mais enganado. A vassoura era linda, mas James a odiara. Ele abominava o que aquele presente representava. Tudo estava errado desde o início. Seu pai não havia ido até lá porque era seu aniversário, mas sim para falar sobre Quadribol com ele.

— Obrigado. –ele respondeu, friamente.

Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas diante da falta de entusiasmo do filho. Qualquer criança estaria esfuziante por receber um presente como aquele.

— Qual o problema?

— Nenhum. Por quê?

— Você não parece muito contente. Não gostou do presente?

James deu de ombros.

— É legal, obrigado.

— Legal? –Harry disse, abafando o riso. –_Legal?_ Um piquenique no parque é legal. Essa vassoura é top de linha, eu ainda nem lancei no mercado bruxo! Você sabe quantas crianças morreriam por uma dessas? Como pode dizer que é apenas _legal_?

Aquele era o pai que ele estava acostumado. James quis rir amargamente, mas controlou-se.

— Bem, eu não sou como as outras crianças. _Eu _acho que é _legal_.

— É completamente maravilhosa, não legal. –Harry sentiu sua pressão aumentar. — Por que você não está feliz?

— Eu estou feliz! –James mentiu, já se esquecendo de fingir que estava bem com aquilo tudo. — Eu estou em êxtase! É o melhor presente de todos, bem melhor que uma orquídea azul que só floresce no Himalaia e custa uma pequena fortuna! Eu a tenho! Ela é minha! É algo que eu sempre quis! É um milagre da natureza, tem um imenso poder mágico! Mas é claro que nem se compara com uma vassoura top de linha que ainda não foi lançada no mercado!

Harry ficou vermelho de raiva, assim como James.

— E você se incomoda em me contar como esse milagre da natureza foi misteriosamente parar no seu quarto?

— Alguém a deu para mim, obviamente! –James deixou escapar, sem pensar. Ele estava por demais irritado para pensar coerentemente.

— Quem diabos te daria algo assim?

James abriu a boca, mas dali não saiu nenhum som. Ele não podia dizer. Não importava quão ruim a coisa era, seria dez vezes pior se seu pai soubesse sobre o relacionamento que mantinha com Lucius.

— Foi um admirador secreto. –ele respondeu, somente porque não sabia mais o que dizer.

E naquele momento, Harry enlouqueceu.

— _UM ADMIRADOR SECRETO? _Por Merlin, James, você já tem dezesseis anos! Como diabos você aceita um presente de um admirador secreto como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo? Você sabe que ainda existem pessoas aí fora que querem minha cabeça numa bandeja de prata! Eles não iriam querer nada mais do que te tirar de mim!

James sentiu a familiar onda de pânico chegar. Ele tentou lembrar-se de como respirar, mas era difícil quando seu corpo parecia estar completamente petrificado. Por que ele não podia ter dito que o presente era do Professor Neville ou algo assim? Por que ele teve que mencionar aquele assunto?

Mas ele no fundo tinha a certeza do motivo. Ele queria mostrar a Harry que ele não fazia idéia de como o filho era. Ao dar a ele uma vassoura de presente, Harry demonstrava quão pouco sabia dos desejos do filho.

O problema era que se havia algo que irritava mais a Harry do que a indiferença de James pelo Quadribol era a displicência com a qual tratava sua própria segurança.

Harry era completamente paranóico quando se tratava daquilo. Chegara até mesmo a contratar um guarda-costas para ficar de olho em James em seus dois primeiros anos em Hogwarts, algo que Hermione pôs fim assim que percebeu quão envergonhado James ficava ao ter uma pessoa seguindo-o vinte e quatro horas por dia. E Harry só concordara quando Hagrid garantiu-lhe que nada iria acontecer ao garoto enquanto ele estivesse na escola.

No entanto, o estrago já havia sido feito. Harry não iria se acalmar, não importava o que James dissesse. Então, ele decidiu ser honesto, mesmo que um pouquinho, pela primeira vez em sua vida.

— Não foi anônimo. –ele disse, após respirar profundamente, ganhando coragem.

Harry bufou.

— Não há como você me dizer isso agora! Nós vamos até o seu quarto e pegar aquela porcaria, só assim poderemos destruí-la. Só Deus sabe o quê poderia acontecer a você por causa daquilo! Honestamente, James? Como pode ser tão descuidado?

— Você não vai fazer isso! O presente é meu! Você não pode tirá-lo de mim por um motivo idiota! –James gritou.

— UM MOTIVO IDIOTA? Sua segurança não é um motivo idiota, não para mim!

— Não há nada de errado com a orquídea!

— Como você pode saber? Por que diabos alguém mandaria um presente tão caro para você assim sem nenhum motivo?

— Você não vai tirar a orquídea de mim! É o melhor presente que eu já recebi, muito melhor que essa porcaria de vassoura! –James esbravejou, jogando a vassoura no chão, um ato de rebeldia, só comparável ao que teve quando recebeu a detenção da Srta. Hallowell.

As faces de Harry ficaram tão vermelhas que ele pensou que fosse explodir. James nunca o havia desafiado daquela maneira. Se a orquídea estivesse à sua frente naquele momento, ele iria destruí-la em milhares de pedacinhos em um piscar de olhos.

— Como pode dizer isso? Você sabe quanto _essa porcaria de vassoura _custa? Eu juro, eu vou... –Harry estava sem palavras. Sua raiva era tão grande que ele receava por machucar o filho. Ele sentia um ciúme horrível da pessoa que havia dado a orquídea a James. Um estranho havia tocado seu filho mais do que ele. _Pior._ Um estranho conhecia mais seu filho que ele.

Reparou nas lágrimas enraivecidas de James e seu coração de comprimiu. Ele queria abraçar o filho, mas não podia. Mesmo que tentasse, ele temia que James o empurrasse para longe. Gemeu, frustrado com sua própria inabilidade em ser um pai decente. Se Ginny estivesse ali, ela com certeza estaria furiosa com ele.

— Droga, James! Eu levo a orquídea para fazer alguns testes e se não houver nenhum feitiço das trevas nela, eu a devolvo.

— Mas não há nada de errado com ela! –James reafirmou, secando as lágrimas, irritado consigo mesmo e com Harry.

— Como você pode ser tão descuidado sabendo que sua mãe morreu por você? –era a vez de Harry engasgar nas próprias lágrimas. Ele tinha vontade de chorar por muitos motivos, mas o principal deles, porque estava muito irritado consigo mesmo. Porque não conseguia alcançar o filho, ele teve que descer tão baixo. Ele teve que trazer a morte de Ginny à tona. — Ela deu a vida dela por você e você nem ao menos se importa. Você é um moleque tão ingrato! Eu fiz tudo o que pude para fazer você feliz e é assim que me paga? Jogando o presente que eu te dei fora e aceitando um de um estranho somente para me afrontar?

James não se importou em secar mais as lágrimas. Deixou que elas corressem livremente. Seu pai era muito cruel por dizer aquelas coisas. Ele se importava. Ambos se importavam e era aquele o motivo por não se darem bem. Eles se preocupavam tanto um com o outro que acabavam machucando-se.

— Eu te odeio...eu te odeio tanto... –James murmurou, virando as costas para Harry, correndo para longe.

As palavras de James foram como baforadas de ar gelado nas faces de Harry e ele sentiu-se paralisado por um momento. Então, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi gritar.

— James! Espere! Volte aqui!

Harry tentou segui-lo, mas um garoto alto, de cabelos incrivelmente loiros e penetrantes olhos azuis, fez com que ele parasse abruptamente. Ele fitou-o por um instante e sentiu como se tivesse sido levado até o passado.

Talvez o corpo fosse bem desenvolvido demais para um adolescente, mas os olhos... Ele conhecia aqueles olhos muito bem. Era como ver um fantasma, no real sentido da expressão Trouxa. Não, era pior. Era como _encarar_ um fantasma.

Estava tão chocado que havia esquecido de respirar.

— Você... –Harry disse e antes que pudesse prosseguir com qualquer outra coisa, uma voz poderosa o chamou.

— Ei, Harry! Aí está você! –Hagrid disse, correndo na direção dos dois. — Eu preciso falar com você!

Harry ignorou o meio gigante e concentrou suas atenções no garoto à sua frente.

— Quem é você? –perguntou, quase receoso ao ouvir a resposta.

O loiro lhe lançou um familiar sorrisinho de desprezo antes de apresentar-se.

— Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

_Continua... _

**_Nota da Tradutora: _**_já entro escondida, esperando as pedras, eu sei que mereço, pessoal! Desculpem pela mega super ultra demora. No meu profile eu explico mais o que está acontecendo, espero mesmo que entendam! Nesse meio tempo, aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo, eu disse que não iria esquece-lo. Obrigada mesmo à todas as reviews, eu vou responde-las com calma, mas desde já meus sinceros agradecimentos e a paciência inesgtável. Vocês não existem mesmo! _

**_Nota da Autora: _**_Eu ando__ me inspirando ultimamente em James Cullum e o novo CD do Level 42 pra escrever minhas histórias. Achei várias músicas perfeitas pra Harry e o Draco. Erm... Mas por enquanto, só estamos no Lucius e no James, né? XD As vezes eu esqueço... E quando eu penso no tanto de coisas que ainda vão acontecer... My God! XD Beijos pra todos! E Celly, amiga, não se preocupe com a demora, não. Eu tô na mesma! XD Desviando das pragas dos leitores! hehehe _

**_Cenas do próximo capítulo... _**

— Olha... É melhor que você não fale mais com ele. Se você não me obedecer, eu vou ter que te tirar da escola. E isso é algo que eu não quero fazer.

James arregalou os olhos.

— Eu não quero, James! Mas não vou hesitar em faze-lo se você me desobedecer!

James balançou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior firmemente, mas não conseguiu impedir que mais lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos.

— Não tem nada a ver com ele. Tem a ver com você e a maneira como você fala comigo... A maneira com a qual você me dá ordens... Como se eu não tivesse vida própria. Como se eu estivesse aqui somente para fazer tudo o que você quer. E EU ESTOU CANSADO DESSA MERDA TODA! –James gritou.

**_Nota da tradutora: _**_Afe meu pai que o James vai virar homem agora? Veremos no próximo! _

**_Nota da Autora: _**_James, fofo, está crescendo! Ehhh!! _


	10. Capítulo Dez

**Título:** Lessons In Love  
**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy  
**Tradutora:** Celly M.  
**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy  
**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?  
**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.  
**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. E também a todos que vêm lendo, tanto a versão original quanto a tradução, em especial aqueles que reservaram um tempinho pra deixar um recadinho pra mim e pra Blanche: **Mathew Potter Malfoy, Ana Paula, Maaya M., Fabi, Ia-chan, Tety Potter, Pipe, Susu, Bibis Black, Dark Wolf03, Brunu, Dianna Luna, Mirachan, Mel Deep Dark, Thatah, Sanae-chan e Matt M.P.**. Vocês são demais, aguardem minhas já costumeiras mensagens nos seus emails!

**Capítulo 10:**

Tudo em Lucius gritava que ele era um Malfoy. Os cabelos, a atitude, os olhos, o inegável sorrisinho sarcástico... _Tudo aquilo_ pertencia a um Malfoy. Tudo nele era projetado para provocar, seduzir, arrebatar e destruir. Harry não soube como reagir ao garoto que estava à sua frente em um primeiro momento.

Estar diante de um outro _clone_ de Malfoy era de alguma maneira, perturbador. Foi necessário apenas olhar uma vez dentro dos intensos orbes azuis de Lucius para ser transportado por uma dolorosa viagem ao passado, quando encarou algo similar pela última vez.

Harry sentiu uma dor incômoda no peito, como se um punhal invisível soubesse encontrar exatamente o lugar de um antigo ferimento que nunca cicatrizara e que naquele momento estava sendo aberto novamente até que começasse a sangrar. Ele estava sem fôlego e sem palavras. Uma familiar onda de raiva tomou conta de seu corpo, mas algo a mais fora adicionado aquele sentimento e era muito mais forte, algo que ele achara estar enterrado para sempre.

Amaldiçoou o garoto por acordar aqueles sentimentos nele novamente, quando outro rosto tomou o lugar da pessoa que estava parada ali, olhando-o. Harry sentiu outra pontada no peito.

"_Ele não é o Draco",_ repetiu inúmeras vezes para si mesmo, esperando que a imagem do Sonserino desaparecesse de sua mente. _"Eu não tenho com o que me preocupar. Ele é apenas um moleque."_

Harry estava tendo dificuldades para convencer-se a não transferir nenhum sentimento negativo para o garoto. Sabendo o nome dele, no entanto, era extremamente difícil. Ele sabia que o nome de Lucius não havia sido escolhido para provocá-lo, mas assim parecia. Imaginou se ele sabia as coisas horríveis que o avô já havia feito, especialmente a Harry.

— Harry. –Hagrid chamou-o, fazendo com que desviasse os olhos de Lucius por um momento.

— O quê?

— É... Você está bem? –o meio-gigante perguntou.

Não, Harry não estava bem. Ele e James haviam brigado por algo estúpido e ele falhara em aproximar-se do filho novamente. E, acima de tudo, havia conhecido o filho de Draco Malfoy.

— Mas que merda! James! –Harry exclamou para si mesmo. — Me desculpe, Hagrid, eu preciso encontrar James. Nos falamos mais tarde.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? –Hagrid perguntou, preocupado.

As feições de Harry ficaram ligeiramente vermelhas.

— Não exatamente... Olha... Eu preciso ir. Encontro você na cabana mais tarde, tudo bem?

— Não se incomode. –Lucius disse, insolentemente.

Harry virou-se para fitar o garoto, os olhos já faiscando. Então, o garoto merecia seu ódio, no final das contas. Parecia que todo aquele tipo de atitude e confiança era mal de família.

— O quê você acabou de dizer?

— Eu disse para não se incomodar. Com James, quero dizer. –Lucius respondeu calmamente. — Pelo jeito que as coisas estão, ele vai precisar de algum tempo antes de falar com o senhor de novo. Eu acho que o senhor deveria se acalmar.

— O quê está falando, seu insolente? –Harry exclamou, ultrajado. — O quê isso tem a ver com você? O quê sabe sobre meu filho? Estava ouvindo nossa conversa? –Harry estava prestes a pular no pescoço de Lucius e estrangula-lo. Coube a Hagrid entrar no meio dos dois e pedir que o ex-Grifinório se acalmasse.

— Eu não quis parecer desrespeitoso, senhor. Eu estava apenas passando quando ouvi a discussão... e vi quando ele passou correndo. Ele encontrou Max a caminho da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ele está com o primo, então não precisa se preocupar. James vai ficar bem. –completou.

— O quê você sabe sobre James? E por que o chama pelo primeiro nome? –Harry perguntou rispidamente.

O moreno percebeu que Hagrid parecia estar entrando em pânico, o que significava que ele sabia de algo que Harry não tinha conhecimento e estava escondendo aquilo já fazia algum tempo. Aquilo fez com que ficasse ainda mais furioso.

— Me responda, garoto! –Harry insistiu, segurando o braço de Lucius, sacudindo-o. — O quê você é do meu filho?

— Harry! –Hagrid gritou, ainda mais nervoso ao ver o outro atacar um aluno.

Lucius fez uma careta de dor.

— Eu sou amigo dele.

Harry nem ao menos prestou atenção às palavras do meio-gigante. Soltou uma gargalhada abafada enquanto fitava o garoto com desprezo.

— _Amigo?_ É, com certeza. Como se meu filho fosse ter um amigo como _você. _Ele é mais esperto que isso.

— Alguém como eu? –Lucius ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. — E o que há exatamente de errado comigo? Por que ele teria problemas em me ter como amigo?

A risada de Harry soou amarga daquela vez.

— Eu tenho certeza de que você é um garoto esperto, você vai descobrir o quê há de errado com você. Fiquei sabendo que você é o melhor Apanhador que já jogou pela Sonserina, senão o melhor Apanhador de toda história de Hogwarts, depois de mim. Claro que você só é o melhor porque James não está jogando... Mas essa é uma outra história. –Harry não pôde deixar de soltar seu veneno.

Ele esquecera-se completamente do motivo pelo qual começara a gritar com o garoto em primeiro lugar. Aquilo não era sobre Quadribol. Era sobre James e a relação dele com aquele moleque.

O problema era que Harry usava o Quadribol como sua válvula de escape toda vez que se encontrava frustrado por algum motivo. Aquilo vinha acontecendo desde a morte de Ginny.

Lucius surpreendeu-o com um sorriso honesto, quase amável.

— Eu sei disso. Na verdade, eu estou tentando convencê-lo a jogar... Mas não tive sorte até agora. Eu gosto da competição e James seria um rival de peso. Eu adoraria jogar contra ele.

Harry levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Era o primeiro encontro deles e Lucius já o fizera passar por inúmeras emoções diferentes em tão pouco tempo. _"Tal pai, tal filho"_, pensou, amargamente.

— Quais são as suas intenções? –Harry perguntou, suspeitamente. — Porque é óbvio que uma pessoa como você não seria amigo do meu filho a não ser que tivesse algo em mente.

Lucius fez uma careta ao ouvir aquilo.

— James é inteligente, Sr. Potter. Levou algum tempo para que ele confiasse em mim e ainda hoje preciso me esforçar ao máximo para mantê-la. Eu não tenho segundas intenções.

— Assim você diz...

Harry franziu a testa ao perceber quão sério Lucius parecia e a suspeita de que _algo a mais_ poderia estar acontecendo cresceu dentro dele. A idéia estava lá, bem pequena, mas ainda assim perturbadora e assustadora.

Porque não queria encarar a verdade – e porque não estava preparado – decidiu ignorar sua intuição.

— Malfoys sempre têm segundas intenções.

— Eu não. Na verdade...

— Lucius! –Hagrid decidiu interromper o garoto antes que as coisas fugissem de seu controle.

O meio-gigante sabia do relacionamento entre Lucius e James. Ninguém precisou contar-lhe a respeito daquilo; ele mesmo flagrara os dois aos beijos. Por gostar de James como um filho – e por tudo o que sentia por Harry – quase deixara a vontade de socar o Sonserino tomar conta de si. Seus instintos violentos foram contidos ao perceber que o Grifinório não estava tentando soltar-se do abraço de Malfoy. Na verdade, ele estava correspondendo aos beijos com a mesma intensidade do outro.

Como não conseguia ficar quieto a respeito do que vira, Hagrid decidira conversar com Lucius e esclarecer o ocorrido. Ele ficou surpreso ao ouvir da boca do Sonserino sobre como estava apaixonado por James e deixou o loiro convencer-lhe a manter tudo em segredo, até mesmo do Grifinório.

Movido pela história de Romeu e Julieta dos dois, Hagrid ficara ao lado deles. E mesmo contra seus próprios princípios, resolveu ajudar Lucius. Além do mais, o Sonserino era tão diferente dos outros Malfoys que era difícil não gostar do garoto.

Hagrid sabia que seria um inferno quando Harry descobrisse _toda _a verdade. Mas não havia a necessidade de ser naquele momento. O homem de cabelos negros não estava preparado para saber sobre os garotos e fora exatamente por aquele motivo que o meio-gigante colocou um ponto final na discussão Potter-Malfoy antes que Lucius dissesse algo que pudesse se arrepender mais tarde.

— Luc, as caixas com os Hipogrifos chegaram essa manhã. Você não disse que queria me ajudar? Eles precisam ser alimentados. Você poderia ir até lá e ver se eles estão bem?

Os olhos claros do Sonserino brilharam.

— Mesmo? Eles estão aqui? Que demais! É claro que eu vou!!

Hagrid sorriu, dando uma piscadela para o garoto.

— Ótimo então, vejo você em alguns minutos. Ah, tome cuidado! Eles são pequenos, mas o temperamento é tão arredio quanto o de um Hipogrifo adulto.

— Ei! Quem tomou conta de Fairy pra você e não teve sequer um arranhão?

Hagrid engasgou uma risada ao lembrar daquele momento e Harry franziu a testa. O moreno estava mais do que chocado ao perceber que o meio-gigante gostava do Malfoy Jr.

— Ah, moleque... Ande logo, sim? –Hagrid deu um tapinha na cabeça do garoto, quase derrubando-o no chão.

— Tudo bem, até mais. –Lucius despediu-se de Hagrid e virou-se para fazer o mesmo com Harry. — Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Potter. Por favor, acredite quando eu digo que nunca faria nada para machucar o James. Ah, e eu espero que vocês dois façam as pazes!

Lucius caminhou para fora do castelo, na direção da cabana de Hagrid, deixando Harry sem palavras.

— Quem é _Fairy?_

— Ah, é o meu carangueijo-de-fogo! Lucius colocou o nome de Fairy porque achou que seria engraçado. Infelizmente alguns alunos não gostam muito dele, então a Diretora pediu que eu levasse Fairy embora e só o trouxesse quando fosse realmente necessário nas aulas...

Harry podia apostar que sim. Apesar dos carangueijos-de-fogo se parecerem com inofensivas tartarugas e tivessem um casco cravejado de pedras preciosas, podiam expelir fogo da traseira e, portanto, queimar alunos menos preparados.

— Você não parece tão triste por isso. –Harry percebeu.

— Ah, isso porque Fairy é o bichinho de Lucius agora. É ele quem está cuidando do bichinho, você precisa ver, Harry! Esse garoto realmente tem talento com as criaturas mágicas, eu nunca vi nada igual.

— Hagrid... Nós estamos realmente falando de um _Malfoy_? –perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Hagrid apenas sorriu.

— Eu te entendo, Harry. Mas Harry... Ele é um bom garoto. Nada parecido com os outros da família dele. É o meu melhor aluno, está sempre me ajudando. E Harry... Ele realmente gosta do James. Eu nunca o vi ser agressivo com ninguém. Na verdade, eu o vi ajudando um Lufa-Lufa um dia desses.

— O quê quer dizer com _"gostar de James"_, Hagrid? –Harry perguntou, com severidade.

— Ah, só que ele gosta do James... Como um _amigo_, eu quero dizer! –o meio-gigante apressou-se em completar. Desejou, no entanto, não ter dado tanta ênfase à palavra _amigo_. Só fez com que Harry ficasse com mais suspeitas ainda.

— Hagrid... –o rosto de Harry estava tão vermelho de raiva, que por um momento o Guarda-Caça achou que o ex-Grifinório iria explodir.

— O quê aconteceu entre você e James? –Hagrid perguntou, tentando desviar a atenção de Harry para outro assunto.

— Hagrid! Me diga a verdade! James é realmente amigo daquele garoto?

O meio-gigante suspirou, tentando ser tão honesto quanto pudesse.

— Lucius é amigo de todo mundo, Harry. Não acredito que ele tenha visto problemas em ser amigo de James. Eu não sei dos detalhes. –Hagrid fez uma pausa, ponderando o que dizer em seguida. Decidiu que não precisava ser tão honesto assim. — Bem, tudo o que eu sei é que Max é o melhor amigo de James e você não precisa se preocupar com Luc. Seu filho, na verdade, briga com Malfoy o tempo todo, eu nem ao menos sei se ele o considera seu amigo! –ele agora estava mentindo descaradamente e esperava que Harry acreditasse.

— Bom. Meu filho não é tão descuidado assim... Ele só aceita presentes de estranhos. –Harry comentou, amargamente.

Hagrid franziu a testa, preocupado.

— Do quê está falando? O presente de um estranho?

Harry suspirou pesadamente.

— Um admirador secreto deu um presente a James. Uma orquídea azul, ele disse. Aquilo me deixou tão irritado! Como ele pôde aceitar alguma coisa sem saber de onde veio? Depois de tudo o que fizemos para protegê-lo... Depois que Ginny... –os lábios de Harry formaram uma linha fina e podia-se ver como ele estava abalado. Hagrid teve pena do homem à sua frente. — De qualquer maneira, o fato é que ele está completamente maluco se pensa que vou deixá-lo ficar com aquela planta.

— Ah, a orquídea azul! –Hagrid exclamou, rapidamente. Ele sabia que o presente havia sido de Lucius, já que o loiro não parara de falar sobre a tal flor. — Eu não deixei um bilhete? Podia jurar que havia deixado um junto com o presente...

— O quê está dizendo? –Harry perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Fui eu quem mandou a orquídea para o James. Aquele foi o _meu _presente.

Harry pareceu não acreditar na história.

— Mesmo?

— Claro que sim! –o meio-gigante sentiu as palmas das mãos suarem. — Meio difícil de conseguir, mas você me conhece. Eu sempre consigo colocar as mãos nas coisas raras!

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto Hagrid o fitava. Sua intuição lhe dizia que algo não estava certo, mas ainda assim, Hagrid era conhecido por conseguir coisas estranhas de pessoas estranhas, o que fez com que Harry suspeitasse novamente de tudo aquilo.

— Hagrid... Por acaso... Essa orquídea foi dada a você por algum estranho encapuzado em um bar?

— Mas é claro que não, Harry! Olympia conseguiu para mim! Eu sabia que James estava louco pela orquídea então pedi a ela que tentasse arrumar uma. Sim! Olympia é uma mulher muito boa... Ela está sempre fazendo coisas boas para mim...

— Você não está mentindo para mim, está? –Harry perguntou, cruzando os braços.

— Merlin, Harry, não! Você acha que eu brincaria com a segurança de James? Eu não disse que tomaria conta dele?

O ex-Grifinório assentiu.

— Sim, assim como McGonagall e os outros. Mas você errou ao não me contar que Lucius Malfoy estava assediando meu filho.

— Isso é porque não há nada para se preocupar. Luc é um bom garoto e não está assediando James.

— Será que você pode parar de chamá-lo de _Luc_? É realmente perturbador.

— Ele não é como os outros Malfoys. Para falar a verdade, nem mesmo Draco é... Ele...

— Não comece! –Harry interrompeu-o. — Não mencione esse maldito nome enquanto eu estiver aqui. Eu posso dar a esse garoto o benefício da dúvida, mas ao pai dele, _nunca_! Eu nunca perdoarei aquele bastardo, nem em um milhão de anos! Não sei por que ele voltou para o Reino Unido, mas se ele ousar cruzar o meu caminho novamente, eu não respondo pelos meus atos.

Hagrid suspirou pesadamente, demonstrando tristeza.

— Eu não quis aborrecer você, só estou dizendo que o garoto é bom e honesto e você não precisa se preocupar quanto a ele assediar James. Isso não vai acontecer.

— Que seja, Hagrid. Só me prometa que vai ficar de olho nesse garoto. Aonde há um Malfoy, sempre se deve ficar atento.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. –o meio-gigante respondeu, resignado. — Eu sempre tomei conta de James, não é agora que vai ser diferente. Por falar nele... Diga que eu sinto muito por não ter enviado um cartão junto com o presente. E Harry... Pega leve, é o aniversário dele.

Harry fez uma careta.

— Eu sei disso. Você e Hermione falam como se eu não tivesse coração! Você acredita que ela foi lá em casa ontem para me _lembrar _que era aniversário dele? Dá pra acreditar? Quando eu iria esquecer o aniversário do meu próprio filho? –Hagrid mal tivera tempo de abrir a boca, quando foi cortado pelas palavras amargas de Harry. — Deixa pra lá, não precisa responder.

Harry desviou o olhar, quase deprimido. Fitou a Floresta Proibida por um momento, perdido em pensamentos. Virou-se novamente para Hagrid, querendo concluir o que começara.

— Eu sei que sou uma droga de pai, eu só queria acertar uma vez, mas eu sempre estrago tudo. Eu não devia ter gritado com ele daquele jeito. Mesmo que ele estivesse errado... Fui muito durocom ele. Acho que sempre pego pesado com ele. Mas é só porque eu quero o melhor pra ele.

— Eu sei, Harry. –Hagrid afirmou, apoiando-o. — Ele também sabe, eu tenho certeza.

Harry desejou ter a mesma confiança de Hagrid. Ficou mais um tempo com o meio-gigante, fazendo o possível para acalmar-se antes de conversar com James. Precisava também de um tempo para recompor-se após ter encontrado Lucius Malfoy; a presença do garoto foi suficiente para trazer ao ex-Grifinório lembranças dolorosas. Se apenas um olhar nos orbes azuis do garoto o haviam perturbado tanto, imaginou o quê seria dele caso encontrasse com Draco novamente.

Ele não estava preparado para responder àquela pergunta e esperava nunca ter de fazê-lo. Despediu-se então de Hagrid e caminhou na direção da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, não apenas para reconciliar-se com James, mas também para saber o que ele realmente pensava de Lucius Malfoy.

_**LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL**_

Infelizmente, a conversa com James não saiu como o planejado. Novamente.

Tudo havia começado muito bem; James parecia aborrecido, mas ouvira as desculpas de Harry no início. Apesar de parecer suspeitamente surpreso ao descobrir que quem havia lhe mandado a orquídea havia sido Hagrid, ficou aliviado quando Harry disse que ele podia ficar com o presente.

O que causara o estopim da briga deles fora a menção do Quadribol e Lucius Malfoy. A simples menção da falta de interesse de James pelo esporte fez com que o garoto voltasse à sua postura defensiva, recusando-se a conversar sobre aquele assunto com o pai. Porém, quando o assuntou direcionou-se para o Sonserino, o Grifinório perdeu o controle. E Harry, mais uma vez, também se exaltou.

— Eu só estou te fazendo uma pergunta simples! –Harry exclamou. — Você é ou não amigo desse garoto?

— Por que você está me perguntando isso? Por que eu seria amigo dele?

— Porque ele me disse que vocês eram amigos! O moleque teve a coragem de dizer para eu não procurar por você enquanto estivesse chateado! Ele na verdade se sentiu no direito de me dar conselhos! Ele parecia muito próximo a você, o que me fez ficar imaginando se ele estava brincando comigo ou se realmente está interessado em você.

James ficou pálido como uma folha de papel. Sentou-se na cama por um segundo e tentou refletir sobre como responder àquilo. A única coisa que passou por sua cabeça, porém, foi querer pegar Lucius e cortá-lo em pedacinhos. Ele certamente iria ensinar ao Sonserino a não se meter em seus assuntos pessoais.

Naquele momento, James viu-se em um dilema. Ele poderia negar a coisa toda e agir como o covarde que sempre fora ou poderia enfrentar o pai e dizer que era amigo de Lucius. _Qual o problema?_

— O quê mais ele disse? –James encontrou coragem para perguntar.

Os olhos de Harry pareciam perfurar sua alma.

— Isso foi tudo. Ele é muito convencido... Típico de um Malfoy. Então, você é amigo dele ou não?

James engoliu e seco e não encarou o olhar do pai.

— Nós não somos exatamente amigos. –respondeu, em uma voz mínima.

Ele não estava mentindo. Ele e Lucius eram muito mais que amigos agora.

— Mas você fala com ele. –Harry afirmou.

— Às vezes.

James viu como o rosto de Harry ficou instantaneamente vermelho e soube que aquela fora a resposta errada.

— Mas nós raramente nos vemos. –ele estava visivelmente decepcionado por não poder olhar nos olhos do pai e dizer o que estava sentindo realmente. — Lucius não é assim tão mau.

— _Lucius?_ Você o chama de _Lucius_?

Fora uma péssima idéia, e James tinha noção daquilo. Mas ele não teve tempo de falar nada porque Harry continuou gritando.

— Ele chama você de _James_, sabia disso? Ele te chama pelo primeiro nome como se vocês fossem melhores amigos!

James amaldiçoou Lucius ainda mais.

— Ele gosta de me provocar, mas...

Péssima idéia novamente, e Harry ficou descontrolado.

— Eu vou falar com McGonagall para expulsar esse garoto agora mesmo! Eu não vou tolerar um Malfoy ameaçando meu filho!

— Não é nada disso! Lucius não fala a sério! –James disse, tentando controlar a raiva de Harry. — Ele provoca todo mundo, ele não é uma pessoa ruim! Ele é amigo de todo mundo, não é só comigo.

— Foi isso o que Hagrid me disse. Na verdade, ele parece gostar do garoto, o que realmente me surpreende.

— Isso é porque Luc... Malfoy não é como o restante da família dele!

— Eu não me importo se ele é a reencarnação da Madre Teresa! Fique longe dele, James.

— O quê?

— Você me ouviu. Fique longe dele. Bom ou mau, não importa, fique longe dele. A família dele não presta. O pai e o avô dele fizeram da minha vida um inferno. O avô dele tentou me matar diversas vezes! Ele... –Harry parou. As emoções estavam quase transbordando e ele precisou respirar fundo para se acalmar.

Harry sempre imaginara se estava agindo corretamente ao não contar a James como Ginny havia morrido e quem havia sido responsável por aquilo. Ele acreditava ser do interesse do filho ao não contar-lhe a verdade, mas na verdade, aquilo era mentira. Era para seu próprio benefício esconder o que acontecera, já que Harry sentia-se responsável pela morte da esposa.

— James... Existem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre os Malfoy, então você precisa acreditar em mim. Eles são realmente pessoas ruins. Eu acredito que esse garoto deva ter algum plano ao se aproximar assim. Não acredite nele. Você não sabe das intenções dele.

— Eu não acho que...

— Eu ainda não terminei! –Harry gritou.

Os lábios de James tremularam e ele olhou para baixo.

— Merda! –Harry exclamou, irritado consigo mesmo e com a situação em que se encontrava.

Ele queria abraçar o filho, mas tinha que manter-se firme em sua posição. James não deveria, em hipótese alguma, ser amigo de Lucius. Era para o bem do filho que ele deveria manter-se daquele jeito.

— Me escute... É melhor que você não fale mais com ele. Se você o fizer, eu vou ter que te tirar daqui, o que eu não quero.

James arregalou os olhos.

— Eu não quero fazer isso, James. Mas não hesitarei se você insistir em me desobedecer.

James sentiu as lágrimas virem a seus olhos.

— Por que você sempre faz isso? Por que você sempre me magoa?

Pronto. Ele havia dito e Harry parecia completamente desnorteado com as palavras do filho.

— O quê? Do quê está falando? Quando eu te magoei?

— Cada segundo que você fica comigo, você me magoa. Você podia ter me poupado pelo menos hoje... É meu aniversário... –James disse em um tom de voz tão baixo que Harry quase não o ouviu.

O ex-Grifinório podia jurar que, por um momento, seu coração parara de bater.

— Eu... Eu não faço isso! Tudo o que faço na vida é por você! Como não consegue ver isso? Eu... Eu sempre te dei o melhor, James! Sempre pensei no seu bem estar. Como pode ser tão ingrato...?

Harry também estava magoado e somente agia defensivamente porque sabia que no fundo James estava com a razão. Ele não estava pensando no bem estar do filho, muito pelo contrário. Harry pensava no que era mais fácil para _ele_. Evitava pensar muito a respeito de seu relacionamento com James porque não sabia como se aproximar do filho. Aquela era a mais pura e terrível verdade; uma que ele não estava exatamente preparado para enfrentar.

— Por que você se importa tanto com esse garoto? –Harry perguntou. — Por que diabos você não pode ficar longe dele? –finalizou, aos berros.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, mas não conseguiu impedir que as lágrimas caíssem.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com ele... Tem a ver com você e a maneira como me trata... A maneira como ordena que eu faça as coisas... Como se eu não tivesse vida própria... Como se eu estivesse aqui apenas para fazer o que você quer. E EU ESTOU CANSADO DESSA MERDA TODA! –ele gritou de volta.

Harry deu um passo para trás, completamente chocado. James nunca havia ousado levantar a voz para ele. Sabia que deveria culpar a si próprio pela atitude do filho, deveria ter visto que aquilo iria acontecer. Mas resolveu negar tudo, como sempre fazia.

— É ele! Esse é o jogo dele! –Harry afirmou como se finalmente tivesse conseguido entender o que estivera acontecendo ali. — Ele quer te tirar de mim!

— Do que está falando?

— Aquele maldito garoto! Eu aposto tudo o que tenho como o pai dele está envolvido nisso! Ele deve ter instruído o filho dele a fazer sua cabeça contra mim!

— Você é maluco! Lucius não tem nada a ver com isso!

— Pare de chamá-lo assim!

— Eu o chamo como bem entender! LUCIUS, LUCIUS, LUCIUS...!

James nem ao menos viu de onde havia vindo, assim como Harry. O garoto apenas sentiu o tapa em sua face direita e os olhos queimarem com uma profunda raiva ao fitar Harry. O pai nunca havia batido nele. Nunca. Aquela havia sido a primeira vez.

— Eu odeio você. –James disse em uma voz baixa, mostrando todo seu descontentamento com o homem à sua frente.

Virou-se de costas para o pai e saiu correndo do dormitório, querendo ficar longe de tudo e de todos. Harry havia destruído tudo para ele, e o que ele mais queria naquele momento era nunca mais vê-lo.

James não viu Harry deslizar para o chão, destruído diante de suas próprias atitudes. Ele não viu quando Harry fitou as mãos, como se elas fossem desconhecidas para ele, como se fossem sujas e asquerosas.

Ele não viu que, enquanto chorava sozinho, amaldiçoando o mundo, Harry estava fazendo o mesmo.

_Continua..._

_**Nota da Tradutora: **bom, acho que podemos começar a organizar de verdade a BCHP (Brigada Contra Harry Potter) depois desse capítulo. Alguém poderia imaginar que ele chegaria ao ponto de bater no filho? Pois é! Eu fico indignada, sabem? De qualquer maneira, aqui mais um capítulo! Não disse que não demoraria? Beijos e mais beijos em quem deixou reviews e mandou emails, vou responder tudo daqui a pouquinho. Prêmio pra esse capítulo? Direito a bater no Harry! Ah, sim, eu deixo usar uns feitiços também! Até a próxima!_

_**Nota da Autora**: Gente, dessa vez a vilã sou eu. A Celly me mandou o capítulo há séculos, mas eu tava meio sem tempo... Bem, aqui está ele. Não matem o Harry! Ele fica bonzinho. Demora um pouco, mas fica! XD_

_**Cenas do próximo capítulo...**_

_-Bem, eu acho que... Meu pai se apaixonou por um homem no passado. Eu nunca o vi com outro. Na verdade, eu já conheci três namoradas dele... Mas... De alguma maneira... Eu acho que ele se apaixonou por um homem, o que me leva a crer que foi esse o motivo pelo qual ele não se importou muito quando descobriu do meu caso na outra escola._

_-Mesmo?_

_-Mesmo._

_-Mas Lucius, o quê...?_

_-O quê isso tem a ver com todo o resto? –Lucius finalizou por ele quando James assentiu, o loiro sorriu, misteriosamente. –Será que não consegue enxergar? Durante toda sua vida, meu pai só teve __uma obsessão. Ele odiava uma pessoa com tudo o que tinha. Mas eu não acredito que ele realmente odeie essa pessoa, era algo mais. Algo que ele não conseguia compreender, ou não queria. Porque admiti-la seria seu fim._

_-Eu ainda não entendi._

_-Eu acho que meu pai estava apaixonado pelo seu, James. –Lucius disse, de uma só vez._

_**Nota da tradutora: **esse Malfoy Jr. é mesmo impressionante! Posso casar com ele, Blanche, querida?_

_**Nota da Autora: **Pergunta pro James. Mwahahahaha!_


	11. Capítulo Onze

**Título:** Lessons In Love  
**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy  
**Tradutora:** Celly M.  
**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy  
**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?  
**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.  
**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. E **mais**: aos meus reviewers adoráveis do último capítulo _(guenta que a lista é grande!)_: **Mahh, Maaya, Matt M.P., Fabi, Hermione Seixas, Ge Black, Ana Paula, Maga do 4, RodrigoIa-chan, Hanna, Miyu, watashinomori, Mathew, Bibis, Mel, Dianna, Dark Wolf, Sanae, Brian, Veleth, Athena Sagara, Pipe, Gi Liminha, Rebecca, Lady Yuuko, Yuki, Thamy, Condessa Uluha, Kalyl, Simca-chan, Gabe **e** Vivvi**. Nota 10000 pra vocês! Se eu esqueci de alguém, _gomen_!

**Capítulo 11:**

Partia o coração de Lucius ver James tão destruído e triste. Quando voltou para o castelo, logo após ter cuidado dos bebês Hipogrifos, ele não esperava que Max viesse encontrá-lo para contar o que acontecera entre Harry e o filho. O Grifinório não estivera brincando quando dissera que não se relacionava bem com o pai. No entanto, o Sonserino não esperava que fosse tão ruim.

Afinal, estavam falando de Harry Potter, o grande herói do mundo bruxo.

Max e as gêmeas – que haviam ouvido a conversa atrás da porta – disseram-lhe que estavam muito preocupados com James e que estavam contando com o loiro para acalmar o coração do ruivinho.

Infelizmente, Lucius não sabia se conseguiria fazer aquilo. James provavelmente o odiava naquele momento e o Sonserino se sentia responsável por tudo o que acontecera. Se ao menos ele não tivesse se apresentado a Harry Potter...

Mas aquela não havia sido a pior parte. Para Lucius, o que dificultara tudo fora o fato de o loiro ter afirmado que era amigo de James.

Pelo menos, Harry Potter já havia deixado o castelo.

—Ele parecia péssimo. –Max afirmou. —Tanto quanto James.

—Esses dois realmente precisam de anos e anos de terapia... –Vanessa disse, com sua costumeira franqueza. —Vai ficar com ele, Lucius. Nosso primo fofo precisa de você. Demais.

E lá estava ele, à beira do lago, fitando as feições pálidas de James iluminadas pela luz da lua, imaginando o que deveria dizer.

—James... –ele sussurrou.

Imediatamente, o Grifinório virou a cabeça, encontrando os olhos de Lucius. Porém, não disse nada. Conforme se aproximava, o Sonserino reparou que os olhos do ruivo estavam vermelhos e inchados, mas ele não estava mais chorando. O olhar era vago e distante, como se não estivesse ali. Era como se a mente do garoto estivesse à milhas de distância.

—Eu... –Lucius começou, ainda tentando encontrar as palavras que pudessem consertar tudo.

—Você falou com Max e as gêmeas? –James devolveu a pergunta, surpreendendo o Sonserino.

—Bem... Eu falei sim.

O ruivo sorriu ligeiramente e o coração de Lucius pulou uma batida.

—Eu imaginei que eles falariam com você. Eles pareciam realmente preocupados comigo quando passei correndo por eles. Achei que Max viria atrás de mim, mas ele não veio.

Lucius tinha a impressão de que James estivera esperando por aquilo.

—Eu devia saber que eles escutariam nossa conversa... Eles sempre fazem isso. –ele continuou, fitando o lago novamente, colocando os braços em volta de si mesmo.

A noite estava um pouco fria e a fina jaqueta do Grifinório não parecia ser o suficiente para esquentá-lo. Lucius imediatamente tirou a sua, sentando ao lado do ruivo e colocando-a sobre os ombros do garoto. James sorriu diante do gesto do namorado; seus olhos pareceram suavizar-se ligeiramente e, para total surpresa do Sonserino, ele colocou um dos braços por entre os de Lucius, descansando a cabeça em seus ombros. Aquilo foi completamente diferente do merecido tapa que estava esperando.

—Eu pensei... Que estivesse bravo comigo. –Lucius comentou lentamente, quase que temeroso.

—Eu estou. –James afirmou. —Mas o que aconteceu entre mim e meu pai já foi o suficiente por um dia. Além do mais... Depois de ponderar bastante, eu vi que você não pode ser o responsável pelo que aconteceu. Suponho que Max e as gêmeas contaram _tudo_ a você.

—Na verdade, não. Eles apenas me disseram que as coisas não correram muito bem com seu pai e que você saiu chorando, não quiseram entrar em detalhes. É o senso de lealdade deles, eu acho. Eles imaginaram que era você quem deveria me contar o que realmente aconteceu, se quiser.

James suspirou pesadamente.

—Para resumir a história, ele ameaçou me tirar de Hogwarts se eu não parar de falar com você.

Lucius ficou visivelmente tenso, e James, percebendo o que aconteceu, acariciou gentilmente a mão do namorado.

—Ele não pode fazer isso! É loucura! –o Sonserino exclamou, sem conseguir se segurar. Qualquer simpatia ou respeito que poderia ter pelo herói Harry Potter havia oficialmente desaparecido. O pai de James não era nada mais que um completo idiota em sua opinião.

—E desde quando meu pai é ponderado? –o Grifinório comentou com um sorriso escarninho. Ele, então, suspirou contrariado. —Isso não é novidade, no entanto. Eu já estou acostumado. É só que... Dessa vez... Eu não posso agüentar as merdas dele.

—Merda! Eu... Eu sinto tanto, James. É tudo minha culpa! Se eu não tivesse dito nada, se não tivesse me apresentado e...

—E por que diabos você se apresentou? –James perguntou, erguendo o rosto para fitar Lucius com uma postura nada amigável. —Pelas barbas de Merlin, por que você tinha que falar com ele? O quê deu em você para fazer algo tão idiota e imbecil?

—Eu não sei! Eu vi vocês dois discutindo e...

—E o quê diabos estava pensando quando ficou escutando minha conversa com meu pai?

—Eu não estava escutando! Eu só... –Lucius respirou fundo, frustrado por não encontrar uma boa mentira. —Eu só queria entender o relacionamento de vocês dois, você parece ter tanto medo dele...

—Eu não tenho medo dele! Eu só...

—Eu sei, James. _Agora _eu sei. Sei um monte de coisas. –Lucius acariciou lentamente o rosto do Grifinório. —Eu pensei que talvez se seu pai me conhecesse... Eu achei que poderia fazer com que ele gostasse um pouquinho de mim. Eu não sei. Parece realmente estúpido pensar nisso agora.

—Isso _foi _realmente estúpido!

—Eu sei... sinto muito por ferrar tanto as coisas. Eu não fazia idéia que ele detestava a minha família tanto assim. Quero dizer, chegar a pensar em tirar você da escola só para não ter mais contato comigo... É... É ridículo!

—Você tem razão, é ridículo. –James suspirou pesadamente. —E eu acho que você foi idiota e negligente. Mas... Não é sua culpa se meu pai é desse jeito. Não é sua culpa que nós brigamos. Você só colocou mais lenha na fogueira.

—Eu sei e realmente sinto muito.

—Tudo bem. –James disse, segurando uma das mãos de Lucius, acariciando a palma com a ponta dos dedos. —Eu devia tê-lo enfrentado, eu devia ter dito a ele a verdade sobre nós dois ao invés de fugir do assunto, fingindo que você não significa nada para mim, quando é exatamente o oposto. Eu deveria ter dito a ele que não tinha uma namorada e sim um namorado.

—Você disse a ele que tinha uma _namorada_?

James fez uma careta ao ouvir o tom de voz do Sonserino.

—Lucius, eu acabei de me declarar para você e só o que você consegue pensar é na minha _falsa namorada_?

—Bem... –o loiro deu de ombros, ligeiramente aborrecido.

O ruivo deu uma risadinha e Lucius ficou contente pelo namorado ainda conseguir sorrir de uma maneira tão graciosa mesmo depois de ter passado por toda aquela confusão.

—Você não me odeia, não é mesmo? –o Sonserino perguntou, irritado consigo mesmo por parecer tão vulnerável. Ninguém nunca o havia feito sentir da maneira que o Grifinório fazia. Ele sentia-se mais corajoso, mas ao mesmo tempo, desamparado. Era desconfortante.

"_Eu acho que isso é estar apaixonado, então", _pensou.

—É claro que não, seu bobo. No momento, eu odeio outra pessoa. –James respondeu.

Lucius sorriu, aliviado por ouvir aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo, triste pelo namorado e por Harry.

—Você não o odeia de verdade, James. Só está magoado com ele.

—Não, eu _realmente_ odeio ele.

—Sabe... Meu pai nos abandonou quando eu era bem pequeno e raramente ele me visitava... Eu pensava que ele não gostava de mim. Ele era muito frio quando se importava em aparecer... –Lucius disse pensativo, lembrando dos fatos do passado. —Mas, eventualmente, eu percebi que a culpa era da minha mãe. Ele _a _odiava, não a mim. Ele queria se aproximar, mas não sabia como; foram necessários anos para que ele soubesse o que fazer e mais tantos outros para que me contasse tudo isso.

—Do que você está falando? –James perguntou, baixinho.

—Eu estou dizendo que talvez seu pai seja da mesma maneira. Ele te ama, mas não sabe como demonstrar. Deve haver algo no passado dele... –e Lucius e James fizeram uma careta ao mesmo tempo ao cruzarem os olhos. —Bem, _há _muito no passado dele, - Lucius consertou. —Seu pai sofreu muito quando era jovem. Não que ele devesse tratar você dessa maneira por causa disso, mas...

—Eu entendo o que você está dizendo. –o Grifinório comentou tristonho. —Eu acho que ele nunca superou a morte da minha mãe.

—Como ela morreu? –Lucius perguntou, complementando rapidamente. —Se você não se importar em me contar, claro.

James deu um meio sorriso diante da preocupação do namorado.

—Na verdade, eu não tenho tanta certeza. –começou a contar. —Tudo o que realmente sei é que um Comensal da Morte invadiu nossa casa quando meu pai não estava lá e matou a minha mãe. Ela... Ela morreu me protegendo. Às vezes eu sinto... Que meu pai me culpa por isso. Eu acho que ele preferia que eu tivesse morrido e não ela. –a voz do ruivo falhou e ele sentiu uma pontada no peito.

—Não diga isso! É claro que seu pai não pensa isso! –o loiro abraçou o namorado e viu o rosto do ruivo ser tomado por lágrimas. —Ele nunca conseguiria odiar você, James. Na verdade, eu acho que é exatamente o oposto. Ele é exatamente como meu pai. O problema não é você, é ele. Eu posso apostar o que você quiser que seu pai se sente culpado por não estar lá quando sua mãe morreu. Ele não te culpa, ele _se _culpa. É por isso que ele trata você assim. Harry não consegue encarar você porque tem medo que você possa odiá-lo por ter falhado ao proteger você e sua mãe.

James fixou o olhar em Lucius, completamente abismado ao ouvir aquela linha de pensamento. Aquilo nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça.

—Você realmente acha isso?

Lucius assentiu.

—Tenho quase certeza. Como disse, ele é parecido com meu pai. Na verdade, eu estive pensando bastante sobre isso ultimamente...

—Pensando no quê? –o Grifinório perguntou já fascinado pelas teorias do namorado.

—Bem... Eu acho que... Meu pai estava apaixonado por outro homem no passado. Eu nunca o vi com outro homem, na verdade. Eu já conheci três namoradas dele, mas... De alguma maneira... eu acho que ele gostava de outro homem antes e foi por isso que ele não fez tanto escândalo quando descobriu sobre meu namorado na outra escola.

—Mesmo?

—Mesmo.

Aquilo era bem chocante, mas James não conseguia entender o que aquele fato tinha a ver com o pai.

—Mas, Luc... O quê isso...

—O quê isso tem a ver com seu pai? –Lucius terminou a pergunta por James e, diante da afirmativa do namorado, ele sorriu marotamente.—Você não consegue enxergar? Durante toda a vida dele, só houve _uma _coisa com a qual ele era realmente obcecado. Ele odiava uma certa pessoa com tanta força que eu acho que no fundo, isso não era ódio de verdade. Era algo mais. Algo que ele não podia entender e nem ao menos queria. Porque admitir _aquilo _seria seu declínio.

—Eu ainda não entendi.

—Eu acho que meu pai estava apaixonado pelo seu, James. –Lucius jogou a bomba.

Os olhos verdes do Grifinório se arregalaram.

—O QUÊ?

—Isso é _bem_ surpreendente, não é?

—É claro que é! Muito!

—No entanto, isso faz sentido.

—Eu acho que você está muito enganado. E o quê isso tem a ver com o meu _pai_?

Lucius fez uma cara de incrédulo.

—Eu acabei de dizer que meu pai estava apaixonado pelo seu.

—Mas além disso... Pela maneira como você disse... Que eles são iguais... Você acha? Você está sugerindo que... Por que você pensaria _isso_? –James perguntou, tentando ver a conexão.

Lucius finalmente entendeu no quê James estava pensando.

—Ah, não! Eu não estou querendo dizer que seu pai é como o meu _nesse _aspecto! Eu só... Esqueça isso. Eu estava pensando alto. Eu tive um pensamento que levou a uma outra coisa e... Não se importe comigo. Eu só... Queria falar com alguém sobre isso, é só. Na verdade, foi muito insensível da minha parte, me desculpe.

—Não, está tudo bem. Mas isso é realmente sério. Você tem certeza que seu pai gostava do meu?

—Quase.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que James quebrou-o.

—Seria estranho se isso fosse verdade.

—Eu que o diga.

O Grifinório apoiou a cabeça no ombro do Sonserino e ambos ficaram naquela posição por algum tempo, enquanto o loiro acariciava a mão do ruivo.

—Então... O quê vamos fazer? Você acha que seu pai vai ficar nos espionando para ver se você está se relacionando com o inimigo? Você acha que ele realmente teria coragem de te tirar da escola?

—Eu não sei, Luc. Só sei que temos que tomar mais cuidado agora.

—Bem, o que quer que aconteça, eu vou estar ao seu lado. –o loiro beijou o topo da cabeça de James e os dois se abraçaram. —Nós até mesmo podemos fugir juntos. –sugeriu, não muito em tom de brincadeira.

O Grifinório sorriu.

—Luc... Obrigado de verdade.

—Por que você está me agradecendo? –perguntou, olhando nos olhos de James. —Eu achei que você fosse terminar comigo. Ou pelo menos me lançar um feitiço bem doloroso.

—Eu realmente pensei nisso, mas percebi que nada deixaria meu pai mais puto da vida do que continuar saindo com você. –o ruivo provocou.

—Ah, então _esse_ era o único motivo para continuar comigo?

—Claro, o quê mais poderia ser?

—E quanto aos meus olhos lindos? Ou meu corpo perfeito? Ainda melhor, o meu talento perfeito para o Quadribol?

Os dois pegaram-se gargalhando. No segundo seguinte, seus rostos aproximaram-se, até que encerraram o pequeno espaço com um breve toque de lábios. James abraçou Lucius apertado mais uma vez, não querendo deixar o outro escapar.

Se o fiasco com Harry tivesse acontecido alguns meses antes, James nunca teria encontrado forças para se recuperar sozinho. Era por causa de Lucius que ele conseguia enxergar as coisas sob uma luz diferente.

Era graças ao amor de Lucius que ele conseguia encarar seus problemas com mais seriedade e coragem. Ele sentia-se aterrorizado pelas ameaças do pai, mas não achava que ele era uma pessoa ruim. No entanto, demoraria um pouco para perdoar Harry pelo tapa que havia levado. A situação toda o entristecia muito.

Felizmente, Lucius estava a seu lado naquele momento e ele não precisava enfrentar aquilo tudo sozinho.

—Luc... –ele chamou baixinho.

—Sim?

—Você contou ao Hagrid sobre nós, não contou?

Imediatamente, o Sonserino ficou tenso. O Grifinório, por outro lado, sorriu.

—Você contou?

—Bem...sabe o que é... O Hagrid ele meio que já sabia e... Mas eu juro que ele não se importa! Ele só disse para termos cuidado com seu pai. Ele nos apóia, não se preocupe! Ele não disse nada ao Harry, muito pelo contrário, ele até ajudou a proteger nosso segredo.

O ruivo fitou Lucius seriamente. O velho James estaria entrando em pânico com aquela notícia. Já o novo James Potter achava a situação particularmente interessante. A atitude protetora de Hagrid em relação aos dois o tocava profundamente.

Ao seu lado, Lucius esperava por sua reação ansiosamente.

—Você está irritado?

James escondeu um sorriso e não respondeu à pergunta, determinado a fazer o Sonserino sofrer um pouco. No entanto, o loiro percebeu as intenções do namorado e pelo restante da noite eles se provocaram a respeito daquilo.

Lucius beijou-o, esperando salvar pelo menos uma pequena parte do aniversário de James e o ruivo presenteou seu cavaleiro entregando-se novamente – porém não completamente, ainda estava um pouco dolorido.

Naquele momento, suas ansiedades a respeito de Harry foram adiadas para um outro dia.

—Ah, meu Deus! Não me diga que você fez isso! –Hermione exclamou. —Me diz que você está voltando para Hogwarts nesse instante para se desculpar adequadamente com seu filho, Harry, ou eu nunca mais falo com você!

Harry suspirou profundamente. Por que ele tinha que ter contado à Hermione tudo o que acontecera em Hogwarts? Ele sabia que ela não o apoiaria em nenhum minuto, e como poderia? Ele tinha a exata noção de que havia destruído tudo entre ele e o filho.

Estava profundamente arrependido de suas ações. E pensar que havia batido em James! Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia feito uma coisa tão abominável contra seu próprio filho. Ele iria condenar-se para sempre.

Hermione tinha apenas conhecimento da parte mais leve da discussão entre pai e filho. Se soubesse que Harry ousara encostar a mão no filho, ela certamente o enfeitiçaria. E com toda a razão.

—Absolutamente! É claro que não, Harry! Você não pode pedir desculpas através de uma simples carta! Você tem que ir lá agora mesmo. Não posso acreditar que isso aconteceu! Se fosse comigo, eu...

—Para início de conversa, algo assim nunca aconteceria com você, porque você não é tão fodida quanto eu. –mencionou, amargamente. —E segundo, você poderia ganhar um maldito prêmio de Mãe do Ano pela maneira como trata Max e Eliza...

—Isso é bem verdade! –ela confirmou. —Honestamente, Harry, eu estou chocada. Eu não sabia que você podia ser tão _horrível_! Quero dizer, todos nós sabemos que você não tem sido o mesmo desde que... Bem... –a bruxa balançou as mãos impacientemente; ela sabia muito bem que o amigo não gostava de falar sobre Ginny.

Harry meneou a cabeça.

—Coitado do James... Você deveria ter ido até lá para passar um dia com seu filho. Era _aniversário_ dele, por Merlin! Mas você tinha que estragar tudo sendo esse frio homem de negócios chamado Harry Potter, que, por sinal, eu nem reconheço mais e...

—Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu já entendi! Será que dá pra parar? Eu já estou me sentindo mal, eu ferrei tudo! Você está certa, eu acho que tenho que pedir desculpas pessoalmente, mas... Bem, pra começar, eu não acho que James queira me ver no momento. Segundo, eu acho que devemos deixar o tempo curar nossas feridas. E terceiro, eu tenho muito o que fazer por aqui. Eu vou vê-lo no Natal, então...

—NO NATAL????? –Hermione gritou e Harry encolheu-se no sofá. —Harry, o quê diabos aconteceu com você? Como pode ser assim! Eu não te conheço mesmo!

—Hermione, eu... –ele estava disposto a brigar, precisava descarregar em alguma coisa. Necessitava de uma boa discussão e a amiga era perfeita para aquilo.

Porém, por mais irritado consigo mesmo e com o mundo, ele estava triste. Sabia que estava errado, então não havia nada que pudesse fazer ou falar que aliviasse seu coração atormentado. Nada, a não ser...

—Eu sou um péssimo pai. –a não ser uma confissão. E ali estava. Pela primeira vez havia admitido aquele fato para um de seus melhores amigos. —Eu não sei o quê fazer com James. Não sei como falar com ele... Não sei o quê falar para ele. _Eu não o conheço_. Eu não conheço meu próprio filho. Quão triste é isso?

Aquela confissão feita abruptamente tomou Hermione de surpresa. Ela ficou quieta por algum tempo e então, mostrando-se piedosa em relação ao amigo, sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá de couro de seu escritório, colocando uma das mãos sobre os ombros dele.

—Isso é realmente muito triste. –ela afirmou, com um fraco sorriso. —Mas pelo menos você percebeu isso.

—E eu mereço uma medalha por isso? –devolveu, ironicamente e Hermione soltou um suspiro, descontente.

—Harry... Você nunca realmente falou sobre o quê aconteceu naquele dia em que Ginny... –ela tentou começar, pela milionésima vez.

Imediatamente Harry levantou-se e afastou-se da amiga, extremamente aborrecido.

—Não comece, Hermione. Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de falar sobre isso!

—Mas será que você não consegue enxergar? Esse é _exatamente _o problema. É por isso que você e James não se dão bem, porque você fechou o seu coração desde que Ginny morreu. E você não o abriu nem mesmo para o seu filho... Isso é bem triste.

Ela parou por um momento, esperando qualquer reação do amigo e então prosseguiu.

—Mas já é hora de abrir os olhos! Seu filho está crescendo sem você, ele tem estado triste e solitário. Max me disse que ele passou as férias de verão inteiras deprimido... E o Max ficou muito preocupado porque nunca havia visto o primo parecendo tão solitário. Mas, vamos supor por um pequeno instante que James _é_, de fato, amigo de Lucius Malfoy...

—O que é algo que eu nunca irei permitir! –Harry replicou, interrompendo-a.

Hermione fez uma careta, completamente descontente.

—Isso não cabe a você decidir, você tem que acreditar nos julgamentos de James, Harry! Além do mais, você não disse que seu filho estava diferente? Você não disse que ele estava mais seguro e confiante? Max me contou que ele mudou durante o semestre, que tem sorrido mais... –e Hermione pegou-se sorrindo também. —Vamos dizer que tenhamos que agradecer a esse garoto por isso...

—Hermione! –Harry estava muito próximo de perder a paciência, algo que não era muito difícil de acontecer naqueles dias. —O quê você está querendo insinuar?

—Que você deve deixá-los em paz. Lucius Malfoy não fará nada contra James sob os olhos de McGonagall.

—Isso era o que todos pensavam a respeito de Dumbledore também! E olha o que aconteceu com Hogwarts?!

—Está tudo bem em Hogwarts agora e nós não estamos mais em guerra. E quer você queira ou não, Draco nos ajudou no passado...

O rosto de Harry era uma pura máscara vermelha de raiva.

—Nos ajudou... Que piada! Ele me destruiu! Ele destruiu tudo...

O ex-Grifinório fechou os olhos, respirando com dificuldade. Ele não deveria permitir que sua mente viajasse até aquele lugar. Aquilo não lhe faria bem algum.

—Eu não quero meu filho envolvido com um Malfoy e essa é a minha palavra final. Você sabe o que _ele_ fez!

—E você sabe que ele foi declarado inocente. Até mesmo Molly e Arthur o perdoaram. E se James e Lucius forem amigos de verdade, Harry? Você vai tirá-lo da escola se ele continuar a ser amigo daquele garoto? Você seria tão cruel e irracional _a esse ponto_?

Será que ele seria? Não podia responder àquela pergunta. Lembrou-se da surpresa no rosto de James, seguido pela tristeza e finalmente a raiva quando ele havia lhe dado um tapa, e sentiu um aperto no peito. Era como se algo o estivesse destruindo. Será que ele tinha o direito de fazer a vida do filho miserável somente por causa de seu ódio incontrolável em relação a um homem que deveria esquecer?

—Não. –respondeu, mais para si mesmo do que para Hermione.

—Fico feliz em saber que ainda há algo de bom dentro de você, Harry. –ela disse, suavemente.

Harry fitou-a, abismado. Ele era tão horrível assim? Quando exatamente havia se tornado aquela pessoa? Bem, aquela era uma pergunta estúpida, ele sabia exatamente o momento em que tudo mudara em sua vida. E não havia sido apenas a morte de Ginny.

Havia acontecido muito antes daquilo.

Ele estava amaldiçoado para sempre por aquele erro, por aquela mancha horrível em sua vida. Mas James não tinha que pagar por seus pecados. Harry precisava a aprender a ser um pai melhor. E rapidamente. Tinha a certeza de que perderia o filho se não conseguisse controlar seu mau humor e o hábito horrível de ordenar as pessoas a fazerem as coisas, como se fosse um ditador.

No entanto, ele ainda não podia encarar James. Não conseguiria encarar os lindos olhos do filho fitando-o com tanta raiva. Além de tudo, ele deveria ser a última pessoa que James queria ver no momento.

—Eu não posso vê-lo. Pelo menos não por enquanto. –respondeu, fracamente.

Por mais uma vez naquele dia, Hermione ficou com pena do amigo.

—Dada às circunstâncias, eu acho que uma carta está bem. Mas seja gentil. E _não _mencione o Quadribol. –sugeriu a contragosto, sabendo que uma carta não seria o suficiente.

Harry fez uma careta e imediatamente Hermione soube o significado daquilo.

—Ah, você não fez! Você falou de Quadribol! Você é horrível!

—Nós já chegamos a essa conclusão por mais de uma vez hoje.

—Você merece ouvi-la milhares de vezes por dia! Ignore, rabisque, apague qualquer parte em que você fala sobre Quadribol na carta. É uma ordem!

Harry suspirou, mas, surpreendentemente, fez o que a amiga sugeriu.

—E o que mais, _mamãe_?

—Você envia a ele, oras. Não se esqueça de dizer que o ama e que você entende porquê ele te odeia, porque você se odeia às vezes também.

—Isso já é ir longe demais. –ele quis fazer parecer uma ameaça, para que a amiga se calasse, mas Hermione nunca tivera medo de dizer o que pensava.

—Isso é ser um bom pai. E você sabe que eu estou com a razão, você se odeia mesmo. Quando você aprender a lidar com...

—Você está passando dos limites de novo! –ele interrompeu-a, irritadíssimo.

—Que seja, Harry, apenas aprenda como ser um adulto, por Merlin! –ela exclamou, levantando-se do sofá, extremamente aborrecida, batendo a porta ao sair.

Harry balançou a cabeça e então analisou a carta que havia começado a escrever, suspirando pesadamente no processo.

Hermione tinha razão.

Ele realmente se odiava e não sabia como amar-se novamente.

_Continua..._

_**Nota da Tradutora: **oh, não tenho muito o quê falar, a não ser pedir desculpas e agradecer a todos que ainda acompanham a tradução. Vocês são mais que guerreiros, mas acredito que podemos voltar com toda a força esse ano. Muito obrigada novamente às reviews, emails e MPs, esperem por minhas respostas, já que é o mínimo que poderia fazer. Aos que comentam sem deixar email, por favor não façam isso; deixem seus emails que eu gosto muito de responder a todos!**Blanche**, amiga, sorry por ter sumido do MSN, quero falar com você antes da sua viagem, okay?_

_**Nota da Autora**:Ah, sim, sua desnaturada... Eu te perdôo! Mas quem sou eu pra falar... Minhas histórias estão todas atrasadas, e estou vivendo pra trabalhar! Ai, ai; a vida é assim. Mas que bom que estava de volta!_

_**Cenas do próximo capítulo...**_

_-O quê esse bastardo está fazendo aqui?_

_Harry não respondeu. Ele lembrava da impressionante dor que tudo aquilo, mas também da igualmente impressionante felicidade que sentiu em seguida, para ser tragado para a realidade mais do que dolorosa algumas horas depois._

_A realidade de seus pecados._

_O fato de que em um momento de sua vida, ele amou Draco Malfoy e havia aproveitado cada minuto daquilo._

_-Ele não vale a pena. Vamos embora. –Harry disse e percebendo que Ron não havia movido um centímetro, ele decidiu ser mais firme. –Agora, Ron._

_**Nota da tradutora: **ohhhhhh dead cliffhanger much com a aparição do Draco no próximo capítulo? Vamos lá, pessoas, contagem regressiva para a postagem!_

_**Nota da Autora: **Quando esses dois estão juntos, as faíscas voam pra todos os lados. Já estou com saudades deles... _


	12. Capítulo Doze

**Título:** Lessons In Love  
**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy  
**Tradutora:** Celly M.  
**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy  
**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?  
**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.  
**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. **Susu, Watashinomori, Tety Potter-Malfoy, Vivvi Prince Rickman, dasaro347, mirachan, Ana Carolina Zatta, Ana Paula Mitos, Yukiee, Maaya M., Tamy, Dark Wolf, Lover 44, Bella Potter Malfoy, Ge Black, Rapousa, Hermione Seixas, Sanae-chan, Laura, Lily's B, Condessa Uluha **e **Anna**, obrigada pelas reviews, mensagens e emails. Responderei a todos em breve, mas desde já agradeço o apoio incansável! _manda Lucius dar beijos em todos_

**Capítulo 12:**

Em 24 de Novembro, os flocos de neve que haviam caído durante a noite já cobriam os terrenos que cercavam Hogwarts. Um garoto podia ser avistado correndo com certa dificuldade pelo caminho cheio de neve que levava ao campo de Quadribol. Ele tinha as faces enrubescidas, e os olhos verdes brilhavam sob o sol fraco.

Ele estava atrasado, como sempre. Lucius o havia acusado certa vez de nunca assistir seus jogos de propósito, mas James havia negado com tamanha veemência que o loiro nunca mais reunira coragem o suficiente para acusá-lo novamente. Ao invés disso, ele apenas aceitou o fato de que a culpa era do subconsciente do ruivo. Toda vez que havia um jogo de Quadribol, o Grifinório esquecia-se completamente do fato, não porque queria, mas porque estava acostumado. Ele simplesmente não se interessava pelo jogo.

James estava, no entanto, muito interessado em ver Lucius vestido com o sexy uniforme de Quadribol. O loiro era uma visão e tanto, com as calças justas, uma camisa verde e jaqueta, tudo completamente Sonserino.

O fã clube do rapaz nunca se cansava dele; as garotas que compartilhavam a mesma Casa que o loiro haviam arrecadado uma boa quantia em dinheiro vendendo fotos de Lucius para as garotas – e alguns garotos, diga-se de passagem – da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Não levou muito tempo para que as gêmeas Weasley se aproveitassem de sua amizade com o Sonserino para tirar algumas fotos dele sem camisa e vender por toda a escola pelo dobro do preço.

Lucius achara todo aquele episódio muito divertido. Já James não compartilhava da mesma opinião.

O Grifinório odiava o fato do Sonserino ser tão popular. As fotos mostrando seu namorado seminu que estavam circulando pela escola colocavam o fato no topo da sua lista das cinco coisas que ele mais odiava sobre o Quadribol. Ele não gostava das fãs enlouquecidas de Lucius, e gostava menos ainda quando suas primas encorajavam toda aquela loucura.

Mas lá estava ele. Mesmo atrasado, ele conseguiu chegar, eventualmente. Normalmente, ele chegava no exato momento em que Lucius começava a se vangloriar, com o pomo-de-ouro recém apanhado em suas mãos. O namorado sempre encontrava alguma maneira de vê-lo em meio à torcida e lançar-lhe uma piscadela. Aquele gesto havia se tornado sua marca registrada e todas as garotas brigavam por ele. Todas achavam que o Sonserino estava piscando para elas.

_Aquele_ fato divertia James.

A platéia parecia mais excitada que o de costume. Sonserina estava ganhando por uma larga margem de diferença em relação às outras Casas graças a Lucius. A coisa mais interessante a respeito daquilo tudo era que ninguém parecia se importar. Tudo se devia ao enorme carisma do loiro, naturalmente charmoso, e não levou muito tempo para que ele ganhasse a amizade de todos e fazê-los esquecer de como havia sido aceito em Hogwarts.

Mas havia outro motivo para aumentar a animação dos presentes. Era o aniversário de Lucius e haveria uma grande festa para o rapaz no Salão Principal naquela noite. A Diretora McGonagall só havia dado permissão para tal feito sob a promessa de que os alunos iriam se comportar. Porém, no fundo, ela estava muito satisfeita ao ver as quatro Casas unidas pelo mesmo propósito. Se estivesse vivo, Dumbledore estaria exultante.

Embora James estivesse feliz por Lucius ter sido tão bem aceito em Hogwarts, não podia afirmar sentir a mesma coisa sobre a festa. Se já era difícil para que conseguissem se encontrar em situações normais, naquele dia seria praticamente impossível.

O jogo finalmente chegou ao fim, com a vitória da Sonserina. Jeremiah, o capitão do time da Grifinória, fez questão de apertar a mão do loiro e congratulá-lo pelo ótimo jogo. James observou, estupefato, todos levantarem-se de seus lugares para cantar "Parabéns" para um envergonhado Lucius. O garoto estava corando! O ruivo sorriu para si mesmo ao constatar como seu namorado estava fofo e juntou-se ao coro de vozes que cantava e batia palmas efusivamente.

Um pouco mais tarde, enquanto todos os alunos dirigiam-se às suas respectivas Casas para preparar-se para a festa, Lucius conseguiu escapar das atenções de todos e fugir com James.

Os dois gargalharam por todo o caminho, até chegarem a uma das Torres de Astronomia. Foi quando Lucius prendeu James em seus braços e o beijou apaixonadamente. O ruivo devolveu o beijo ansiosamente; já fazia muito tempo desde que provara dos lábios do namorado daquela maneira.

A sessão de amassos ficou intensa bem rápido, mas James não queria apressar as coisas – por mais que tivesse vontade. Como era aniversário de Lucius, ele queria que a noite dos dois fosse perfeita.

— Luc... –ele murmurou, por entre os lábios do loiro e, aparentemente aquele fora um erro enorme. A maneira como o ruivo dissera seu nome, com aquele murmúrio perdido de desejo elevou a libido de Lucius.

— Não me olhe assim! –o loiro disse, encostando sua testa na de James. — Eu não vou conseguir me segurar... Eu estou fedendo, preciso de um banho e não quero te possuir aqui nesse chão sujo. Não no meu aniversário. Mas eu realmente precisava ver você, te tocar, estava sentindo a sua falta.

O ruivo tocou os cabelos sedosos do outro.

— A propósito, feliz aniversário.

— Obrigado. Eu recebi seu cartão essa manhã e aquele kit maravilhoso de Quadribol que seu pai acabou de lançar. –Lucius deu um sorrisinho. — Obrigado! Mas quer saber? Eu trocaria aquilo tudo para estar assim com você. Você é o único presente que eu preciso.

—Você é tão bajulador... –James replicou, sorrindo como um bobo.

— Eu pensei em você o dia todo. Já faz dias desde que ficamos assim. –disse, beijando o pescoço do Grifinório, que se arrepiou.

— Não faz nem cinco dias!

— Mas pareceu uma eternidade, não pareceu?

Sim, parecera. James respondeu a pergunta de Lucius com um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Reparando no volume no meio das pernas do Sonserino, o ruivo ousadamente resolveu cuidar daquilo, já que há um certo tempo estava ansiando por aquele momento.

Lucius estava mais do que irresistível em suas vestes de Quadribol e James desabotoou a calça do loiro cuidadosamente. No entanto, antes que pudesse chegar a seu prêmio, o Sonserino interrompeu-o.

— O quê foi? –perguntou, a confusão estampada em seu rosto, juntamente com uma onda de insegurança.

Lucius beijou as mãos de James e segurou-as próximas a seu peito.

— Você não faz idéia de como é difícil impedir que as suas adoráveis mãos façam o que eu venho sonhando desde que nos conhecemos... Mas eu estou suado e sujo e...

— Eu não me importo.

A possível resposta de Lucius morreu em seus lábios no exato momento em que aquelas doces palavras foram ditas por James. Fechou os olhos brevemente, sua racionalidade lutando bravamente contra seu desejo intenso.

Obviamente, naquele caso, o desejo venceu.

Ele era um bom rapaz, mas havia um limite a qual podia suportar, e os brilhantes olhos de James definitivamente não era um deles. Quem ele pensava que era para negar algo ao ruivo quando este parecia tão ansioso para satisfazê-lo?

O corpo do Sonserino estremeceu quando sentiu as mãos de James envolverem seu membro, comprimindo-o suavemente, em movimentos de vai-e-vem. O loiro apoiou-se na parede atrás de si, passando a língua pelos lábios, enquanto o Grifinório sorriu-lhe, com um misto de travessura e timidez.

Lucius capturou os lábios de James, fazendo-o gemer. As línguas se tocaram e o prazer dentro do loiro cresceu a níveis inimagináveis. Os lábios do ruivo ora mordiscavam, ora o provocavam e o Sonserino sentiu como se pudesse devorar o Grifinório naquele instante.

Quando James ajoelhou-se a sua frente e ele teve sua ereção tocada pela língua suave do ruivo pela primeira vez, Lucius não conseguiu mais se conter. Os quadris moveram-se rapidamente e ele viu o resultado de seu orgasmo espalhado pelo rosto do Grifinório.

Sentindo-se horrível tanto por sua falta de autocontrole quanto por ter gozado tão rápido. Fechou os olhos. Ouviu James rindo suavemente ao fundo e então fitou o ruivo, surpreso, acanhado e ansioso.

— Bem, essa foi rápida. –James disse com um sorriso, tirando um lenço de dentro do bolso e limpando o rosto. — Eu devo ser muito bom mesmo.

Como o Grifinório não parecia ofendido ou prestes a chorar, Lucius sentiu-se mais relaxado. Seu James estava começando a ficar bem espertinho. E ele não podia negar que gostava demais daquilo.

— Eu não consigo resistir a você, esse é o problema... –o loiro fingiu reclamar. — Mas foi o melhor presente de todos. Melhor até que o do meu pai. – completou, sorrindo, puxando o ruivo para seus braços. Os lábios encontraram-se mais uma vez.

— O quê ele comprou para você?

— Ele desenvolveu uma vassoura exclusivamente pra mim. Ela é linda. Melhor até que o último modelo que o seu pai lançou no mercado. Eu acho que ela é mais rápida também, mas ainda não sei ao certo. Meu pai me garantiu que é a melhor vassoura já projetada.

— Mesmo?

James estava com olhar estranho, e Lucius imaginou no quê o ruivo estaria pensando.

—Eu posso vê-la? –perguntou.

— Agora? Mas nós temos uma festa para ir.

James não pareceu muito interessado. Ele não estava nada animado para a tal festa, já que comparecer significava ter que compartilhar Lucius com o restante da escola. Se fosse admitir, estava se tornando um pouco egoísta e possessivo. Acima de tudo, o Grifinório descobriu possuir algo horrível dentro de si, algo que o fazia parecer estúpido e um pouco maldoso às vezes. Max comentou que o problema que tinha era um monstrinho verde chamado _ciúmes_ e a nova vassoura do Sonserino parecia ser a desculpa perfeita para que passasse mais tempo sozinho com o namorado.

Impossibilitado de negar qualquer coisa a James, Lucius acabou cedendo.

— E pensar que é _meu _aniversário... –Lucius fingiu estar aborrecido, e de certa forma, ele estava. Lentamente, começou a perceber que não era imune à expressão zangada de James e que nunca conseguiria negar qualquer coisa a ele, por mais absurdos que os pedidos do ruivo fossem às vezes.

— Hei! Eu acabei de te dar um presente muito especial... Não é minha culpa se você não soube aproveitá-lo por mais tempo. –James provocou.

Lucius o fitou com uma expressão horrorizada. Ele então segurou o namorado, fazendo cócegas nele.

— Eu estou chocado! Você está ficando muito espertinho pro meu gosto! –exclamou, admirado, enquanto observava James gargalhar livremente, tentando soltar-se de seus braços. — Eu criei um monstro! Há duas semanas atrás, você era inocente e bonitinho!

Os dois provocaram-se por mais algum tempo, rolando pelo chão como dois moleques, trocando provocações e beijos a cada minuto. Já passava das seis e quinze quando Lucius retornou ao dormitório para pegar a vassoura, e as sete em ponto ele e James encontraram-se no mesmo lugar.

O Sonserino não estava mais vestindo seu sexy uniforme, mas jeans escuros, um par de botas de couro, camiseta branca por baixo de um pulôver verde e um sobretudo branco bem macio. O casaco era exuberante e fazia com que Lucius chamasse ainda mais a atenção; James escondeu um sorrisinho – o namorado realmente gostava de se mostrar.

O Grifinório, por outro lado, havia decidido manter-se discreto. Toda sua vestimenta – botas, calças, suéter e casaco – eram negros. A única exceção era uma camiseta branca por baixo do suéter. Daquela forma, ele esperava manter-se invisível durante toda a festa. Porém, segundo a opinião de Lucius, James estava irresistível e não levaria muito tempo para que ele o seqüestrasse da festa para fazer amor com ele a noite inteira.

— Deixa disso... –James comentou, virando os olhos, mas ansiando pela realização daquela promessa mais tarde.

— Então não se vista assim! Honestamente, eu nem tenho mais vontade de ir à festa. Eu só quero devorar você. –Lucius puxou o ruivo de encontro ao seu peito com apenas um dos braços e beijou o ponto onde sabia ser a causa de toda fraqueza do Grifinório – bem abaixo de sua orelha. O murmúrio, quase um gemido, foi a resposta que recebeu do namorado.

— Besteira. Você não perderia essa festa por nada nesse mundo.

— Perderia sim, se o mundo estivesse nu, excitado e se chamasse James Potter.

O Grifinório não conteve a risada que escapou de seus lábios ao ouvir as palavras bobas de Lucius. As rápidas sessões de amassos que tiveram foram seguidas pela apresentação da nova vassoura que Draco Malfoy havia projetado sozinho. James até mesmo esqueceu-se de que não gostava de Quadribol quando a pegou em suas mãos.

Os olhos brilharam diante de tamanha beleza. A vassoura havia sido feita da melhor madeira vermelha que ele já vira e as cerdas pareciam ser brancas ao serem observadas de relance, mas logo se podia perceber que elas brilhavam em tons diferentes de dourado, prateado e verde, dependendo do ângulo que fosse vista. Era perfeito ao toque. James acariciou-a como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa que já vira.

Aquilo fez com que Lucius ficasse com ciúmes.

E tremendamente excitado.

— Ela tem um nome?

— Tem sim. –Lucius respondeu com um meio sorriso. — Se chama Foxy.

James fez uma careta.

— Eu aposto que foi você quem escolheu.

— Não. Mas dá um tempo, é um nome bonitinho! E é apropriado!

O ruivo mordeu o lábio inferior, surpreso. Ele realmente gostava do nome, que parecia combinar com a vassoura de alguma maneira e, mais ainda, combinava perfeitamente com os Malfoy.

— Mas ela tem um outro nome também. Está vendo, bem aqui? –Lucius pegou um dos dedos de James e o fez tocá-lo em um ponto um pouco acima da cauda.

Era quase imperceptível, mas o Grifinório conseguiu identificar as iniciais _HP_ com seu toque.

— HP? –perguntou, curioso. — O quê significa?

— Harry Potter. –Lucius respondeu, calmamente.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos verdes.

— Você só pode estar brincando.

— Mas eu não estou. É claro que meu pai não me disse nada, mas eu sei. Eu vi alguns dos esboços e anotações que ele fez. Eu sei o quê ele queria com essa vassoura... Ele começou a trabalhar nela há muito tempo atrás, como um presente para o seu pai. Ele a projetou especialmente para Harry. Mas decidiu me dar de presente. Ele tentou riscar as iniciais, mas elas simplesmente não saíram.

— Lucius... Como você sabe de tudo isso? Como você sabe que ele tentou riscar as iniciais da vassoura?

— Como eu já disse, ele vem trabalhando nela desde sempre. Eu fico feliz que ele a tenha terminado e me dado de presente, eu não sabia que ele iria fazer isso. Pra mim, essa vassoura é a prova de que o quê meu pai sentia pelo seu ia muito além do ódio.

— Sei... –e James sabia de muitas coisas. Mas não estava preparado para levar aquilo adiante. — É por isso que você acha...

— Que meu pai estava apaixonado pelo seu, sim.

— Isso é... –_Assustador, fantástico, inacreditável_, o ruivo não conseguia expressar seus sentimentos.

— Eu sei. –o loiro disse, abraçando-o por trás, descansando o queixo no topo da cabeça do namorado.

Ficaram quietos por alguns instantes, até que finalmente James foi o primeiro a falar.

— Será que podemos dar uma volta antes de eu dizer o que estou pensando?

— Você não pode me dizer agora? A sua fantasia inclui uma venda, uma pena suave e o uso de...

— Não, idiota! –James fez uma cara de aborrecido. — Não é nada pervertido! É outra coisa.

Lucius mais uma vez fingiu desapontamento.

— Será que eu preciso lembrá-lo que deve me tratar bem porque hoje é meu aniversário?

— Eu deixo você usar a venda se me levar para dar uma volta na vassoura... Mas só a venda!

— Hei! Eu não sou um pervertido que se deixa guiar só pela cabeça de baixo! Estou seriamente chocado que você pense que eu só o levaria para dar uma volta na minha linda vassoura caso nós transássemos. Eu não sou tão superficial assim!

— Você disse que faria qualquer coisa se o _mundo_ estivesse nu! –James comentou.

— Eu te levo se você fizer um strip-tease. –Lucius contra atacou.

James revirou os olhos.

— Claro, seu tarado.

Lucius sorriu, vitorioso.

— Você sabe que quando se trata de você, eu estou sempre disposto a não ser bonzinho.

O Grifinório assentiu, travesso.

— Isso é verdade.

— Está pronto para a viagem da sua vida, minha dama?

— Me chame de _"minha dama"_ mais uma vez e você não vai me ver por um mês.

— Você não ousaria!

James lançou-lhe um olhar sombrio e Lucius mordeu o lábio inferior, divertido.

— Siga-me então, meu príncipe. Eu vou levá-lo a lugares que você nunca imaginou. –Lucius beijou-o e o ruivo protestou em um primeiro momento, mas acabou cedendo, devolvendo o beijo com a mesma intensidade.

O passeio foi tudo o que James havia imaginado e um pouco mais. Ele nunca esperara se divertir tanto em cima de uma vassoura. Mas, bem, ele sempre se divertia quando estava com Lucius.

De qualquer forma, a vassoura de Draco era realmente incrível. Foxy era mais confortável, veloz e flexível que qualquer outra que James já vira. Não era muito segura, devido à velocidade que atingia, mostrando que não era uma vassoura para meros estudantes. Lucius conseguia manejá-la bem porque era muito talentoso. Aquela vassoura não era para principiantes. Havia sido desenvolvida por um profissional, para profissionais.

"_Não"_, James pensou. "_Ela foi desenvolvida para se encaixar nas qualidades excepcionais do __**meu pai**_**"**. As vassouras de Harry eram boas, mas nenhuma era comparável à Foxy, nem mesmo sua última criação. E a coisa mais incrível de todas era que Draco a havia projetado pensando em _Harry_. Seu pai ficaria impressionando quando soubesse que uma vassoura daquele tipo existia.

E cabia a James mostrar Foxy a seu pai. Ele teria que colocar seus sentimentos negativos em relação ao Quadribol e Harry na mesma frase de lado se quisesse que seus planos dessem certo.

Era um pouco irônico se pensasse sobre aquilo, já que Harry parecia estar se acostumando com a idéia de que seu filho não queria saber de seus negócios. Ficou tocado ao lembrar que o pai riscara qualquer menção sobre o esporte em sua última carta com o pedido de desculpas, o que demonstrava claramente que ele estava tentando algum tipo de entendimento entre eles. Harry também mencionara por diversas vezes que amava o filho, o que agradava imensamente ao ruivo. Ele havia até encontrado um espaço em seu coração para perdoar o pai por ter estragado seu aniversário e já ansiava pelo dia que iria encontrá-lo, no final do ano.

Abraçando Lucius firmemente, quando ambos mergulharam para entrar novamente no esconderijo da Torre de Astronomia, James continuou pensando nas exatas palavras que iria usar em sua próxima carta endereçada a Harry. Ele teria que dizer que não estava mais tão adverso aos negócios do pai e que, para provar aquilo, havia conhecido um designer e criador de vassouras muito talentoso que gostaria de apresentá-lo.

Se tudo corresse bem, Foxy seria o grande sucesso de Harry na indústria do Quadribol e também seria a coisa que uniria Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Além disso tudo, seria algo que o aproximaria mais do pai.

Mas primeiro, ele precisava conversar com Lucius sobre aquilo. Ele apenas esperava que o namorado entendesse seus motivos.

**LIL LIL LII LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL  
**

— São três mil, novecentos e noventa e nove galeões, senhor. É muito bonita e barata. Gostaria que eu embrulhasse para o senhor? –o homem da loja de jóias mais famosa do mundo bruxo – _Shining Moments_ – disse.

"_Barata?", _a boca de Ron quase permaneceu aberta ao ouvir o preço da jóia, mas antes que pudesse gritar sobre quão ridícula toda aquela loja era e como era absurdo um anel tão pequeno como aquele custar tanto, foi impedido por Harry, que murmurou em seu ouvido.

— Você pode pagar por ela, Ron. Eu te dei um generoso bônus de Natal. Além do mais, Hermione merece.

— Eu sei. –respondeu, pelo canto da boca. — Mas Hermione ficaria tão satisfeita quanto se ganhasse uma cópia do último livro de Feitiços. E ele só custa quinze galeões!

— Pare de ser pão duro e compre logo a droga do anel! Ou você prefere que eu faça isso pra você?

Ron fez uma careta descontente, enquanto tirava a carteira de dentro do bolso e pegava o cartão de crédito.

— Eu ainda acho um absurdo. –reclamou com Harry, quando o vendedor passou por eles sorrindo. Ron deu a língua para o homem quando este não estava olhando e Harry só conseguiu sorrir diante do comportamento infantil do amigo.

— Imagine como ela vai ficar feliz ao ganhá-lo no Natal.

Ron sorriu ironicamente.

— Eu acho que ela vai me matar por jogar tanto dinheiro fora.

— Não, ela não vai. As mulheres adoram jóias. –Harry afirmou, fitando uma bela gargantilha de ouro à mostra em uma das vitrines.

— E quanto a você? Não vai comprar nada para Amanda?

Harry corou levemente. Amanda era sua nova namorada. Era muito bonita, além de ser uma famosa modelo e estavam namorando havia poucos meses.

— Não vou comprar um anel para ela, certamente, pois isso lhe dará idéias... –completou, baixinho.

— E você não acha que já está na hora de dar algumas _idéias _a uma mulher? –Ron brincou, dando um tapinha amistoso no ombro de Harry, piscando-lhe marotamente. — Vamos lá, cara. Está mais do que na hora de você se casar novamente. Ginny não se importaria, ela iria querer que você seguisse em frente com a sua vida. – disse mais gentilmente daquela vez. — Você já ficou sozinho por muito tempo e merece ser feliz.

Harry apreciava a preocupação de Ron, mas não tinha nenhuma vontade de casar-se novamente.

Como ficara bem claro que Harry não iria falar nada – ele nunca falava quando mencionavam Ginny – Ron prosseguiu.

— A mamãe disse que você pode trazer quem quiser para a festa de Natal. Traga Amanda com você!

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. Embora Amanda fosse uma companhia interessante, ele não se sentia à vontade em convidá-la para o Natal. Ela não era parte da família e ele provavelmente se cansaria dela em, no máximo, dois meses. Além do mais, havia ainda James a ser considerado.

Seu filho o havia surpreendido com uma carta amistosa de perdão por seu comportamento reprovável em seu aniversário e também afirmara que estava interessado em Quadribol, finalmente, e parecia muito animado quanto aquilo! James havia finalizado a carta falando que o pai de um de seus amigos havia criado uma vassoura magnífica, que ele esperava levar consigo no Natal. Harry sorriu suavemente ao lembrar daquilo. Ele ficaria mais do que feliz em conversar com o filho sobre seus negócios, era o que mais sonhava. O Natal deveria ser todo a respeito dos dois e ele não deixaria uma mulher qualquer arruinar aquele momento.

— Eu estou começando a me aproximar do meu filho. –disse. — Não quero destruir nosso frágil relacionamento apresentando-o a uma das minhas namoradas. Amanda é legal, mas é apenas isso. Ela não significa tanto assim pra mim.

— Nossa! Isso foi não foi muito gentil vindo de você! Sabe, você costumava ser mais gentil e respeitador quando se tratava das mulheres.

— Isso foi antes de eu perceber que elas só têm duas coisas na cabeça quando me conhecem: minha fama e meu dinheiro. –Harry respondeu, cinicamente.

A conversa dos dois foi interrompida abruptamente quando o vendedor da loja retornou com o cartão de crédito de Ron e uma pequena caixinha embrulhada em seda translúcida. Ron e Harry ficaram maravilhados.

— Aceitam um café? –o vendedor perguntou, educadamente.

— Sim, por favor! –Ron disse, feliz por ter comprado o anel no final das contas. — Preto, sem açúcar.

— Eu não quero nada, obrigado. –Harry respondeu.

— Você nunca recusou café antes! –o ruivo exclamou, quase chocado.

— Estou cuidando da minha dieta.

— Evitando café?

— Café é um vício!

— Um muito bom, por sinal. –Ron completou, com um sorrisinho.

O quê aconteceu em seguida pegou Harry completamente despreparado. Ele sentiu uma súbita e inexplicável mudança no ar. Colocou uma das mãos inconscientemente sobre o peito, conforme seu coração falhava uma batida. Ron reparou na apreensão do amigo, mas não comentou nada. Quando estava para perguntar a Harry se ele estava bem, uma pessoa entrando na loja o distraiu.

Ele ficou pálido em um primeiro momento e em seguida seu rosto ficou vermelho como um pimentão. Os olhos de Harry seguiram os de Ron e ele parou de respirar por um segundo quando encontrou um par de afiados – porém, bem chocados – olhos prata-azulados.

— O quê esse desgraçado está fazendo aqui? –Ron grunhiu.

Harry não respondeu. Estava muito ocupado tentando acalmar seu coração e prevenir-se de um ataque cardíaco. Sentiu uma série de emoções o envolverem, sufocando todo seu ser. Dor, confusão, ódio e um algo a mais que ele não ousava nomear.

Ele sentiu tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Flashbacks de um tempo que ele não queria, não podia lembrar-se, o atacaram sem piedade. Ele lembrou-se dos lábios macios chocando-se contra os seus e uma língua morna e ansiosa indo de encontro aos seus dentes até que ele permitisse a passagem.

Lembrou-se do corpo nu e quente vindo em sua direção, como se estivesse disposto a despedaçá-lo.

Lembrou-se da inimaginável dor de tudo aquilo, mas também da inacreditável felicidade que sentiu depois que tudo acabara, apenas para ser arrastado para a realidade da forma mais cruel de todas, algumas horas mais tarde.

A realidade de seus pecados.

O fato de que ele amara Draco Malfoy uma vez e havia gostado de cada minuto daquilo.

— Eu vou matá-lo se ele ousar falar com a gente! –a raiva de Ron o acordou.

Harry decidiu focar-se na raiva, assim como o amigo. Porque não queria fazer um escândalo, colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Ron para acalmá-lo.

— Ele não vale a pena, vamos embora. –Harry disse, tentando com todas suas forças evitar encontrar os olhos de Draco. Como Ron não se moveu, ele precisou insistir. — Agora, Ron.

Harry tentou com pôde não pensar em como Draco estava lindo, mesmo após todos aqueles anos. A culpa quase destruíra o ex-Grifinório, mas o loiro parecia não ter sido afetado nem um pouco. O bastardo parecia inatingível e lindo. _"Ele é como o maldito Dorian Grey**¹**", _pensou amargamente. O ex-Sonserino não havia envelhecido nada.

Harry e Ron caminharam até a saída rapidamente. Esperava que Draco não falasse com eles, ele não seria tão cínico àquele ponto. Como que por algum milagre, eles conseguiriam sair sem nenhum problema. Então o moreno poderia voltar a respirar normalmente e nunca mais pensar sobre aquele desagradável encontro.

— Potter.

E então ali estava. A rouca voz arrastada penetrou em seu coração como um milhão de adagas, e a dor foi tamanha que Harry quase gemeu. Também criou uma reação em cadeia impossível de ser interrompida. Tudo o que ele havia vivenciado e sofrido durante todos os anos após a morte de sua esposa vieram à tona como uma avalanche.

Antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, ele já segurava Draco pela gola da camisa, com um olhar assassino.

— Nunca mais fale comigo. Nem ao menos olhe para mim! Eu não quero meu nome saindo dessa sua boca imunda! Você me ouviu? –Harry gritou.

Ao invés de tremer e assentir, Draco fez exatamente o que Harry esperava dele – deu um de seus sorrisos de escarninho, da maneira mais repugnante. O moreno esqueceu-se que era um ser humano, tinha vontade de enforcar o loiro até matá-lo, algo que ele quase fez se não fosse a interrupção de Ron e mais dois outros homens. Muito provavelmente ele estaria em Azkaban naquele momento se tivesse prosseguido

Draco escorregou para o chão quando Harry soltou-o de seu forte aperto. Ele não parecia assustado, mas não mais sorria. Ao invés disso, ele parecia desolado e triste. As adagas dentro do coração de Harry penetraram ainda mais fundo. Havia um estranho desejo dentro dele de caminhar até o loiro e conforta-lo. Era tão forte que ele sentiu-se tonto e sem ar.

— Devemos chamar a polícia? –um dos empregados murmurou para o outro.

— Não é necessário, já estamos de saída! –Ron disse, arrastando o amigo consigo.

Conforme caminhavam para fora da loja, os olhos de Harry não deixavam os de Draco e vice-versa. Ele viu um homem levanta-lo do chão e o loiro tentando recompor a compostura, lenta, mas firmemente.

Eles se fitaram mais uma vez. E só.

_Continua..._

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Ah, finalmente Draco fez sua aparição, então já sabem o que vem pela frente, não é mesmo? É chegada a hora de colocarmos nossos queridinhos (tá, eu sei que vocês __**amam**__ James e Lucius XD) no páreo para sabermos quem é o casal ou quase-casal mais apaixonante desse fic.Bom, como vocês podem ler no recadinho aí embaixo, a Blanche está em Londres chiiiique!!! vendo a peça do Daniel, então a atualização demorou um pouco mesmo para acontecer. Ela deve voltar após o dia 27, então o próximo capítulo só depois desse dia, okay? Por favor não nos matem!!_

_**¹ - Dorian Grey**, no original (O Retrato de Dorian Grey) livro publicado por Os__car Wilde_ _é um rapaz belíssimo da alta sociedade. Ele posa para um amigo que é pintor: Basil Hallward. O retrato fica belíssimo e ao vê-lo Dorian exprime o desejo de que o quadro pudesse envelhecer e ele continuar eternamente com seu rosto jovem. Mal sabe ele que seu desejo é atendido e que sua vida sofrerá muitas mudanças. Para mais informações a respeito, **http:// pt. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ORetratodeDorianGray **(sem os espaços!) _

_**Nota da Autora**__:Eu tô com saudades deles... Faz tempo que não escrevo Lessons. Mas ao menos eu me consolo sabendo que vou ver o Daniel Radcliffe ao vivo e a cores daqui a duas semanas. E nu. XD As idéias vão transbordar! Novas fics por aí!! Vou tentar de todas as formas conseguir um autógrafo!! Beijos para todos!_

_**Cenas do próximo capítulo...**_

_-É essa a vassoura de que me falou?_

_-É sim._

_-Mal posso esperar para vê-la. Estou surpreso de haver uma pessoa que projete vassouras que eu não conheço._

_-Você vai amar essa, é exatamente como você sempre sonhou._

_-Mesmo? Como você disse que era o nome do projetista?_

_A respiração de James ficou presa em sua garganta._

_-Eu não disse. Eu falei que meu amigo não queria que ninguém soubesse da vassoura. O pai dele é muito... tímido. Além do mais, ele a criou para o filho._

_-Você poderia ao menos me dizer o nome do garoto._

_-Não posso, você saberia de cara quem é o pai dele, sinto muito mas não posso dizer quem ele é. –James disse rapidamente quando percebeu que o pai o olhava de maneira suspeita. –Não até... você ver a vassoura e testá-la. Meu... amigo... ele gostaria que você contratasse o pai dele como seu projetista, mas acha que o cara não vai aceitar bem a rejeição, por isso eu estou te mostrando antes sem que ele saiba._

_Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, mas concordou._

_-Tudo bem, mas isso é bem suspeito, sabia? Eu não tenho tanta certeza se gosto disso._

_-Pelo menos espere até vê-la. –James disse, determinado._

_**Nota da tradutora: **__HELLO!!! Quão obtuso o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu é, hein? Pelo amor de Deus, eu acho que até o Ron perceberia que isso tem dedo de um Malfoy! Mas tudo bem, vamos ver no que isso vai dar no próximo capítulo, sim? Gostaram? Até a próxima, queridos!_


	13. Capítulo Treze

**Título:** Lessons In Love

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. E a **todas** as pessoas que ainda acompanham esse fic e continuam me mandando mensagens sobre ele. Agora que voltei, posso responder a cada um de vocês, calmamente! Obrigada mesmo, pessoal, vocês merecem tudo!

**Capítulo 13:**

A temperatura estava bem fria aquela manhã, porém James não estava reclamando. Ele sempre conseguia encontrar conforto e calor nos braços de Lucius, e foi exatamente o que ele fez assim que entraram no Expresso de Hogwarts para passar o feriado do Natal com suas respectivas famílias.

Eles encontraram privacidade no último compartimento do vagão, onde esperaram que todos os outros alunos se assentassem em seus respectivos lugares em suas cabines. Só então James colocou um dos braços por trás do corpo de Lucius e descansou a cabeça no ombro do namorado. O Sonserino ficou algum tempo acariciando os cabelos do Grifinório, então seu rosto, bochechas e lábios, até que não resistiu mais e roubou-lhe um beijo.

Entretidos que estavam em seu próprio romance, Lucius e James não repararam na porta que se abriu, abrindo caminho para a entrada das gêmeas Weasley e Max. Sorrindo maliciosamente, as garotas pegaram uma pequena câmera, pigarrearam para chamar a atenção do casal e tiraram uma foto dos dois, enrubescidos e contentes.

Max revirou os olhos enquanto as gêmeas apenas riam baixinho, fitando Lucius maldosamente. O loiro fez uma careta, mas sorriu da mesma forma ao mesmo tempo em que o rosto de James tomava cores tão rubras quanto o cachecol da Grifinória que ele usava em volta do pescoço.

— Por que vocês fizeram isso? –ele perguntou, irritadiço e prestes a destruir a câmera das meninas com um feitiço, se ele soubesse de algum.

— Para vender por um bom preço, é claro. –explicou Vivian, sorridente, fitando a irmã.

— O QUÊ? –James gritou, quase pulando do próprio assento. Não havia limites para a loucura delas. Não era de se esperar que fossem filhas de George.

— Ah, não se preocupem, as garotas vão pensar que são falsas, assim como as últimas que vendemos a elas. –explicou Vanessa. — Nós somos muito boas no Photoshop, sabia? Vocês querem ver nossas últimas criações? Vendi uma hoje de manhã por dez galeões!

James observou em completo horror suas primas mostrarem a Lucius uma pilha de fotos bem feitas dele e do Sonserino juntos em diferentes poses e montagens. Em uma delas, o loiro estava segurando o pomo de ouro após um jogo de Quadribol enquanto o ruivo o observava com uma expressão tenra no rosto. Em outra, James sorria largamente enquanto Lucius o fitava maliciosamente, como se tivesse acabado de sussurrar algo sacana no ouvido do namorado. Em uma terceira foto, James estava com uma expressão triste no rosto enquanto observava Lucius conversar com uma garota da Sonserina. A expressão _"coração partido"_ estava inserida no rodapé.

— Elas são realmente boas. Posso ficar com uma? –o loiro perguntou enquanto James estava com uma expressão completamente desacreditada no rosto. Max o fitou com simpatia.

— Eu tentei pará-las. Mas você sabe que é impossível, certo? –Max começou. — Honestamente, eu estou ficando sem palavras para justificar minha inabilidade para conter as mulheres dessa família de fazerem coisas estúpidas.

— Eu não acredito que vocês estão vendendo fotos minhas e do Lucius! E quem diabos iria comprá-las? –James perguntou em um misto de curiosidade, embaraço e raiva.

— Vocês dois têm um fã-clube e tanto! –Vanessa disse enquanto vendia uma das fotos para o Sonserino por dois galeões.

— Lucius, por que você está comprando isso? –o ruivo perguntou, estupefato.

— Bem, elas são realmente boas no Photoshop! Olha como você está fofo nessa aqui!

— Isso é loucura! Se meu pai fica sabendo disso...se ele sequer colocar os olhos nisso..se...

— Ah, quer ficar calmo? –Vanessa o interrompeu imediatamente. — Seu pai não vai ficar sabendo. Além do mais, essas coisas pertencem a uma coleção particular de garotas que acham que você e Lucius ficam lindos juntos. Isso é tudo o que significa pra elas, não é como se elas fossem publicar no Profeta Diário. E certamente não vão mostrar isso aos pais...O que elas diriam? Que gostam de ver dois caras se agarrando?

— É, e escrevendo histórias sobre eles. –complementou Vivian.

— Que _histórias_? –James perguntou cada vez mais surpreso. — Que _coleção particular_? E quem são essas garotas?

— Acho que eu sei quem elas são. Um grupinho de garotas risonhas da Lufa-Lufa não pararam de me seguir o semestre inteiro. –o Sonserino disse, pensativo. — Uma delas me perguntou um dia o que eu achava do James... Naquela época pensava que ela estava interessada nele.

— Deve ter sido a Kelly. As histórias dela são ótimas.

— Que histórias? –James tentou mais uma vez.

— Algumas garotas estão escrevendo histórias sobre o amor entre você e o Lucius. –Max disse, como se estivesse se justificando.

— Você sabia disso e nunca me contou? –o ruivo estava agora ao lado do primo.

— Estou te contando agora, só fiquei sabendo há alguns dias. –o garoto de cabelos cacheados tentou justificar-se.

— Posso lê-las? –Lucius perguntou.

— Claro! –Vanessa exclamou.

— Não, você não pode! –James imediatamente os interrompeu e fitava o loiro de forma sombria. — Isso está indo longe demais! Será que vocês podem parar de brincar com a minha vida?

— Não se preocupe, James, ninguém vai descobrir. Nosso clubinho é bem seletivo e as garotas são bem discretas. Além do mais, a parte divertida é manter tudo em segredo. E se alguma delas fizer algo que não gostamos... Bem, elas sabem as conseqüências.

Vivian fitou a irmã de forma demoníaca.

— Verdade. Elas nunca ousariam quebrar nossas regras.

No mesmo instante, James se sentiu indisposto. As gêmeas seriam o fim dele um dia. Ele ainda não sabia como aquilo não havia acontecido. Ao perceber a tensão do ruivo, Lucius apertou os dedos do Grifonório carinhosamente enquanto lhe beijava a têmpora.

— Você quer que eu apague a memória delas e recolha tudo o que elas têm?

Vanessa e Vivian fizeram uma careta e responderam em uníssono.

— Você pode tentar, mas nós sabemos mais feitiços que você.

— Eu aposto que sabem mesmo. –Lucius replicou, escondendo um sorriso. — Mas, senhoritas, vocês estão importunando meu namorado. Mesmo que eu goste de vocês, não posso deixar isso acontecer.

— Ahhh, isso é tão doce, Lucius! Podemos colocar na história? –Vanessa indagou ao mesmo tempo em que James escondia o rosto no peito do loiro. Realmente não havia limites para a insanidade delas. O Sonserino abraçou o namorado firmemente.

— Não se preocupe, Jimmy. É até divertido, se pensar por esse lado, afinal, algumas meninas estão torcendo por nós. Se elas souberem que estamos namorando de verdade, elas ficariam loucas. –Lucius ousou brincar.

— Isso sem falar que os preços das fotos de vocês dois juntos iria chegar a Lua! –Vivian exclamou com os olhos brilhando.

— Vocês realmente são filhas do tio George. –Max afirmou com um sorriso.

— Com muito orgulho. –retrucou Vanessa.

— Isso mesmo! –concordou Vivian. — Vamos encontrar as meninas, Nessa! Precisamos contar a elas sobre a história de quando Lucius e James concordaram em se encontrar no banheiro do trem para um amasso rápido antes de se separarem para a comemoração dos feriados!

— Ótimo! –Vanessa começou, seguindo a irmã pelo corredor. — Ah, Lucius, você geralmente chupa o James?

O Sonserino gargalhou enquanto o Grifinório ficou tão rubro que pensou que pudesse explodir. A raiva de James era tamanha que o fez empunhar a varinha e quase esquecer que não lhe era permitido fazer mágica fora de Hogwarts. As gêmeas deixaram a cabine do trem rindo gostosamente.

— Meu Deus, elas realmente estão fora de controle! –Max disse para si mesmo. — Eu imagino se devo dizer alguma coisa pra tia Mia...Mas elas nunca conseguiu conter as gêmeas..

— Eu contaria! Céus! O que elas estão pensando! Luc, me diz que elas só estavam brincando. Me diz que não há nenhuma história esquisita sobre nós dois. Ou fotos. –James parecia deprimido.

— Sabe, James...Você deveria ser mais cuidadoso também. Não é à toa que as garotas desconfiam tanto de vocês dois. –Max começou. — Quero dizer, vocês estão...Se agarrando como se o amanhã não existisse. Vocês tiveram sorte que éramos eu e as meninas entrando. E se fosse a Eliza?

— Por falar nela... –Lucius começou. — Sua irmã tem me olhado diferente. É meio estranho.

Max o fitou de forma pensativa.

— Mesmo?

— Mesmo. E ela tem olhando pro James da mesma forma.

— Eliza é legal. –o ruivo comentou.

— Embora ela seja minha irmã, James, e me parte o coração ter que dizer isso, mas ela está passando por uma fase difícil. Ela está obcecada por você. E garotas obcecadas tendem a fazer coisas estúpidas. Ela é uma boa garota normalmente, mas ela está apaixonada por você. Tome cuidado.

— Isso é horrível, do jeito que você fala... Parece que ela é uma lunática! –James disse.

O Grifinório também não gostava da forma que Eliza o olhava, mas não iria admitir aquilo abertamente.

— Só estou dizendo para tomar cuidado. –Max disse, enquanto deu de ombros.

— Eu não sei como, não com Vanessa e Vivian por aí vendendo coisas sobre nós dois! –James reclamou. — Você podia me ajudar mais, sabe? Você não é apenas meu primo, é meu melhor amigo, Max!

— Eu faço o que posso! Vá em frente e tente pará-las! Agora, se me dão licença... –o garoto de cabelos cacheados começou. — Mandy disse que gostaria de falar comigo..

James sorriu para o primo.

— Finalmente! Vocês estão namorando? Vão namorar?

Max corou profusamente.

— Eu não sei...

— Como não sabe? Vocês dois estão saindo desde a minha festa aniversário. –Lucius comentou. — Não havia uma viva alma que não comentara sobre como Max Weasley – o mais estudioso dos alunos de Hogwarts – quase devorara a doce e inocente Mandy Neville. O Professor Neville estava bastante surpreso.

— Eu sei... – Max fez uma careta. Os boatos eram uma mentira, mas ele não iria dizer nada sobre isso. — É por isso que ela está tão confusa.

— Você é gostoso demais pra ela? –o Sonserino provocou.

— Cala a boca, Malfoy. –o garoto retrucou, mas não parecia nem um pouco aborrecido com o loiro. — Eu sou mesmo gostoso.

E Lucius sorriu. James já estava mais do que acostumado com as provocações entre o Sonserino e seu primo que nem se importava mais. Além do mais, Max e Lucius gostavam daquele tipo de brincadeira. De uma certa forma, o ruivo também gostava. Era bom saber que o namorado e seu primo se davam bem.

Quando Max saiu, Lucius aninhou James em seu peito e ambos namoraram por alguns instantes. O ruivo quase se esqueceu de que as gêmeas eram completamente loucas, que a irmã de Max o estava assustando e que ele teria que encarar o próprio pai novamente e tentar ser convincente sobre o assunto das vassouras.

— Luc...

— O que? –o loiro perguntou enquanto acariciava o rosto do ruivo suavemente.

— Estou nervoso com o encontro com meu pai... –ele confessou.

Alguns meses antes, James nunca sonharia em dizer aquilo a Lucius. Antes, ele teria ficado completamente aterrorizado por deixar Lucius saber de sua fraqueza. No entanto, agora ele não se importava. Estava feliz que o Sonserino ainda era o mesmo. O loiro costumava esconder coisas dele também, mas não mais. Agora eles meio que conversavam sobre tudo.

— Estou contente que você tenha mencionado isso, eu tenho uma coisa pra te dar. –o loiro começou enquanto tateava os bolsos e tirava algo de dentro do mesmo. Era um pequeno anel de prata, moldado como uma serpente. Nos olhos, duas pedras esverdeadas que se assemelhavam a esmeraldas e brilhavam intensamente sob a luz. O Sonserino segurou a jóia enquanto completava. — Essa é a chave de portal que meu pai me deu, lembra? Eu te contei sobre ela. Ele me disse que se eu precisasse falar com ele com urgência, deveria pegar o anel, falar algumas palavras e estaria em casa no mesmo instante.

Então Lucius segurou a mão de James e colocou o anel em um de seus dedos. O coração do Grifonório bateu mais rápido.

— Eu estou emprestando-o a você durante os feriados. Felizmente, um dia, vou poder dá-lo a você como uma aliança de casamento.

— Não seja bobo. –James murmurou, corando completamente.

— Eu estou apenas sendo sincero. Mas por enquanto o anel é apenas uma maneira de mantê-lo seguro. Se algo acontecer, apenas fale o endereço em voz alta e toque o anel. Ele te levará direto para a Mansão Malfoy.

James sorriu, verdadeiramente tocado com aquele gesto.

— Obrigado.

— Não me agradeça, eu não sou uma pessoa boazinha. Estou a ponto de desejar que seu pai estrague as coisas para que possa aparecer na minha casa. Aliás, risque o _a ponto_. Eu espero que ele o faça. Mas, de verdade, James, se você precisar de mim, não hesite em chamar.

— Eu não vou. Eu só queria poder contar a ele que seu pai fez aquela vassoura pra ele. Eu queria não precisar inventar um nome falso pro seu pai. E agora eu me sinto inseguro, eu não sei se seu pai vai aprovar o que estamos fazendo... Ele vai perguntar sobre a vassoura!

— E eu vou ser completamente honesto com ele. Vou dizer que trocamos nossas vassouras durante o feriado. Direi que você ficou fascinado pela vassoura que _ele_ criou. Que na verdade, você disse que ela era melhor até do que a que seu pai criou. Ele vai ficar bem feliz. –Lucius o assegurou. — E vai ser uma oportunidade dele testar a nova criação do seu pai. Então, apenas leve a minha vassoura, mostre-a ao seu pai e torça pelo melhor. Eu não quero que nossos pais sejam inimigos pra sempre. Não quando eu quero me casar com você no futuro.

James enrubesceu novamente com aquela declaração.

— Para de falar besteira! Casamento... Nós temos dezesseis anos!

— Está dizendo que não quer se casar comigo? –o loiro perguntou, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Eu estou dizendo que... –mas o ruivo parou no meio da frase ao perceber que Lucius o estava provocando. E então ele fez uma careta. — Você é um bastardo...

— Mas você me ama. E quer me beijar. E quem sabe me levar pro banheiro e fazer suas fãs felizes?

James tentou ficar sério, mas Lucius começou a fazer cócegas nele, até que ele começasse a rir. Não demorou muito para que estivessem aos beijos e carícias.

No entanto, a perspectiva de que não se veriam por algum tempo acabou por pegar o Grifinório de surpresa e ele abraçou o Sonserino com força, o beijando profundamente. A própria língua buscou a do loiro de forma ávida. O coração do ruivo estava apertado dentro do próprio peito; ele estava com a terrível sensação de que aquela poderia ser a última vez em que ele e Lucius estariam juntos.

— Jimmy? O que aconteceu? –o loiro perguntou ao sentir o corpo do namorado tão tenso.

E James apenas deu um meio sorriso. Na verdade, ele não queria que Lucius soubesse de seu medo. Era uma coisa boba, de qualquer forma.

— Não é nada. Eu só percebi o quanto vou sentir sua falta. –respondeu, no entanto.

— Vou sentir saudades também. –o loiro respondeu contra a testa do namorado. — Eu te amo. Será que existe a possibilidade de nós fugirmos para que você possa passar o Natal comigo e com meu pai?

— Você quer que meu pai mande o seu para a prisão? –James perguntou.

— Verdade. Esqueça isso. –Lucius sorriu ironicamente. — Mas ao menos me ligue. Todos os dias.

— Ligarei.

**LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL  
**

James e Lucius se despediram ainda dentro do trem, não queriam arriscar serem pegos por Harry ou qualquer outro Weasley. Para Max, o beijo de despedida deles foi uma das cenas mais tristes que havia presenciado. Mais uma vez, ele sentiu pena do primo. Embora o casal parecesse combinar perfeitamente, o restante do mundo – especialmente Harry – não compartilharia daquela opinião. Também havia o fato de que o relacionamento entre Harry e James havia piorado consideravelmente após o aniversário do Grifinório. O ruivo tinha a esperança de que aquilo pudesse mudar assim que mostrasse ao pai a vassoura do Sonserino, mas Max temia que aquela era uma péssima idéia e que somente iria piorar a situação entre eles.

Ainda assim, ele nada disse e só torcia pelo melhor.

Lucius foi o primeiro a sair do trem. Não havia sinal de seu pai por ali e não é como se aquilo fosse uma surpresa. Eles haviam combinado de se encontrar na estação Trouxa para evitar qualquer fofoca pública sobre Draco. O loiro não havia gostado da idéia num primeiro momento. Era triste imaginar que a presença do pai poderia causar tanta comoção; afinal, Draco já havia pago por todos seus pecados. Porém naquele dia, ele estava satisfeito que haviam combinado aquele encontro previamente. Afinal, daquela maneira eles poderiam evitar uma batalha sangrenta caso Draco e Harry se encontrassem.

James desceu alguns minutos depois, seguido das gêmeas e de Max. Os olhos verdes corriam pela plataforma de forma nervosa ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração batia tão aceleradamente que podia ouvi-lo nos próprios ouvidos. Estava ansioso por encontrar o pai pela primeira vez após o incidente com a orquídea. Embora James realmente quisesse fazer as pazes com Harry, ainda estava bravo pelo tapa. O pai havia pedido desculpas uma centena de vezes através das cartas que escrevera, mas não era algo que podia simplesmente esquecer.

O Grifinório avistou um grupo de Weasleys acenando freneticamente para ele a alguns metros de distância. Hermione correu ate os filhos e os abraçou firmemente. Ron vinha logo atrás, reclamando com ela por correr daquela forma descuidada. Ela estava, afinal, grávida de seis meses. Max e Eliza acariciaram a barriga proeminente de forma carinhosa, porém também curiosa. Ron abraçou os filhos com um sorriso também.

Vanessa e Vivian quase derrubaram George com seu violento – e duplo – abraço. Mia virou os olhos enquanto o marido fingia ter se machucado e pedia às garotas em um tom condescendente para se comportarem como damas. As meninas piscaram de forma charmosa para a mãe e a beijaram, fazendo com que Mia sorrisse, ainda revirando os olhos.

Giovanna e Pierre encontraram-se com Fleur e Bill e mais uma cena tocante se deu. O Professor Neville abraçou a esposa Laura firmemente e Mandy juntou-se a eles logo em seguida. Todos acenavam para James enquanto o garoto passava por eles. Hermione foi a única que o abraçou forte, beijando-o na bochecha.

Todos aqueles momentos familiares só serviam para deixar James ainda mais nervoso. Quando ele avistou Harry encostado em uma pilastra, observando os outros com a mesma tristeza e inveja que ele estava, sentiu-se um pouco mais reconfortado. Talvez Lucius estivesse certo sobre o pai. Talvez Harry não soubesse como expressar suas emoções propriamente. Mas isso não significava que ele não amava James. Harry só estava com medo.

Conforme James se aproximava, o garoto sentia que seu coração estava a ponto de sair pela boca. Ele parou próximo a Harry e olhou para baixo, falando no mesmo tom.

— Olá. –ele tentou sorrir, mas aquilo não saiu naturalmente. Ele então percebeu que ainda estava irritado. Ele queria abraçar o pai, dizer que estava feliz por vê-lo e que o amava, mas não conseguia.

— Olá. –Harry respondeu, inclinando-se para dar alguns tapinhas na cabeça de James. Quando o garoto demonstrou medo diante daquilo, ele deixou que a mão pendesse imediatamente. Ambos estavam sem jeito pelo que havia acontecido. — É... Como vai? –o moreno perguntou.

— Bem.

— Fez uma boa viagem?

— Sim. –_Muito boa, na verdade._ ele pensou. Ele e Lucius namoraram todo o tempo. O ruivo corou diante daquelas memórias.

— Ótimo. –disse com um sorriso fraco, colocando ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça e tirando-as imediatamente de forma nervosa. — Deixe-me ajudá-lo com seu carrinho.

— Tudo bem.

Harry pegou o carrinho com as malas de James e acenou com a mão livre para que o filho o seguisse. A caminho da limusine, o moreno avistou a vassoura que o filho trazia em um dos ombros, guardada em segurança em um belo estojo de couro – o mesmo que ele havia presenteado o ruivo no ano anterior. Harry sorriu diante daquilo.

— Essa é a vassoura da qual me falou? –perguntou, contente por ter algo que pudessem conversar. Harry apenas esperava que James não ficasse na defensiva com ele.

Ele ainda não sabia se era seguro falar sobre Quadribol com o filho, especialmente após James ter desprezado seu último presente. Embora o filho tivesse dito em sua última carta que gostaria de dar uma chance ao esporte, Harry nunca podia ter certeza. E se ele tivesse mudado de idéia?

— É sim. –e, para o alívio do moreno, a voz do filho parecia normal.

— Mal posso esperar para vê-la. –Harry disse com um sorriso. — Você parecia tão animado em sua carta. Eu fiquei realmente impressionado em saber que existe alguém por aí capaz de fazer vassouras e que eu não conheça. Foi bem difícil encontrar alguém para fazer a Jetx da forma que eu havia sonhado.

— Você vai amar essa. É _exatamente_ o que você sempre sonhou. –James respondeu.

— Mesmo? –a curiosidade dele aumentou ainda mais. Harry estava feliz por saber que o filho prestava atenção nele o suficiente para saber qual era a vassoura dos seus sonhos. — Qual é mesmo o nome da pessoa que criou essa vassoura?

A respiração de James ficou presa na garganta.

— Eu não disse. Eu falei que meu amigo não queria que eu contasse a ninguém sobre a vassoura. O pai dele é muito... Tímido. Além do mais, ele a fez pro filho dele.

— Você poderia ao menos me dizer o nome do seu amigo.

— Não poderia. Você saberia na mesma hora de quem eu estava falando. Sinto muito, mas eu não posso dizer quem é. –James disse rapidamente quando percebeu que o pai estava começando a perder a paciência e suspeitar daquilo. — Pelo menos... Não até você ver a vassoura e testá-la. Meu...amigo...ele gostaria que você contratasse o pai dele como o designer chefe. Mas ele acha que o pai dele não suportaria a rejeição, então é por isso que estou te mostrando primeiro sem ele saber.

Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, porém concordou.

— Tudo bem, mas isso é bem ardiloso, sabia? Eu não sei se gosto muito dessa idéia.

— Espere ao menos até vê-la. –James parecia determinado.

Harry suspirou, assentindo, quando chegaram a limusine. Lionel os esperava como sempre e o chofer pegou as malas de James e as levou para o porta-malas enquanto o garoto e Harry entravam no carro.

Quando estavam propriamente sentados e Lionel já havia dado partida no carro, que trafegava pelas ruas de Londres, Harry começou a falar.

— Como eu disse antes...Eu mal posso esperar para vê-la. Essa é a primeira vez que eu... – o moreno parou, incerto de quais palavras usar. — É a primeira vez que eu vejo você falar, ou melhor, escrever, sobre Quadribol ou qualquer outra coisa relacionada a ele dessa forma. James... Você poderia olhar pra mim?

Harry pediu em um tom tão ameno que foi impossível para James negar aquilo ao pai. Ele não parecia frio naquele dia e aquele fato surpreendeu o ruivo, mas de forma positiva. _"Ele está se esforçando bastante"_, ele pensou.

James fitou o pai com os olhos brilhando em tamanha expectativa que quase se esqueceu de respirar.

— Eu acho...que precisamos conversar sobre muitas coisas. –Harry começou, cuidadosamente. — Quadribol é uma delas, mas podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde. No momento, tem algo que gostaria de falar com você. Eu...eu realmente sinto muito pela forma que me comportei no seu aniversário. Eu perdi o controle, eu até bati em você. –e Harry desviou os olhos, envergonhado por si mesmo. —Eu realmente sinto muito e espero que possa me perdoar um dia. Eu sei que não posso me desculpar pelo que fiz, então eu não tenho o direito de pedir que me perdoe, mas...

James suspirou profundamente, os lábios tremendo ligeiramente. Ele realmente se sentia patético. Desviou os olhos também, mas ainda conseguiu responder.

— Eu ainda estou bravo, mas eu te perdôo.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, prevenindo-se da vontade que tinha de chorar. Ele tinha vontade de virar-se e abraçar o filho tão forte quanto conseguisse. No entanto, apenas sorriu.

— Dobby fez a sua torta de chocolate preferida. –Harry comentou.

— É bom saber. –James completou com um sorriso.

— Ele sentiu sua falta. Todos os elfos domésticos sentiram.

James olhou para o pai no exato instante que Harry o fizera. Os olhos dos dois pareciam se fundir em um só. Foi um momento intenso. Eles sorriam um para o outro, sentindo-se bem, mas ainda assim nervosos. E foi então que James percebeu uma coisa. O pai realmente não sabia como expressar os sentimentos por ele. Dizer que os elfos domésticos haviam sentido falta dele era a forma que o pai encontrara de dizer que também havia sentido saudades do filho. Era triste, mas ao menos James estava conseguindo ler as atitudes de Harry de uma maneira mais correta.

Ele sorriu para o pai e porque ele não queria dizer diretamente que havia sentido falta de Harry, simplesmente afirmou.

— Eu senti falta deles também.

O restante da viagem correu tranquilamente e entre eles havia a sensação de que havia esperança para ambos no final das contas.

_Continua..._

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Depois de tantos anos (sim, ANOS, o tempo passa muito rápido, gente!) eu resolvi voltar a traduzir essa fic que gosto tanto. Obrigada a todos que ainda continuam na espera, mas infelizmente a vida real chamou e eu tive que parar por algum tempo. Mas felizmente o projeto está de volta, firme e forte. Obrigada às reviews que continuei recebendo durante esse tempo e que vou responder a todos com o tempo. Então, mais um capitulo, finalmente, confesso que estou nervosa para saber se alguém ainda se lembra desse fic, se vão comentar! Me façam um pouquinho feliz! O capitulo 14 já está sendo traduzido também e pode até ser postado na quarta-feira que vem, só depende dos comentários! Até mais! E amiga, __**Blanche**__, quero que a tradução te inspire a terminar o fic,por favor!_

_**Nota da Autora: **__Querida Celly e leitores, eu também peço desculpas por ter sumido por anos... Mas acontece que na época em que eu comecei a escrever fics eu era apenas uma estudante, e agora já estou trabalhando... O trabalho suga todo o meu tempo... Sinto falta das fics! E quero muito terminar Lessons! Só preciso de inspiração. Obrigada a todos também por até hoje me mandarem e-mails e mensagens de apoio! Fazia um tempão que eu não entrava na minha caixa de mensagens (agora só entro no meu "e-mail vida real") e havia uma porção de e-mails perguntando pela Lessons!! Que vergonha!! Desculpem mais uma vez! Prometo tentar retomar as minhas fics. E Celly, excelente trabalho, amiga!!! Obrigada por acreditar na história mais uma vez! Beijos!_

_**Cenas do próximo capítulo...**_

"— _Você me machucou, seu idiota! Muito!_

— _James, me escute..._

— _A coisa mais triste é que provavelmente você está certo e isso tudo é só uma ilusão. –James disse, desanimado. _— _Mas mesmo assim...agora que eu comecei, tenho que ir até o fim. Não importa quais serão as conseqüências. Eu preciso continuar...então me desculpe, Lucius, mas eu tenho que saber. Eu preciso saber tudo sobre meu pai. "_

_**Nota da tradutora: **__ alguém aí tem um palpite sobre o que aconteceu nesse papo entre James e Lucius? Não vale recorrer ao fic original, em inglês, viu? *rindo* Até logo, espero!_

_**Nota da Autora: **__Hahaha! Esses teasers são terríveis!! Até eu preciso recorrer ao fic em inglês pra me lembrar do que escrevi. LOL_


	14. Capítulo Quatorze

**Título:** Lessons In Love

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios.

**Capítulo 14:**

— Eu não posso acreditar que você e James foram tão irresponsáveis assim! Você vai consertar isso agora, Lucius! Não me importa o que faça, Potter não pode ver a minha vassoura! Entendeu? –Draco gritou.

Lucius raramente havia visto o pai perder o controle daquela forma. Draco era normalmente tranqüilo e controlado. Ele lidava com discussões utilizando-se do sarcasmo como arma ao invés dos gritos desnecessários. Era raro vê-lo mostrar qualquer emoção facilmente, até mesmo na frente do filho. Ele era amoroso, sim, mas era difícil para Draco expressar o que realmente estava sentindo na maioria das vezes.

Lucius não achava que Draco iria ficar muito feliz ao saber que ele havia trocado de vassoura com James, mas não esperava que o pai surtasse daquela forma. No momento em que seus planos foram mencionados, Draco ficou furioso. Ele não iria deixar mesmo Harry pôr as mãos em sua vassoura.

E Lucius sabia a razão sem ao menos perguntar. Ele sabia que Draco tinha medo que Harry visse o '_HP' _gravado próximo às cerdas. Ainda assim, ele tentou convencer o pai a deixar James ficar com Foxy pelo tempo combinado. Era importante que Draco e Harry se dessem bem, pelo bem do relacionamento de seus filhos. Eles não tinham a mínima intenção de ser um novo Romeu e Julieta. Os dois queriam poder amar um ao outro com as bênçãos dos pais.

— Você não acha que está exagerando? –Lucius arriscou perguntar. — Quero dizer, eu sei que as coisas entre você e o Potter nunca foram muito...

— Lucius. –Draco suspirou pesadamente, de forma cansada. — Eu realmente aprecio muito o que você e James estão tentando fazer...Mas também temo por vocês. Existe uma coisa que vocês não devem esquecer: Potter e eu jamais seremos amigos. Existem muitas...coisas...entre nós. Coisas ruins. Coisas terríveis.

Lucius sentiu a curiosidade crescer ainda mais dentro de si; ele realmente tinha vontade de saber o que havia acontecido entre o pai e Harry.

— Que coisas?

— Coisas que eu te direi um dia. Não hoje. Não no Natal, por Merlin! Então, pelo bem do nosso Natal, escreva para James e peça a ele para não mostrar a vassoura para o Potter e para trocá-la novamente pela dele. Se Potter vê-la...Merlin...Eu nem quero pensar nisso... –Draco ficou extremamente pálido diante daquela hipótese.

— Por quê? Porque você tem medo que ele vá ver o HP escrito nela? –o rapaz perguntou, de forma audaciosa.

Naquele mesmo instante, o rosto de Draco ficou extremamente avermelhado.

— O que... Seu moleque! O que está dizendo? Eu... Eu não faço idéia do que está falando! –Draco ficou completamente sem palavras. Seu filho o havia pego de surpresa com aquela súbita pergunta.

— Eu sei que você fez essa vassoura pra ele inicialmente. Eu vi os desenhos. Eu li algumas das anotações...

— Merlin! –os lábios de Draco afinaram-se. Lucius podia perceber que o pai estava pensando em uma resposta, uma que não o entregasse muito. Ele estava prestes a gritar com o filho, condenando-o por ter espiado em suas coisas, por ter ousado ver uma coisa tão particular como aquela. No entanto, ele apenas falou com um sorrisinho. — Acho que é o Malfoy em você, hm?

— Não foi assim que aconteceu! Eu vi totalmente por acaso!

— As plantas do projeto daquela vassoura estavam escondidas no sótão, dentro de um baú trancado! –Draco estava fumegando. — Um lugar que eu o proibi estritamente de entrar! Há coisas perigosas guardadas lá dentro!

— Bem... –e então foi a vez de Lucius corar. — O baú não estava trancado. E não é como se eu estivesse procurando pelo projeto, eu apenas esbarrei nele...e obviamente fiquei curioso! Lá estava eu diante do projeto da vassoura mais linda de todas que já havia visto! Como poderia resistir a dar uma olhada? –ele tentava se justificar.

— Você deveria ficar de castigo!

— Eu já tenho dezesseis anos!

— E dai? Você ainda se comporta como uma criança!

— Só porque eu mandei sua vassoura pra Harry Potter dar uma olhada? Ele é dono da melhor marca de produtos pra Quadribol em todo o mundo! Ele é um expert! Você podia ganhar um bom dinheiro com a Foxy, assim não íamos precisar vender nossas jóias, mobília e objetos mágicos!

Draco sentiu um aperto profundo no peito assim que ouviu aquilo. Era verdade que os Malfoy estavam perdendo um grande montante de dinheiro durante os últimos anos devido a inúmeras dívidas, não apenas com o Governo, mas com certo número de credores também. Porém, ele não imaginava que o filho soubesse que ele estava vendendo o patrimônio nos últimos três anos para pagar suas contas, além de outras coisas. Ele sorriu amargamente. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que Lucius percebesse aquilo.

— O que você vendeu para doar aquela quantia de dinheiro para a escola? –Lucius perguntou em voz baixa.

Draco sentou-se porque não acreditava conseguir manter-se da outra forma por mais tempo. Ele se recusava a olhar para baixo, no entanto. Ainda mantinha a dignidade intacta.

— Isso não é da sua conta. –ele declarou, seriamente.

— É claro que é! É a minha herança também!

Draco não conseguia acreditar em quão impertinente Lucius estava sendo naquele dia. Na verdade, não acreditava porque estava tão surpreso por aquele comportamento. O filho nunca tivera medo de falar o que pensava. Ele costumava desafiar o pai quando tinha apenas quatro anos de idade e Draco sempre admirou aquela qualidade nele. Lucius era esperto _demais_, no entanto.

E aquela era uma qualidade que Draco também temia.

— Lucius, por Merlin, será que você não entende? Isso não é pelo dinheiro! Eu prefiro morrer antes de ter que depender do dinheiro de Harry Potter! Talvez em um mundo perfeito, James poderia mostrar minha vassoura a ele, e ela seria tão boa que ele nem ao menos se importaria se _Voldemort_ a tivesse criado! Mas esse não é o caso aqui! Potter e eu somos inimigos, ele me odeia! Ele não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz ao descobrir que James está por aí voando em uma vassoura que _eu _criei! Na verdade, se ele descobrir que a Foxy é sua, seu namorado vai estar com problemas. Você me contou nas cartas que ele não tem um bom relacionamento com o pai. O que você acha que vai acontecer quando Harry descobrir a verdade sobre Foxy?

Lucius mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda não vendo a gravidade da situação. O problema é que ele não sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido entre Draco e Harry e até que ponto os dois se odiavam. Ele sabia que o pai havia feito algumas coisas horríveis, mas também sabia que ele eventualmente havia feito de tudo para compensar todos os seus erros. Por que o mundo não podia ver aquilo? Por que Harry Potter não podia ver aquilo?

— Se você não fizer por mim, faça ao menos pelo James. Pelo bem dele, ligue ou escreva para ele. Eu não me importo! Mas diga a ele para _não _mostrar a vassoura para o Potter.

— Mas por quê? É porque ele sabe que você era apaixonado por ele no passado? –Lucius perguntou de supetão.

E Draco quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Mas ao invés de gritar, xingar, fazer um escândalo e mandar o filho para o quarto de castigo pelo restante do feriado como punição, ele apenas fitou Lucius, perguntando-se o que havia feito de errado. Pergunta estúpida. Ele sabia bem a resposta àquela pergunta. Apenas não sabia de onde o filho havia tirado aquela idéia de que ele era apaixonado por Potter. Draco não se lembrava de ter dito ou escrito sobre aquilo, ele não tinha diários. A única prova contra ele eram aquelas malditas anotações no sótão. Mas elas não eram _tão _comprometedoras assim.

Ou eram?

Draco fez uma careta. Quem era estúpido o suficiente para criar uma vassoura e encravar as iniciais de Potter nela? Devia estar completamente fora de si quando fizera aquilo.

"_Eu estava apaixonado", _ele pensou, sentindo um gosto amargo nos lábios. _"Isso é classificado como loucura, certo? O amor é loucura."_

— Você estava apaixonado por ele? –Lucius insistiu. — Ou você ainda é apaixonado por ele?

O mais velho mordeu o lábio inferior. Ainda mantinha a mesma postura gélida e deveria agradecer aos anos de prática com Severus. Havia sido ele quem o ensinara a manter seus pensamentos e emoções para si mesmo e sempre manter-se focado, não importava quão desesperadora a situação fosse. No entanto, ele esqueceu de dizer a Draco que quando o assunto era Harry Potter até mesmo o grande Severus Snape, com todo seu treinamento, não conseguia se manter calmo.

Harry Potter conseguia enlouquecer qualquer um.

— Lucius... –Draco começou, cuidadosamente, incerto do que dizer; ele queria poder mandar o filho calar a boca, mas conhecendo o garoto, só iria pioras as coisas. Ele nunca deixaria aquilo quieto a não ser que o pai lhe contasse a verdade. Então, uma mentira pequena era o suficiente. — Vamos dizer que eu tentei fazer as pazes com aquele bastardo, mas não funcionou. A vassoura deveria ser um símbolo do meu...arrependimento. Porém nossa trégua acabou antes que ela pudesse ter sido finalizada. Na verdade, eu acho que nunca houve momentos de paz entre nós dois. —ele completou pensativo. — De qualquer forma, isso ficou no passado e ele me odeia profundamente. Se você quer arruinar as coisas para James, vá em frente e continue com seu brilhante plano. Por que eu me importaria?

Draco podia dizer que Lucius havia ficado preocupado. Ele sentia pena do filho, e o amava mais ainda por tentar de tudo para reconciliá-lo com Harry Potter para o bem de seu relacionamento com James. Infelizmente era o dever dos pais não apenas congratular os filhos por fazer alguma coisa boa, mas também por avisá-los quando estivessem prestes a fazer algo que poderia terminar em um completo desastre.

— Então? –o Malfoy mais velho perguntou, esperando pela resposta do filho.

Lucius cruzou os braços por alguns instantes.

— Eu vou ligar para ele. –disse, em um tom quase birrento. — Mas só se você me contar mais sobre Harry Potter.

Draco suspirou, irritado.

— Vá ler um livro. Há centenas deles falando sobre Potter. Há até um poema de duzentas páginas exultando a bravura dele!

— Eu quero que _você_ me fale sobre ele, não um livro...Você o conhecia. Eu tenho que saber tudo o que posso, será que não consegue ver isso? Eu preciso estar preparado. Vai chegar o dia em que eu terei que encontrá-lo. Ele não vai aceitar meu namoro com James. Eu sei disso. _Você _sabe disso. Mesmo que o James não mostre a vassoura a ele, Harry Potter vai descobrir a verdade sobre nós dois eventualmente. Então eu preciso saber mais sobre ele, eu não vou desistir do Jimmy.

Draco sorriu, puxando o filho para perto e o abraçou forte. Às vezes ele desejava ser tão corajoso quanto Lucius. Seu filho era tão diferente dele. Não tinha medo dos sentimentos, não temia lutar por eles. Se ele conseguisse manter aquela coragem intacta, o passado de Draco não iria ter a mínima chance contra o amor dele por James.

E Draco contava exatamente com aquilo para proteger Lucius da verdade.

— Eu conto a você sobre Harry Potter, mas depois do Natal, certo? Mas Lucius, quando chegar a hora para você e James enfrentarem Harry Potter, deixe que eu cuido dele.

— Você não tem medo dele?

O loiro mais velho ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, desapontado que o filho pensasse que ele era um covarde.

— Eu não tenho medo dele. Apenas gosto de evitar as coisas desagradáveis. Pelo tempo necessário...

— E no que isso ajuda? Não seria melhor se você simplesmente o encarasse de uma vez por todas?

Mais uma vez, Lucius fez com que Draco se sentisse desconfortável. Se pensassem por aquele ângulo, ele realmente parecia um covarde.

— Eu não sei se as coisas seriam melhores... Tudo entre mim e Harry é muito complicado. E não, você não pode me perguntar o que são essas coisas. –Draco interrompeu Lucius antes que ele pudesse se precipitar a fazer a pergunta. O garoto fez uma careta em resposta. — Mas eu vou te contar sobre isso eventualmente. Por enquanto, fale com James e evite uma tragédia. Certo?

Lucius suspirou, assentindo.

— Certo.

— Bom menino. Agora vamos dar uma volta na minha BMW nova. –Draco disse com um sorrisinho.

— Nós temos dinheiro para uma BMW? –Lucius perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Nós podemos nos mimar com um pequeno presente de Natal, certo? _É _Natal, no fim das contas. Além do mais, Luc, mesmo que tenhamos algumas dificuldades financeiras, não quer dizer que precisamos agir como pobres. Se vamos cair, vamos ao menos com dignidade. Eu li isso em uma tapeçaria em algum lugar aqui em casa... –Draco disse, brincalhão. — Vamos, vamos nos divertir. Ainda temos muito dinheiro para gastar e você não precisa se preocupar com isso.

Lucius então assentiu e seguiu o pai na direção da garagem onde iriam aproveitar os prazeres da nova BMW.

Os contos de amor e ódio entre Harry e Draco ficariam para mais tarde.

**LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL**

— Uau! –Harry exclamou após seu décimo vôo em Foxy.

James sorriu, satisfeito. Harry estava enfeitiçado, seus olhos brilhavam, as bochechas estavam avermelhadas e ele parecia positivamente feliz. '_Incrível', 'brilhante'_, '_totalmente maravilhosa'_ e '_um sonho realizado'_ foram apenas algumas das palavras que ele usara para descrever Foxy. O garoto imaginou, no entanto, se o pai continuaria naquela animação ao descobrir quem havia criado a vassoura. De qualquer forma, ele só iria contar a Harry após o Natal. Não queria arriscar destruir a festa planejada, não quando ele e o pai estavam finalmente se divertindo juntos.

— Isso é inacreditável! –Harry exclamou. Ele não se sentia tão vivo desde que montara em uma vassoura pela primeira vez e descobrira o que era voar. — Estou realmente surpreso! É como se ela tivesse sido feita _pra mim_! Sempre sonhei em ter uma vassoura com essa qualidade, ela é tão rápida! Você tem certeza que esse cara a fez pro filho dele? Porque essa não é uma vassoura qualquer, James, é top de linha! Ela é pra profissionais, não para meros estudantes.

— Bem...o filho dele é...muito bom. –James disse, cuidadosamente, imaginando se Harry poderia ligar aquilo a Lucius. Ele não o fez. Qualquer pessoa o faria. O loiro era a única pessoa que poderia voar naquela vassoura e o pai saberia na mesma hora se visse Lucius voar ao menos uma vez.

Feliz ou infelizmente, Harry nunca havia visto Lucius jogar Quadribol, então apenas conhecia a reputação do garoto pelos outros. E já que o pai não acreditava que o Sonserino era tão bom assim, não ligou Foxy a Lucius.

— Ainda assim... –Harry começou, acariciando a vassoura como se ela fosse um animal de estimação. — A única pessoa que tem atributos em Hogwarts é você. Você é o único que tem talento suficiente para voar nela.

"_Na verdade, é o Lucius"_, James completou, silenciosamente. Como era possível que Harry ainda não tivesse pensado naquilo? Será que ele era tão estúpido assim? Ou ele odiava tanto os Malfoy que preferia negar o talento de Lucius, ignorá-lo?

"_Eu acho que é porque Draco __não era tão talentoso como__ seu filho. O papai ficaria chocado se visse Lucius voar ao menos uma vez"_, continuou pensando.

— Posso mostrar ao menos ao Ron? –Harry perguntou, esperançoso.

— Não, você prometeu manter isso em segredo, lembra?

Harry assentiu, mas não parecia muito contente.

— Eu não entendo. Esse cara é obviamente o designer mais talentoso que já encontrei, acho difícil que ele não saiba o quão bom ele é. Ele tem que saber! É a criação dele, afinal de contas! E é engenhosa!

— Algumas pessoas não se importam com a fama... E algumas simplesmente não acreditam ter talento, mesmo quando têm. Eles não conseguem enxergar o quão bons são...

Harry fitou o filho intensamente, imaginando se ele falava sobre si mesmo. Na verdade, ele pensava exatamente aquilo sobre o garoto. Seu filho era tão impressionantemente talentoso, mas não acreditava em si mesmo. Harry por diversas vezes se culpava por aquilo, especialmente após o que acontecera durante o aniversário de James. Hermione com seu discurso irritante sobre ele ser uma porcaria de pai havia aberto seus olhos.

— James...quando eu exijo alguma coisa sua é porque eu não gostaria de ver seu talento desperdiçado. Você tem um talento enorme para o Quadribol. Me faria tão feliz se você pudesse apenas...acreditar em si mesmo.

— Por que você está dizendo isso agora? –o garoto o interrompeu, abruptamente. — Eu não estava falando sobre mim.

— Não estava?

— Eu sei que eu sou bom em Quadribol. Mas não sou tão bom quanto você...

— Você é ainda melhor. –Harry afirmou.

James apenas negou, iniciando sua resposta.

— Eu não sou. Você diz isso porque é meu pai. Você tem que me dizer que eu sou a pessoa mais talentosa, esperta e bonita de todo o mundo porque é isso o que os pais fazem. Não significa que seja a verdade.

— Eu não estou dizendo isso porque sou seu pai! Eu realmente acredito no seu potencial, você sobressairia sobre qualquer um com seu talento.

— Mas eu não quero. Eu não odeio mais o Quadribol como antes, mas isso não significa que eu quero me tornar um jogador famoso. Não é o que eu quero. Eu pensei muito sobre isso, pensei que meu problema com o Quadribol era porque você me forçava a jogar e fazer aquelas propagandas idiotas para sua companhia. Mas não é. Eu realmente não quero jogar! Eu não faço o tipo. –James confessou.

Harry ainda observava o filho.

— Você nunca me disse nada sobre isso. Eu não sabia que não gostava de estar nas propagandas...

— Quem gostaria, pai? Eu não me sinto à vontade sob os holofotes, eu sou tímido e odeio ser o centro das atenções. Mas você continuava me forçando a fazer as coisas que não gostava todo o tempo! Realmente me deixava irritado! Você nunca me perguntou se eu queria fazer aquelas coisas, apenas imaginava que sim...

— Por que não me disse? Eu não _forçava_ você a fazer nada, James! Você fala como se eu fosse um monstro! –Harry pensava que era um, mas era difícil admitir em voz alta. — Eu via talento em você e não queria vê-lo desperdiçado. Se você tivesse me dito...

— Se eu tivesse dito como me sentia, você ficaria desapontado comigo. –o garoto falou, abaixando a cabeça.

— Eu não ficaria! –o moreno imediatamente negou.

— Você ficaria! Eu tinha medo... tinha medo que...que você me odiasse. Você mal falava comigo, pai. Mal passava o tempo comigo e o tempo que ficávamos juntos você só falava sobre Quadribol e seu trabalho idiota! Nunca era sobre mim, era sempre sobre você. E a coisa mais triste é que eu não sei nada sobre sua vida. E você mal sabe sobre a minha. Você nunca se importou em saber, só via o que queria. Estava tão preso ao seu próprio mundo que não percebia o que estava acontecendo comigo.

James tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Na verdade, não esperava que a conversa entre eles tomasse aquele rumo tão depressa, mas agora que havia começado, ele precisava se livrar de todo o veneno de uma vez por todas.

— Há tantas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim... –o garoto disse, suavemente. — Sabia que eu sou o melhor aluno em Herbologia, Astronomia e Estudo das Runas Antigas?

— É claro que eu sei. –Harry começou, emocionado. — Neville nunca pára de falar sobre você sempre que nos encontramos, ele acha você ótimo. Os Professores Angel e Niles também o elogiam muito, eu sei sobre o seu sucesso. Eu sei que você é um aluno excelente. É só...

— Droga nenhuma! Você tem vergonha de mim porque eu faço mais o estilo acadêmico que o esportista que deseja que eu seja. Você sempre me olha como se estivesse profundamente desapontado. Você faz com que eu me sinta um fracasso... –desabafou James.

Harry estava completamente chocado. Não fazia idéia de que James se sentia daquela forma. Era óbvio agora porque o filho o odiava tanto. Suspirou profundamente, caminhando na direção do ruivo cuidadosamente, o coração pesando dentro do próprio peito. Suas mãos suavam quando ele tocou os cabelos do filho carinhosamente, quase como se temesse que o filho pudesse retesar e sair correndo.

O garoto não teve reação alguma, no entanto. Ele apenas fitou o pai em retorno, os enormes olhos verdes implorando por entendimento e amor.

O ódio que Harry sentia de si mesmo aumentou. Se ele tivesse morrido ao invés de Ginny...Como homem de negócios e jogador de Quadribol, ele era o melhor. Mas como pai, ele era terrível. Ginny teria feito um trabalho muito melhor criando James. Ela nunca o teria feito se sentir abandonado e sem amor, como Harry fez.

O moreno notou as lágrimas que corriam dos olhos do filho livremente e secou-as imediatamente.

— Não chore... Parte meu coração ver você chorar... –Harry murmurou. — Eu nunca quis magoar você. Você precisa saber disso.

— Você também está chorando. –James retrucou, tocando o rosto do pai.

Só então Harry percebeu que estava chorando também. Ele segurou a mão de James, apertando-a suavemente. Então o abraçou da mesma forma, não querendo soltá-lo em hipótese alguma.

— Eu não acho que você seja um fracassado. –ele murmurou, emocionado. — Você é a única coisa boa na minha vida, você é perfeito e eu te amo. Sinto muito se fiz com que pensasse diferente, sinto tanto por ser um idiota. –e ele beijou as bochechas do filho carinhosamente. — Eu sou muito ferrado, mas isso não tem nada a ver com você.

— Você nunca me contou como foi na época da Guerra... Nunca me falou sobre a mamãe...

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Ele ainda não queria falar sobre aquilo, mas não podia negar nada ao filho quando ele parecia estar tão triste.

— É porque...dói muito falar sobre sua mãe...Quanto à Guerra...foi tudo muito horrível. Você sabe como são as Guerras. Muitas pessoas morrem por motivos idiotas. Eu perdi pessoas que eram muito preciosas para mim por causa de Voldemort. Perdi meus pais, meu padrinho, o maior mentor que já tive, alguns bons amigos, minha esposa... Eu acho... acho que só estava querendo protegê-lo ao não falar sobre essas coisas.

Harry fez uma pequena pausa, suspirando profundamente.

— Nós vivemos em um mundo pacífico agora, eu não quero que meu passado te ofusque. Eu queria que vivesse uma vida normal e no final das contas acabei estragando tudo. –ele disse, arrependido. — Tudo o que fiz até agora foi para protegê-lo. Foi por amor e preocupação pelo seu futuro. Eu sou culpado por amá-lo tanto que não sei como demonstrar meus sentimentos de forma apropriada. Você não faz idéia como tenho medo de perdê-lo. Você é meu mundo, James, então, por favor, não diga que você é uma decepção. Você é meu orgulho, eu me orgulho de cada pequena coisa que faz. Tenho orgulho de quem você é.

Então foi a vez de James abraçar o pai com força. O homem de cabelos escuros fechou os olhos e aninhou o filho nos braços por um longo tempo.

— Você ainda me odeia? –Harry perguntou.

— Não. –o garoto respondeu, em um suspiro. — Eu só disse aquilo porque você me machucou, mas eu não te odeio.

Harry sorriu, aliviado. Seu coração não doía tanto após aquilo, finalmente podia sentir que as coisas entre eles estavam começando a entrar nos eixos.

— Eu quero saber mais sobre a mamãe e sobre a Guerra. –James disse, olhando o pai em expectativa. — Essa é uma forma de conhecer você também. Eu realmente quero saber tudo sobre você, pai.

O moreno beijou a testa do filho, ajeitando os cabelos dele.

— Tudo bem, mas eu preciso de algum tempo, isso não é fácil pra mim.

Eles foram interrompidos, no entanto, pela chegada tumultuada de Dobby. A pequena criatura apareceu correndo como um louco com um celular que vibrava em suas pequenas mãos. O elfo arfava ao entregar o telefone a James, as enormes orelhas baixas. Dobby tinha um horror à tecnologia Trouxa e odiava atender ao telefone.

— O telefone estava movendo há algum tempo, pequeno Mestre, mas não sabia o que fazer! –Dobby exclamou. — Eu sinto muitíssimo em interromper, mas ele não parava de tremer sobre a mesa! Assustou os outros elfos... –a criatura fitou Harry desculpando-se com um olhar, como se soubesse que havia interrompido alguma coisa importante. Conhecendo o elfo, o moreno tinha quase a certeza de que ele os estivera espionando.

O pequeno celular parou de vibrar por alguns instantes, mas segundos depois, novamente recomeçou, permitindo que James pudesse ver quem era. _LM_. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar para o pai. Então disse:

— Sinto muito, mas eu preciso atender. É o Max...nós temos que discutir...algumas coisas...É pessoal...sobre uma garota que ele está saindo e...

— Está tudo bem, podemos continuar nossa conversa mais tarde. –Harry sorriu.

James realmente não queria terminar a conversa que estavam tendo tão abruptamente, não quando estavam finalmente se acertando. Mas Lucius não iria desistir até que ele atendesse. Além do mais, o garoto sentia falta do namorado e estava louco para poder contar a ele sobre o momento que havia compartilhado com o pai. Harry parecia tão diferente do frio homem de negócios que costumava ser. Com o pai sendo tão bom e aberto, talvez fosse seguro contar a ele que a vassoura que ele acabara de experimentar era de Draco e que estava namorando com Lucius fazia algum tempo.

O garoto abraçou o pai uma última vez e foi para o quarto, então podendo ligar para Lucius. O loiro atendeu na mesma hora.

— Aonde você estava? Por que não retornou nenhuma das minhas ligações? Por que só está me ligando agora? Eu te liguei tantas vezes! –Lucius exclamou do outro lado da linha.

— Sinto muito, eu estava com meu pai. –James respondeu com um sorriso. Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir daquela forma idiota, mas estava feliz demais para se importar.

— Oh...está tudo bem? –o loiro perguntou, soando um pouco preocupado.

— Sim! Está tudo ótimo! –ele afirmou, jogando-se na cama em meio a um suspiro contente. — Ele disse que não está desapontado comigo, ele disse que me ama!

James parecia uma criança que havia acabado de descobrir o mapa para um tesouro maravilhoso e Lucius sorriu com aquela imagem.

— É claro que ele te ama, bobo, eu disse isso. –retrucou.

— Você estava certo, Lucius! Ele só estava com medo. Ainda não me contou tudo, mas eu sei que ele vai. Ele está tão diferente, está mais caloroso e gentil, ele até passou o dia inteiro comigo! E nós voamos juntos, foi tão divertido. Ele não me pressionou nem nada. Pela primeira vez nas nossas vidas, nós nos divertimos juntos! –James exclamou, excitado.

Lucius desejou estar lá para ver a adorável expressão radiante no rosto de James. Ele na verdade sentia ciúmes de Harry. Sabia que aquilo era estúpido, mas não podia evitar. O loiro havia conseguido fazer o ruivo sorrir por diversas vezes, porém nunca foi capaz de fazer com que ele soasse tão feliz e excitado por alguma coisa.

No entanto, havia algo que perturbara Lucius durante o discurso de James.

— Eu fico muito feliz por você. –o loiro começou. — Isso quer dizer que ele voou na Foxy?

— É claro! Ele amou, achou perfeita! Você devia tê-lo visto, Lucius! Os olhos dele brilhavam tanto! Foxy é perfeita pra ele e tudo graças ao seu pai! Eu estou quase convencido de que não vai ter problema algum contar ao papai que a vassoura é sua.

Lucius suspirou profundamente. Ele estava genuinamente feliz por James e ao mesmo tempo triste por ser aquele a levar o namorado de volta a realidade.

— James... você não pode contar ao seu pai que a Foxy é minha. Você não pode dizer a ele que é uma criação do meu pai.

— Por que não? Você não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer? O papai está muito mais aberto e...

— E você está sendo ingênuo. Só porque ele está sendo legal com você pela primeira vez não significa que ele vai continuar assim quando descobrir a verdade sobre nós e sobre aquela vassoura. –o loiro disse de uma só vez.

O ruivo então sentiu o coração se partir.

— Por que você está sendo tão cruel? Eu acabei de te contar que...

— Eu sinto muito, James, mas deixe-me lembrá-lo que não faz muito tempo que você estava reclamando sobre como Potter era uma porcaria de pai!

— Ele admitiu que era uma porcaria! –o ruivo contra-atacou, irritado.

— Ótimo! Mas isso não quer dizer que ele vai nos aceitar! –Lucius replicou.

— Foi você quem disse que eu deveria dar uma chance ao papai e agora está sendo pessimista!

— Eu não estou! Sou apenas realista! Você e seu pai estão se reconciliando, mas Roma não foi criada em um dia, sabia? Essas coisas levam tempo e vocês estão se redescobrindo. Isso não quer dizer que ele vai aceitar tudo o que disser a ele! Eu falei com meu pai e...

— Você falou com seu pai? Sobre o que?

— Bem, ele descobriu sobre o nosso plano e...

— Ele descobriu? –James estava quase histérico. — Por que você tinha que contar a ele?

— Eu tive que contar! Além do mais, ele descobriu tudo sozinho! –Lucius respondeu, também perdendo a paciência. — Será que pode me ouvir? Meu pai não acha que é uma boa idéia dizer ao seu pai que ele criou a Foxy. Ele aprecia o que estamos tentando fazer, mas acha que seu pai vai ficar louco com você por ter mostrado a ele a vassoura. Mas...já que ele já a viu...não mencione meu pai.

— Talvez o papai não vá se importar tanto...quero dizer, eles foram inimigos, mas seu pai trabalhou com a Ordem da Fênix!

— Eu realmente sinto muito, James. Sinto muito por estragar seu momento...Mas meu pai parecia realmente sério sobre isso. Ele acha que é melhor que você não mencione o nome dele. Ele acredita que as conseqüências vão ser severas demais e não quer que você sofra. Eu não quero que você sofra.

Pela primeira vez desde que haviam começado a namorar, James ficou realmente irritado ao ponto de sentir ódio por ele. Estava irritado porque sabia que o que o namorado dissera fazia sentido e muito provavelmente estaria certo sobre a reação de Harry.

No entanto James desejava que suas ilusões sobre o pai pudessem durar por mais tempo. Pelo menos até o fim do Natal. Infelizmente, Lucius havia destruído suas esperanças da forma mais horrível. Ele sentia que poderia chorar a qualquer momento.

— Jimmy...Você está aí? Por favor, fale comigo. –o loiro soava relutante, arrependido, ao murmurar.

— Eu...eu não sei o que dizer ao papai agora. Ele já viu a vassoura e está louco para saber quem a criou. Você é um imbecil! Por que tinha que me dizer isso agora?

Lucius suspirou profundamente.

— Porque eu tinha. Eu não quero que se machuque.

— Você me machucou, seu idiota! Muito!

— James, me escute...

— A coisa mais triste é que provavelmente você está certo e isso tudo é só uma ilusão. –James disse, desanimado. — Mas mesmo assim...agora que eu comecei, tenho que ir até o fim. Não importa quais serão as conseqüências. Eu preciso continuar...então me desculpe, Lucius, mas eu tenho que saber. Eu preciso saber _tudo_ sobre meu pai.

O Sonserino tremeu ligeiramente e então suspirou, derrotado.

— Eu entendo. Apenas...lembre-se que ainda tem a minha Chave de Portal. E que eu te amo. Muito. E realmente sinto a sua falta.

E agora era o momento de James suspirar.

— Eu também te amo e é por isso que preciso continuar, não posso parar agora. Você me ensinou a lutar pelo que eu acredito e por quem eu sou.

— Eu sei... Mas de alguma forma, eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso. Desde que eu conversei com o papai... Ele parecia muito preocupado, James. Esse ódio entre os dois é muito mais profundo e obscuro do que podemos imaginar. Algo de muito ruim aconteceu no passado entre eles. Eu tenho medo que seu pai não vá entender quando você contar a ele sobre nós dois. Mas se você tem que fazer isso, então o faça, só quero que saiba que estou aqui. Venha até mim. Você não tem que enfrentar isso tudo sozinho.

James engoliu em seco já que também tinha um mau pressentimento sobre aquela história toda. Mas algo dentro dele praticamente o obrigava a seguir em frente.

— Vou esperar até depois do Natal para contar tudo a ele e se a reação for ruim, eu prometo que vou para sua casa com a Chave de Portal. Mas...uma parte minha ainda quer acreditar que ele vai entender. Eu sei que ele vai surtar...mas talvez ele aceite com o tempo...

— Talvez, James, talvez... Boa sorte.

— Obrigado. Você também.

Ambos sorriram ao mesmo tempo, mas de forma triste.

— Eu te amo. –Lucius disse, no que James respondeu logo em seguida.

— Eu também te amo.

_Continua..._

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Ah, gente, esse capítulo demorou uns dois dias além do que eu queria ter postado, mas não deixei vocês essa semana sem notícias, não é? Muito obrigada mesmo por todas as reviews e é bom demais saber que vocês não esqueceram de um fic que eu gosto tanto. Vou responder aqueles que me deixaram reviews assinadas! Aos outros, um beijo enorme e uma cerveja amanteigada! Nos vemos na semana que vem! Agora me digam – o Draco não é a coisa mais adorável de todas?_

_**Cenas do próximo capítulo...**_

_Uma janela explodiu, assustando a todos._

— _James..._

— _Eu não sou mais seu filho e quer saber? Eu não dou a mínima! Você nunca foi meu pai mesmo, nunca se importou comigo! Mas tem alguém que se importa! MANSÃO MALFOY! -James gritou inesperadamente e desapareceu no ar._

_**Nota da tradutora: **__ A Blanche tinha escolhido outro teaser pro final desse capítulo, mas eu não pude resistir em trocá-lo por esse. Acho que algumas pessoas vão enlouquecer até a próxima atualização. Alguém imagina mesmo que o Harry ia continuar nesse amor?_

_**Nota da Autora**__: Hahaha Tadinho do Harry. Juro que quando eu comecei a escrever não imaginava que ele fosse ficar tão detestável. XD Mas faz parte da relação amor e ódio que ele tem com o Draco. Nem podia ser diferente! Aliás, numa fic nova que eu comecei a escrever, o Harry está ainda mais terrível, e o Draco ainda mais adorável. XD Eu adoro isso. Enfim... Espero que gostem do capítulo. Vem muita coisa por aí!_


	15. Capítulo Quinze

**Título:** Lessons In Love

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. Um beijo especial também a todos que leram o capítulo anterior, e uma cerveja amanteigada para _**Nanda W. Malfoy, Dark Wolf 03, Fabianadat, Joy S. Lemon, Mah Jeevas. Angelina Corelli, neeBear, Nicky Evans, Maga do 4, Salazar Maxwell, Xena Slash **_pelas reviews maravilhosas do último capítulo e à _**Fabi**_ pelo email inspirador!

.  
.

**_Capítulo Quinze:_**

.

A festa de Natal na casa dos Weasley sempre fora acolhedora e barulhenta. Havia muitos enfeites natalinos pela casa, como velas decoradas flutuando pela cozinha e pela sala. Uma enorme árvore estava próxima a lareira, com pequenas estrelas, lâmpadas cantantes nos tons de vermelho, verde e amarelo, assim como uma enorme faixa de pipocas e biscoitos encantados em volta dos galhos.

A casa parecia estar viva, mas essa sempre fora a atmosfera na "Toca".

James amava aquele lugar, adorava passar o tempo na casa dos avós e ver Molly empanturrá-lo com todo o tipo de comida enquanto contava a ele histórias sobre a infância de sua mãe. Ainda o surpreendia o quão fascinado seu avô Arthur era por qualquer coisa relacionada ao mundo Trouxa.

Era engraçado ver Fred e George atazanar sua pobre mãe com suas já costumeiras brincadeiras e como as filhas de Fleur, Giovanna e Danielle nunca se cansavam de usar seu charme para fazer com que os tios dessem a elas exatamente o que elas queriam. Na verdade, aquilo sempre irritava Vivian e Vanessa, que geralmente passavam o dia inteiro pensando em formas de aborrecer as primas.

Era igualmente divertido ver todas as vezes em que Hermione estapeava a mão de Ron sempre que ele tentava roubar um biscoito de chocolate que estavam sobre a mesa, falando que ele tinha que cuidar da dieta.

James gostava particularmente de seu tio Charlie, que tinha as histórias mais interessantes sobre dragões. O menino se sentia ainda mais próximo a ele já que sabia mais sobre aqueles animais, graças a Lucius e sua fascinação por criaturas mágicas – dragões em especial.

O ruivo sempre tivera a impressão de que Harry era o único elemento estranho em meio a todos eles. O pai agia como se não fizesse parte do grupo, como se fosse um forasteiro. Após algumas taças de vinho e cerveja amanteigada, no entanto, ele parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente, rindo das piadas de Arthur, se deixando ser abraçado por Molly como se ele fosse um de seus filhos e lembrando dos dias de escola com o mesmo entusiasmo de Hermione e Ron.

A atmosfera na casa só ficava silenciosa e pesada quando eles passavam alguns momentos rezando por Ginny ou quando Percy Weasley era levado por um dos gêmeos – que ainda não o perdoavam por ele ter virado as costas para os próprios pais. Após aquilo, tudo parecia voltar ao clima de sempre – muitas conversas, risadas, bebidas, danças e cantoria.

Então era chegada a hora da troca de presentes, a parte mais divertida da noite. Fred e George sempre conseguiam presentear as pessoas com alguma coisa completamente inesperada e divertida, para o deleite de Vivian e Vanessa.

Após a meia-noite, os adultos se juntaram próximos a lareira para recordar dos bons – e às vezes horríveis – velhos tempos e discutir política. Enquanto Patrick e Danielle, os menores, brincavam com os novos presentes, Vanessa, Vivian, Eliza e Giovanna juntavam-se em um dos quatros do segundo andar para falar sobre garotos e a escola. Max, James e Pierre se juntaram a elas alguns momentos depois e se divertiram bastante.

Por volta das duas horas da manhã, Pierre encontrou um grande álbum de couro embaixo da cama que costumava ser de Ron. A respiração de James ficou presa na garganta quando ele viu dezenas de fotos de Harry, Hermione e Ron quando eram adolescentes. No entanto, as que mais o emocionaram foram aquelas onde estavam seus pais juntos. Em todas elas, eles pareciam radiantes e apaixonados. O garoto quase não reconheceu o pai como a mesma pessoa séria que o havia criado. Havia uma foto em particular onde ele, James, estava sendo embalado e beijado pela mãe enquanto Harry os observava de forma amorosa. Vanessa e Vivian exclamaram, deleitadas, diante da visão do bebê James, mas protestaram imediatamente quando o garoto brigou com elas e tomou aquela foto, guardando-a no bolso da calça comprida.

A cada página virada, James ficava ainda mais fascinado. Ele tocou delicadamente cada foto que Ginny aparecia sozinha e sorrindo para a câmera. Sua mãe era tão bonita e havia morrido tão jovem. A sensação de perda era tão grande que ele nem havia percebido quando as lágrimas começaram a escapar pelos cantos dos olhos.

A maior parte do tempo, ele fingia que o fato de não ter sua mãe por perto não fazia qualquer diferença na sua vida. Porém, a verdade era que causava um grande impacto em sua vida e talvez se ela estivesse com ele, James não teria se sentido tão sozinho durante tantos anos. Doía ver Hermione abraçar Max e beijá-lo. Embora ela fizesse o mesmo com ele, não era exatamente a mesma coisa. Ela não era sua mãe.

Como ele desejava que Ginny ainda estivesse com ele. James passara tanto tempo reclamando sobre o comportamento de Harry, quando podia estar aprendendo mais sobre sua mãe. Ele sabia que era corajosa e de bom coração e um pouco travessa às vezes. Mas ele queria saber cada pequeno detalhe sobre a mulher que dera a luz a ele e que havia sido tirada de perto de si tão cedo.

— Você está bem? –Pierre perguntou suavemente. O menino sempre fora mais sensível que os outros.

James olhou para o primo como se tivesse acabado de perceber que o garoto estava ali. Tomando aquele momento de distração como uma deixa, Max tirou todos do quarto para que o primo pudesse ter um momento de privacidade. Antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, ele piscou para James. O ruivo sorriu de volta amavelmente e novamente focou sua atenção para o álbum de fotos.

Ele estava admirando os efeitos da luz do sol nos cabelos de Ginny em uma fotografia que havia sido tirada nos jardins de sua casa quando Eliza entrou no quarto. James fitou a prima distraidamente quando ela sentou-se a seu lado na cama. A garota possuía um estranho brilho nos olhos, mas ele estava muito distraído para perceber.

— Tia Ginny era linda. –ela disse, bem próxima a James.

— Sim, ela era. –o garoto respondeu com um sorriso triste.

— Você se parece com ela. –Eliza observou com um sorriso.

— Eu não sei. Acho que... Alguém disse que eu parecia mais com meu pai.

— Não acho. Você só tem os olhos do tio Harry. Os lábios, o nariz, os cabelos... são muito parecidos com os da Tia Ginny. Bem, você tem os cabelos bagunçados como os do seu pai.

James sorriu com aquilo.

— É, esse cabelo é uma maldição.

Eliza deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos de James e murmurou, próximo a um dos ouvidos dele.

— Eu acho seus cabelos lindos.

James virou-se para fitá-la e os lábios da garota encontraram os dele em um beijo desajeitado. O ruivo pulou imediatamente da cama e o álbum caiu no chão. Ele estava surpreso com a audácia dela. Eliza o olhava em expectativa e os lábios de James formaram uma linha preocupada.

— Olha, Eliza, eu... Nós não devíamos fazer isso. Nós somos primos. –ele falou, racionalizando.

— E daí? Ninguém se importa! Você sabe que bruxos são diferentes dos Trouxas quando se trata dessas coisas. É bem normal que primos se casem.

— Ainda assim... Isso é... Quero dizer... Eu não posso. –o ruivo murmurou.

— Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. –ela declarou de forma apaixonada, para a agonia dele.

James sabia como ela poderia ser persistente, então só havia uma forma de parar com aquilo. Ele teria que dizer que não podia retribuir os sentimentos dela porque já estava apaixonado por outra pessoa.

— Eliza... Eu... Eu gosto de outra pessoa. –falou.

— Besteira. Você não gosta _dele_. Você sabe que não é normal garotos ficarem juntos.

A frase dela quase congelou o coração de James e ele engoliu em seco.

— O quê?

— Você e Lucius Malfoy. Eu sei que você está saindo com ele, eu vi vocês dois juntos uma vez... –Eliza parecia bem irritada enquanto se lembrava do episódio e James empalideceu. — Vocês estavam nadando no lago... E ele estava te beijando... Mas mesmo que meu coração tenha se partido naquele momento, eu me convenci que não deveria fazer nada porque eventualmente você iria perceber que as coisas entre vocês dois não podem dar certo. Eu conversei sobre isso com minhas amigas...

— Elas sabem? –James perguntou, tentando desesperadamente não entrar em pânico.

— Não, eu não contei a elas o seu segredo! Eu nunca faria algo assim! Mesmo que algumas pessoas não se importem com relacionamentos do mesmo sexo, há muitas pessoas que o fazem. Eles iriam rir de você e eu nunca iria permitir algo assim! –Eliza exclamou. — Não, eu apenas perguntei para algumas amigas se era normal garotos... ficarem com outros _daquela_ forma. Elas me disseram que era normal enquanto somos adolescentes... Os garotos gostam de experimentar coisas novas, ou algo assim. Mas eventualmente eles iriam parar com essa besteira e encontrar uma namorada. Então eu não fiquei muito preocupada, ainda estou esperando...

James estava tão estupefato que qualquer palavra lhe fugiu naquele instante. O que ele poderia dizer em uma situação como aquela?

— Eliza... Mesmo que esse fosse o caso... Mesmo se... Eu estivesse apenas... experimentando... com Lucius... Eu não posso ficar com você. Eu não te amo.

Os lábios da garota tremeram e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Eu... Está tudo bem. Eu posso amar por nós dois.

James balançou a cabeça, negativamente, diante do absurdo daquilo tudo.

— Sinto muito, Eliza. Eu gosto de você, mas não estou apaixonado. Eu vejo você como minha irmã mais nova.

— Não tem importância. Você precisa de uma namorada, certo? Ao menos você precisa de uma para que esses boatos de que você é gay parem. Você não vai querer que seu pai saiba disso.

Então realmente havia boatos. James suspirou profundamente. É claro que havia. Vivian e Vanessa tiveram a certeza de inflamar as mentes de todas as garotas com aquelas montagens idiotas.

Um súbito medo começou a se formar dentro dele, mas James tentou manter-se firme.

— Eu não preciso de uma namorada.

— É claro que precisa! Nós temos que mostrar que eles estão errados! –ela disse, levantando-se e caminhando na direção do primo. — Você não é gay.

— Eu sou. –o ruivo confessou, fracamente.

Eliza arregalou os olhos.

— Não, você não é! Você está mentindo, só está confuso! Está tudo bem, você nunca teve uma namorada. Assim que encontrar uma...

— Eu não estou mentindo e eu não estou confuso! Olha... Você é jovem demais, você não está mesmo apaixonada por mim. Só acha que está porque uma vez toda a família contou uma história idiota sobre eu ser um príncipe e você ficou com essa imagem na sua cabeça... Eu não sou perfeito, Eliza. Eu não sou o seu príncipe. Mas sei que você vai encontrar alguém que te ame...

— Pare! Pare de ser cruel!

— Eu estou sendo honesto!

— Não! Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Você não pode amar Lucius Malfoy de verdade!

— Mas eu amo!

Era aquilo então. O início de sua queda. No momento em que James deixou aquelas palavras escaparem por seus lábios, uma reação em cadeia começou. Eliza estava tão irritada que perdeu o controle das próprias emoções.

E como uma criança mimada que lhe havia sido negado o brinquedo preferido, ela estapeou o rosto de James com força e começou a chorar.

— Você não pode! –ela gritou. — Ele não é só um garoto, mas é um Malfoy! Todos sabem que seu pai odeia os Malfoy, ele nunca vai deixar você ficar com Lucius! Se você não o deixar e ficar comigo eu vou contar tudo para o seu pai!

James a observou com uma expressão horrorizada no rosto.

— Você está fora de controle, não sabe o que está dizendo! Acha mesmo que eu vou te amar me chantageando dessa forma? Eu não vou! Deixe de ser idiota!

— Se você não fizer o que eu estou dizendo, eu vou descer as escadas agora mesmo e contar a todos seu segredinho sujo! –Eliza continuou, cega de raiva.

O garoto não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Eliza não teria coragem de fazer algo como aquilo. Ele observou-a atentamente, imaginando onde a garota doce que conhecia havia se escondido. Reparou em suas faces rubras e os cabelos desalinhados e então constatou.

— Você está bêbada!

— Eu não estou!

Ela de fato estava e então não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Eliza estava sendo guiada por suas emoções incontroláveis. Se estivesse sóbria, nunca faria algo assim. James por alguns instantes ficou com pena dela, mas aquilo só serviu para piorar a situação. Eliza não queria sua ajuda, a única coisa que ela desejava era o amor dele e aquilo já pertencia a outra pessoa.

Eliza saiu do quarto como um furacão, descendo as escadas antes que James pudesse tentar pará-la e adentrou a sala de estar de forma dramática. Hermione e Ron quase tiveram um ataque cardíaco quando viram-na chorar histericamente, fazendo com que todos silenciassem. James apareceu alguns instantes depois e seus olhos imediatamente buscaram os de Max. Seu melhor amigo entendeu na mesma hora o que havia acontecido – mesmo que não soubesse quão séria havia sido a conversa entre eles. Todos os outros continuaram sem entender nada.

— O quê? O quê foi? –Hermione perguntou, enquanto tentava acalmar Eliza. — O quê aconteceu, querida?

— James, o quê aconteceu? –Ron também perguntou ao garoto.

O ruivo foi incapaz de abrir a boca. Subitamente começava a se sentir tonto e com falta de ar.

— James não gosta de mim. –ele pôde escutar Eliza a distância. — Ele gosta do Lucius Malfoy! Eles estão namorando! Eu vi os dois se beijando! Por que ele gosta dele, mamãe? Por que ele não gosta de mim?

Hermione colocou a mão sobre o peito, aturdida.

— Cala a boca Eliza! Deixe de ser idiota! –Max exclamou, tentando fazer a irmã parar. — Você não sabe do que está falando!

James sentiu as pernas cederem e recostou-se em uma das paredes, apoiando-se. Ouvia várias vozes falando ao mesmo tempo, mas não conseguia distinguir nenhuma delas. Seu olhar cruzou com um par de gélidos olhos verdes e seu mundo desabou.

— Do quê ela está falando? –Harry perguntou, parado a frente do filho com uma expressão assustada no rosto. — Me responda. Isso é verdade?

— É claro que não é! –Max respondeu rapidamente já que o amigo ainda não conseguia falar nada.

— Eu não estou falando com você e sim com James. James. Me responda. AGORA! –Harry gritou. — Diga que isso é apenas uma piada de mau gosto.

— Harry, pega leve com ele. Eliza está bêbada...Obviamente ela está confusa e não sabe o que está dizendo. Aposto que isso é coisa de Vivian e Vanessa! –Hermione falou, parecendo bem irritada.

As duas meninas negaram na mesma hora, mas eram culpadas, no entanto.

— Espera aí! Por que você está culpando as nossas meninas? –George resmungou.

— Quem mais beberia pelas nossas costas e encorajariam os mais novos a fazer o mesmo? –Hermione perguntou.

Os dois começaram a discutir na mesma hora. Harry ainda fitava James, esperando por uma resposta. Do fundo do coração ele queria acreditar que aquilo tudo não passava de uma mentira, a desilusão de uma menina rejeitada que deveria saber que não podia beber aquela idade.

Porém, havia uma outra parte de seu coração que acreditava que aquilo era verdade porque a mesmíssima coisa havia lhe acontecido uma vez. Harry não podia permitir que aquilo acontecesse novamente. Ele nunca iria deixar que seu filho estivesse envolvido em um relacionamento tão vergonhoso.

— JAMES! Me responda! –Harry sacudiu o garoto até que recebeu uma reação dele.

— SIM É VERDADE! ESTÁ FELIZ AGORA? É VERDADE, EU SOU GAY! EU AMO O LUCIUS E ELE É MEU NAMORADO! –James gritou.

Harry soltou o braço do garoto imediatamente, como se James tivesse uma doença contagiosa e imediatamente fez-se um silêncio mortal na sala.

— Você... –Harry começou e podia sentir a raiva crescendo dentro de si. Seu encontro com Draco ainda estava recente demais em sua mente, o que só fazia com que as coisas piorassem para James. — Como pôde? Como... Você está tentando me magoar? ESTÁ TENTANDO ME ARRUINAR?

— Isso não tem nada a ver com você! É coisa minha! Eu não me envergonho de nada! –James exclamou, irritado.

— Você tem todos os motivos pra se envergonhar! Meu filho não é uma droga de uma bicha, está me ouvindo? E como tem a coragem de beijar um Malfoy? Eu te avisei sobre esse garoto! EU DISSE QUE ELE ERA PERIGOSO MAS VOCÊ SE DEIXOU SER SEDUZIDO PELA MALDADE DELE! ELE SÓ ESTÁ TE USANDO, SEU IDIOTA! O PAI DELE PROVAVELMENTE ESTÁ ARMANDO ALGUMA COISA CONTRA MIM E RINDO PELAS MINHAS COSTAS! VOCÊ NÃO VAI VOLTAR PRA HOGWARTS, EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR! VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VERÁ ESSE GAROTO!

James começou a chorar silenciosamente, mas tentou manter o quanto conseguiu o queixo firme enquanto começou a falar.

— Ele estava certo sobre você, ele me disse que você não entenderia... Ele me falou que era tudo uma ilusão, que isso iria acontecer...

— CALA A BOCA! Não fale besteiras! Será que não percebe o que está falando? Ele virou você contra mim, é esse o jogo dele! Ele não vai parar até que destrua minha família por completo, aquece desgraçado!

— EU NÃO VOU ME CALAR! –James gritou de volta. — Ele nunca me encorajou a me voltar contra você, muito pelo contrário! Ele sempre fica falando para eu te dar uma chance! É _você _quem sabota o nosso relacionamento! E daí se eu gosto do Lucius? Você não pode me impedir de amá-lo! Você pode me tirar de Hogwarts mas eu não vou deixá-lo! Pelo menos ele me ama, diferente de você, que nem ao menos tenta me entender! Eu estou te dizendo que gosto dele mas você não me ouve!

— Eu estou te ouvindo e é exatamente porque eu te amo que eu estou fazendo isso! Você não vai voltar para a escola e não vai entrar em contato com aquele garoto nunca mais! Essa é a minha palavra final! Eu não acredito que você foi tão ingênuo! Você acha que esse garoto te ama? Ele está brincando com você, te usando! O pai dele provavelmente está por trás disso tudo! Eu devia tê-lo matado quando tive a chance! AQUELE BASTARDO, FILHO DA PUTA!

Uma janela explodiu, assustando a todos.

— Harry, tente se acalmar! –Hermione gritou.

— ACALMAR? –outra janela explodiu no mesmo instante Os olhos do moreno estavam injetados, tamanha raiva que sentia. — Você está me pedindo para ter calma depois de ouvir as blasfêmias que saíram da boca do meu filho? Será que não ouviu o que ele disse? Ele está _apaixonado _pelo filho daquele desgraçado! Um garoto! Um maldito MALFOY! Isso só pode ser a merda de um pesadelo!

Harry continuava falando, enraivecido, mesmo que o fôlego lhe faltasse algumas vezes.

— Eu sabia que o Malfoy estava tramando alguma coisa! Ele voltou por algum motivo, ele voltou pra transformar minha vida num inferno de novo! Quem ia pensar que ele ia descer tão baixo a ponto de usar o próprio filho para magoar o meu para me atingir! Mas dessa vez eu não vou deixar que ninguém me impeça de ter a minha vingança!

— Harry, querido, eu tenho certeza de que não é o que parece! –Molly disse, também tentando acalmá-lo. — Talvez Draco nem saiba o que está acontecendo...

— Eu não acredito, Molly! Por que você sempre fica do lado daquele bastardo?

— Draco não foi o responsável pela...

James não conseguiu ouvir mais nenhuma palavra do que a avó dizia porque todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Aproveitando o fato de que Harry discutia naquele momento com Molly e Arthur e não com o menino, Max se aproximou do amigo e o abraçou. As gêmeas vieram em seguida e também fizeram o mesmo, abraçando-o de forma protetora.

Mas James não conseguia sentir qualquer calor. Sua alma estava completamente congelada.

E mais uma vez Harry voltou suas atenções para o filho.

— Já chega! Nós vamos embora! –ele segurou o braço de James e o arrastou até a porta da frente. — Eu não vou ficar em um lugar onde as pessoas acham que é normal meu filho ser...MERDA! eu nem quero pensar nisso! E você! –Harry gritou para o filho. — Você não vai sair do seu quarto até que eu diga o contrário!

— Harry, seja razoável! Você _sabe_ que ele é inocente! –Molly disse e algo no tom de voz dela fez com que o moreno se arrepiasse por completo.

Harry se perguntou se ela sabia a verdade sobre aquele dia e então entrou em pânico. Ele simplesmente não conseguia olhá-la. Não podia encará-la porque estava por demais envergonhado com toda aquela situação. E se ele pudesse ver toda a horrível verdade nos olhos dela? E se ela o _acusasse_ de ter abandonado Ginny naquele dia? E se ela contasse a _James _o que havia acontecido? Ele iria morrer de vergonha.

— Harry, você está machucando o James! Solte o braço dele! –Hermione gritou mais uma vez. — Ron, faz alguma coisa!

Mas o tio não precisou fazer nada, já que foi James quem se soltou, violentamente do aperto de Harry, abrindo a porta e correndo para o quintal.

— JAMES! –Harry gritou, correndo atrás dele.

O garoto estava parado no meio da neve. Os flocos imediatamente cobriram os cabelos ruivos e alguns caíram sobre seus cílios, misturando-se às suas lágrimas. Ele parecia assustado, aflito, porém determinado.

E Harry imediatamente temeu a determinação que viu nos olhos do filho.

— James...

— Se eu sou realmente uma desgraça, é melhor que fique longe de mim. –James afirmou e as palavras dele cortaram o coração de Harry. — Eu não sou mais seu filho e quer saber? Eu não dou a mínima! Você nunca foi meu pai mesmo! Você nunca se importou comigo. Mas sabe, tem alguém que se importa! MANSÃO MALFOY! –o ruivo gritou, inesperadamente e desapareceu no ar.

Harry caiu sobre a neve fofa com as mãos sobre a cabeça, um grito estrangulado escapando de seus lábios. Molly correu até o moreno, cobrindo os ombros dele com um cobertor. Ron e Hermione ficaram ao seu lado, mas Harry os ignorou completamente.

— O que eu fiz para merecer isso? –perguntou em meio às lágrimas. — Meu filho foi tirado de mim e é tudo culpa daquele bastardo! Será que não era suficiente me destruir uma vez? –Harry levantou-se subitamente. — Ele gritou Mansão Malfoy? Foi isso o que James disse?

— Foi. –Molly respondeu tristemente.

— Ele foi até _aquele lugar_? –Harry estava descontrolado. — Agora mesmo que eu vou matar aquele filho da mãe!

— Harry, será que pode se acalmar? Você não vai fazer bem algum ao seu filho se for atrás dele nesse estado! Ele não vai te ouvir! –Hermione exclamou.

— Pare de ficar mandando eu me acalmar! Ele é _meu _filho, ele não pode fazer isso! Malfoy não pode usar meu filho para me magoar! Eu tenho que contar a ele sobre... Eu preciso contar a ele a verdade sobre a morte de Ginny. É a única maneira de separá-lo daquele garoto... –a expressão enlouquecida no rosto do moreno assustava Hermione.

— Você sabe que nós tentamos convencê-lo disso por tantos anos! Você deveria ter contado tudo a ele, Harry. Foi você quem escolheu _protegê-lo_ da verdade. Não pode contar _agora_. Ele está nervoso, confuso e irritado! Você não pode colocar um peso desses sobre os ombros dele, ele vai sofrer demais!

— Ele vai superar... O que importa agora é afastá-lo daqueles bastardos, mostrar quem os Malfoy são realmente.

— Você não vai ganhar a confiança do seu filho assim. Ele vai te odiar por isso. –Hermione ainda tentava usar a razão com Harry;

— Ele pode me odiar agora, mas vai me agradecer depois.

— Ron, diz alguma coisa!

— O que você quer que eu diga? Eu não gosto disso tanto quanto o Harry! Eu ficaria louco se Max estivesse no lugar de James!

— Obrigado, Ron. Eu vou a Mansão Malfoy agora mesmo! E não tentem me impedir. –Harry falou em tom de aviso a todos.

— Harry... –a Sra. Weasley o chamou, suavemente e o moreno não teve outra opção a não ser fitá-la. — Apenas lembre-se de uma coisa. James e o filho de Draco não merecem pagar pelos erros de seus pais. Essa sua raiva não tem nada a ver com James e tudo a ver com Draco.

— Molly, ele está usando meu filho contra mim!

— Você não tem certeza. E é por isso que deve ter cuidado ou você vai destruir seu relacionamento com James para sempre.

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não. Isso é para o bem dele. Eu não vou descansar enquanto ele não estiver comigo de novo.

**LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL**

— Senhor, Senhor... Alguém acabou de aparecer na sala, Senhor! –o elfo doméstico disse, sacudindo Draco até que ele acordasse. — Nós o amarramos, mas ele é inquieto. Não sabemos mais o que fazer, Senhor.

Draco resmungou alguma coisa qualquer enquanto abria os olhos lentamente e tentava se situar ao que estava a sua volta. Levantou-se um pouco trôpego e vestiu-se com um belo robe de seda. Caminhou então tropeçando até a sala; ele havia bebido uma poção do sono junto com uma dose de uísque algumas horas antes e ainda estava se sentindo tonto. Não conseguia entender porquê havia acordado em um primeiro momento já que não conseguia dormir de forma decente fazia algum tempo. Draco tinha a certeza de que suas ordens haviam sido expressas quanto a não acordá-lo depois da meia-noite a não ser que a casa estivesse pegando fogo.

E Tinkerbell havia falado alguma coisa para ele e o que era mesmo? Nada relacionado a casa em chamas, mas sobre alguém na sala de estar.

Então Draco congelou quando percebeu o que aquilo queria dizer. Procurou em suas vestes a varinha, mas não a encontrou. Ele apenas resmungou, irritado. Não podia acreditar que alguém tivera a audácia de invadir sua casa em pleno Natal.

— Você disse que havia alguém na sala. Perguntou o nome dele? –Draco questionou Tinkerbell.

— Não Senhor... –o elfo respondeu, com as orelhas baixas.

Draco suspirou, mas não estava muito preocupado. Não era a primeira vez que algo como aquilo acontecia. Desde que ele havia voltado para o Reino Unido, os repórteres do Profeta Diário estavam tentando invadir sua casa em busca de qualquer fofoca ou, como um deles havia dito para Draco uma vez, _"fotografá-lo dançando nu em plena lua cheia enquanto preparava uma poção das trevas". _Draco sorriu amargamente diante daquela lembrança.

— Como ele é? Eu espero que não seja o Graham do Planeta Diário novamente...

— É um jovem, Senhor, com vibrantes cabelos vermelhos e grandes olhos verdes. Ele está chorando...eu fiquei com pena dele...Mas não o conhecemos, Senhor, então temos que ser cuidadosos. Ele fica chamando pelo Mestre Lucius...ele disse que conhece o jovem Mestre.

— O quê? Merlin...não pode ser! É o James? –Draco perguntou para si mesmo, correndo até a sala, o mais rápido que conseguiu. — Seus elfos domésticos idiotas, ele é só um garoto! Que mal poderia fazer?

Draco abriu a porta de supetão e seu coração comprimiu-se ao ver James amarrado no chão, as lágrimas rolando livremente por seu rosto. Imediatamente ajoelhou-se ao lado do garoto enquanto ordenava aos elfos domésticos que o livrassem naquele instante.

Quando James se livrou das amarras, ele abraçou Draco com força, por reflexo. O loiro ficou surpreso em um primeiro momento, mas aos poucos começou a acariciar os cabelos do garoto até que ele parasse de tremer em seus braços.

— Você está bem? O que aconteceu? –perguntou quando James começou a esfregar o rosto, secando as lágrimas, não querendo demonstrar fraqueza perto de Draco.

— Posso ficar aqui? Eu não tenho mais nenhum lugar para ir... –o garoto disse, em um fio de voz.

Draco não gostou nem um pouco de ouvir aquilo. Na mesma hora chamou a atenção de Tinkerbell para que trouxesse um copo de água para James e só então respondeu.

— Você pode ficar aqui...mas vai ter que me dizer o motivo. Por que está aqui? E como chegou aqui afinal?

— Chave de Portal. –Lucius respondeu assim que entrou na sala.

Enquanto James corria até o namorado e o abraçava fortemente, Draco reparou nos dedos do garoto, avistando o anel prateado ali e suspirou.

— Lucius... essa Chave de Portal não é um brinquedo, sabia?

— Eu emprestei ao James para o caso de acontecer alguma coisa...e eu não me arrependo. Ele está aqui, não é? O que quer dizer que o pai dele foi horrível com ele. –Lucius respondeu, desafiador.

— Eu aposto que Potter está ensandecido. –Draco resmungou, fazendo uma careta.

— Ele não vai sentir minha falta. Ele descobriu que eu sou gay e estou namorando o Lucius...Ele disse que eu era uma desgraça. –James disse de forma pequenina, as mãos apertando as vestes do namorado. — Eu não sou mais o filho dele...Eu nunca mais quero vê-lo.

O coração de Draco começou a bater mais forte e de maneira errática ao ouvir aquilo. Então Potter já sabia sobre Lucius e James. A Caixa de Pandora havia sido aberta. O inferno estava prestes a começar.

— Não se preocupe, Jimmy, você está seguro agora. –Lucius respondeu, abraçando o ruivo protetoramente.

Draco suspirou profundamente. _"Estúpido e despreocupado amor adolescente."_, ele pensou. _"O pesadelo está só começando."._ Sua cabeça começou a latejar.

— Eu tenho certeza de que ele não disse que você era uma desgraça. Ele provavelmente disse que você queria desgraçá-lo ou algo assim. –Draco falou, com a mente perdida no passado.

— Isso não é a mesma coisa? –Lucius retrucou, com uma careta.

— Não exatamente. Ele acredita que a situação é uma desgraça, não James em particular. E ele tem razão, sabe? Eu avisei a vocês, garotos...Um Malfoy e um Potter juntos... É uma combinação explosiva. Potter nunca aceitaria isso de bom grado...

— Por que não, pai? Será que não merecemos ser felizes? Por que nós temos que pagar pelos seus erros?

— Por Merlin, Lucius, você sabe o porquê! Além do mais...Há muito que vocês ainda não sabe,. Eu conheço o temperamento de Potter muito bem... Ele vai ficar muito irritado quando chegar aqui. –Draco disse, amargamente. —Ah, a água! Faça James bebê-la, Luc. Eu daria algo mais forte para você, mas ainda é menor de idade. Além do mais, eu preciso ter muito cuidado com o que sirvo a você enquanto estiver aqui em casa. Eu não quero Potter me acusando de nada além do seqüestro...

James engasgou quando percebeu as implicações do que Draco havia acabado de falar e o loiro apenas deu alguns tapinhas gentis em suas costas.

— Vamos lá, James, calma, não se preocupe. Se você quer ficar aqui, eu não faço qualquer objeção. Mas...eu não acho que Lucius e eu teremos tempo para dar a você uma visita turística pela casa, ou contar as histórias engraçadas sobre nossos ancestrais. –ele sorriu, escarninho. — Na verdade, eu acredito que você não terá tempo nem de conhecer o quarto de hóspedes...

— Por que não?

Draco não precisou dizer mais uma palavra. Uma enorme explosão na porta principal foi resposta suficiente. Havia sido cedo demais, mas Draco sabia que aquilo iria acontecer eventualmente.

— MALFOY! –ele ouviu o grito e retesou levemente.

— Lucius, leve James para o quarto ao lado do seu usando a passagem secreta da biblioteca e fique lá por algum tempo. –Draco ordenou.

— MALFOY! –ele ouviu o grito novamente.

Draco serviu-se de uma generosa dose de uísque com as mãos trêmulas e bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez, preparando-se então para o furacão chamado Harry Potter.

**_Continua..._**

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ gente do céu, eu quero bater no Harry por tudo o que ele fez! Digam se ele não merece mesmo o prêmio de pior pai do mundo? Quando a gente achava que aquele tapa havia sido o cúmulo, ele fez isso! Mas aguardem que fica muito pior! E gente, um recadinho que é um pedido de desculpas pela falta de atualização nas ultimas semanas: fiquei enrolada com algumas coisas no trabalho e só agora consegui postar, com a ajuda da minha beta-ídola, Blanche. Um beijão em todos e obrigada mais uma vez por todas as reviews e emails, vocês são ótimos! Até a próxima semana, assim espero!_

_**Nota da Autora: **__Ah, tadinho do Harry... Por que será que eu sempre faço ele de vilão e o Draco de bonzinho? Será porque o Draco é... bem, o famoso Draco Malfoy, o príncipe loiro do mundo mágico, o... vocês entenderam. Eu amo o Draco. Nunca vou deixar de amar, não importa o que a JK tenha feito com ele no livro. E cá entre nós, eu acho que ela se sentiu tentada a fazer os dois ficarem juntos, mas depois inventou aquele finalzinho tosco pra enganar a si mesma. Mwahahaha Mas enfim, o Harry sempre acaba concordando comigo e amando o Draco também. Hahahaha Por isso, não atirem pedras ainda! XD_

_**Enquanto isso no capítulo dezesseis...**_

— _Sempre em negação Potter! Será que não se cansa disso?_

_Harry cuspiu no rosto de Draco e segurou-o pela gola de suas vestes, murmurando próximo aos lábios dele._

— _Continue me provocando...você sabe que eu só preciso de um motivo para matar você..._

— _Você tem um motivo. –Draco retrucou, malicioso, respirando pesadamente nos lábios de Harry._

_**Nota da tradutora: **__ Okay, não me matem por esse teaser! A culpa é toda da Blanche! Ela que fica fazendo essa maldade com os leitores! Atualizações rápidas vêm na mesma velocidade das reviews! Comentem então! *chata* HAHAHA até mais seus lindos!_

_**Nota da Autora: **__hahahaha É verdade! Meus teasers sempre foram muito malignos. O pior foi ainda não ter terminado essa história... *bad girl*_


	16. Capítulo Dezesseis

**Título:** Lessons In Love

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução:**Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos:**como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. Um beijo enorme com gosto de uma boa noitada com Lucius Malfoy aos dezenove lindos que deixaram comentários no último capítulo – _**Manda-chan43, Makie, Vivvi Prince Snape, Mah Jeevas, Fabi, Maga do 4, Joy S. Lennon, Angelina Corelli, Sta-Leticia, neeBear, Lucy Wane, DW03, karly, Inu, Xena Slash, Mira-chan Tsukino, stupideadkyra, babikt**_ – e em especial à _**Lidia Malfoy**_ que deixou a review de número **300**! Obrigada a todo o apoio, gente! Espero estar deixando todos felizes com as atualizações. E um beijo também a quem lê e não comenta, não esqueço de vocês, viu? _(mas se quiserem comentar, fiquem à vontade, eu adoro ler!)_ Boa leitura, gente!

.

_**Capítulo Dezesseis:**_

.  
.

Para Harry, cruzar olhares com os penetrantes orbes azuis gelados de Draco era como estar em um turbilhão que o remetia ao passado onde ambos haviam se encontrado pela última vez. O robe sedoso e transparente que o loiro usava confundiu seus sentidos por alguns instantes. Draco estava simplesmente lindo sob a luz pálida da lua.

Os sentimentos de amor e ódio misturavam-se no coração de Harry, dificultando sua respiração. Ergueu a varinha, sedento por sangue e mais. Draco ainda permanecia imóvel. Tudo o que o moreno queria era um motivo, apenas um, para justificar seus sentimentos extremos. Mas o loiro permanecia indiferente e frio, tal qual o tempo do lado de fora.

Harry respirou profundamente enquanto pedia ao próprio coração que se acalmasse. Não importava o quão hipnotizante Draco era, ele não podia deixar-se distrair. Ele era um homem com uma missão, estava lá para resgatar seu filho, mesmo que James tivesse ido até a Mansão Malfoy por conta própria.

— Onde está meu filho? –perguntou, entre os dentes. Ele se odiava por não ser capaz de impedir que seus pensamentos luxuriosos cruzassem sua cabeça.

— Eu pedi a Lucius que o levasse até um dos nossos quartos de hóspedes. –Draco respondeu em um tom lento.

Harry sentiu-se arrepiar. Ele adorava aquela voz sedosa e rouca que parecia capturá-lo de forma macia até que seu coração estivesse preso e perdido para sempre.

Havia muitos anos de ira e desejo reprimidos entre ambos e Harry sentia a necessidade de estrangular Draco, espancá-lo e depois possuí-lo sem parar até que ele estivesse ofegante e gritando por mais. A sensação era tão forte que pensou que poderia desmaiar e estava mortificado por ela. De alguma forma precisava se concentrar. E rápido. Ele não estava ali para se agarrar com Draco. Estava ali pelo seu filho.

"_Merda! É por isso que eu o odeio tanto! Ele deve ter feito alguma coisa comigo! O que mais poderia explicar minha insanidade quando estou perto dele? Eu tentei tanto ficar longe... Por que ele sempre me trás novamente para perto? Por que tem que me __enfeitiçar__ assim?"_, Harry pensava, de forma aturdida.

— JAMES! –gritou, era melhor pensar no filho e em sua raiva.

— Ele vai descer em breve, Potter. –Draco comentou. — Eu disse que ele poderia ficar, sob a condição de conversar com você.

— VOCÊ O QUÊ? –Harry aproximou-se de Draco, prestes a pular em sua jugular e o loiro estremeceu com aquela proximidade. Saber que ele não era o único a ser afetado por aquele encontro, deixava o moreno um pouco feliz. — Você o deixou ficar aqui? Que piada! Você sabe que eu posso te denunciar por seqüestro, não sabe? Você deu uma Chave de Portal para o meu filho que levava diretamente a sua casa!

— Eu não dei nada a ele! –o outro retrucou. — Eu dei a Chave de Portal ao _Lucius_, que a emprestou ao seu filho, caso ele precisasse. Lucius estava com a impressão de que você poderia se transformar em um Dementador e sugar toda a felicidade de James a qualquer momento. Eu imagino de onde ele tirou essa idéia, considerando quão equilibrado você está! Como pode me acusar de seqüestrar James se ele apareceu aqui por livre e espontânea vontade? Seu filho tem medo de _você,_ Potter, não de mim!

— Besteira! Isso é tudo culpa _sua_! Você o envenenou contra mim! Você o fez me odiar!

Draco soltou uma sonora e gutural gargalhada.

— Eu não tenho tamanho poder, Potter, embora eu gostasse de tê-lo. Não, meu caro Potter. Infelizmente, você é o único culpado por perder o respeito do seu filho. O crédito é todo seu! Vejamos o que aconteceu... Você deixou o passado interferir, não deixou? Eu sei. –os olhos de Draco brilharam intensamente, como se ele tivesse feito uma grande descoberta. — Eu sei do que você tem medo. Você teme que ele descubra onde o papai dele estava quando a mãe dele foi morta.

— CALA A BOCA, CALA A BOCA, CALA A BOCA! –Harry perdeu a calma e acertou um soco em Draco, que caiu no chão.

Harry parecia um leão enfurecido, prestes a abater sua presa enquanto Draco apenas lambeu o filete de sangue que escorria de seus lábios, sorrindo maldosamente.

— As coisas entre nós sempre foram meio violentas. Nunca estivemos satisfeitos com a boa e velha rotina dos apaixonados, certo, Potter? Sempre tinha que ter um pouco de sangue, cortes, chutes e xingamentos no nosso relacionamento ferrado. E que foda elas eram. –Draco disse com um sorriso escarninho.

— Vai se ferrar! –ele disse, imediatamente segurando a garganta de Draco com ambas as mãos, antes que o loiro pudesse se levantar e ele pressionou da maneira exata para que pudesse assustá-lo.

O problema é que raramente Draco tinha medo de Harry.

— Me dê meu filho! As coisas entre nós acabaram há muito tempo! Ele não tem nada a ver com isso!

— Eu não podia concordar mais com você, mas acho que você não entendeu, certo? Eu não sou culpado, Potter. Eu nunca fui culpado! –Draco sentiu o aperto em sua garganta aumentar e ele fez uma careta. — Tudo bem, eu sou culpado de muita coisa! Mas não _daquilo_. E eu não estou roubando seu filho de você. A verdade é que você o afastou, Potter. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Ele acabou se apaixonando pelo Lucius por uma dessas estúpidas ironias do destino... Eu também não gosto nem um pouco disso, mas não há nada que possa fazer! Eles se amam, eu os vi juntos, é verdadeiro. O amor deles é real.

— Pare de ser ridículo! Eu duvido que meu filho esteja apaixonado pelo seu! Aposto que ele está enfeitiçado!

Novamente, Draco ousou rir.

— Todos que estão apaixonados estão enfeitiçados, não necessariamente por meios mágicos... Mas o amor _é_ mágico, não é?

— Corta esse papo e me diz exatamente onde posso encontrar James e então nós sairemos dessa pocilga o quanto antes. Eu não suporto ficar no mesmo lugar que você, não suporto nem ao menos olhar pra você!

— Besteira e nós dois sabemos disso. –o loiro disse, provocando-o. — Seu problema é que nunca conseguiu me esquecer. E você ainda me quer. Da mesma forma que eu te quero.

Aquelas palavras sussurradas em um tom sedutor fizeram Harry se arrepiar todo. Lentamente, Draco colocou as mãos sobre as do moreno, afastando-as de seu pescoço. O toque do loiro o queimava. Ele podia até ter sido fraco diante daquela voz e daquele olhar no passado, mas eles não seriam sua queda agora. Harry já estava vacinado contra os encantos de Draco, não importava o quão sedutor ele era.

Harry precisava salvar James do mesmo destino que o seu. Os Malfoy não eram boa coisa e seu filho iria descobrir aquilo da pior maneira.

— Você está errado. Eu não te quero. Eu fui idiota uma vez, mas não mais. Sinto nojo só de te olhar. –o moreno disse, com desdém.

— Sempre em negação, Potter. Será que você não se cansa?

Harry cuspiu no rosto de Draco e segurou-o pela gola de suas vestes, murmurando próximo aos lábios dele.

— Continue me provocando...você sabe que eu só preciso de um motivo para matar você...

— Você tem um motivo. –Draco retrucou, malicioso, respirando pesadamente nos lábios de Harry. — Um bem legítimo, segundo _você mesmo_. Tudo pode acabar essa noite, Potter, você pode acabar com tudo. A agonia, a culpa, o desejo... Você pode me matar. Eu estou ao seu dispor. Então vá em frente e me mate. Estive esperando por esse momento por um longo tempo. Eu mereço morrer, eu confesso. Então me mate. Agora!

Harry reparou na seriedade nos olhos de Draco e assustou-se, especialmente porque uma parte dele realmente queria seguir em frente. O loiro era realmente um covarde, mas sempre que se tratava de Harry, ele se tornava ousado e petulante. Aquilo o irritava.

— Murmure as palavras... murmure o feitiço do jeito que sempre quis. –Draco sussurrou, roçando os lábios pelos de Harry de maneira suave.

Seus lábios eram hipnóticos, assim como sua voz. O tecido do robe de Draco o estava enlouquecendo, assim como o perfume, que inebriava seus sentidos. Se as coisas continuassem daquela forma, Harry iria acabar fazendo, mas não o que o loiro lhe pedia. Faria algo diferente, algo pegajoso e sujo e delicioso. Algo que ele estava sonhando fazer por um longo tempo. Uma coisa que o fazia acordar no meio da noite arfando e necessitando alivio.

Algo que ele se envergonhava tremendamente.

Aquele era o problema. Harry ainda desejava Draco. Ainda queria aquele bastardo pegajoso mesmo que ele fosse responsável pela morte de sua esposa. Harry era a escória. Ele se odiava e merecia apenas o ódio dos outros. Mais uma vez ele fitou Draco e engoliu em seco. Observar aqueles olhos cinza-prateados era como mergulhar nas águas turbulentas de um oceano.

— O que você está fazendo? SOLTE MEU PAI! –Lucius gritou, correndo na direção deles e atacando Harry.

— Lucius, pare! –James gritou, logo atrás dele.

— Me solte, seu pirralho! –Harry reclamou, caindo de lado, com o loiro mais jovem sobre ele, tentando se desvencilhar dos socos que eram desferidos em sua direção. Tinha que admitir, mas Lucius Malfoy era realmente forte para um garoto de dezesseis anos.

— Lucius, você ouviu James! Saia! –Draco ordenou quando se recompôs. Levantou-se com alguma dificuldade e juntou toda força que tinha para afastar o filho de Harry. — O que eu já lhe ensinei sobre não atacar nossos convidados? –perguntou, com um sorrisinho.

O loiro mais jovem fez uma careta.

— Ele estava em cima de você! Por que você deixou?

Draco fitou Harry que não desviava o olhar, de forma intensa.

— Porque é divertido. –ele respondeu, com seu costumeiro sarcasmo. — É sempre um prazer ficar por baixo de Potter...

Harry corou violentamente, mas rapidamente se recompôs, fitando James.

— Vamos embora, James! –ele ordenou. — Você não pertence a esse lugar, não sabe nada sobre eles! Os Malfoy são detestáveis. Eu estou pronto para perdoar suas tendências homossexuais, mas nunca vou aceitar que namore um Malfoy!

— Você vai perdoar as _tendências homossexuais _dele? –Draco questionou, surpreso. — Nossa, Potter... Se James soubesse a verdade...

— CALA A BOCA, MALFOY! Eu vou levar meu filho embora, essa é uma conversa particular! Você não tem o direito...

— Eu tenho todo o direito do mundo, se levarmos em consideração que essa é a minha casa! –Draco replicou, de forma mais séria daquela vez. — E você chama isso de _conversa_? Como pode falar dessa forma com seu filho? Quem você pensa que é para dizer que perdoa as tendências homossexuais dele? Por Merlin! Agora eu entendo porque seu garoto está tão desesperado para ficar longe de você que chega a preferir ficar comigo! Você é horrível!

— _Eu_ sou horrível? –Harry sorriu cinicamente. — Eu sou horrível... Depois de tudo o que eu fiz... Eu sou horrível! Isso é realmente perfeito vindo de você.

— Ele tem razão. Você é horrível. –James disse em um fio de voz.

Harry imediatamente virou-se na direção do filho.

— Você não diria isso se soubesse tudo sobre mim! Quem diabos livrou o mundo de Voldemort? Eu!

— E o Snape, não vamos esquecer disso. –Draco emendou, friamente. — Você pode deliberadamente deixá-lo de fora dos seus contos de aventura, mas sabe que ele teve um papel importante na sua vitória contra Voldemort.

— Snape? Snape é um assassino!

— Ele fez o que tinha que fazer! Escolheu você ao Dumbledore!

— Ele matou Dumbledore a sangue frio!

— E isso o destruiu, mas era necessário!

— Era necessário para salvar a sua pele, seu bastardo! Havia outra solução!

— Não havia e você sabe disso, ele não fez isso só por mim! Ele fez porque Dumbledore o ordenou! O velho estava morrendo mesmo! Ele não podia arriscar seu melhor espião, aquilo arruinaria tudo o que a Ordem havia trabalhado por tanto tempo para conseguir!

James e Lucius trocaram olhares, imaginando até onde aquela conversa iria chegar. Eles concluíram, impressionados, que realmente não sabiam nada a respeito do passado dos pais. Sabiam de suas reputações. James sabia que Harry era um grande herói. Lucius, por sua vez, sabia que Draco havia sido um moleque mimado que se voltou para o lado do bem no final. Mas era apenas isso, eles não conheciam os detalhes. O ruivo não sabia o quanto o pai havia sofrido ou quantas pessoas havia perdido. Ele apenas imaginou que sabia, mas não fazia realmente idéia. Com o loiro, a mesma coisa acontecia. A única vantagem que Lucius tinha era que ele sabia algumas das histórias do pai porque o próprio fez questão de contar-lhe. Harry e James não tinham qualquer tipo de diálogo.

— Quer dizer que o tio Severus matou o Diretor anterior de Hogwarts? O bruxo mais poderoso que já existiu? –Lucius perguntou.

— _Tio Severus_? Você ainda mantém contato com aquele velho morcego? –Harry fez uma careta descontente. — Por que eu estou surpreso mesmo? Vê, James? Vê que tipo de gente eles são? Confraternizando com assassinos... Snape é alguém que deveria estar em Azkaban, fazendo companhia para o seu pai, Malfoy!

Draco congelou diante da menção do próprio pai. Lucius não sabia ao menos de metade das coisas que seu avô havia feito e ele não tinha a menor intenção de contar a ele. Seu filho não precisava saber que pessoa horrível Lucius era. Harry não ousaria contar a ele sobre seu pai, certo? Ele não seria tão cruel.

"_Você está falando do homem que teve a audácia de dizer ao próprio filho que perdoaria as tendências homossexuais dele, Draco!"_, ele pensou. "_Esse não é o mesmo Harry Potter que você conheceu, ele mudou. Esse Harry é cruel e sem coração...e com o próprio filho... Jesus, Potter... Isso é por minha causa? Você ainda me odeia tanto assim?"_

— Essa conversa é perda de tempo. –Harry disse, para o alívio de Draco. — James, vamos embora.

— Não. –o garoto respondeu, segurando a mão de Lucius, buscando apoio. — Eu quero ficar aqui.

— Besteira! –o moreno disse, extremamente irritado diante daquilo. Ele caminhou até James e o tirou dos braços de Lucius a força.

O loiro reagiu aquilo e quase foi acertado por um golpe. Draco segurou o pulso de Harry no ar antes que ele pudesse atingir seu filho. O moreno ficou surpreso por um instante, o suficiente para espantar sua fúria cega.

— Se você encostar nele, eu juro por Deus que esqueço que sou um cavaleiro e que eu gosto muito do seu filho e acabo com você. –Draco o ameaçou, entre os dentes cerrados.

— Eu não ia bater nele. –Harry mentiu, aterrorizado pelo pensamento de que se Draco não tivesse intervindo, ele teria machucado Lucius. Ele odiava no que estava se transformando. O loiro estava certo, ele era realmente horrível.

Porém, não podia admitir aquilo na frente de seu inimigo.

— Eu só ia afastá-lo. –complementou. — Mas estou muito irritado, então é melhor que você o mantenha longe de mim só por garantia. Deixe meu filho e a mim, em paz! Vocês dois! Vocês só vão se machucar ficando juntos! –ele afirmou, olhando para Lucius.

— Nós nos amamos. –o loiro retrucou. — Eu nunca faria nada para machucar o James. Você é que o machuca o tempo todo!

Lucius estava horrivelmente certo e partia o coração de Harry ter de admitir aquilo.

— Olha, garoto, vocês não têm que fazer nada para magoar um ao outro, o passado condena vocês dois. –Harry afirmou, cansado.

O momento para a horrenda verdade finalmente havia chegado. Ele teria que destruir o coração do filho para fazê-lo esquecer Lucius e aquela idéia insana de que eles podiam ter um futuro juntos de uma vez por todas. Suspirou então, fitando o garoto.

— Pare. –Draco disse, sentindo o coração bater na própria garganta ao perceber quais eram as intenções do moreno. — Não faça isso, Harry! Não desse jeito!

— Eu tenho. –ele murmurou, seu coração comprimindo ao ouvir o tom suave da voz de Draco, chamando-o por seu primeiro nome.

— Não faça isso... –o loiro implorou e aquela era a primeira vez que ele mostrava sua fraqueza diante de Harry.

— Eles têm que saber! Seu filho tem que saber porque eles não podem ficar juntos!

— Harry, por favor, eu estou implorando... Essa decisão não é apenas sua! Ele é _meu filho!_

Por um momento, Harry ficou realmente abalado pela voz suplicante de Draco. Mas agora que havia começado, tinha que continuar até o fim. Uma parte dele até queria magoar tanto Draco como Lucius. Ele não gostava da atitude arrogante daquele garoto diante dele.

— Já está na hora de você saber como sua mãe morreu, James e quem a matou. –a voz de Harry parecia bem distante. Ele tinha que se isolar de tudo para poder contar ao garoto o que queria.

James prendeu a respiração enquanto esperava. Conforme Harry fitou o filho intensamente, ele quase desistiu, mas tinha que contar a ele. Era a única maneira de separá-lo de Lucius.

— Quem matou sua mãe... –começou, friamente.

— Harry, não...

— ...foi Lucius Malfoy, o avô do seu amado. Ele a matou sem qualquer piedade. Ele a torturou... E teria matado você também se Ginny não o tivesse protegido. –concluiu, a voz então falhando.

James parou de respirar por alguns momentos, levando uma das mãos à boca, completamente em choque. Embora Lucius estivesse no mesmo estado, ele conseguiu focar-se na palidez do namorado, que parecia querer desmaiar a qualquer instante. Ele tentou abraçar o ruivo, mas sua mão foi repelida imediatamente.

— Você está mentindo. –James murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Eu não estou. Lucius Malfoy matou sua mãe e Draco Malfoy o ajudou, me atraindo para fora de casa para que pudesse fazer o serviço sujo. Será que isso é o suficiente para convencê-lo de que essa família é ruim? É o suficiente para provar que eles não valem nada? Você realmente quer ficar com uma pessoa que tem o mesmo nome do assassino da sua mãe? Que tem o mesmo sangue que ele? –Harry disse, sentindo como se um Dementador tivesse passado e levado sua alma com ele.

As palavras do ex-Grifinório eram como uma chicotada que dilaceravam o coração de James. O ruivo começou a chorar compulsivamente, assim como Lucius, que não conseguia acreditar que o próprio tinha algo a ver com aquele episódio horrível. Seu pai não era um assassino. Draco nunca tomaria parte em algo como aquilo. Harry era um mentiroso cruel.

— Pai? –Lucius o chamou, em um sussurro. — Me diz que isso não é verdade...

Draco parecia completamente desgastado. Ele fitava Harry de forma assassina. Então suspirou, caminhando até o filho, e o abraçou apertado.

— Eu não ajudei meu pai, Luc. Eu não sabia que ele estava planejando matar Ginny Weasley... Você acredita em mim, não acredita? Por favor, diga que acredita em mim.

— Eu acredito, pai. –Lucius respondeu, abraçando o pai com força. Draco já o havia avisado que havia algo ruim no passado dele e de Harry. Embora o loiro mais jovem estivesse profundamente chocado, ele estava mais preparado para o impacto.

— Vá se foder, Harry Potter! Saia da minha casa! Eu vou te amaldiçoar pra sempre por isso! –Draco exclamou com uma mistura de raiva e tristeza na voz. — Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso...

Harry também estava exausto então nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ele apenas fitou o próprio filho, que parecia estranhamente quieto após secar as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

— James? –ele o chamou, preocupado.

— Eu quero ir pra casa... –o ruivo murmurou, caminhando para fora da Mansão sem olhar para trás.

Lucius então entendeu. Não fez qualquer movimento porque sabia que não havia nada que pudesse dizer ou fazer. Começava a acreditar que Harry estava certo e que eles não podiam ficar juntos. A confissão do moreno havia mudado tudo completamente. O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior com força e subiu as escadas correndo, diretamente para seu quarto.

— Espero que você esteja feliz. –Draco disse, antes que Harry pudesse sair de sua casa. — Você destruiu tudo!

— Eles tinham que saber. –o moreno respondeu-lhe, tentando parecer impassível, mas por dentro estava um caco. — Você sabe que eles não podem ficar juntos, por Merlin! A SUA FAMÍLIA DESTRUIU A MINHA! FOI O SEU PAI QUE DESTRUIU TUDO!

Draco sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

— Eu não nego isso. Há muitas coisas que nossos filhos precisam saber, Potter. –o loiro falou, friamente. — Como o que nós fizemos após eu _atrair _você para fora de casa! O que você, convenientemente, esqueceu de contar.

— É, eu sei... –Harry suspirou pesadamente. Seu coração parecia falhar. — Eu vou me odiar pra sempre por ter caído na sua armadilha e não estar com a Ginny quando ela mais precisou de mim. E eu vou amaldiçoar você e seu pai para sempre por terem arruinado minha vida! Você é uma cobra peçonhenta e eu vou te odiar até o dia da minha morte!

— Você sabe que eu não tive nada a ver com aquilo! –Draco gritou, enraivecido. — Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer isso a você? EU ESTAVA FALANDO SÉRIO! Eu queria que ficássemos juntos...

Harry fechou os olhos com força. Ele queria colocar as mãos sobre os ouvidos e balançar a cabeça furiosamente. Como Draco ousava dizer aquilo? Suspirou pesadamente, estava farto daquilo. Por um lado, queria acreditar nas palavras do ex-Sonserino e aquilo o assustava. Mas mesmo que elas fossem verdadeiras, ele nunca iria deixar de se odiar. Nunca.

— Harry...

— Jesus, pare de me chamar assim! –o moreno gritou. — Você não tem o direito de me chamar assim!

— Não puna o James pelos nossos erros. Ele não merece isso, ele não merece a sua raiva! O que ele mais precisa no mundo é do seu amor e compreensão.

— Isso é fantástico. –Harry retrucou, ironicamente. — Você me dando conselhos sobre como criar meu filho.

— É, parece que eu estou fazendo um trabalho muito melhor que o seu, de qualquer forma!

— Por que você tinha que voltar? Toda essa bagunça é sua culpa! James nunca foi assim, ele nunca me desobedeceu ou foi um rebelde! Eu juro por Deus que se você cruzar meu caminho novamente, eu faço tudo no meu alcance para te destruir. Você sabe que eu posso.

Harry observou Draco uma última vez antes de sair da Mansão e encarar a ira do filho. Outra batalha estava por começar.

.  
.

**LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL**

.  
.

Draco suspirou profundamente assim que Harry saiu. Sentia que poderia escorregar até o chão, encolhendo o corpo, buscando proteção, mas pelo bem de Lucius, ele não podia se desesperar. A última frase de Harry o havia magoado mais do que ele imaginara. Todo aquele encontro havia sido excruciante, muitas feridas do passado haviam sido abertas.

Ele sentia-se triste por James. Ele era o garoto mais doce que já havia encontrado e não merecia passar por tanto sofrimento sendo tão jovem assim. Draco também estava completamente chocado em relação ao comportamento de Harry com o filho. Era como se eles fossem estranhos, não pai e filho. Os olhos de James mostravam todo o ressentimento que tinha pelo pai, claramente. Harry era um desastre como pai. Apenas alguns minutos no mesmo ambiente e Draco conseguiu decifrar muitas coisas a respeito do garoto. Os problemas de ansiedade de James agora faziam sentido para ele. Se Harry se comportava de forma irracional no dia a dia, era de se esperar que o filho fosse tão inseguro e defensivo.

— Senhor? Nós devemos consertar a porta? –Tinkerbell perguntou em uma vozinha estrangulada, interrompendo os pensamentos de Draco.

— Devem. –ele respondeu, distraidamente.

Infelizmente, ele não podia fazer nada por James – ao menos não naquele instante. Por mais que o deixasse devastado pensar na confusão e dor que o ruivo poderia estar passado após saber a verdade sobre a morte da mãe de uma forma tão terrível, a vida continuava. Ele tinha que curar o coração de alguém. Lucius precisava dele.

Houve uma época em que Draco também precisara de seus pais, para só então perceber que não podia contar com eles para nada. Ele não queria que a mesma coisa acontecesse a Lucius. Queria ajudar o filho da melhor maneira possível. E, naquele momento, a única coisa que podia fazer era dar seu ombro para que o filho chorasse e confiar a ele seu amor incondicional.

Dirigiu-se para o quarto de Lucius, encontrando-o deitado na cama. O aposento estava uma completa penumbra e Draco apenas sentou-se ao lado dele, acariciando-lhe os cabelos suavemente.

— Eu sinto muito. –o loiro murmurou. — Eu deveria ter contado sobre seu avô há muito tempo. Eu não esperava que você fosse se apaixonar pelo filho de Potter... Isso dificultou ainda mais as coisas para mim.

— Por que ele fez algo tão horrível assim? –Lucius perguntou, soluçando. — Eu sabia que os Malfoy eram ruins...mas não imaginava que eram tão horríveis assim..

— Ele estava doente. Mentalmente doente... Ele não sabia mais o que estava fazendo.

E Draco não estava mentindo, exatamente. Àquela época, Lucius havia sido atingido por um feitiço que temporariamente danificara seu cérebro. Ele havia tentado a todo custo transferir o pai de Azkaban para St. Mungos para que assim o pai pudesse receber o tratamento adequado. Infelizmente, Lucius havia aproveitado aquela chance para fugir. Quando Narcissa contou ao marido sobre o filho e Harry, ele ficou furioso. Uma série de eventos infelizes o levaram a casa de Harry e Lucius sabia que o moreno estaria com Draco, então ele aproveitou aquela chance para perseguir a esposa e o filho de Harry e matá-los. A chegada de Ron e Hermione impediu que Lucius matasse James. Após sua prisão, Lucius acusou o filho de tê-lo ajudado. Draco negou e foi difícil que provasse a verdade no tribunal, mas ele protegeu Harry até o fim.

Ele nunca contou a ninguém o que Harry estava realmente fazendo com ele naquela noite.

— O que aconteceu? –o garoto perguntou, secando as lágrimas e sentando-se na cama por um instante. — Você realmente seduziu Harry Potter para que Lucius pudesse matar a esposa dele e James?

— Não foi assim que aconteceu. –Draco respondeu, seus olhos perdidos no passado. — Eu acho que devo te contar tudo, não há mais porquê esconder as coisas de você agora.

Ele respirou profundamente, então começando a relatar a verdade para o filho.

— Você tinha razão, eu estava apaixonado por Potter. Era assustador, doentio e impossível de lidar. Mas era tão forte que era igualmente impossível de se fugir. Ele se casou com Ginny porque era apaixonado por ela. Eu me casei com Pansy porque ela era sangue-puro e a família dela tinha dinheiro e bons contatos. As coisas eram exatamente como deveriam ser... Mas em algum ponto eu percebi que todo o ódio impensado que sentia por ele, não era exatamente ódio. Quando eu me juntei à Ordem, nós tivemos que trabalhar lado a lado. E ele odiava aquilo tanto quanto eu. Mas não importava o quanto eu tentava esconder e fingir que não sentia nada, só de ficar ao lado dele era demais para mim. Eu comecei a desejá-lo e ele não dava a mínima. Eu odiava Ginny Weasley e a proximidade dos dois, ela era o mundo dele... Ele ficou maravilhado quando ela engravidou, mas também aterrorizado porque algo poderia acontecer a ela e ao bebê. E foi aí que tudo aconteceu..

— O que? –Lucius perguntou em um sussurro.

Draco brincou com os próprios dedos, trêmulos naquele momento.

— Nós fomos capturados, Harry e eu. Fomos forçados a nos ajudar para sobrevivermos. Ele era mais forte que eu, então tive que contar com ele. Na verdade, eu estava mais do que feliz em poder depender dele, embora eu fingisse que odiava aquilo tudo. –Draco lambeu os lábios e sorriu levemente entristecido. — Eu estava determinado a não perder para ele. Esse era meu objetivo na vida: não perder para o Potter. Era ridículo. Eu era dele, de corpo e alma. O engraçado era que ele também tinha que contar comigo. E ele ficou bem irritado com isso...

— Vocês não ficaram amigos?

Draco sorriu, amargamente.

— _Amigos_? Nós nunca fomos amigos, nunca poderíamos ser. Eu transformei a vida dele numa desgraça em Hogwarts. Ele quase me matou no nosso Sexto ano de escola e eu não estou brincando. Ele me cortou inteiro com um feitiço e se não fosse por Severus, talvez eu não estivesse aqui.

— Então eu não entendo. Como pôde se apaixonar por ele?

— E desde quando o amor faz sentido, Lucius? Em um primeiro momento eu achei que era apenas atração física, pensava que era apenas meu espírito competitivo usando meu desejo como uma forma de possuir Harry, para dominá-lo. Acreditava que o sexo era sobre isso: poder, controle. Tudo teria sido unilateral se ele não tivesse começado a me olhar da mesma forma que eu fazia. Percebi que ele me devorava com os olhos depois que fugimos da prisão de Voldemort... –e Draco corou levemente ao falar aquilo. Ele não devia estar contando ao filho tantos detalhes, mas tinha que continuar. Era uma forma de se livrar da dor. — Eu comecei a perceber, ele encontrava motivos imbecis para ficar perto de mim... Como não poderia? Eu não era idiota. Sabia que ele estava interessado, sabia que ele me queria da mesma forma que eu o queria. Mas nada aconteceu, ao menos não até a morte de Voldemort.

— Quando vocês...?

— Apenas aquela noite... –Draco respondeu, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes, como se a melancolia do momento o abraçasse. — Aquela noite o mundo fez sentido por um momento e tudo parecia perfeito e certo. Naquela noite eu pedi que ele viesse até a minha casa porque tinha algo para contar. Até aquele momento, nós apenas havíamos brincado um com outro. Já havíamos nos beijado, mas nada além disso. Naquela noite eu decidi jogar meu orgulho pela janela e confessar meus sentimentos por ele. E assim o fiz, eu disse que o amava. Harry tentou negar tudo, mas cedeu, eventualmente. Nós fizemos amor... E alguns momentos depois, ele recebeu um telefonema de Hermione Weasley. A mulher dele estava morta e meu pai era o assassino. Cheque-mate. Ele nunca mais me olhou, me culpou por tudo. Eu me culpei, de certa forma... Eu desejei que ela estivesse morta. Tinha tantos ciúmes do relacionamento dos dois. Na verdade eu lembro ter pensado por uma ínfima fração de segundo que eu a havia matado só com o poder do meu pensamento. Bem idiota, não é?

— Por que Lucius a matou?

— Isso é bem óbvio, não é? Ele queria destruir Potter, o culpava por toda e qualquer desgraça que havia acontecido em sua vida. Mas, acima de tudo, eu acho que ele queria me magoar. Não podia viver com a idéia de que eu e Potter poderíamos terminar juntos. Eu fui preso, mas eles me soltaram por falta de provas. Eventualmente, Lucius confessou que eu não tinha nada a ver com o ocorrido... Mas o estrago já havia sido feito. Harry nunca acreditaria naquilo, ele realmente achava que eu era culpado. Não importava o fato de eu nunca ter contato a ninguém o que nós havíamos feito naquela noite. Eu protegi o segredinho sujo dele. Mas ele nunca se importou...

O quarto ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo até que Lucius abraçou o pai com força e Draco lutou contra tudo para não chorar. Ele não podia chorar. Já o havia feito por muito tempo. Havia passado a maior parte do seu Sexto ano de escola chorando, depois quase um ano de choro por ter perdido Harry. Na situação presente, no entanto, seu coração doía não pelo que havia perdido, mas pelo que o filho perdera graças aquele histórico familiar deturpado.

— Nós nunca mais vamos ficar juntos... –Lucius murmurou, comentando sobre ele e o namorado. — James provavelmente me odeia e eu não o culpo. Meu avô matou a mãe dele... –o loiro mais jovem fechou os olhos com força, mas soluçava ainda assim. — Ele tem razão, nós não temos um futuro juntos.

Draco beijou o topo da cabeça do filho e acariciou seus cabelos. Ele queria matar Harry por magoar Lucius daquela forma.

— Ele não tem razão. –o ex-Sonserino disse. — Se o amor de vocês é forte o bastante, vai sobreviver a qualquer crise, não importa quão horrível seja. E o seu amor é digno de luta, Lucius. O que aconteceu antes não tem nada a ver com você e James. Vocês não têm que pagar pelos nossos erros.

— Mas pai... –o garoto o fitou. — James provavelmente me odeia agora. Eu não tenho nem coragem de encará-lo...

— Me deixe perguntar uma coisa... Suponhamos que você soubesse de toda essa bagunça antes de ir para Hogwarts. Você acha que esse conhecimento iria impedi-lo de se apaixonar por James?

— Não. –Lucius respondeu prontamente.

— E o impediria de tentar conquistá-lo?

— Não. –murmurou e agora o garoto não chorava mais.

— Então por que está desistindo? Eu tenho a impressão de que James precisa de você agora mais do que nunca. Vocês chegaram até esse ponto... Eu vi como você sofreu para ganhar o coração dele. Está pensando em desistir agora?

— Mas...

— A vida é uma droga e não faz sentido na maioria das vezes. A única coisa que realmente importa é lutar com todas suas forças para ficar com quem se ama. É a única forma de se sobreviver. É a única maneira de aceitar toda a porcaria que temos que enfrentar. Então não desista de você e do James. Eu estou com você e não tenho medo do Potter. Eu tenho medo dos meus sentimentos por ele... mas não tenho medo dele. Então se você quiser ir atrás do James e convencê-lo de que ainda podem ficar juntos, você tem todo meu apoio.

Lucius sorriu. As palavras de seu pai o enchiam de ânimo para lutar pelo que queria. Ele realmente amava James. Não importava, tudo o que queria era ficar com o ruivo para sempre.

— Eu estou com medo. –o garoto confessou.

— Eu tenho certeza que ele não te odeia, Lucius. O que aconteceu não é sua culpa, por Merlin. Meu pai era um bastardo doente e eu ainda estou pagando pelos pecados dele. Não vou deixar que o mesmo aconteça com você, filho. Você não merece carregar esse fardo.

— Mas eu tenho o mesmo nome dele... E ele matou a mãe de James. Quão horrível é isso?

Draco concordou silenciosamente e ele amaldiçoaria Pansy para sempre por dar a Lucius o mesmo nome de seu pai.

— É bem horrível. –o mais velho disse. — Mas é só um nome, você não é seu avô. Na verdade, você não tem absolutamente nada dele. Ele era cruel e vil, você tem um bom coração e é puro. E eu tenho muito orgulho de você. James também vai perceber isso, ele não vai terminar com você. Eu tenho certeza que vão ficar juntos novamente. Apenas dê algum tempo a ele. Mas amanhã, se quiser, eu posso te levar até a casa de Potter, em Godric's Hollow.

— Você sabe aonde fica?

— Sei sim. Só não sei como passar pela segurança de Harry... Ele tem alguns circulando a área desde que... Bem, você sabe.

— Como você sabe disso tudo?

Draco fez uma careta.

— Vamos apenas dizer que eu tentei falar com ele no passado e falhei miseravelmente... Bem, eu vou pensar em alguma coisa. Não fui escolhido para ficar na Sonserina por acaso. Você e James vão ficar juntos novamente. –Draco disse, beijando a testa de Lucius. — Tente descansar um pouco. Eu tenho um dia cheio amanhã. O drama tem que continuar, sabia?

Lucius assentiu. Não estava muito certo de como as coisas iriam se acertar. Draco parecia altamente otimista, mas aquilo era típico dele. O garoto apreciava a preocupação do pai em tentar animá-lo. Sabia que ele havia sofrido muito e ainda sofria. Mas talvez aquele problema em particular não seria resolvido com apenas um abraço e um tapinha nas costas. Daquela vez, o problema era grande demais para Lucius e ele não sabia se James ainda estaria disposto a ficar com ele depois de tudo o que havia sido dito.

Mas ele esperava pelo melhor. Era a única coisa que podia fazer.

.

**_Continua..._**

_**.**_

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__eu acho que nem preciso comentar quantas vezes eu mataria o Harry por ter feito o que fez desde que entrou na casa do Draco, certo? Ah se eu tenho uma varinha na mão, James seria órfão! Por outro lado, eu quero amassar o Draco e transformá-lo num sushi e comer! Que pai perfeito! Alguém aí tem um desejo de adotado por ele? Porque eu sei que tenho!_

_**Nota da Autora: **__Erm, revisando o capitulo agora,__parece até que o James nem mesmo sabia como a Ginny tinha morrido, o que não é verdade. É que o momento foi tão tenso nesse capítulo que eu esqueci de mencionar coisinhas básicas, tipo o James achar todo o esse tempo que a Ginny tinha sido assassinada por um Comensal da Morte qualquer... Por isso, mil desculpas pela falha gigantesca... Mas agora tá explicado. Ninguém mais contou a James porque quase todos desconfiavam da verdade, que o Draco e o Harry tiveram alguma coisa. Menos o Ron, que apenas aceitou o desejo de Harry de não contar nada ao James. Erm... Tá muito fraco ainda?? XD *Blanche promete se esforçar mais até o fim da história* _

_**Enquanto isso no capítulo dezessete...**_

_Max puxou James para um súbito abraço apertado. O ruivo ficou surpreso em um primeiro momento, mas então se deixou ser confortado. Era extremamente bom ser abraçado pelo primo. Ele deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro do outro e suspirou._

— _Eu amo você. –Max disse, tocando o rosto de James carinhosamente enquanto beijava seus lábios delicadamente. — Eu te amo tanto... Eu sei exatamente como se sente..._

_Quando Max aprofundou o beijo, James retesou, mas estranhamente não se afastou. Os lábios mornos de Max acalmavam seu coração._

_._

_**Nota da tradutora: **__ depois do teaser da semana passada vocês achavam que não podia ficar pior não é mesmo? WTF Max? E WTF James? O que está acontecendo com essa família Potter-Weasley hein? Ficaram curiosos? Necessitam de uma atualização? Me digam o que acharam do capítulo! Dedinhos felizes traduzem mais rápido! (sim, a Dee-chan que costumava dizer isso! Hehehe). E bem, corujas reclamonas para a dona Blanche que tem os teasers mais cruéis do mundo!_

_**Nota da Autora: **__Hahaha. Realmente, esse foi maldoso__**. **_


	17. Capítulo Dezessete

**Título:** Lessons In Love

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. E a todos que ainda acompanham essa tradução e deixam seus comentarios. Sem vocês e sem os pedidos, reviews, nada disso me faria estimulada a continuar depois da saga de HP ter sido finalizada. Obrigada de coração!

.

**Capítulo Dezessete:**

.

James havia se trancado em seu quarto desde o momento em que ele e Harry haviam chegado em casa. Pensou em gritar com o pai sobre ter arruinado as coisas para ele, mas estava exausto demais, até para abrir a boca. Queria apenas deitar em sua cama e morrer.

Ele não sabia se iria superar aquele golpe, era demais para ele. As coisas estavam indo tão bem entre ele e Lucius. Até mesmo seu relacionamento com Harry parecia estar melhorando. E tudo era uma grande ilusão. Concluiu que nunca seria feliz. Sempre que tentava, algo acontecia e sua felicidade sumia. Simplesmente estava cansado de tudo.

Harry bem que tentou conversar com ele, mas James o ignorou. Tinha vontade de lançar um feitiço no pai, mas ao mesmo tempo queria abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Era óbvio que Harry nunca havia superado a morte de Ginny. Ele era um homem atormentado. Além do mais, James tinha a sensação de que havia algo a mais do que a história que o pai contara. Lucius sempre pensara que havia algo entre Harry e Draco no passado e talvez fosse verdade. Definitivamente havia algo no ar.

No entanto, naquele momento, James estava farto, só queria ficar em sua cama o dia inteiro. Ele mal havia dormido desde o incidente na Mansão Malfoy, tudo o que fizera fora chorar. Parecia um morto-vivo, com enormes olheiras. Praticamente não havia tomado café da manhã ou almoçado naquele dia. Seu estômago estava revirado.

De uma coisa tinha certeza. Mesmo que não pudesse ver um futuro para ele e Lucius após tudo o que havia sido dito, ele envergonhava-se ao admitir que seus sentimentos pelo loiro permaneciam intactos. Ele ainda amava o Sonserino. Provavelmente era errado ainda amá-lo, mas não podia evitar. Não podia negar seus sentimentos. O que acontecera a sua mãe havia sido terrível, e ele não tinha a certeza de que poderia perdoar o avô de Lucius algum dia. Mas Luc não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Havia sido o loiro quem lhe dissera uma vez que eles não eram seus pais ou avós. Eles eram indivíduos e mereciam ter as próprias vidas.

E era por esse motivo que James não encontrava problema algum em desligar Luc de seu avô. Lucius era doce, honesto e corajoso. Não era um louco bastardo sem coração.

Ouviu uma batida na porta e suspirou. Por quantas vezes Harry iria continuar tentando? Ele não queria falar com o pai, não queria falar com ninguém.

— Mestre James. –Dobby o chamou. — O senhor Max está aqui.

James franziu a testa. Ele amava o melhor amigo, mas ainda não estava preparado para encarar ninguém. Ainda precisava de algum tempo sozinho. Talvez um ano de completa solidão pudesse ajudá-lo.

— Dobby, diga a ele que eu estimo a preocupação dele, mas não posso conversar agora.

— Mas Mestre James... Ele veio d' A Toca apenas para vê-lo. Ele está preocupado e eu também estou. Disse que tem algo importante para lhe dizer. É sobre... a Foxy.

O franzir na testa de James aumentou. _Foxy_? Ele quase havia esquecido da vassoura. Mas o quê, sobre Foxy? E por que Max iria dizer algo sobre a vassoura? Rapidamente saiu da cama, como se um raio o tivesse atingido. Talvez Foxy fosse uma senha para falar sobre Lucius. Talvez o Sonserino tivesse mandado um recado através de Max.

Abriu a porta e encontrou Dobby esperando por ele com seus já costumeiros olhos arregalados e piscando em expectativa.

— Diga a ele para subir. –respondeu.

Dobby então abriu um enorme sorriso e correu escadaria abaixo para dizer que Max poderia subir. James sentou na cama, esperando pelo garoto. Quando o primo entrou, disse que ele deveria fechar a porta e sentar-se ao seu lado. Max parecia ansioso e chateado com alguma coisa e foi aí que James se preocupou. Os dois pares de olhos se cruzaram e o ruivo nunca havia visto o primo tão triste.

— Então você já sabe. –James disse com um sorriso frágil. — As notícias realmente voam.

— James...eu sinto tanto... Eu não fazia idéia... –Max murmurou, aproximando-se do amigo.

O Grifinório sorriu mais uma vez, mas tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

— Você não precisa dizer nada... Todos achavam que era melhor esconder as coisas de mim, mas por que? Se eu soubesse mais cedo...

— Como você está? –Max sentou-se bem perto do ruivo, segurando uma de suas mãos.

— Confuso... irritado... deprimido... Mas você disse algo sobre a Foxy. O que foi? –James perguntou, ansioso.

— Imaginei que a única maneira de fazer você me ver seria se eu falasse sobre a vassoura. –o outro respondeu, com um sorriso.

— Muito esperto. Por um momento, achei que estivesse falando sobre Lucius... –o ruivo parecia extremamente desapontado e os olhos de Max brilharam diante daquilo.

— Mesmo? E por que?

— Estou preocupado com ele. –James confessou de coração. — Aquilo deve ter sido um golpe para ele também... E o pior de tudo é que eu quero vê-lo, quero ficar perto dele. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não quero. Estou tão confuso, eu não deveria amá-lo. Como podemos ficar juntos sabendo que o avô dele matou minha mãe? Mas... eu não posso lutar contra o que sinto...

Max puxou James para um súbito abraço apertado. O ruivo ficou surpreso em um primeiro momento, mas então se deixou ser confortado. Era extremamente bom ser abraçado pelo primo. Ele deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro do outro e suspirou.

— Eu amo você. –Max disse, tocando o rosto de James carinhosamente enquanto beijava seus lábios delicadamente. — Eu te amo tanto... Eu sei exatamente como se sente...

James arregalou os olhos diante daquilo. Quando Max aprofundou o beijo, o ruivo retesou, mas estranhamente não se afastou. Os lábios mornos de Max acalmavam seu coração. Após alguns instantes daquela doce loucura, ele se afastou, ofegante.

— Mas... –o coração de James estava batendo a milhas por hora. Simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Não podia lidar com a confissão do melhor amigo naquele momento, estava confuso demais. — Eu... Eu achei que éramos apenas amigos... quero dizer, você não gosta da Mandy?

— Eu certamente espero que ele goste! Ele já te beijou assim? –Max perguntou, parecendo um pouco enciumado.

James o fitava como se Max tivesse enlouquecido.

— Por que está falando assim? _De quem_ você está falando?

— Estou falando do Max. Ele já beijou você?

James ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, levantando-se da cama, mantendo uma distância confortável entre ambos.

— Você está estranho demais. Por que está falando de você mesmo na terceira pessoa?

Max sorriu de uma forma que fez o coração de James bater mais rápido.

— Porque eu não sou o Max.

O Grifinório arregalou os olhos pela segunda vez naquele dia.

— Quem...?

E então o atingiu. O olhar, as palavras carinhosas, o beijo, o _sorriso._ Tudo o fazia se lembrar de...

— LUCIUS! Seu bastardo, é você?

Max, ou melhor, Lucius, piscou para o ruivo de forma charmosa.

— Sim, sou eu. Falei essa manhã com Max e ele me deu alguns fios de cabelo para que eu pudesse colocar na minha Poção Polissuco. Papai me deu a idéia, ele disse que era a única forma de vê-lo. Seu pai nunca suspeitaria.

— Seu pai sabe dessa loucura?

— Claro.

James balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

— Você é louco! Se meu pai pega você aqui, considere-se morto!

— Ele não vai. Ou ao menos eu espero que não encontre. Eu tenho uma hora até voltar ao normal, será que pode me dar alguns minutos do seu tempo?

James suspirou profundamente, voltando para a cama e sentando-se ao lado de Lucius.

— É claro. –disse, tocado. — Você veio até aqui porque estava preocupado comigo. Obrigado.

Lucius abraçou o ruivo com força e assim permaneceram, um nos braços do outro, por um longo tempo.

— Eu pensei muito sobre isso ontem à noite... –o Sonserino começou. — Eu não quero ficar longe de você. Sei que é difícil demais ficarmos juntos agora... mas eu não quero desistir de você, de nós. Eu te amo. Eu não posso deixar de te amar.

— Sei exatamente como se sente. –James murmurou. — Eu também não posso deixar de te amar. Mas não sei o que devo fazer. Será que eu devo te odiar por uma coisa que seu avô fez? Meu pai acha que sim.

— As coisas são muito mais complicadas do que nós pensamos antes...

— Sim, elas são, mas meu amor permanece intacto. Eu ainda te amo. É errado te amar, mas eu amo. O que devemos fazer? –o ruivo perguntou mais uma vez, entristecido.

— Eu não sei. Mas o que sei é que não quero terminar com você.

— Nem eu.

Lucius abraçou James, praticamente esmagando-o em seus braços e beijou-o profundamente.

— Eu quero ficar com você... –o Grifinório murmurou contra os lábios do Sonserino, que apenas sorriu.

— Eu concordo.

— Seu avô já está pagando pelo que fez... E o que aconteceu, não é culpa sua. Você era apenas um bebê naquela época...

Lucius abraçava James com a mesma intensidade, temendo que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho.

— Então você está disposto a ficar comigo? –perguntou, sentindo o coração bater na garganta. — Você não me odeia?

— É claro que eu não te odeio. E sim, eu quero ficar com você. Só preciso fazer uma coisa primeiro.

— O quê?

James suspirou, tocando a testa de Lucius com a própria.

— Preciso falar com seu pai. Preciso perguntar a ele algumas coisas...preciso ouvir o lado dele da história. Meu pai o acusou de ajudar seu avô... Eu não acreditei a principio, mas... Eu não sei.

— Não é verdade! –o loiro exclamou imediatamente. — Meu pai não teve nada a ver com aquilo, ele não sabia dos planos do meu avô. Se você soubesse... Não é assim mesmo. Na verdade, meu pai ama o seu. Ele nunca faria nada para magoar o Harry.

James arregalou os olhos, mas no fundo tinha a sensação de que havia algo como aquilo no passado de Harry e Draco.

— Então as suas teorias malucas sobre eles estavam certas?

— Estavam! E não é mesmo uma loucura?

— As coisas só ficam piores.

Lucius sorriu, assentindo.

— Se você quiser, eu posso te levar até meu pai, você pode vir comigo.

— Mas como? Meu pai está de olho em mim!

Lucius tirou um familiar anel do bolso da calça.

— Nós podemos ir até minha casa usando a Chave de Portal. Quando seu pai for até lá novamente para buscá-lo, eu digo o quanto te amo e o quanto quero que fiquemos juntos. Eu nunca vou te machucar ou ao menos vou tentar não fazê-lo. Vou passar minha vida inteira tentando te fazer feliz, tentando melhorar, por tudo de ruim que minha família fez a sua.

— Você não precisa fazer isso, Lucius. Você não é responsável pelos erros da sua família.

— Eu sei, mas me sinto responsável. Não posso evitar.

James segurou uma das mãos do loiro e beijou-a carinhosamente.

— Eu entendo, mas não o culpo por nada que aconteceu antes. Talvez... nós possamos colocar um fim nisso tudo. Talvez nosso amor possa apagar o histórico de hostilidades e ódio das nossas famílias.

— Eu adoraria isso. –o loiro disse, beijando a ponta do nariz do ruivo. — Então, podemos ir?

— Claro, só me deixe escrever um bilhete para meu pai. Eu não quero que ele fique preocupado.

Lucius fez uma careta diante daquilo.

— Ele vai se preocupar, James. Na verdade, ele vai surtar quando descobrir que você voltou comigo para minha casa.

— Eu sei...Mas talvez possamos fazer alguma coisa... Eu não vou deixar que ele nos separe mais. Eu te amo. E ele tem que aceitar isso.

— Não vai ser uma luta fácil.

— Não. Mas pelo menos temos um ao outro. Certo?

James e Lucius trocaram olhares e sorrisos. O ruivo caminhou até a escrivaninha, onde, em um pedaço de pergaminho que apanhara na gaveta, escreveu um bilhete para Harry. Deixou o mesmo sobre a mesinha e juntou-se ao loiro, que ainda se parecia com Max.

— Sabe, é um pouco bizarro eu beijar você enquanto ainda se parece com Max... –James disse, pensativo. — E é ainda mais bizarro que eu não ache isso perturbador. Achei, no início, mas não mais...

Lucius arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Eu espero que você não esteja ficando excitado com a idéia de dar uns amassos no Max.

O ruivo riu, baixinho.

— Não. É bem interessante, na verdade. Ter meu namorado e meu melhor amigo em uma só pessoa. –ele brincou. — E o Max é bem fofo.

Lucius fez uma careta. Ele sabia que o namorado o estava provocando, então não se aborreceu muito com aquilo.

— Você é muito mais gostoso, no entanto.

— Resposta certa... Eu estava prestes a deixá-lo aqui. –o Sonserino disse, segurando a mão de James, tocando então o anel prateado. — Mansão Malfoy. –murmurou, e ambos desapareceram.

.

**LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL**

.

Draco não havia gostado de ver Antoine saindo de sua lareira. Em qualquer outra circunstância ele ficaria satisfeito de ver seu amante, mas com Lucius arriscando o pescoço ao sair para falar com James, ele não conseguiria relaxar até que visse o filho novamente.

— Querido. –Antoine disse, em um sotaque francês carregado. Ele caminhou até Draco e tentou beijá-lo nos lábios, mas o loiro virou o rosto para um dos lados.

— Hoje não, não estou no clima. O quê você está fazendo aqui um dia após o Natal? Meu filho está aqui. Eu não disse que você não deveria aparecer até que ele estivesse de volta à Hogwarts?

Antoine imediatamente fez uma careta. Parou perto do espelho mais próximo para observar a própria aparência e correu os dedos pelos fios de cabelo extremamente escuros. Então fitou Draco com seus belos e gélidos olhos azuis.

— Eu pensei, quando me pediu para enviar a Poção Polissuco com tanta urgência, que você gostaria de me ver. Afinal, você só me pede isso quando quer...

— Eu sei, eu sei. –Draco o interrompeu imediatamente, visivelmente irritado. — Esse não é o caso hoje. Então será que poderia ser gentil e voltar de onde quer que tenha vindo?

— O quê aconteceu? Ficou sem o cabelo de Potter? Você tinha alguns ainda da última vez que chequei.

O ex-Sonserino enrubesceu de raiva.

— Isso não tem graça nenhuma, Antoine. E para falar a verdade, Potter é a última pessoa que gostaria de me lembrar... especialmente _dessa _forma.

O moreno então sentou-se na poltrona próxima a lareira e suspirou.

— Isso é bem ruim porque eu realmente gosto das suas fantasias sexuais pervertidas com ele. Eu estava me acostumando a imitá-lo quando transávamos.

Draco corou novamente, não apenas por raiva, mas também por vergonha. Ele nunca deveria ter deixado suas urgências sexuais nublarem seu juízo e permitido que fizesse algo estúpido como pedir que Antoine fingisse _ser_ Harry Potter na cama. Se não tivesse encontrado as mechas de cabelo que havia roubado do moreno aquilo não lhe daria idéias, como pedir ao seu namorado na época para beber da Poção Polissuco e fingir ser a única pessoa no mundo que podia mexer com ele.

O problema não era a fantasia em si, embora a mesma fosse um assunto para uma profunda análise psicológica. O maior problema era Antoine. Seus últimos amantes haviam sido discretos e nunca fizeram escândalo sobre seu paradeiro. Antoine, ao contrário, era extremamente possessivo e exigente e o loiro estava começando a se cansar dele.

— Antoine, _querido_, não podemos conversar agora. Eu estou no meio de uma crise. E não tenho tempo para você agora.

O moreno não pareceu muito satisfeito com aquilo então Draco reuniu todo seu autocontrole, tentando convencê-lo da forma mais amável.

— Eu reconheço que você está me ajudando com a Poção Polissuco. Vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Assim que resolver meus problemas aqui, e depois que Lucius voltar para Hogwarts, nós vamos passar uma semana em Paris. O que me diz? –Draco perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Antoine e acariciando seus cabelos.

O moreno fez um bico, mas acabou por ceder quando o loiro começou a acariciá-lo daquela forma, arrepiando-o.

— Tudo bem, você me convenceu. Vou acreditar na sua promessa. Não me desaponte.

— Quando eu o desapontei?

— Eu não sei, um segundo atrás talvez? –Antoine retrucou, com um sorriso escarninho.

Draco sorriu divertido. Embora Antoine fosse irritante às vezes, ele conseguia ser charmoso. Sua audácia e atitude, assim como os comentários espevitados eram muito atraentes. E ele ainda se parecia com Harry, o que também era um tópico interessante para uma conversa, segundo o psicanalista do loiro.

— Eu prometo que vamos mesmo a Paris para gastar muitos galeões nos sapatos, vestes e ternos Armani mais caros que tiverem. E vamos comer nos melhores restaurantes também.

— Pensei que estivesse falido. –o moreno disse, levemente venenoso.

Draco sorriu com escarninho.

— De onde tirou essa idéia? Será que isso tem a ver com o fato de eu ter vendido as jóias e as propriedades da família?

— Pode ter sido isso sim.

— Eu ainda sou bonito. Isso deve contar para alguma coisa. –o loiro riu.

— Claro. Você sempre pode vender seu corpo nas ruas de Paris. Eu conheço um bordel de alta classe no centro da cidade.

— Você é fofo. –Draco disse, mordiscando os lábios de Antoine suavemente. — Mas tem que ir embora. Agora.

O moreno fez uma careta, mas caminhou até a lareira. Ele piscou para Draco, falando antes de desaparecer.

— Não se esqueça de me mandar uma coruja.

— Não esquecerei. –respondeu, suspirando em alívio quando Antoine foi embora.

Apenas alguns minutos depois, Lucius entrou pela sala de estar com James Potter em seu encalço. Draco suspirou profundamente diante daquela visão.

— Quando eu disse que você deveria lutar pelo seu amor, não significava que deveria seqüestrá-lo uma segunda vez e irritar Harry _de novo_! –Draco disse, com um sorrisinho. — Você não vai ganhar a confiança de Harry roubando o filho dele.

— Foi o James que pediu para vir comigo. Ele quer falar com você. –Lucius respondeu, dando de ombros.

Draco franziu o cenho, mas então suspirou pesadamente.

— Acho que já esperava por isso.

James deu um passo a frente, fitando o pai de seu namorado com seus gentis olhos verdes de forma determinada e Draco teve a vontade de abraçá-lo. Não era à toa que Harry queria trancar o ruivo em sua casa. O garoto parecia tão frágil, bonito e pequeno.

No entanto, ao olhá-lo novamente, Draco mudou de opinião. James podia parecer inseguro e ansioso em algumas circunstâncias, mas parecia bem resoluto naquele momento.

— Sente-se. –pediu, apontando o sofá para o ruivo.

James fez o que o loiro pediu, graciosamente. Lucius sentou-se ao lado dele e imediatamente segurou-lhe a mão. Draco sorriu diante da intimidade deles; mostrava que o amor deles permanecia, mesmo diante de todas as aversões.

— Eu quero saber o que aconteceu naquela noite... Eu quero saber de tudo. –James disse, com firmeza.

Draco prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos.

— Eu não posso te contar _tudo_. Mas posso dizer uma coisa... Eu não tenho nada a ver com a morte... de sua mãe. –disse, sem olhar para o garoto. Sabia que não era justo com o ruivo bancar o covarde em um momento tão importante, então ergueu a cabeça. — Eu não fazia idéia de que meu pai iria fazer algo como aquilo... Eu não o ajudei, como ele disse. Depois ele confessou que fez tudo sozinho.

— Pai! Apenas conte a ele tudo o que me disse! –Lucius o interrompeu, irritado. — Diga a ele sobre você e Potter!

Draco enrubesceu levemente, fitando o filho de forma reprovadora.

— Isso não é comigo. Potter deveria contar a James certas... coisas.

— Isso é ridículo! –o loiro protestou. — Você ainda vai protegê-lo? Depois da forma _gentil_ que ele jogou a verdade na nossa cara? Ele não se importou com a minha reação diante da verdade do que aconteceu!

O ex-Sonserino recostou-se no sofá, suspirando.

— E é precisamente por isso que não vou dizer nada além do necessário. Potter tem uma imagem ruim sobre mim. Bem, ele não é o único. O fato é que não quero dar a ele mais munição para me acusar de coisas que não são verdadeiras. Vamos dizer que eu conte a James sobre _tudo_. Então Potter vai ter a prova que precisa para me acusar de ser manipulador e ruim. A única forma de mostrar às pessoas que elas estão erradas é agir de forma correta. Eu não vou fazer ao Potter o que ele fez comigo... Eu não acho que James merece isso. Você mesmo disse isso. Ele não se importa se o magoou com a verdade. Mas eu me importo se a minha verdade magoar James. Sinto muito, garoto, mas o restante da história não vai ser contada por mim.

James assentiu e abriu um sorriso. Ele gostava da honestidade de Draco. Desde o primeiro dia, o loiro havia sido nada mais do que gentil com ele, então ele acreditava que o outro estivesse falando a verdade.

— Eu não vou perdoar meu pai... Ele é um bastardo doente, mas agora está na prisão, pagando pelo que fez. Merece apodrecer em Azkaban. –Draco estremeceu momentaneamente. — Mas sinto não ter conseguido prever seus passos e assim impedi-lo a tempo. Sou inocente de uma certa forma, mas me sinto culpado pelo que aconteceu. Eu sabia que ele faria algo idiota, mas não tinha idéia de que seria tão rápido... Eu sei que não é suficiente para desculpas. Infelizmente, é a única coisa que posso fazer. Posso oferecer nossa BMW também, se quiser.

Lucius revirou os olhos, ironicamente.

— Não é hora para gracinhas, pai.

Draco sorriu escarninho, como sempre.

— Sempre é hora para sermos engraçados. Ninguém pode levar a vida tão seriamente. Eu aprendi da pior maneira. –retrucou, enquanto caminhava até o bar, servindo-se de uma dose de uísque.

James subitamente fechou os olhos, suas feições empalidecendo completamente. Draco e Lucius de imediato o fitaram, preocupados.

— Você está bem? Merda, que pergunta imbecil. –o loiro mais velho disse, para si mesmo. — Quer que eu o traga alguma coisa? Gostaria que eu o levasse ao hospital? –perguntava enquanto os dedos acariciavam os cabelos ruivos do garoto, displicentemente.

O Grifinório abriu os olhos, e, com um sorriso gentil, apenas negou.

— Está tudo bem. Acho que... só preciso descansar um pouco, estou muito cansado. Não dormi nada a noite passada.

— Mas é claro. Luc, leve James até o quarto de hóspedes próximo ao seu. Gostaria de comer alguma coisa? Ou beber?

O ruivo estava extremamente feliz pela óbvia preocupação de Draco e ainda sorria.

— Não, obrigado mesmo. Uma cama vai ser suficiente.

— Tudo bem. Lucius, o que está esperando? Leve sua princesa lá para cima! –o loiro ordenou.

Lucius revirou os olhos, mas assim mesmo sorria. Segurou uma das mãos de James, o guiando na direção da porta. No entanto, o Grifinório parou no meio do caminho, virando-se para Draco.

— Eu não o culpo pelo que aconteceu. Acredito em você e sei que meu pai também o fará. Um dia.

Draco sorriu, mesmo que estivesse em pedaços, por dentro. Ainda assim, era bom ter o perdão de James.

Quando já se encontrava sozinho, o loiro bebericou mais um gole do uísque que estava em seu copo, preparando-se para o segundo round contra Potter.

_**.**_

_**Continua...**_

_**.**_

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__aposto que querem me matar, não é mesmo? Por favor, não o façam, preciso terminar a tradução! *risos* Mas gente, eu não estou mesmo pretendendo atualizar a 'Lessons' uma vez por ano, viu? Não mesmo! Prometo! Aqui está mais um capitulo e quem está acompanhando ainda, seja a versão original, como a tradução, meu muito obrigada! E sei que a Blanche sente o mesmo, viu? Capitulo 18 já está engatado, espero que na semana que vem consiga postá-lo! Um beijo a todos e por favor, comentem!_

_**Nota da Autora: **__quem sou eu pra brigar com a Celly? Eu também abandonei a Lessons e estou retornando só agora! Enfim... A vida acontece. Mas vamos que vamos! Comentem! Vocês fazem a tradutora e autora muito felizes! XD_

_.  
_

**_Enquanto isso no capítulo dezoito..._**

.

— _Você tem dez segundos para me dizer onde está meu filho._

— _Potter, não posso fazer tudo em dez segundos._

— _Veja se eu me importo com isso. –Harry riu, em escarninho. _

— _Me diga a verdade, Potter. Você está aqui para ver seu filho ou me agarrar? –Draco perguntou no mesmo tom que o Grifinório._

— _Malfoy, __estou__ começando a achar que você tem vontade de morrer. –Harry grunhiu._

— _E você tem vontade de me matar. É a combinação perfeita, Potter._

_._

_**Nota da tradutora: **__ eu quero mais é que os dois se agarrem logo. Alguém aí sente a mesma vontade?_

_**Nota da Autora: **__Hahahaha E eu quero ganhar na Megasena!_


	18. Capítulo Dezoito

**Título:** Lessons In Love

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. Também, meu muito obrigado, de coração a todos que leram o capitulo anterior, que não desistiram dessa tradução. Sei que em muitos momentos, eu os desapontei com a demora na atualização, mas vocês seguem firmes aqui. Não dá pra expressar o quanto vocês me fazem sorrir, mesmo depois de um dia ou semana ruim de trabalho. Muito obrigado **mesmo**!

.

**Capítulo Dezoito:**

.

Quando Harry chegou à Mansão Malfoy para o segundo embate, Draco já havia bebido meia garrafa do Bourbon e não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém. Na verdade, só queria desmaiar no sofá até o dia seguinte.

Porém, o Sonserino tinha uma alta tolerância ao álcool. Não importava o quanto bebesse, aquilo nunca transparecia.

Assim que Harry invadiu a sala de estar da mansão Malfoy, ostentando uma expressão assassina nos olhos, Draco estava quase adormecido. No entanto, no momento em que o Grifinório fechou as mãos em torno de seu pescoço, erguendo-o pela gola das vestes, o Sonserino sentiu-se mais vivo que nunca.

Infelizmente, a sala a sua volta não parava de girar.

— Harry Potter... –ousou dizer, com um sorriso escarninho. — Que prazer vê-lo aqui novamente em tão curto espaço de tempo.

— Onde está meu filho, seu desgraçado? Eu não posso acreditar que você o seqüestrou bem debaixo do meu nariz! –Harry gritou, irritado. — Como conseguiu? Como passou pelos meus seguranças? É melhor que me responda ou eu vou destroçar você sem qualquer piedade!

A respiração e as palavras enfurecidas de Harry estavam fazendo de tudo, menos assustar Draco. Na verdade, elas estavam excitando-o. Era extremamente inapropriado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão típico dele, que quase gargalhou diante daquele pensamento.

Conseguia sentir cada pedaço do corpo de Harry, e o perfume do Grifinório o hipnotizara por um momento. Porém, o puxão firme em seu pescoço o forçou a voltar pra a realidade, de forma dolorosa.

— Max Weasley. –respondeu, em um fio de voz.

— Max Weasley? –Harry devolveu, estupefato. —O quê...?

— Me solte e eu conto tudo. –completou. No entanto, como Harry não fizera qualquer menção de soltá-lo, Draco continuou, sorrindo escarninho. — Sabe, se meu terapeuta estivesse aqui, ele diria que há uma enorme tensão sexual entre nós dois. Afinal, sempre que me vê, você não pode evitar me agarrar e ficar tão perto. É quase como se desejasse me beijar ou algo assim.

Aquelas palavras serviram como um antídoto, e Harry empurrou o Sonserino para longe imediatamente.

— Não seja ridículo! –exclamou enquanto retirava a varinha de dentro das vestes e a apontava diretamente para o peito de Draco. — Você tem cinco segundos para me dizer porquê James voltou para esse lugar e mais cinco para trazê-lo até aqui para que eu possa levá-lo embora comigo.

— Você sabe que isso é impossível, certo? –Draco disse calmamente, sentando-se no sofá e acariciando a própria nuca. A marca das mãos de Harry provavelmente demoraria um tempo pra desaparecer. Era um pensamento sacana se pensasse muito a respeito. — Eu não posso fazer tudo em dez segundos, Potter.

— Olha só como eu dou a mínima. –Harry retrucou, ironicamente.

Draco revirou os olhos, fazendo uma careta.

— Tudo bem, explicações primeiro. Meu filho foi até sua casa se passando por Max Weasley.

— Isso... –Harry grunhiu, apertando a varinha com mais força. — Isso é realmente baixo! Mas o que se poderia esperar de alguém da sua família? E eu aposto que foi você quem o convenceu a fazer isso! Agora você não vai apenas pra cadeia por seqüestrar meu filho, mas aquele moleque também será preso! Eu não dou a mínima se ele tem dezesseis anos! É melhor que ele aprenda cedo o que é certo e o que é errado!

— Você não pode me acusar de seqüestrar James. –Draco declarou.

— Eu não _posso_? –o moreno riu de forma exagerada. — Eu sou _Harry Potter_, o salvador do mundo bruxo enquanto você é um ex-Comensal da Morte que foi para a França, fugindo da justiça! O Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas ficará mais do que feliz em capturá-lo.

— Ora, ora, Potter. Tem certeza de que quer mesmo que eles coloquem as mãos em mim? –o loiro platinado questionou, de forma provocante. — Não é o que _você _quer? Colocar as mãos em todo meu corpo?

A ponta da varinha de Harry tocou o peito de Draco naquele instante.

— Meu filho, Malfoy, ou não serei responsável pelos meus atos.

— Ele está dormindo e eu não tenho coragem de acordá-lo só para dizer que você está aqui. James não me parece nem um pouco seu fã no momento, Potter, se é que você me permite dizer isso...

— E o quê você sabe? –Harry disse, perdendo a paciência, praticamente montando em cima de Draco e o prendendo contra o sofá. Sua varinha agora tocava o queixo do Sonserino.

Draco riu.

— Diga-me a verdade, Potter. Você está aqui para ver seu filho ou transar comigo?

— Eu estou começando a achar que você tem vontade de morrer. –Harry grunhiu.

— E você tem vontade de me matar. É uma combinação perfeita, Potter.

O loiro percebeu algo no olhar de Harry que não conseguiu identificar. Parecia algum tipo de conflito, como se o Grifinório estivesse realmente dividido entre matá-lo ou agarrá-lo.

— Mesmo não sendo permitido o uso de magia fora da escola, não vou me segurar se fizer algo contra meu pai. –Lucius disse friamente, entrando na sala naquele momento.

Harry lentamente afastou-se de Draco, não porque estivesse com medo de um garoto de dezesseis anos de idade. Mas agora que Lucius estava ali, poderia transferir sua raiva para ele também.

— Isso é muito reconfortante, vindo de um moleque que bebeu Poção Polissuco para poder seqüestrar meu filho. Onde está James? –perguntou.

— Eu estou aqui. –o ruivo então respondeu, precipitando-se para a frente. — Mas não vou voltar pra casa.

O coração de Harry falhou uma batida. Olhou para o filho com intensidade por um instante antes de virar-se para Draco perguntando de forma furiosa:

— Você deu alguma coisa estranha para ele comer ou beber?

— Só porque ele quer ficar aqui não significa que esteja enfeitiçado! Ou talvez ele esteja, mas graças a minha personalidade maravilhosa.

— Pare com a palhaçada, Malfoy! –Harry exclamou, furiosamente, pronto para atacar Draco.

— Pai, pare! –James gritou. — Eu estou aqui porque quero! Lucius não me seqüestrou. Estou aqui porque preciso falar com Draco!

Harry fitou o filho como se estivesse realmente vendo-o pela primeira vez. Por um momento, o moreno pensou que James havia descoberto tudo sobre ele e Draco, e sentiu-se sem ar. Outra coisa também o havia chocado: o fato do filho chamar o Sonserino pelo primeiro nome, como se eles já fossem próximos.

— Malfoy, o que você contou a ele? –perguntou, temendo a resposta do loiro.

E Harry sentia-se pronto para cometer um homicídio.

— Relaxe, Potter, eu só falei a verdade. Que eu não tive nada a ver com a morte de mãe dele.

— E eu acredito nele. –James confirmou.

Mas Harry Potter não relaxou após ouvir aquilo.

— _O QUÊ_? Como pode dizer isso? Como pode acreditar nele? Eu contei a você o que ele fez e ainda assim...

— Não é que eu não acredite em você, pai... –James começou, de forma cansada. — Mas eu acredito que Draco tenha me contado a verdade, que ele é inocente. Ele não sabia que o pai dele ia cometer um assassinato como aquele... E a prova é que após tudo aquilo, ele não só foi inocentado como ajudou o tribunal a condenar Lucius Malfoy à prisão perpétua.

James suspirou profundamente, antes de continuar.

— Eu pensei muito sobre isso... Sei que parece errado amar Lucius sabendo o que eu sei agora... sabendo que eu deveria parar de vê-lo por causa de todas essas coisas... afinal, há algo terrível no nosso passado que pode destruir nosso futuro. Mas pai... Lucius não pode ser responsável pelo que o avô dele fez. Ele ficou desesperado quando descobriu que seu avô matou a mamãe. Ele não sabia. E também pensou que seria impossível ficar comigo depois disso... Mas...

O ruivo então lançou um olhar carinhoso para o Sonserino mais jovem, que retribuiu aquele gesto, sorrindo em seguida.

— Nós nos amamos. –completou, fazendo Harry arfar, em choque. — Lucius não é o avô dele no final das contas. Você não pode culpá-lo pelas coisas que ele fez, Luc não merece isso. Ele é a pessoa mais doce que eu já conheci. É gentil com todos em Hogwarts, ajuda todo mundo! Além disso, ele _me_ ajudou a entender a mim mesmo e me aceitar como eu sou. Ele sempre me apoiou em tudo o que eu faço, e me faz sentir bem quanto a mim mesmo.

James suspirou por um momento antes de prosseguir.

— Ele me fez amar novamente. Então, eu não vou sair daqui até você dizer que concorda com a idéia de Lucius ser meu namorado.

Harry estava por demais chocado para falar qualquer coisa. E Draco apenas sorriu para os dois garotos.

— James... você perdeu a _porra_ do seu juízo? –o moreno gritou e o ruivo mais jovem sentiu o corto retesar. — Como você pode amar esse garoto? Depois de tudo o que eu lhe contei!

— Eu já disse que o Lucius não tem nada a ver com isso! –exclamou, mesmo que sentisse o corpo inteiro tremer.

— Isso é... Você faz idéia de como me sinto vendo você namorar um garoto que pertence a família que destruiu a nossa? E ele é um _garoto_, por Merlin!

— E daí? Eu não planejei me apaixonar por outro garoto, mas aconteceu, não posso fazer nada quanto a isso! E você sabe que não é verdade, eles não destruíram a nossa família. Lucius Malfoy pode ter tentado, mas foi você quem terminou o serviço! –James completou, finalmente tomando coragem para falar aquilo pela primeira vez. — Você sempre me evitou, nunca conversava comigo! É sempre essa porcaria de trabalho e essa droga de Quadribol!

— Eu não acho que esse é o lugar mais apropriado para discutirmos isso... –Harry disse, em tom nervoso.

— Por que? Porque Lucius e Draco estão aqui?

— Eles o colocaram contra mim... –murmurou, sentindo uma pontada de dor no coração.

Triste, James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não, pai. _Você _dez isso. E eu nem estou mais contra você... Eu só... Eu só quero que você entenda.

— Eu vou chamar os Aurores para prender seu filho, Malfoy!

— NÃO! –o ruivo gritou. — Se você fizer isso eu nunca mais falo com você! Nunca! Pare de fazer isso! Pare de me ameaçar quando as coisas não funcionam da forma que você quer! Não vai adiantar dessa vez. Além do mais, eles não fizeram nada de errado comigo. Se você chamar alguém, as coisas vão ficar ruins pra _você_.

Harry recostou-se contra a lareira, procurando por algum apoio. James nunca havia falado com ele daquela forma. Não sabia como reagir, na verdade , diante daquele novo lado do filho que começava a aflorar.

O Grifinório culpava Malfoy por tudo, mas sabia que James estava com a razão. Era Harry quem deveria ser culpado por um sem número de coisas, incluindo o distanciamento de seu filho até o ponto em que ele preferia ficar ao lado de Malfoy ao próprio pai.

— Por favor, pai, aceite isso. Aceite o fato que eu sou gay e gosto do Lucius.

— Eu amo seu filho, senhor Potter. –Lucius disse pela primeira vez, fitando o homem mais velho com tamanha intensidade que pegou Harry de surpresa. — Eu vou dar meu melhor para fazê-lo feliz, para nunca magoá-lo. Nunca. Por toda minha vida, as pessoas me olharam diferente porque eu sou um Malfoy. Todas as vezes que eu faço algo de errado, todos me comparam ao meu pai e ao restante da minha família. Esse tem sido meu fardo desde que eu me lembro. Mas posso garantir ao senhor que eu não sou uma pessoa ruim. Nem meu pai.

Lucius completou, dedicando uma rápida olhadela ao pai antes de prosseguir:

— Ele pagou pelo que fez. Toda vez que você o acusa de alguma coisa ou o xinga, você me magoa. Meu pai não é um santo, mas ele é humano. E sabe disso. Todos os dias ele encara preconceitos. Todos os dias ele tenta fazer as coisas certas para nós dois. Apenas nos dê uma chance. Por favor.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior com força, tentando assim evitar as lágrimas que teimavam em querer rolar por seu rosto. Sabia que as coisas eram difíceis para o filho, ter que aceitar todas as merdas devido ao passado dos Malfoy, mas até aquele momento, não tinha a exata noção do _quão_ ruim era. Tinha vontade de abraçar o filho com força, mas sabia que Lucius não gostaria daquilo, especialmente na frente de James e Harry.

— Merda. –Harry murmurou para si mesmo, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes enquanto pensava no que deveria fazer.

Finalmente, o moreno virou-se para o filho, o observando com atenção antes de falar.

— Se eu aceitar seu relacionamento com ele, você volta para casa comigo?

James prendeu a respiração, sentindo o coração bater com tamanha força que por um momento achou que ele sairia pela boca.

— Eu volto. –respondeu em um fio de voz. — Mas só se você realmente estiver falando a verdade.

Harry afundou os dedos pelos cabelos, então andando nervosamente pelo cômodo. Todos os outros esperavam por uma resposta dele ansiosamente. Draco estava surpreso pelo Grifinório até mesmo considerar a proposta de James. Imaginava que o moreno iria negar imediatamente aquela idéia e arrastar o filho consigo.

— Tudo bem. –Harry falou, por fim. — Eu tentarei me acostumar a idéia de que você... namora esse... garoto. Eu vou tentar aceitar. Mas você deve vir comigo agora.

James e Lucius arregalaram os olhos, surpresos; ao mesmo tempo Draco franzia a testa, sentindo o coração acelerado.

— Tem alguma pegadinha aí? –perguntou, incrédulo.

Harry imediatamente o fuzilou com os olhos.

— Tem sim, na verdade. Eu posso ter que aceitar seu filho porque não tenho outra escolha. Mas não vou tolerar sua presença. Eu não tenho que aceitar _você, _Malfoy, apenas seu filho. Estou dando uma chance para ele provar que ele é diferente do restante da família. E é isso.

— Mas...

— Sem _'mas'_, James. –Harry cortou qualquer coisa que o filho pudesse dizer. — Aceitar seu _namorado_ é tudo o que posso fazer no momento. Não force a barra.

— Está tudo bem, garoto. –Draco completou, com um sorrisinho. — Aceite o trato. Já é suficiente para mim que o grande Harry Potter irá agraciar meu filho com seu perdão e aceitação.

Mas James não parecia muito satisfeito com aquilo, bem como Lucius. Porém, loiro concordava com o pai. Eles deveriam aceitar a oferta de Harry naquele momento e tentar fazê-lo aceitar Draco em um outro momento futuro.

— Tudo bem. –Lucius respondeu e James fitou-o, surpreso.

— Você concorda com isso?

— Concordo. É um começo.

James suspirou e Lucius segurou sua mão – sob os olhares desaprovadores de Harry – e apertou-a suavemente.

— Pelo menos ele vai tentar. –o Sonserino murmurou, sorrindo para o namorado., que retribuiu o gesto.

— Então? –Harry perguntou, incomodado pela exibição de carinho entre os dois. Simplesmente não conseguia ficar mais tempo naquela casa.

— Tudo bem, eu vou com você. –James respondeu.

Harry suspirou aliviado, caminhando na direção do filho e colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro do garoto, que retesou em um primeiro momento, mas logo relaxou.

— Vamos embora então.

— Eu posso me despedir do Lucius em particular?

O ex-Grifinório suspirou pesadamente, mas assentiu.

— Tudo bem, você tem cinco minutos. Vou ficar esperando aqui.

James sorriu para Lucius e ambos saíram da sala de estar, de mãos dadas. Harry aproveitou aquele tempo para novamente fuzilar Draco com os olhos, antes de falar, ameaçadoramente.

— Se você fizer qualquer coisa que machuque meu filho, eu mato você.

Draco recostou-se contra o sofá, imediatamente fazendo uma careta.

— Por que eu faria alguma coisa contra James? Eu gosto dele. Para inicio de conversa, ele tem coragem de encarar você desse jeito e arriscou tudo para ficar com meu filho. Isso é algo que você nunca teve.

— Está dizendo que _eu_ não tenho coragem? Não fui eu quem ficou chorando feito um louco para a Murta-Que-Geme no banheiro da escola.

O ex-Sonserino franziu o cenho, brincando nervosamente com uma das almofadas que decoravam o sofá.

— Eu não estou falando _disso_. Você teve muita coragem para matar Voldemort. Mas não foi destemido o suficiente para aceitar o fato de que nós dois...

— Seu pai matou minha mulher! Por Merlin! –Harry sibilou, irritado. — No mesmo dia! Como eu deveria reagir?

— Eu sei. E vou ter que viver com isso para o resto da minha vida. –completou, os olhos nublados por memórias. — Mesmo não sendo minha culpa... O que eu posso fazer para você me perdoar?

— Acha mesmo que posso perdoar você por algo assim? –o moreno retrucou, sorrindo amargamente, completando em um tom de voz raivoso. — Eu nunca vou perdoar você. Nem em um milhão de anos.

Os dois pares de olhos prenderam-se uns nos outros por alguns momentos. Apenas a chegada de James interrompeu aquela cena e no instante seguinte, Harry segurou o filho pela mão e foi embora. Draco foi deixado com a sensação de que o destino ainda reservava algo para ambos.

Ainda havia muito por vir.

.

**LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL**

.

— James? –Harry perguntou, enquanto batia na porta do quarto do filho.

No entanto, ninguém respondeu. O ex-Grifinório suspirou profundamente, frustrado. O filho voltaria para Hogwarts no dia seguinte e ainda não havia dado qualquer indicação de que falaria com Harry até o próximo século.

Por outro lado, Harry estava realmente irritado com aquilo e tinha a súbita vontade de gritar com James por ser tão teimoso. Ele agira da forma correta. Aceitara o moleque Malfoy em sua vida, pelo bem do filho. Esforçara-se para cumprimentar Lucius no telefone quando ele ligou para o Grifinório, mesmo que tivesse vontade de gritar e ordenar para que o outro nunca mais visse seu filho.

Por isso Harry queria que o filho o abraçasse e dissesse que o perdoava por ser tão problemático e difícil. Ele já havia admitido para si mesmo que estava errado por ter contado o segredo sobre a morte de Ginny de uma forma tão horrível. Cada vez que se lembrava daquele momento, percebia que agira com uma crueldade extremamente deliberada.

E Harry não queria ser cruel com o próprio filho. Na verdade, sentia como se estivesse punindo a si mesmo. O ex-Grifinório acreditava ser culpado de um sem número de coisas; coisas que não podia se perdoar. Ele queria dizer a James que sentia muito por tudo aquilo; queria fazer as coisas certas pelo filho agora.

Infelizmente, não sabia como. Todas as vezes que tentava, acabava por piorar ainda mais as coisas entre eles.

— James? –chamou mais uma vez. — Você vai falar comigo novamente? Será que eu não fiz o bastante? Quero dizer, eu não estou reclamando daquele moleque mais! Eu até concordei em não pressioná-lo sobre jogar Quadribol, mesmo achando que você seria um ótimo Apanhador e...

A porta se abriu lentamente e Harry parou de falar no mesmo instante. A primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de James e o garoto não parecia estar bem; suas feições estavam horrivelmente pálidas e ele parecia estar respirando com dificuldade. Imediatamente ele abraçou o filho, acariciando-lhe uma das bochechas, preocupado.

— James, o quê aconteceu?

— Nada... Eu não me sinto bem... –o garoto respondeu, em um fio de voz, seu corpo imediatamente começando a tremer.

Harry esquecera-se que ele e James não estavam bem, de que não fazia idéia de como lidar com o filho, de como falar com ele. Naquele momento, tudo o que importava era o bem estar de James. Quando o garoto deu sinais de que iria desfalecer, o ex-Grifinório o ergueu nos braços, levando-o até a cama.

— DOBBY! DOBBY! –gritou por diversas vezes até que o elfo doméstico aparecesse correndo e arfando. — Ligue para o Dr. Carl! AGORA! Diga que James não está bem, diga para ele correr!

— Sim senhor! –Dobby respondeu, desaparecendo em um instante.

Harry voltou para o quarto, com coração na boca, sentindo como se fosse desmaiar. O primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorreu era de que Draco e seu filho tinham algo a ver com a súbita indisposição de James. Quando o garoto começou a tremer incontrolavelmente, o moreno simplesmente entrou em pânico. Em sua mente, seus medos haviam se confirmado – Draco e Lucius haviam enfeitiçado seu filho de alguma forma.

— James? –chamou o mais novo, num sussurro, enquanto abraçava o filho com força, acariciando seus cabelos. — O quê houve? O quê está sentindo? Me conta, filho. Malfoy fez alguma coisa com você?

James apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e se afastou do pai, nervosamente se levantando da cama, caminhando de um lado para o outro pelo quarto. Ainda estava tremendo e sua respiração era instável, mas não queria que Harry o tocasse. Tinha a impressão de que sempre que o pai tentava fazer algo para ajudá-lo, acabava piorando as coisas.

— James, por favor, fale comigo. Me diz o que há de errado. – Harry pediu, sem saber o que fazer. Estava extremamente preocupado. — Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa? Quer um pouco de água? DOBBY! ÁGUA!

O Doutor Carl chegou no mesmo instante em que o elfo doméstico entrou no quarto. Harry nem reparou em sua presença, imediatamente correndo na direção do medibruxo, explicando a ele a situação. O médico tentou acalmar o ex-Grifinório antes de entrar no quarto.

— Está tudo bem, Sr. Potter, precisa se acalmar também. Se ficar dessa forma, não vai ajudar James. –disse, caminhando na direção do garoto, fazendo com que ele se sentasse. — James, preste atenção. Está tudo bem. Você está a salvo, apenas tente relaxar. Respire calmamente, logo tudo vai passar.

Harry continuava assistindo a cena em silêncio, mas por dentro estava gritando. O médico falava com James como se aquilo já tivesse acontecido outras vezes.

— Você parou de tomar seus remédios? –o medibruxo perguntou e o ruivo apenas assentiu.

— Eu... Eu estava me sentindo melhor...

O Doutor Carl apenas fechou os olhos, assentindo.

— Algo aconteceu recentemente para deixá-lo aborrecido dessa forma?

Harry naquele momento já se encontrava ao lado da cama, perguntando freneticamente.

— Que medicamentos?

O medibruxo fitou o ex-Grifinório, surpreso. Então encarou James. Como o garoto havia ficado ainda mais pálido, ele pediu que Harry se retirasse do quarto e esperasse do lado de fora.

— O QUÊ? –Harry perdeu a pouca calma que lhe restava. — Como eu posso esperar do lado de fora? Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo e quero saber agora! Você falou algo sobre _medicamentos_? Do que está falando? Isso já aconteceu antes?

O Doutor Carl se levantou, colocando os longos e delicados dedos sobre um dos ombros de Harry.

— Por favor, Sr. Potter, espere lá fora. Eu estarei com o senhor em um instante.

— Mas... –Harry tentou argumentar, mas o médico não lhe deu qualquer chance.

— Eu preciso falar com James primeiro. Sua presença aqui o está perturbando ainda mais. Por favor, espere do lado de fora e assim que terminar aqui, o senhor pode me perguntar tudo o que quiser.

Harry obedeceu, mesmo contra sua vontade. Andava de um lado para o outro, em frente ao quarto de James, sentindo o coração palpitar próximo a garganta. Começava a perceber o quão pouco sabia a respeito da vida do filho. Aparentemente, ele estava tomando remédios sem lhe informar. Draco estava mesmo falando a verdade? James realmente o odiava tanto assim? O filho não acreditava nele o suficiente para contá-lo algo como aquilo, como se Harry fosse um monstro. Que tipo de pai ele havia se transformado?

Com tantas perguntas rodeando sua cabeça, Harry se assustou quando o Dr. Carl tocou seu ombro para chamar sua atenção.

— Doutor, como ele está? –perguntou, rapidamente.

— Ele está bem, um pouco abalado, mas vai ficar bem. Eu dei a ele um medicamento floral. É natural, não se preocupe. Faz maravilhas à ansiedade dele.

— O que aconteceu, Dr. Carl?

O médico suspirou profundamente por um momento antes de começar a explicar a situação para Harry.

— O senhor realmente não sabe de nada, não é mesmo? Eu achei que você sabia. James disse que iria conversar com você sobre isso. Ele me prometeu. Confesso que achei estranho quando ele veio até meu consultório sozinho, mas ele me jurou que iria contar tudo a você. Essa foi a condição que impus para começar o tratamento.

Harry sentiu o sangue congelar conforme o medibruxo ia lhe contando a situação do filho.

— Quando isso aconteceu?

— Seis meses atrás, em julho. Ele me disse que estava cansado e com dificuldade de respirar e que em alguns momentos, começava a tremer sem controle. James estava vivendo sob uma enorme carga de estresse para um garoto da idade dele. Infelizmente, isso é algo bem comum ultimamente. É um extremo caso de ansiedade e normalmente tratado com Florais de Bach, que são ótimos. De qualquer forma, ele me disse que havia ido me ver sozinho porque você estava muito ocupado, mas que sabia da consulta. Ainda assim, eu lhe enviei pelo menos três correios-coruja.

Harry não estava mais sentindo as próprias pernas. O medibruxo teve de apoiá-lo, guiando-o até uma cadeira mais próxima para que pudesse se sentar.

O ex-Grifinório fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da ultima vez que se sentiu daquela forma – quando Ginny morreu. Sentia-se como um fracasso. Não conseguia acreditar que o filho havia passado por tudo aquilo sozinho. E Harry nem ao menos havia notado!

— Merda! –exclamou, afundando os dedos nos cabelos escuros, respirando pesadamente. — Como isso aconteceu?

Tinha vontade de chorar, mas segurou-se; não podia ficar abalado agora. Precisava saber de tudo. Ergueu a cabeça e observou o medibruxo, lembrando-se de um detalhe.

— Você me disse que enviou corujas... Mas eu nunca as recebi.

— Bem, eu realmente as enviei. –Dr. Carl reafirmou e Harry não desacreditou no outro homem, ele não parecia estar mentindo.

— DOBBY! –Harry gritou.

O elfo doméstico apareceu com as orelhas baixas e os olhos lacrimejando. Ele estivera ouvindo a conversa o tempo todo. Uma olhadela bastou para que Harry compreendesse o que havia acontecido com as cartas.

— Você sabia disso? –perguntou o moreno. — Você ajudou James a esconder as cartas do Dr. Carl?

— Sim... –o elfo confessou. — Mas Dobby não sabia que era tão sério.

Harry suspirou. Podia ficar irritado com Dobby, mas não adiantaria em nada. Dobby fazia tudo o que James pedia. O elfo doméstico gostava ainda mais de seu filho do que de Harry. E a criatura sempre teve um estranho senso sobre o que era importante para proteger alguém.

O ex-Grifinório sabia que já havia chegado a hora de parar de culpar os outros. _Ele_ era o culpado pelo estado de saúde de James. Draco e Lucius Malfoy nada tinham a ver com aquilo. Talvez se Harry tivesse sido um pai melhor, o filho nem teria desenvolvido aquela afeição pelo filho de seu inimigo.

Calmamente, guiou o médico para o primeiro andar da mansão até seu escritório, onde conversaram por horas a respeito de James. Harry precisou engolir o próprio orgulho e aceitar seu fracasso como pai. Ficara por demais mortificado com o que o medibruxo havia lhe contado.

Não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada no coração quando o Dr. Carl lhe contou que James havia escrito uma carta para ele um pouco antes do Natal, explicando que estava se sentindo muito melhor, graças aos amigos e em especial, graças a um deles, um garoto chamado Lucius.

— E é por isso que preciso perguntar algo. –o medico prosseguiu, sem perceber o estado miserável de Harry. — O que aconteceu para ele ficar tão estressado novamente?

Harry congelou. _Ele _havia acontecido. Havia partido o coração do filho, fora cruel e odioso. Quase havia destruído James com a verdade. Era horrível.

_Ele _era o principal problema na vida de James.

—Nós tivemos uma briga... –confessou. — Eu acho... que fui muito duro com ele.

O Dr. Carl sabia que James e Harry não tinham um bom relacionamento. Já desconfiara daquilo sem ninguém precisar contar, mas precisava ouvir a admissão do homem a sua frente.

— O que eu posso fazer?

— Senhor Potter, tudo o que posso dizer é isso: o que James mais precisa é se sentir amado. Ele precisa saber que você estará ao lado dele quando mais precisar. Apenas mostre a ele que você se importa, Sr. Potter. Eu acho que ele precisa muito do senhor e é exatamente por isso que ele tem essas crises. Mas ele é forte; preferia sofrer sozinho que admitir que precisava da sua ajuda. Mostre a ele que James pode confiar no senhor.

Mesmo se sentindo ofendido com a indireta – não tão indireta assim – de que ele era realmente um péssimo pai, Harry apenas assentiu. Ele _era_ um pai deplorável, então não havia espaço para discussões a respeito daquilo.

Quando o medibruxo foi embora, Harry ficou um longo tempo em seu escritório, revisando vários momentos de sua vida. Era triste constatar que passara a maior parte de seu tempo trabalhando ao invés de prestar atenção no próprio filho. Molly e Hermione haviam chamado sua atenção por anos a respeito daquilo, mas se mantivera irredutível. Desde a morte de Ginny, Harry mergulhara no trabalho para esquecer de seus pecados e permitira que seu coração endurecesse no processo.

Mas aquilo estava acabado agora. Estava determinado a fazer as coisas certas por James e tentar ao menos apagar todos aqueles anos de solidão. Nem que para isso precisasse implorar pelo perdão do filho.

Harry faria tudo para ganhar a confiança e amor do filho novamente. Mesmo que significasse tratar Lucius, aquele moleque, gentilmente.

Só esperava que não fosse tarde demais.

.

_**Continua...**_

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__uau! Nem demorei muito dessa vez, viu? Eu achei que vocês já haviam esquecido da Lessons, mas não! Ela ainda tem seus leitores fieis! Meu muito obrigada a todos os comentários e agora, aos pouquinhos vou responde-los um a um, certo? Um beijo enorme a todos! O capitulo 19 não demora a vir, ok? Só preciso me organizar com o trabalho, que ficou louco de novo!_

_**Nota da Autora: **__Nossa, cada vez que eu releio esse capítulo sempre fico com dor no coração. XD E mais ainda porque preciso terminar Lessons! Valeu pelo trabalho perfeito, Celly! E fico contente em saber que Lessons ainda mantém seus leitores firmes e fortes! _

_.  
_

_**Enquanto isso no capítulo dezenove...**_

.

— _Pai? –James começou, de forma hesitante. — Preciso contar uma coisa a você..._

— _O que, filho?_

— _Bem, é sobre a Foxy. Sabe...a vassoura. Eu acho que você não vai gostar de saber quem a criou..._

— _Quem foi?_

— _Draco. Ele deu ao Lucius de presente de aniversário..._

_.  
_

_**E como todos foram bonzinhos e deixaram comentários no ultimo capitulo,**_

_**Mais um teaser pra vocês sobre o capitulo dezenove!**_

_._

_Os Weasley congelaram ao perceber o que Harry estava fazendo, mas ele não lhes dera ouvidos. Só parou quando estava perto de Draco._

— _Você vai bater em mim? –o ex-Sonserino perguntou._

— _Preciso falar com você._

_._

_**Nota da tradutora: **__ Parem! Eu não sou maldosa, viu? Ainda sigo impulsionada pelos comentários! Falem aí! *risos* até o próximo capitulo, se eu não matar um com esses teasers um dia!_

_**Nota da Autora: **__LOL Eu não posso falar nada porque meus teasers também são sempre muito cruéis. Kkkk _


	19. Capítulo Dezenove

**Título:** Lessons In Love

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. E também a **_Lidia Malfoy, JNonato, Ju , SamaraKiss, Nanda Yuki, Juulyes, NathDragonessa, Rafaella Potter Malfoy, markjamespotter, Freya Black, Srta Laila, Elea Aeterna, thanatos, Maga do 4, Ansuya, DW03 e Designer J_** pelas reviews e por ajudarem a _Lessons _a chegar a quase 400 reviews. Obrigada também a quem fica escondidinho, só lendo e não comenta. Mas não fiquem timidos, viram? Podem comentar à vontade!

**Capítulo Dezenove:**

.

Harry entrou no quarto de James sem fazer barulho; não queria acordar o filho. O garoto não estava dormindo, seu abajur estava aceso e ele permanecia deitado, fitando o teto do cômodo, parecendo perdido em pensamentos.

Quando avistou o pai, retesou por um momento, imaginando que o Dr. Carl já havia contado tudo sobre seu estado de saúde ao pai e agora ele temia que Harry iria gritar com ele por ter escondido coisas dele.

Estranhamente, no entanto, Harry não falou nada por alguns momentos. Apenas ficou parado diante da cama do ruivo, o observando por longos instantes.

— Me desculpe. –James disse, contra sua vontade, embora estivesse longe de querer dizer aquilo. Ele culpava o pai por tudo.

Harry sentou-se na cama, com os ombros contraídos, parecendo bastante cansado. E James percebeu que nunca havia visto o pai parecer tão esgotado.

— Sou eu quem tem que pedir desculpas. –o moreno disse, sem olhar para o filho. — Eu não sei nada sobre sua vida... Eu nem ao menos percebi... –sua voz falhou por alguns momentos e ele ficou quieto por um instante, como se estudasse melhor as próximas palavras. Na verdade, estava tentando não desabar em lágrimas. — Eu não percebi que você estava doente. Todo esse tempo eu o pressionei até seu limite... Nunca escutando o que você realmente queria...

O queixo de James tremeu; seu pai estava agindo de forma completamente estranha diante dele e não sabia o que dizer. Tinha a impressão de que se tentasse abrir a boca para falar algo, acabaria chorando. Ainda estava muito fragilizado.

Harry finalmente ergueu o rosto para observar James e o garoto percebeu quão perturbado o pai estava.

— Eu sei que vai ser difícil para você me perdoar, mas poderia ao menos tentar? –perguntou, de forma emocionada. — Eu... Na metade do tempo não sei o que estou fazendo. Sempre acreditei estar trabalhando para te dar uma vida e infância melhores do que eu tive. Mas... A verdade é que... Quando sua mãe morreu... Tudo ruiu e... Eu tinha medo que você me culparia e me odiaria por não tê-la salvo... Então acho... Que estava usando o trabalho para evitá-lo... E ao mesmo tempo eu _queria_ que você me odiasse porque eu me odiava por tudo...

As mãos de Harry estavam tremendo e sob os olhos de James, o pai começava a não fazer o menor sentido.

— Eu fui horrível com você. Deveria ter te contado sobre sua mãe há mais tempo... nunca deveria ter dito daquela forma. A forma que eu te contei na casa de Malfoy... Foi errado da minha parte. Mas eu não estava pensando. Eu só queria você longe dele. Você não entende porque é jovem demais e não passou pelo mesmo inferno que eu por causa dele.

— Mas Draco é inocente e...

— Por Merlin, James. –Harry suspirou. — Há muito que você não sabe ainda. Muito que não entende sobre Draco Malfoy. Ele não é um santo. Ele... –e Harry percebeu que James estava ficando ansioso novamente e, agitadamente levantou-se da cama. — Esse não é o momento para falarmos sobre Malfoy, eu não quero chatear você. Só estou aqui para dizer que eu sinto muito. Admito que sou um péssimo pai. Mas eu amo você, filho. Amo mais que tudo nesse mundo. Todas as coisas que fiz até hoje foram para protegê-lo. Pensei estar fazendo um bom trabalho, mas estava errado. Eu espero que possa me perdoar; quero que você me dê uma chance para consertar as coisas. Não quero que me odeie.

James respirou profundamente, sentindo-se extremamente tenso. Mas estava profundamente tocado pelas palavras do pai.

— Eu quero que saiba que pode contar comigo. Não precisa mais esconder as coisas de mim. Por que não me contou que estava vendo o Dr. Carl? –o ex-Grifinório perguntou.

— Porque... Eu não sei. Eu estava com medo.

— De mim?

— De tudo. Eu estava com medo de tudo...

Harry sentou-se mais uma vez na cama. Observando o filho atentamente, acariciou seu rosto com uma das mãos trêmulas.

— Você não precisa ter medo. É um garoto lindo, brilhante e gentil.

— Eu estava com medo porque achava que era gay e não sabia o que fazer. –o garoto confessou, por fim. — Eu sabia que você ficaria irritado. E eu não queria ser gay, não queria ser diferente. Além do mais, você ficava me forçando a entrar para o time que Quadribol e eu não queria. Eu sei que posso voar bem, Lucius fala isso o tempo todo. Mas eu não tenho interesse em Quadribol. Mas não queria desapontá-lo, por isso não dizia nada. Não queria que você me odiasse ou ficasse com raiva. Mas você sempre ficava com raiva de mim...

James começou a chorar silenciosamente e Harry mordeu o lábio inferior com força, não evitando que algumas lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos.

— Eu não quero que faça nada que não quer. Só quero que seja feliz.

— É mentira. –James murmurou. — Você ficou com raiva quando eu disse que não ia me juntar ao time de Quadribol. E ficou ainda mais irritado por causa do Lucius. E não é apenas porque ele é um Malfoy. É porque ele é um garoto.

Harry fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e quando os abriu novamente, a expressão de James partiu seu coração.

— Eu confesso que não estava preparado para aquilo. –disse, cuidadosamente. — Mas não significa que estou com raiva. Eu estava, mas não mais. A maior parte do tempo tenho raiva de mim mesmo. O fato de Lucius ser um Malfoy me perturba imensamente. Mas se você realmente gosta dele e se ele o faz feliz, então eu não me importo. O Dr. Carl me disse que ele o ajudou a melhorar. Eu acho... que tenho que agradecê-lo por cuidar de você.

James sorriu amavelmente por entre as lágrimas.

— Eu realmente gostaria que você desse uma chance ao Draco também.

Harry cerrou os punhos, mas não perdeu a calma, como sempre acontecia.

— Eu... vou tentar.

James sorriu mais uma vez e o coração de Harry derreteu. Mesmo não estando à vontade com a idéia de dar uma chance a Draco, ele teria que tentar, pelo bem do filho.

— Posso abraçar você? –Harry perguntou e James assentiu.

O moreno passou os braços pelo corpo de James, o abraçando cuidadosamente, quase temendo quebrá-lo. Foi o ruivo quem tomou a decisão de abraçar o pai com mais força, e Harry sentiu que um peso saía de seus ombros, deixando seu coração tão leve quanto uma pluma.

— Eu te amo. –disse, acariciando os cabelos do filho. — Eu o amo muito.

— Eu também amo você, pai. –James murmurou, deixando que as lágrimas agora corressem livremente por seus olhos. Havia sonhado com aquele momento por tanto tempo, que não havia problema em chorar um pouco. Tudo o que queria era a aceitação e o amor de Harry.

— Não esconda mais as coisas de mim. –o ex-Grifinório pediu, beijando o topo da cabeça de James, então cada uma de suas bochechas. Em seguida enxugou as lágrimas do filho, acariciando seu rosto. — Confie em mim, James. Vou fazer meu melhor para não desapontá-lo mais.

James apenas assentiu, recostando-se contra o ombro do pai e suspirou. Ficaram daquela forma por longos instantes, tentando reconciliar todas as palavras e ações ruins que houve entre ambos.

Harry não se sentia tão em paz daquela forma há anos. Depois de um tempo disse:

— Você não precisa voltar para Hogwarts amanhã, pode ficar aqui comigo. Posso falar com McGonagall se quiser.

— Está tudo bem, não precisa. –James sorriu.

— Mas você não está bem, James. Eu quero que descanse.

— Estou acostumado... Não se preocupe. Vou ficar bem.

Harry sentiu novamente um peso em seu coração ao imaginar que James havia passado por tantas dificuldades sem ter contado nada a ele. No entanto, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Apenas precisava ter certeza que o filho jamais passaria por tudo aquilo sozinho novamente.

— Eu ainda acho que você precisa descansar. –falou, por fim, de maneira paternal.

— Bem... Eu acho que posso ficar aqui amanhã. Mas eu realmente sinto falta do Lucius e acho que ele vai ficar preocupado se não me ver no trem... –James ousou confessar a verdade.

Harry segurou-se ao máximo para não fazer um escândalo. Não seria fácil aceitar o fato de James gostar do filho de Draco.

— Diga a ele que vai ficar aqui por alguns dias e que o verá na escola.

— Mas... Eu realmente quero vê-lo.

Harry sabia que aquela era uma batalha perdida, então desistiu.

— Ok, se acha que está bom o suficiente. Eu estava realmente preocupado. Tem certeza que está bem para voltar para a escola amanhã?

— Certeza absoluta.

— Então... Se algo parecido acontecer com você, me conte. Não quero ficar de fora nunca mais.

— Não se preocupe. Eu vou deixar você por dentro. –James respondeu, com um sorriso.

Harry suspirou profundamente. Então, abraçou o filho mais uma vez antes de continuar falando.

— Vá dormir então. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame.

— Pai... –James disse, de maneira hesitante. — Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber...

— O quê?

— Bem... é sobre a Foxy. Sabe... a vassoura.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Eu quase me esqueci dela!

— Aonde ela está? Preciso levá-la comigo amanhã.

— Eu... Bem, eu a mandei para ser analisada pelo meu pessoal... –Harry disse, hesitante. — Eu sei que é uma coisa horrível de se fazer, mas eu não pude resistir a idéia de que possamos ter a chance de lançar uma vassoura tão fantástica no mercado!

O rosto de James perdeu toda a coloração no mesmo instante e Harry se preocupou.

— O quê? Se quiser, eu posso mandar alguém trazê-la agora mesmo! –reafirmou, não querendo que o filho tivesse outra crise. —Eu só acho um desperdício não poder aproveitá-la. É perfeita.

— Acho que não vai gostar de quem a criou...

— Por que não? Quem foi?

— Draco. Ele a deu de presente para o Lucius, em seu aniversário.

Harry esqueceu-se de respirar por alguns instantes. Precisou segurar-se em uma cadeira e logo desabou sobre ela.

— O quê?

— Draco a criou. Na verdade ele a criou _para você_.

"_Na verdade, ele a criou para você."_

A mesma frase continuava a surgir ininterruptamente na cabeça de Harry, como uma gravação. Sua primeira reação foi entrar em pânico. Pensou, por um momento, que James sabia sobre tudo o que acontecera entre ele e Draco no passado; ficou aliviado quando descobriu que esse não era o caso. Mas ficou enlouquecido diante da idéia do ex-Sonserino envenenar o filho contra ele com aquela tocante – porém falsa – historia de que a vassoura era sua forma de dizer que estava arrependido; apenas um presente de um amigo para outro.

Como Harry havia prometido a si mesmo que não perturbaria James, não disse nada, para não irritar o garoto. Fez apenas mais algumas perguntas, tentando não obrigá-lo a respondê-las. Após ter a certeza de que Draco não dissera nada sobre seu relacionamento, beijou o filho mais uma vez – prometendo que não faria nada contra o ex-Sonserino a respeito da Foxy – e seguiu para o escritório.

Assim que encontrou-se confinado naquele espaço, mandou uma coruja urgente para sua empresa, pedindo pela vassoura.

Já passava da meia-noite quando Foxy chegou. O agente de segurança mais renomado de Harry garantiu que a enviaria pela coruja mais rápida que possuía. Godric's Hollow não ficava tão longe de Londres, o que garantia uma viagem segura e rápida.

Rasgou a capa protetora da vassoura com pressa, então acariciou-a lentamente, sentindo a mesma ansiedade e frio subir por sua espinha, como ocorrera na primeira vez que a havia tocado. Quando encontrou o que estava procurando, fechou os olhos, dolorosamente.

Ali estava a prova; suas iniciais encravadas na madeira. Sentiu os joelhos cederem e, em desespero, ajoelhou-se.

Abraçou a vassoura em um momento de insanidade, desejando que fosse Draco. Então, arremessou-a longe, horrorizado consigo mesmo e com as próprias emoções. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, abraçando-se de uma forma protetora, como se tentasse esconder seu coração contra todo aquele sentimento insuportável. Não conseguiu, no entanto, que as memórias voltassem a inundá-lo.

Contra a própria vontade, lembrou-se do dia em que Draco prometeu-lhe que criaria uma vassoura digna do talento do Grifinório. O moreno nunca levara aquelas palavras a sério, mas ali estava Foxy, a prova viva de que o Sonserino estava falando a verdade.

Mas o quê aquilo significava? Era a intenção de Draco fazer com que James lhe mostrasse a vassoura? _"Não"_, Harry pensou. Seu filho havia dito que o Sonserino pedira que Lucius não a mostrasse a Harry; ele temia a reação do Grifinório.

Harry riu, amargamente. Tinha medo das próprias reações. Estava irritado, é claro. Mas havia algo mais em seu coração também; algo que o assustava.

Estava ficando louco.

Para piorar ainda mais as coisas, a vassoura era perfeita. Se encaixava brilhantemente nas habilidades de Harry.

"_Ele a criou para você. É difícil de acreditar... Mas aquele 'HP' gravado na madeira não é prova suficiente?"_, Harry pensou, em meio a um suspiro. "_E ele deu a vassoura para aquele moleque! Será que ele ficou maluco? Foxy não é para iniciantes! Será que o filho dele é realmente bom?"_

Harry sentiu um aperto no coração. Odiava pensar em Draco de maneira mais afável, mesmo que por um único segundo. Afinal de contas, o Sonserino ajudara Lucius a assassinar sua esposa.

"_Mas ele disse por diversas vezes que era inocente. Implorou para que acreditasse nele... Ele estava mentindo, você sabe que sim. É um filho da mãe mentiroso. Sempre foi assim. Pare de pensar nele! Pare de querer acreditar que ele realmente o amou!"_, Harry ordenou a si mesmo.

Ordenou a seus pensamentos para se calarem. Levantou-se, pegando a vassoura mais uma vez, certificando-se de que não estava danificada. Cuidadosamente encostou-a contra a parede, saindo do escritório em seguida e subindo as escadas, caminhando até o quarto de James.

A vassoura não era importante. Nem mesmo Draco era. Naquele momento nada daquilo importava. Era o garoto que ali dormia que era imprescindível. Harry temia que tivesse sido rude com o filho quando lhe perguntara diversas vezes sobre Foxy e Draco. Não queria deixar o garoto ansioso novamente; só queria protegê-lo.

Sem fazer qualquer barulho, entrou no quarto pela segunda vez naquela noite. James dormia profundamente. O ex-Grifinório sentou-se na poltrona próxima a cama, observando o lindo filho por longos instantes, tentando evitar o passado, concentrando-se no presente. Após algum tempo, sentiu as pálpebras pesarem e a cabeça tombou para o lado. Acabou cochilando.

Só acordou quando sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro.

— Pai? –ouviu James dizer.

Harry fez uma careta; odiava quando James o chamava de 'pai', como se eles fossem estranhos. Na verdade eles eram, mas queria mudar aquilo. Abriu então os olhos, observando o filho.

— Oi, filho, como você está? –perguntou, espreguiçando-se.

— Estou bem, bem o suficiente para ir até a Estação de King's Cross.

O cérebro de Harry levou alguns segundos para processar aquela informação. E assim que conseguiu, o moreno acabou por pular da poltrona, alarmado.

— Que horas são? Já está na hora? Tem certeza de que está bem? Já tomou café? Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa?

James observou o pai, estupefato e Harry não sabia dizer se o filho estava com medo dele.

— O quê? –o mais velho perguntou.

— Nada... Eu... Você... Bem... Você dormiu aqui. –James completou.

— Dormi. –Harry franziu o cenho. Aquilo era um tanto óbvio, já que estava deitado na poltrona. O que por sinal, fazia com que suas costas reclamassem de dor.

— Por que?

— Não é óbvio? Eu estava preocupado. Decidi dormir aqui e ficar de olho caso você precisasse de alguma coisa.

— Oh.

James parecia verdadeiramente impressionado, embora tentasse não demonstrar. Foi então que Harry percebeu quão estranho devia ser para o filho encontrá-lo dormindo na poltrona do quarto, preocupado com seu estado de saúde. Por um instante, Harry esquecera-se de que era um péssimo pai. Suas ações não eram tão óbvias – não era de se espantar que James achasse aquilo muito estranho.

— Obrigado. –James disse, com um sorriso.

Harry teve quase a certeza de que ouvira seu coração partir um pouco. O filho o havia desarmado por completo. Como ele pôde ficar tanto tempo sem abraçar o garoto a cada dois segundos?

— Você não está bravo?

— Por que estaria? –Harry devolveu a pergunta.

— Foxy.

Harry sentiu-se tenso, mas então suspirou profundamente.

— Eu estou. Mas isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver com você, filho.

— Ela é perfeita, você não pode negar.

— James... Não vamos falar sobre isso, tudo bem? Tudo o que importa é sua saúde, está mesmo se sentindo bem?

O ruivo assentiu, contrariado, não gostando da mudança de assunto.

— Estou sim.

— Eu queria manter você aqui por mais um dia. Ao menos até...

— Eu estou me sentindo bem. É tão estranho...

— O quê é estranho? –Harry perguntou, curiosamente.

— Que você se importe tanto. –James respondeu, em um sussurro.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior. Se seu coração se partisse novamente, iria precisar de um novo.

— É claro que eu me importo. Me desculpe se dei a impressão do contrário. Eu... Eu vou fazer meu melhor para mudar a forma como você me vê. Eu não sou um bastardo sem coração; sei que às vezes eu ajo dessa forma... Mas eu não sou um.

— Eu acredito em você.

Aquelas palavras, tão simples, aqueceram o coração de Harry. Os dois trocaram sorrisos e um abraço afetuoso. Aos poucos, o ex-Grifinório acreditava que poderia reconquistar a confiança de James.

Pai e filho tomaram café da manhã juntos. Após a refeição, James e Harry se dirigiram para Londres. A viagem foi pacífica e calma. Harry havia desligado o celular e aquele mero gesto parecia alegrar James ainda mais. Quase uma hora depois, chegaram a estação de trem.

A presença de Harry Potter causou uma certa comoção na Plataforma Nove e Meia. Mesmo sendo educado com todos, prestou mais atenção em James. Cumprimentou os amigos e seus parentes, mas evitou falar sobre o que havia acontecido na festa de Natal. Hermione tentara iniciar uma conversa sobre o assunto, mas o moreno rapidamente a cortou. Não queria perturbar James – nem ele mesmo.

A única coisa que fizera foi puxar Max para um canto da plataforma e dizer que sabia que ele havia ajudado Lucius a entrar em sua casa. Extremamente envergonhado, o garoto desculpou-se pela traquinagem que fizera.

— Mas eu só ajudei porque pensei que James precisava dele. Lucius realmente gosta do James, tio Harry. –Max começou. — Eu sei que você não gosta da família dele...

— É muito mais complicado que isso. –Harry retrucou. Estava ficando cansado de usar aquela frase. — Mas... Já que James gosta tanto dele assim, eu vou dar uma chance ao garoto, para que possa me provar que está falando a sério. Eu quero que você tome conta do seu primo em Hogwarts. Ele ficou muito doente ontem à noite... Queria que ele ficasse em casa por mais alguns dias, mas ele não quis.

Harry parou por alguns instantes, olhando a sua volta, antes de voltar a falar.

— Pensei em conversar com o moleque, mas ainda não confio nele. E mesmo ainda estando irritado com você pelo que fez, confio em você. Sei que você só quer o melhor para o James. Então me comunique se ele ficar doente novamente. E por favor, me conte se Lucius fizer alguma coisa que o magoe. Esse é o mínimo que você pode fazer.

Max corou violentamente. Não queria trair o amigo, mas tomar conta de James era algo que fazia naturalmente. A parte mais difícil seria contar tudo sobre o melhor amigo para seu pai.

— Você promete que vai me contar se algo de errado acontecer? –Harry perguntou.

— Prometo.

— Obrigado, Max.

O garoto de cabelos cacheados logo se juntou aos outros, alguns instantes depois, dizendo-se que Harry não o havia proibido de contar aquela conversa para James. Nunca trairia o amigo, mas se certificaria para manter o primo longe de problemas. E se Lucius fizesse alguma coisa que o magoasse, seria o primeiro com quem teria que se resolver.

Harry observou quando o filho começava a embarcar no trem e despediu-se com um aceno. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver a embarcação partir. Sentiu a mão de Hermione em seu ombro, apertando-o levemente.

— Está tudo bem, Harry?

— Sim, eu acho que sim. –respondeu. — Eu tenho sido horrível com ele...

— Finalmente você percebeu isso! –ela exclamou, vendo quando o amigo recepcionou-a com uma careta. — Se quiser conversar, estou aqui pra você. Quer tomar um café ou algo parecido?

Harry estava prestes a responder quando teve a horrível sensação de que estava sendo observado por um familiar par de olhos. Virou-se e imediatamente viu Draco Malfoy a uma distância segura deles, mas perto o suficiente para mexer com seus sentidos. Os olhos cinza-prateados o observavam calmamente.

Quando olhos verdes e prata se encontraram, Harry não vislumbrou o mesmo sorriso escarninho nos lábios de Draco. O ex-Sonserino parecia mergulhado em pensamentos, como se ponderasse se Harry faria alguma coisa com ele agora que sabia que fora avistado.

O ex-Grifinório considerou a possibilidade de apenas dar as costas para o outro e ir embora com Hermione e Ron, mas fez algo completamente inimaginável. Disse a Hermione que tinha algo para fazer primeiro. Despedindo-se dos amigos e começou a caminhar na direção de Draco Malfoy.

Os Weasley congelaram ao perceber o que Harry estava fazendo. Alguns gritaram para que ele parasse, outros o encorajaram a prosseguir, mas o ex-Grifinório não lhes deu ouvidos. Continuou a caminhada firme e somente parou quando estava próximo ao ex-Sonserino.

O loiro o fitava com curiosidade, mas seus olhos brilhavam em um misto de medo e excitação.

— Você vai me bater? –Draco perguntou. — Você quer realmente fazer uma cena patética como essa em público?

O coração de Harry estava batendo loucamente. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas certamente não queria fazer uma cena em público. Mas o que então tinha em mente?

— Eu preciso falar com você. –escutou-se dizer, e parecia que havia outra pessoa em seu corpo, verbalizando aquelas palavras. — Há uma cafeteria aqui perto. Gostaria de me acompanhar?

Draco não escondeu a surpresa tão rapidamente como queria. Também acabou por ouvir-se dizer.

— Certo.

— Você paga então. –Harry finalizou, diante de uma imediata careta de Draco.

E, diante dos olhares chocados de todos os presentes, os dois andaram lado a lado, para a saída da Plataforma Nove e Meia.

.

_**Continua...**_

_**.**_

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__yay, mais um capitulo! Gente, as coisas vão começar a esquentar agora, eu prometo! Espero que consiga atualizar com mais rapidez, mesmo com o trabalho me sufocando! Agradeço a todas as reviews ótimas nos últimos capítulos, bom demais saber que vocês não esqueceram desse bebê! Eu como tradutora fico muito feliz e certamente a Blanche também! E por falar em HP, quantos já estão fazendo contagem regressiva pra estréia do ultimo filme? Já garanti meu ingresso e vocês? Beijos, meus lindos, até a próxima! E comentem sobre suas visões desse capitulo!_

_**Nota da Autora: **__Estou muito feliz pela continuação de Lessons em português pela minha querida amiga Celly, que está fazendo um ótimo__trabalho! Valeu amiga! Também estou sufocada pela vida real... Mas prometo retomar Lessons em inglês em breve. Não comprei meu ingresso ainda porque vou só na segunda, longe da muvuca. Sou uma pessoa idosa gente. Preciso de paz no cinema pra aproveitar meus amores. Hahahaha_

_._

**_Enquanto isso no capítulo vinte..._**

— _Não, vamos embora. Mas só me deixe perguntar uma coisa._

— _Você viu as iniciais gravadas na madeira?_

_Harry corou adoravelmente e Draco teve a súbita vontade de levá-lo ao banheiro e agarrá-lo. O desejo era tamanho que ele sentia-se tonto._

— _Você viu? –insistiu quando Harry não o respondeu._

— _Eu vi sim. _

— _Aquele HP é prova de que eu não sou um mentiroso... Naquele dia em que pedi que você fosse a minha casa..._

— _Pare. Eu não quero saber. –disse, firmemente, contrariando sua linguagem corporal._

— _Mas eu preciso. Eu não menti quando..._

_._

_**Nota da tradutora: **__ Será que vocês vão querer me matar depois desse teaser para o próximo capítulo? Em uma nota mais alegre, o capitulo 20 já está sendo traduzido!_

_**Nota da Autora: Yay!**_


	20. Capítulo Vinte

**Título:** Lessons In Love

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução: **Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos: **como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios.

**Capítulo Vinte:**

¹

Draco não sabia o que esperar de Harry, mas seguiu-o até a cafeteria. Eles não se falaram durante o caminho. A cabeça do ex-Sonserino estava uma confusão, no entanto. Imaginou se Harry queria falar com ele sobre o relacionamento de seus filhos, e se queria chegar a algum tipo de acordo. No pior dos cenários, Draco imaginou o moreno oferecendo-lhe dinheiro para manter Lucius longe de James, como em um filme de romance barato. Riu para si mesmo diante daquele pensamento.

Harry o encarou, imaginando o quê seria tão engraçado. Draco sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido quando cruzou os olhos com os esverdeados do moreno. Sua respiração acelerou um pouco, mas conseguiu manter-se calmo. Estar tão perto de Harry havia acordado sentimentos que há muito pensara estarem mortos.

"_Mentiroso"_, pensou. _"Seu amor por ele nunca morreu. Ainda está aí, tão forte quanto antes."_

Desviou o olhar, praguejando por ser tão fraco. Colocou as mãos dentro do sobretudo que usava para esconder o nervosismo. Não queria dar a Harry o prazer de testemunhar suas mãos tremendo.

Entraram na cafeteria, onde escolheram a mesa mais afastada, nos fundos do lugar, onde havia apenas um cliente lendo um jornal. Harry pediu apenas uma xícara de café, mas Draco adicionou dois muffins, três croissants e ovos Benedict ao seu pedido.

— Não tive tempo para o desjejum. Acordei tarde... Lucius ficou tão irritado comigo. –explicou enquanto Harry o observava, com um leve franzir na testa. — Além do mais, achei que eu estava pagando a conta. Estou errado?

— Não mesmo. Você pode engordar o quanto quiser. Não dou a mínima. –Harry retrucou, sorrindo ironicamente. Recebeu em retorno o mesmo sorriso de Draco.

— Como assim, Potter? Eu nunca tive que me preocupar com meu peso, sempre fui esbelto. Você, por ouro lado, provavelmente precisa fazer dieta todo mês...

Harry cruzou os braços; estava prestes a respondê-lo quando a garçonete voltou com o café, os muffins e os croissants. Draco agradeceu-a, charmosamente enquanto o moreno diante dele apenas tomou um ligeiro gole do liquido escuro, mal humorado.

— Desembucha, Potter, o quê quer? Não pensei nem por um instante que isso aqui seria uma tentativa de reviver o passado. –o ex-Sonserino disse, com um sorrisinho cínico.

Enquanto esperava pela resposta de Harry, começou a comer; mordeu um enorme pedaço do croissant e suspirou, contente, quase eroticamente. Observou o moreno a sua frente mover-se desconfortável na cadeira e imaginou se ainda conseguia afetá-lo de alguma forma.

A verdade era que, não importava o quanto Harry quisesse ou quanto tentasse irritá-lo, Draco estava determinado a não perder a calma. Ouviria o que o ex-Grifinório tinha a dizer, ponderaria sobre aquilo e então seguiria com sua vida. Estava mais do que resoluto a não deixar Harry Potter interferir em seu coração.

— Se isso é sobre Lucius e James. –o loiro começou. — Acho melhor os deixarmos em paz.

Harry resmungou.

— Não tem nada a ver com eles. Mas você realmente acha que esse..._relacionamento_... pode funcionar no futuro? Não é bom deixá-los seguir por esse... caminho incerto.

— Eu voto por deixá-los lidar com isso sozinhos. Se ficarmos no metendo, aí definitivamente vamos estragar tudo. Eu e você somos inimigos, eles sabem disso. Qualquer conselho que sair das nossas bocas só irá prejudicá-los.

— Ah, mas você não estava torcendo por eles? Afinal de contas, você ajudou seu filho a seqüestrar o meu.

Havia um tom ameaçador na voz de Harry, porém Draco o ignorou.

— Meu filho não seqüestrou o seu. James foi com ele por vontade própria. E, mais uma vez, você me trouxe aqui para falar sobre eles? Porque se você o fez... Contenha suas palavras até eu terminar meu café. Não quero que me faça perder o apetite. –completou, tentando soar o mais frio o possível.

Harry irritou-se com aquilo.

— Como se eu desse a mínima para o seu apetite.

— A refeição é por minha conta, esqueceu? –o loiro retrucou, com uma falsa gentileza.

— Então talvez eu deva pedir algo também, já que você está pagando. –completou, para irritar o outro.

Porém, aquele comentário de nada adiantou; Draco sorriu para ele, surpreso.

— Fique à vontade. –deu de ombros.

O ex-Sonserino não sabia que Harry não tinha a mínima fome. Nem que estar tão perto de Draco estava mexendo com seus sentidos e estômago.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com nossos filhos. –o ex-Grifinório anunciou, aborrecido. — E certamente eu não vim aqui para jogar conversa fora.

— Então por que estamos aqui? Não consigo pensar em nada mais.

Draco sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha enquanto os olhos de Harry o observavam. Amaldiçoou o moreno por mexer com sua cabeça naquele exato momento. Infelizmente, o loiro não estava imune aqueles olhares.

— Eu quero sua vassoura. –Harry disse, abruptamente.

Draco quase cuspiu o café em cima do ex-Grifinório, o observando então, completamente estupefato. Então sentiu vontade de rir loucamente. _Foxy _era a última coisa em sua mente, não imaginava que James a havia mostrado ao pai. Nunca pensou em um milhão de anos que quando Harry visse a vassoura, iria querer falar sobre ela justamente com _ele_.

Felizmente, conseguiu manter a compostura para fazer piada sobre aquilo.

— É uma nova cantada?

Harry corou violentamente.

— Não seja ridículo! Eu estou falando da Foxy. Eu a quero. Diga seu preço.

Draco recostou-se contra a cadeira; estava por demais surpreso para dizer qualquer coisa, mas sentia que era necessário que se pronunciasse. Esperou então que a garçonete deixasse os ovos sobre a mesa para voltar a falar.

— Então James mostrou-a a você. –observou.

Os lábios de Harry formaram uma fina linha, denotando sua irritação.

— Não é óbvio? Se eu estou falando dela!

— Não pensei que iria querer comprá-la de mim.

— A vassoura é boa. –Harry retrucou, sem jeito.

Estava mais do que claro que se pudesse, o moreno evitaria aquela situação. Ele realmente devia ter gostado da vassoura e Draco sorriu, vitorioso. Sentia-se no céu.

— A vassoura é impressionante, Potter, não apenas boa. –provocou, e recebeu do moreno uma careta.

— Não se gabe tanto. Ela é... passável. Quanto quer nela?

Draco quase mostrou a língua para Harry. Era óbvio que o moreno havia ficado impressionado com a vassoura, ou então não estaria ali, conversando com a pessoa que mais odiava em todo o mundo, depois de Voldemort.

— Está falando sério sobre isso? Não é algum tipo de piada? –perguntou, para certificar-se de que não estava errado.

— Eu nunca brinco quando o assunto é trabalho.

— Então eu posso matar a sua mulher, mas fazer negócios com você? Que homem mais capitalista... –Draco ousou fazer piada.

Harry deu um soco na mesa, furiosamente levantando-se da cadeira.

— Você acha isso divertido? Eu estou cansado das suas piadas idiotas! Estou aqui porque James me pediu para dar uma chance a sua vassoura. Faço isso por ele, mas você não está ajudando! E eu não sei porquê você o faria! Eu devo ter perdido o juízo mesmo.

Draco olhou em volta e percebeu que eles eram o centro das atenções. Molhou os lábios antes de falar firmemente, olhando para Harry.

— Sinto muito. Aquilo foi altamente inapropriado. Eu prometo me comportar, mas será que poderia se sentar? Todos estão nos olhando e como eles são Trouxas, imagino que estejam imaginando o porquê uma vassoura seria o motivo da nossa discussão. Aposto que eles pensam que tem a ver com algo obsceno.

Harry olhou para os lados e corou ao ver que as pessoas estavam murmurando e apontando para os dois. Sentou-se, sem fazer barulho, mas estava prestes a explodir.

— Apenas diga sim ou não e podemos acabar com esse encontro insuportável. –Harry resmungou, entre os dentes.

— Você voou nela?

— Claro. –o moreno sabia qual seria o rumo da conversa e não estava gostando nem um pouco.

Draco sorriu.

— E?

— Eu já te disse!

— Por Merlin, Potter! –o loiro exclamou. — Seja honesto ao menos uma vez na vida! Me diga exatamente o que achou, eu quero saber! Afinal de contas...

— Eu estou tentando comprá-la de você! –o ex-Grifinório o cortou imediatamente, temeroso de que Draco pudesse dizer algo que os iria envergonhar. — É claro que eu gostei dela. Não investiria em algo que não acreditasse. Então fale seu preço e vamos acabar logo com isso. Tenho certeza que estar na minha presença te irrita tanto quanto o faz comigo!

— Não exatamente. Mas o que você sabe, não é mesmo? –o ex-Sonserino perguntou, com um tom de amargura. Rapidamente se recompôs; já havia esquecido Harry, não? — Ao menos me diga se pensou, por um segundo, que ela é perfeita pra você.

As faces de Harry ficaram avermelhadas. Olhou para baixo imediatamente, depois tentou sustentar o olhar ansioso de Draco. Era quase como se o loiro precisasse de sua aprovação. O moreno sentiu o coração vacilar. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, não sabia o que poderia dizer para que não revelasse muito de seu sentimento.

— Ela é... muito bem feita. Você a criou sozinho mesmo?

Aquela dúvida levantada pelo outro homem machucou o orgulho de Draco.

— É claro que eu a criei sozinha! Eu disse que faria, não disse? Levou um tempo, mas eu a finalizei. Lucius ficava me importunando sobre ela. Ele viu o projeto em um malão no meu sótão e ficou extremamente excitado. Eu já tinha a vassoura, só precisava aprimorar os feitiços.

— E agora eu quero comprá-la.

— Não está a venda. Aquela vassoura é do meu filho, eu a quero de volta. –Draco disse e podia ver que havia surpreendido Harry por completo. — O quê foi?

— Você não está com problemas financeiros?

Draco fez uma careta diante daquela afirmação.

— Fico pensando por que todos, _sem exceção_, pensam isso.

— É difícil não pensar isso quando você fica por aí vendendo tudo o que tem. –Harry sinalizou. — As pessoas falam e eu o vi no Barnebly naquele dia quando... –Harry interrompeu-se, as memórias do dia em questão lhe aborrecendo. — De qualquer forma, o fato é que você tem vendido as jóias e propriedades da sua família. Se esse não é um sinal de falência, não sei o quê pode ser.

— Justo. –Draco disse, olhando para seu café da manhã quase intocado e suspirou. Seus deliciosos ovos e croissants agora estavam frios e arruinados.

Simplesmente mordeu o lábio, ficando pensativo por alguns momentos. Então uma luz brilhou em sua mente. Subitamente percebeu o quão importante aquele momento era e aonde o poderia levar. Foxy poderia ser sua chance de fazer as pazes com Harry e com o passado. O moreno ainda o odiava, mas estava encantado pela vassoura, o suficiente para querer comprá-la dele.

— Eu a vendo para você, sob algumas condições.

Harry o encarou, desconfiado.

— Quais são elas?

— Eu quero um milhão de galeões, mais 20% das vendas e... ver você voando nela.

— O quê?

— Você me ouviu bem.

— Um milhão é muito!

— Um milhão não é nada comparado aos lucros do conglomerado Potter! Sua empresa faturou mais de dois bilhões no ano passado! Eu acho que um milhão é um bom negócio, Potter! Você sabe que a vassoura é brilhante e sabe que ela vai vender absurdamente bem.

Harry sabia e por isso mesmo estava tão interessado em investir dinheiro nela. Uma parte de si, no entanto queria manter a vassoura escondida, apenas para ele. Sentia que Foxy era apenas sua e ninguém tinha o direito de aproveitá-la, a não ser ele mesmo. Era embaraçoso pensar de forma tão possessiva e mais do que aquilo – ter aqueles sentimentos para começo de conversa.

— Certo, um milhão. Mas 20% dos lucros...

— Também não é nada e você sabe! –Draco o interrompeu imediatamente. Estava adorando aquela discussão.

Harry cruzou os braços, em teimosia.

— É claro que é! Eu te dou 10%.

— Sem acordo.

— 15% então!

— Não. Não é o suficiente.

— E o quê diabos é esse último pedido? É ridículo! Por que quer me ver voando na vassoura? –continuava a reclamar, como se não tivesse ouvido Draco.

— Você sabe perfeitamente o porquê. Mesmo que agora ela pertença a Lucius, eu a criei pensando em você. No passado você não acreditou porque eu havia apenas aperfeiçoado a vassoura, mas não os feitiços. –Draco explicou, nervoso.

Observou atentamente às reações de Harry. Viu quando os olhos verdes do moreno acenderam-se, mas no instante seguinte, o momento passara. Como não obtivera nenhuma resposta, apenas suspirou.

— Olha, eu não estou pedindo muito. Só quero vê-lo testar a vassoura.

— Eu já a testei. –Harry comentou, olhando para todos os lugares, menos para o loiro.

— Mas eu não vi.

— E por que...

Harry interrompeu-se de prosseguir porque não queria que aquela conversa se tornasse pessoal demais, não estava preparado para aquilo. Quase tivera um ataque cardíaco quando ouviu Draco dizer que havia criado a vassoura pensando nele.

Foi por aquele exato motivo que não queria prolongar aquela reunião por mais tempo, então apenas assentiu, suspirando profundamente.

— Tudo bem, vamos então.

Draco franziu o cenho, enquanto observava Harry se levantar.

— Vamos aonde?

— Ao meu campo particular. Eu vou voar na vassoura e então você assina o contrato.

Os olhos de Draco brilharam intensamente.

— Eu não vou te dar os direitos dela. Vai precisar da minha assinatura. –demandou, uma última vez.

— Eu não sou como você. Não sou desonesto. É claro que eu vou te dar créditos pela vassoura. –Harry retrucou, aborrecido. — Mas uma coisa vai ter que mudar.

— O quê?

— O nome. É muito gay. –disse, abruptamente.

Longe de ficar ofendido, Draco achou aquilo surpreendente. E acabou por sorrir.

— Lucius disse a mesma coisa. Mas achei que Foxy era bonitinho.

— É nome para vassouras de garotas. Talvez possamos lançar uma linha feminina com o nome de Foxy e uma outra para homens. Mas você terá que escolher outro nome para a original.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo. Quem diria que após todos aqueles anos de ódio eles estariam ali, falando de negócios de forma tão educada?

— O que acha de Griffin? –o loiro sugeriu, deliciando-se com a expressão surpresa de Harry. — Eu pensei em dar o nome de um dragão mitológico, como Typhon, da Mitologia Grega. Mas acho que se a nomeássemos de Griffin faria mais sentido. Afinal de contas, você foi minha inspiração inicial.

Harry suspirou pesadamente.

— Você nunca se cansa de falar besteiras, não é mesmo?

— Não é besteira, é a verdade

— E você nunca falou a verdade sobre nada, você é um mentiroso nato. –Harry retrucou, friamente. — Mas não vamos falar disso, eu aprendi a tolerar você pelo bem de James, então não force a barra. Griffin é uma boa escolha, não precisa me dar seus motivos por ter escolhido esse nome.

Draco irritou-se, mas tentou não demonstrar aquilo. Não conseguia entender o porquê de Harry querer fazer negócios com ele se ainda o odiava e desprezava tanto.

— Você vai terminar o café ou podemos ir embora?

O ex-Sonserino olhou para o desjejum frio uma última vez e suspirou.

— Não, vamos embora. Só me deixe perguntar mais uma coisa.

— O quê? –Harry perguntou, impaciente, batendo com o pé seguidas vezes no chão.

— Você viu as iniciais gravadas na vassoura?

Harry corou adoravelmente. Draco controlou o ímpeto de arrastá-lo até o banheiro e agarrá-lo loucamente. O desejo era tamanho que sentiu-se até um pouco tonto.

— Você viu? –o loiro insistiu, quando Harry não o respondeu.

— Vi sim. –finalmente disse, em tom baixo.

Draco levantou-se, pegando sua carteira. Retirou algumas notas de dentro, colocando em cima da mesa, displicente. Então, enquanto caminhava para a saída, disse, próximo a um dos ouvidos de Harry.

— Aquele _HP_ é prova suficiente de que não sou um mentiroso. Eu era um moleque, era maldoso. Quase matei pessoas, eu era horrível. Mas eu mudei. Nunca pensei em machucar ninguém. Todas aquelas pessoas que quase morreram por minha causa, incluindo seu querido amigo Ronald Weasley eram a razão pela qual eu chorei daquela forma no banheiro, anos atrás. Eu estava com medo. Era jovem e idiota. Achei que soubesse tudo sobre o mundo, mas esqueci que meu mundo era limitado naquela época. Eu fui até o inferno e voltei. Não me faça ir até lá novamente. Tenho certeza de que mereço. Mas... Naquele dia... Quando eu o chamei para ir até minha casa...

Harry estava tremendo. Fechou os olhos, como se não quisesse pensar naquilo.

— Pare. Eu não quero saber. –disse, firmemente, contradizendo sua linguagem corporal. — Nós temos que fazer isso funcionar... Pelos nossos filhos e por qualquer pequena chance do nosso acordo de negócios funcionar no futuro. Não destrua esse momento.

— Mas eu tenho, será que não consegue ver? Eu abri meu coração para você. –Draco continuou, também trêmulo. — Eu não menti quando confessei meus sentimentos. No fundo, você sabe disso. Você sabe e é isso que o assusta tanto. Eu realmente sinto muito sobre Ginny, mas ela não era o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual você me afastou. Você simplesmente não conseguia suportar a idéia de ser amado por outro homem.

Draco sabia que havia ido longe demais, mas aquelas palavras estavam presas em sua garganta por um longo tempo. Mesmo que Harry o esbofeteasse, não iria se importar.

Quando Harry fez um súbito movimento em sua direção, Draco estremeceu. Estava certo de que o moreno iria agredi-lo. Surpreendentemente, o ex-Grifinório apenas passou por ele, sem dizer ou fazer nada. O loiro estava simplesmente estupefato diante da falta de reação do outro. Será que suas palavras haviam tocado o outro de alguma forma?

— Potter? –Draco o chamou, enquanto observava Harry dar-lhe as costas e caminhar na direção da saída.

Harry parou por um momento, falando calmamente, sem virar-se na direção do outro homem.

— Ela está morta por causa do seu pai, não posso perdoar isso. Se você o ajudou ou não, não é mais relevante. Só há uma coisa que você não pode negar; você foi responsável pela saída dele da prisão! _Você _facilitou para que ele saísse e fosse até a minha casa e matasse minha mulher. –Harry virou-se para Draco então, com os olhos injetados. — Eu também sou culpado. Caí no seu feitiço e falhei em protegê-la. Mas não vou errar duas vezes. Eu só o tolero por causa do James.

Draco fechou os punhos, irritado. Tinha vontade de dizer que Ginny não era uma donzela indefesa, mas uma bruxa independente e atrevida, mas conseguiu conter-se. Havia algo, no entanto, que precisava falar. Encurtou a distância entre ambos e fez com que Harry se virasse, fitando-o propriamente.

O moreno, imediatamente, irritou-se com a audácia de Malfoy.

— Se você me odeia tanto, por que diabos quer fazer negócios comigo? Está disposto a vender sua alma por uma _vassoura_? –perguntou, demonstrando irritação.

Harry não tinha uma resposta pronta. Na verdade não sabia o que acontecera para que caminhasse até Draco na estação e fizesse aquela proposta absurda. Estava confuso e tudo o que sabia era que Draco ainda o fazia queimar de desejo. A proximidade entre ambos estava mexendo com a libido do ex-Grifinório. Queria matar o ex-Sonserino mas também fazer sexo com ele.

Estava horrorizado consigo mesmo.

— São apenas negócios. –tentou racionalizar.

— Porra nenhuma! A não ser que você tenha se tornado um maldito homem de negócios sem coração depois de todos esses anos, eu não compro essa idéia! O que realmente fez você se aproximar de mim na Estação? –o loiro insistiu, sem preocupar-se com as conseqüências. Estavam tão focados em seu próprio mundo que não notaram que todos no café estavam mais uma vez prestando atenção neles.

Quando Draco percebeu quão balançado Harry estava, sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, de acalmar seu coração problemático. Contra a própria vontade, estava satisfeito por ainda conseguir afetar o moreno. Mas será que tinha realmente intenção de reviver tudo o que sentira no passado? Reviver toda a dor que Harry o fez sentir?

Apenas um olhar bastou para confirmar seus medos mais profundos. Draco ainda desejava Harry com a mesma paixão. Algo que o assustava tremendamente.

"_Merda, eu quero beijá-lo."_, o loiro pensou, mas sabia que aquele não era o lugar mais apropriado. Na verdade, eles nem deveriam estar discutindo assuntos tão delicados em um café!

— Eu nunca vou me perdoar por ajudar meu pai a sair da prisão. –Draco disse, para finalizar a discussão entre ambos. — Mas você tem que entender... Ele é meu pai! Eu não fazia idéia de que ele faria algo como aquilo! Quando o visitei na prisão, ele chorou e implorou para que eu o ajudasse. Me convenceu de que estava arrependido por tudo o que havia feito. Minha mãe chorava todos os dias, implorando para que eu acreditasse nele, não sabia o que fazer! Infelizmente eu tomei a decisão errada! E vou pagar por esse erro pelo resto da minha vida. Não tenho tido uma noite decente de sono desde aquele dia horrível quando ele foi a sua casa e assassinou sua esposa. Então, por favor, Harry...

Draco estava a ponto de fazer o que jurara nunca mais repetir. Estava a ponto de implorar pelo perdão de Harry.

— Deixa pra lá. –disse, em tom triste. — Se você quer a vassoura, eu a dou para você. Mande o contrato para minha casa. E não se importe com meu último pedido, não preciso ver você voando nela. Eu sei que você foi incrível. –colocou as mãos trêmulas dentro dos bolsos da calça. — Eu acho... Que é adeus então. Não quero importuná-lo mais com minha presença.

Harry abriu a boca para falar algo e Draco prendeu a respiração, em antecipação. Mas, antes que um dos dois pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma pessoa atrás deles chamou pelo loiro, o cumprimentando alegremente.

— Draco? É você mesmo? Meu Deus,é claro que é! Como estão as coisas?

O ex-Sonserino virou-se, surpreso por estar diante de um de seus ex-namorados.

— Guy!

O homem – Guy – aproximou-se, enlaçando-o em um íntimo e apertado abraço. O loiro corou levemente.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? –Guy perguntou, mas antes que Draco pudesse verbalizar qualquer resposta, o outro homem exclamou. — Meu Deus! Esse é _aquele_ Harry Potter?

Draco então avermelhou-se violentamente. Embora Guy fosse Trouxa, tinha um primo que era bruxo, então sabia tudo sobre o mundo da magia. Também tinha ciência dos fetiches sexuais de Draco. Afinal, ele havia sido o segundo 'Harry Potter' e sempre se divertira passando-se pelo grande herói.

O ex-Sonserino evitou olhar para o moreno. Se Harry soubesse o que ele costumava fazer na cama, definitivamente o mataria.

Antes mesmo que Guy pudesse entregar alguma coisa para o "inimigo", como perguntar se aquele Harry Potter era o verdadeiro ou uma cópia, Draco antecipou-se.

— Sim, esse é mesmo Harry Potter. Mas nós já estávamos de saída. Estávamos apenas... Discutindo algumas coisas. E já que você está aqui, o que me diz de sairmos para conversarmos sobre os velhos tempos?

— Não está saindo com ele agora? –Guy perguntou.

— NÃO! –Harry e Draco responderam ao mesmo tempo, com o idêntico tom de choque em suas vozes.

— Oh.

Draco segurou Guy pelo braço, virando-se para Harry, para despedir-se.

— Te vejo por aí, Potter.

Enquanto arrastava Guy para fora do café, Draco não reparou em como os olhos esmeralda de Harry pegavam fogo. Mas mesmo que o fizesse, nunca imaginaria o turbilhão de emoções que passava pela cabeça do ex-Grifinório somente por ver o loiro tocar outro homem com tamanha liberdade.

²

**_Continua..._**

_**³**_

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__UI, Harry...ficou com ciúmes do Draquinho com outro homem é? Vamos então, moreno, tome uma providencia! Draco ta fácil fácil! *risos* Então, pessoal, espero que gostem desse capitulo, demorou um pouquinho, mas saiu! Um beijo enorme a todos que revisaram o capitulo e que favoritaram a história! E agora...a tia Celly vai traduzir o capitulo 21! E agora... um trechinho do capitulo 21...olhem o que vem por aí! E antes que me esqueça.. **domingos** serão os dias oficiais de postagem da Lessons! A frequencia, fica com vocês - dependendo do quanto vocês gostarem e falarem pra mim durante a semana!_

_**Nota da Autora: **__lol O Draco tá sempre fácil nas minhas histórias. xD Espero que os nossos leitores gostem do capítulo e apreciem o belo trabalho de tradução da Celly!_

_¹_

**_Enquanto isso no capítulo vinte e um..._**

— _Que seja, Potter. Como você mesmo disse, __você__ é o chefe. –Draco respondeu, com um sorriso escarninho. — De qualquer forma, estou indo embora. Estou de volta amanhã._

— _Você tem planos para hoje à noite? –Harry ouviu-se perguntar, em uma voz longínqua. _

_Draco apenas o observou, como se fosse ligar para a Área de Lunáticos do St. Mungos a qualquer instante._

_²_

_**Nota da tradutora: **__será que FINALMENTE o Harry vai desencalhar? Façam suas apostas!_

_**Nota da Autora: **__Ah, Harry, Harry... Sr. Denial forever. hahahaha_


	21. Capítulo Vinte e Um

**Título:** Lessons In Love

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução:** Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário: **Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos:** como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios.

¹

**Capítulo Vinte e Um:**

¹

— E aí, Malfoy, fiquei sabendo que seu pai não tem mais grana! Dizem que logo você vai implorar por uma bolsa de estudos para McGonagall! –Travis gritou maldosamente do outro lado do corredor da escola.

Os alunos que saíam do Salão Principal após o jantar olharam para Lucius com curiosidade. O loiro fez uma careta, decidindo não responder à provocação; dificilmente perdia seu precioso tempo discutindo com o companheiro de Casa. Não adiantaria de nada mesmo. Apenas deu as costas para o outro Sonserino e continuou a caminhar juntamente com James, Max e as gêmeas Weasley.

— Ei! E por que não troca de Casa? –Travis continuou a gritar. — Você sempre anda com esse bando de perdedores Grifinórios! Acho que a Sonserina não é boa o bastante para o senhor Perfeito Malfoy!

Os lábios de Lucius crisparam em um sorriso amargo. James conteve-se para não segurar uma das mãos do namorado e apertá-la em apoio. O relacionamento deles ainda era um segredo, então eram bem discretos em público.

— Bem, o Chapéu Seletor realmente me perguntou se eu queria ir pra Sonserina ou Grifinória. –o loiro contou para James, Max e as gêmeas, em tom baixo. — Escolhi a Sonserina pelo meu pai. Mas se soubesse que meu namorado seria um garoto da Grifinória, certamente teria mudado a escolha.

James sorriu para o namorado; já conhecia aquela história. Max e as gêmeas, no entanto, não. E ficaram bem surpresos.

— Eu não sabia que o Chapéu Seletor podia deixar a escolha para o aluno! –Max exclamou, fascinado com o assunto. — Preciso pesquisar sobre isso na biblioteca. Imagino se existiram casos como esse antes...

— É só deixar com Max que ele transforma qualquer assunto fascinante em uma pesquisa sem graça na biblioteca. –Vanessa disse, revirando os olhos juntamente com a irmã.

— Você quer que aprontemos alguma coisa com Travis, Luc? –os olhos de Vivian brilhavam com a possibilidade de torturar o Sonserino.

Lucius riu baixo, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

— Obrigado pela oferta, mas vocês não deveriam se importar com alguém insignificante como Travis. Ele não merece. Apenas ignorem.

— Isso não é suficiente! Vamos espalhar boatos de que o pênis dele é pequeno! E acrescentar algumas montagens com Photoshop para fazer tudo parecer mais real. –Vanessa concluiu.

— VANESSA! –James e Max exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Um dia vocês vão se dar mal por essas montagens idiotas no Photoshop. –Max replicou.

As gêmeas apenas deram de ombros. Para elas, qualquer traquinagem era normal, contanto que saísse de suas próprias mentes. James e Max nunca se cansavam de repreendê-las. Lucius, por outro lado, achava as garotas imensamente divertidas.

A discussão agora era sobre intelecto versus ação e durou todo o trajeto até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Lucius despediu-se dos outros antes que chegassem lá. Embora fossem todos amigos, ainda não achavam que seria bom o Sonserino saber o caminho até os dormitórios. Era uma questão de lealdade à própria Casa e às tradições da escola.

O loiro segurou James pela mão, levando-o até uma sala vazia onde pudessem dizer boa noite apropriadamente. O ruivo surpreendeu Lucius, tomando a iniciativa no beijo, logo fazendo com que o Sonserino sorrisse junto de seus lábios, beijando-o profundamente até que ambos estivessem sem fôlego.

— Ainda está cedo! –Lucius reclamou. — Por que não podemos ir até o lago ou a alguma sala vazia da Torre de Astronomia para namorarmos?

— Não posso. –James disse, acariciando os cabelos do loiro ternamente. — Max tem uma agenda estudos muito apertada, está realmente preocupado com as provas e acaba me deixando nervoso também. Além do mais, temos aquele trabalho da Hallowell para amanhã e eu ainda não terminei. Ela vai querer minha cabeça se eu estragar tudo...

— Eu posso te ajudar com a Hallowell. Você sabe que ela não resiste ao meu sorriso.

James fez uma careta.

— É, eu sei. Mas seu sorriso pode não ser suficiente contra a raiva que ela sente por mim.

— Como aquela velhota pode te odiar quando é impossível não te amar? –Lucius disse, de forma galante.

James corou adoravelmente diante daquelas palavras que Lucius não evitou tomar seus lábios mais uma vez em um beijo. Decidiram namorar por mais alguns momentos até perceberem que estavam tateando os corpos um do outro na escuridão da sala.

O Grifinório sentou-se em uma das carteiras, colocando as pernas em volta dos quadris de Lucius, que apenas sorriu, satisfeito. O Sonserino por sua vez acariciou o rosto do namorado, então seu pescoço descendo os lábios ainda mais. A temperatura no cômodo começou a aumentar. Lucius moveu os quadris ainda mais, tocando-os ainda mais intimamente. Então passou a esfregar-se contra James, até que o ruivo ficasse sem fôlego.

— Eu estou excitado. –murmurou, mordiscando a cartilagem de uma das orelhas de James, acariciando suas costas em movimentos circulares.

— Estou sentindo... –o ruivo provocou-o. — Mas não podemos fazer nada aqui. E se alguém nos pegar?

— Você não trouxe o Mapa do Maroto? –Lucius questionou e James assentiu. — Use-o. Se alguém se aproximar, nós saberemos.

O Grifinório tirou o mapa das vestes que usava, direcionando a ponta da varinha para o papel, murmurando em seguida:

— Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

— Realmente... –Lucius o provocou, mordiscando a parte mais sensível do pescoço do namorado.

Uma vez que o Mapa mostrava que todos os Professores e os alunos estavam longe daquela parte do castelo, James rendeu-se aos toques exigentes de Lucius. Jogou a cabeça para trás quando o loiro lambeu e mordeu seu pescoço, não protestando quando ele começou a despi-lo.

Lucius não o despiu completamente, apenas desfez o nó da gravata e desabotoou a blusa, sem retirá-la, deslizando sua calça e roupa intima até a altura dos joelhos. O Sonserino então virou-o, observando as costas do namorado, lambendo-as demoradamente. O Grifinório mordeu o lábio inferior quando o loiro mordeu e apertou suas nádegas.

James sentia-se mais excitado do que o normal, e a ideia de que poderiam ser apanhados a qualquer instante o deixava com mais vontade de ir contra as regras. Tomado pelo desejo, sentiu quando Lucius o lubrificou. Ainda doía um pouco, e ele viu-se esquecendo de respirar.

— Está tudo bem? –o loiro perguntou, tocando o próprio peito contra as costas do Grifinório. — Estou te machucando?

James enrubesceu violentamente.

— Um pouco, mas está tudo bem, eu não me importo.

— Posso me mover? –murmurou em um dos ouvidos de James, fazendo-o suspirar de prazer.

— S-Sim... Luc... –o ruivo verbalizou seu êxtase.

Quase não se importava mais com a dor. O prazer era tão intenso que superava qualquer outra sensação. E quanto Lucius atingiu o seu ponto mais sensível, acabou por gritar.

— Você é tão gostoso... –o Sonserino disse, mordendo um dos ombros do namorado para imediatamente beijá-lo em seguida.

James sentiu o prazer aumentar em níveis que sabia que não poderia suportar, e ouviu-se gritar e gemer conforme Lucius aumentava a velocidade de seus movimentos.

— Eu te amo... Eu te amo tanto...

— Ah, Lucius... –James gemeu.

As palavras obscenas que escapavam dos lábios deliciosos e puros de James enlouqueciam Lucius. Quando tudo acabou, arrumaram as roupas que usavam e deslizaram para o chão, cansados demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Lucius sentou-se com as costas apoiadas na parede, com James aconchegado perfeitamente em seu colo. Continuaram a beijar-se carinhosamente até o Grifinório apoiar a cabeça contra o peito do Sonserino, quase cochilando ao ouvir as batidas de seu coração.

— Está doendo menos agora?

— Não, você foi muito bruto... Provavelmente terei problemas para sentar amanhã... Como sempre. –James resmungou, fazendo um bico.

— A culpa é toda sua! –Lucius sorriu. — Se você não fosse tão tentador... E não falasse todas aquelas sacanagens para mim...

— Eu não falei nenhuma sacanagem! –o Grifinório reclamou, corando violentamente.

— Falou sim! O que eu deveria fazer a não ser obedecer seus desejos?

James imediatamente ergueu o rosto e fitou o namorado, novamente fazendo um bico.

— Você que joga baixo. Não devíamos fazer isso hoje e certamente não devíamos fazer aqui!

— Não pude me segurar! Não com você me olhando com esses olhos verdes! Além do mais, eu estou feliz hoje. Finalmente nossos pais estão se acertando. Isso é motivo para uma comemoração!

Harry e Draco haviam escrito para seus filhos respectivamente para contar as novidades sobre Foxy – agora mais conhecida como Griffin. Enquanto Draco se mantinha sarcástico quanto a coisa toda, a carta de Harry para James mantinha um tom mais sério e empresarial. Quando o assunto se voltara para o bem estar do filho, o tom do ex-Grifinório mudara completamente. Parecia preocupado e amável ao perguntar como James se sentia. Max havia dito a Lucius que pela primeira vez o primo guardara uma carta do pai.

James tinha a tendência de rasgar todas as cartas.

Embora soubessem que a vassoura não resolveria todos os problemas de seus pais, pelo menos funcionava como um incentivo. James e Lucius estavam otimistas que eventualmente Harry e Draco iriam se acertar. Esperavam o melhor, não apenas para o próprio relacionamento, mas também para a sanidade dos pais.

— Eu estou feliz por eles, mas... Eu não acho que será tão fácil. –James começou, encostando a cabeça nos ombros de Lucius e suspirando profundamente. — Meu pai realmente odeia o seu e não é como se eu não o entendesse. Ele acredita que Draco ajudou seu avô. Eu fiquei chocado quando soube que ele havia oferecido um contrato ao seu pai!

— Minha reação foi a mesma. –o loiro retrucou, acariciando as costas do namorado. — Mas isso é uma boa notícia! Eles vão acabar se dando bem. Significa que no fundo seu pai acredita que o meu não teve nada a ver com as ações atrozes do meu avô. Porque se isso não fosse verdade, ele nunca ofereceria aquele contrato.

— Luc... –o Grifinório começou, fitando o namorado, tocando sua testa com a própria. — Por que não pode me contar o que seu pai lhe disse sobre ele e meu pai? Você me disse que Draco amava meu pai. Será que eles...

— Eu prometi ao meu pai que não falaria nada a você. Não posso quebrar essa promessa, James. –o Sonserino fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

— Mas...

— Isso é algo que seu pai deve fazer. Agora eu entendo porque meu pai não lhe contou o que me disse. Mas de uma coisa você pode ter certeza – meu pai nunca teve a intenção de machucar sua mãe. De forma alguma.

— Mas...

— Não vamos falar sobre isso agora. Vamos comemorar o que temos. Nossos pais fazendo negócios juntos, o que é um passo enorme para ambos. Seu pai tentando ficar mais próximo de você, ele tem sido bem legal ultimamente não tem? –Lucius escondeu o fato de que Harry havia lhe mandado uma carta, ameaçando-o a cuidar bem de James ou do contrário ele iria sofrer as conseqüências.

— Tem sim. –James respondeu com um largo sorriso. Harry estava ao seu lado a respeito de tudo, incluindo seu relacionamento com Lucius. Ele até mesmo havia falado com o Professor Longbottom para ajudá-lo a melhorar suas habilidades em Herbologia.

— Então vamos comemorar todas as coisas boas que conseguimos até agora. Vamos sair esse fim de semana, podemos todos ir à Hogsmeade. Vamos arrumar um encontro às escuras para o Max. Tem esse garoto bonitinho na Corvinal que não pára de encará-lo...

James arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

— Mesmo? Mas um _garoto_? Max não é gay!

Lucius franziu o cenho.

— Ele olha pra você com todo o jeito...

James revirou os olhos.

— Não vamos falar sobre isso de novo...

O Sonserino não escondia o ciúme que sentia de Max desde o incidente com a Poção Polissuco. Para ele, parecia que James não teve problema algum em beijá-lo enquanto ele era Max porque no fundo, sempre se sentira atraído pelo melhor amigo.

— Tudo bem. –Lucius assentiu. — Mas não custa tentar, huh? Se Max não for gay realmente, eles podem ser bons amigos.

— Ele vai ficar revoltado com a gente.

— Não vai! Aposto que eles vão se apaixonar de cara!

— Você não tem jeito, Lucius...

— Mas você me ama mesmo assim.

— Não tenho tanta certeza.

Lucius puxou James pelo pescoço e o beijou, intensamente, até que pudesse sentir o Grifinório desmanchar em seus braços. Ficaram naquela posição, em silêncio por longos instantes.

— Luc...

— O quê?

— Seu pai está realmente falido?

— Nah, nós temos dinheiro o suficiente. E com o que seu pai vai pagar para o meu... Seremos milionários! Mas ele realmente _está _vendendo os bens da família.

— Por que?

— Ele tem seus motivos. Por que você não pergunta a ele da próxima vez? Aposto que ele vai te contar.

— Por que _você _não me conta?

— Porque é intimo, só por isso. Mas vamos parar de falar nos nossos pais e concentrar em nós dois?

— Eu tenho que ir. Max deve estar se perguntando quando eu vou voltar para estudar.

— Vou soltá-lo em um minuto. Ou dois. –Lucius murmurou, maliciosamente, tomando os lábios de James em um beijo, fazendo-o esquecer o mundo fora da sala.

Já passava das dez da noite quando saíram do cômodo para se dirigirem aos seus respectivos Salões Comunais. Embora Max tivesse ralhado com ele sobre ter abandonado os estudos, James continuou sorrindo como um tolo durante todo o restante da noite. Enquanto Lucius estivesse a seu lado, nem mesmo Hallowell poderia estressá-lo.

¹

**LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL**

²

— Por Merlin, Harry! Eu não suporto vê-lo aqui! Não acredito que você e ele assinaram um contrato! É bom aquela vassoura ser realmente boa! –Ron reclamou pela décima vez naquele dia sobre a presença de Draco na empresa.

De uma enorme janela envidraçada, Harry e Ron observavam Draco conversar com Cane, o engenheiro sênior, sobre Griffin. Cane parecia fascinado por cada palavra pronunciada pelo loiro. O ex-Grifinório esperava que fossem apenas as palavras que estivessem hipnotizando o empregado e não a sedução natural de Malfoy.

Desde o momento em que Draco havia chegado às Empresas Potter, havia encantado a maior parte da equipe que lá trabalhava. Devido à má reputação de sua família, Draco havia antecipado a hostilidade de todos, agindo surpreendentemente bem e rapidamente ganhando o respeito de todos com seu charme.

Harry resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível quando Cane aproximou-se mais de Draco na mesa de criações, conforme o loiro desenhava alguma coisa em um pedaço de papel.

— Isso é tudo pelo James. –Harry repetiu, também pela décima vez. Não estava tentando convencer Ron, mas a si mesmo. No fundo, sabia que havia entrado em contato com Draco e o havia feito assinar aquele contrato porque _ele queria _que fosse assim.

— Você está aceitando isso melhor do que eu imaginava. Hermione está muito orgulhosa de você, mas eu questiono sua sanidade. –o amigo disse, frustrado. — Eu não consigo nem olhar pra cara dele!

— Ele não vai ficar por aqui por muito tempo. Apenas mais algumas semanas até que tudo esteja pronto. Então Cane pode trabalhar sozinho no novo projeto e Malfoy pode ir pro inferno.

Ron suspirou, irritado.

— A vassoura _é_ maravilhosa, Ron. –Harry disse em tom apaziguador. — Eu nunca fecharia um negócio se assim não o fosse, especialmente com alguém sem quaisquer escrúpulos como _ele._ Na verdade, ele me surpreendeu. Não achei que teria talento.

— Não consigo acreditar que um cara como ele conseguiu criar a vassoura dos nossos sonhos. É muito surreal. Mas eu acredito em você. É nele que não confio. Tem certeza que a imagem da nossa empresa não vai ficar manchada por causa dele?

— Não sei, mas não se preocupe. Contratei um detetive para espioná-lo. Griffin é segredo absoluto. Todos nossos empregados foram avisados para não comentar sobre ela com ninguém. Se Malfoy estiver envolvido em alguma coisa ilegal, eu quebro o contrato imediatamente. Então nossa companhia não sofrerá qualquer dano.

Harry explicou a Ron seus planos, mas estreitou os olhos ao ouvir Cane rir diante de alguma coisa que Draco havia dito. O loiro inclinou-se na direção do rosto do engenheiro, próximo o suficiente para beijá-lo. Harry apertou com força a caneta de ouro que custara três mil galeões.

— Ele é um puto! –exclamou, sem pensar nas conseqüências.

— O quê você esperava? Não me surpreendo nem um pouco por saber que ele é gay, todos os sinais estão ali... –Ron disse com um sorriso escarninho. — Ele costumava brigar como uma garota, gritar como uma garota, chorar como uma garota...

Harry encarou Ron, desaprovando aquelas palavras. Um segundo atrás ele pensara a mesma coisa. Mas não podia esquecer que seu filho estava namorando outro garoto. Tinha que proteger James de todas as formas. Se alguém falasse algo do tipo sobre seu filho, Harry ficaria furioso. Ron, percebendo sua gafe, tratou de desculpar-se imediatamente.

— Eu não estou falando do James! Ele é um ótimo garoto e nem parece ser gay!

Harry fez uma careta.

— Cale a boca, Ron.

Os olhos verdes novamente desviaram-se para Draco. E ele inadvertidamente pegou-se admirando sua beleza. Estava profundamente envergonhado por admitir que Draco ainda mexia com ele. Desde o ultimo encontro que tiveram o Grifinório pegava-se desejando que o Sonserino estivesse falando a verdade a respeito de _tudo_.

Imediatamente teve vontade de punir-se fisicamente por um pensamento tão horrível.

— James está bem? –Ron perguntou, interrompendo os pensamentos de Harry.

— Está sim. Vai conseguir a licença para Aparatar na próxima semana. –o moreno respondeu com um sorriso. — Ele tem me escrito de volta pela primeira vez em anos. Acho que ele não respondia minhas cartas desde os doze anos!

— Isso é... Muito triste Harry. –Ron retrucou, com sua habitual rudeza.

Harry fez uma careta.

— Obrigado, Ron.

— Você me entendeu! –o ruivo disse, em tom defensivo. — Mas eu estou feliz que as coisas estejam se acertando entre vocês dois. Hermione está nas nuvens! E por falar na bruxa... –continuou, retirando o celular de dentro do bolso, checando a mensagem da esposa. — Ela quer que eu vá até o supermercado para comprar algumas coisas para o jantar... Ah, o dever me chama...

— Você pode ir. Está quase na hora de ir embora mesmo. –Harry disse.

— E você vai ficar aqui? Para espioná-lo?

Harry atrapalhou-se com a caneta em suas mãos.

— É... Eu vou. Preciso conversar com ele algumas coisas antes de ir.

— Bem, tenha cuidado, Harry, eu não confio nele. Malfoy quase me matou! E ele... Ajudou Lucius Malfoy a...

— Eu sei. –Harry interrompeu o amigo antes que ele pudesse prosseguir, com o coração apertado.

— Então o que diabos ele está fazendo aqui? –Ron perguntou, irritado. —É só uma vassoura, sabia?

— Ele não teve a intenção de matar ninguém no passado... Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo e estava realmente assustado quando percebeu as conseqüências de seus atos. Eu vi seus olhos quando encarou Dumbledore. Malfoy não queria matá-lo. Não queria machucar ninguém. Ele apenas... –Harry parou imediatamente de falar ao perceber o que estava fazendo. Defendendo Draco pela primeira vez. _Mas por que agora?_

Ron também estava completamente surpreso.

— Você realmente acredita nisso? Acredita na inocência dele?

O moreno observou o amigo e parceiro e suspirou. Estava cansado daquela velha história; odiar Draco e encontrar motivos que corroborassem com aquele ódio era cansativo, especialmente porque Harry tinha que certificar-se de controlar seus sentimentos confusos sobre aquele assunto.

— Eu não sei no que acreditar mais, não tenho certeza se ele realmente ajudou Lucius. O Tribunal o eximiu de todas as acusações. Além do mais, até mesmo seus pais o perdoaram. –Harry disse, tristemente. — Eu não sei se ele é inocente, Ron. Mas eu sei o que vi... em muitas ocasiões. Ele parecia realmente pesaroso pelo que fez. Ele parecia... –lembrou-se da noite em que Draco foi até sua casa, após o enterro de Ginny, implorando-o por seu perdão, com lágrimas nos olhos. Sentiu um aperto no peito. — Ele parecia _humano_... Nós éramos muito jovens naquela época e Malfoy era muito mimado. Sua visão de mundo era completamente limitada. –o ex-Grifinório viu-se repetindo as mesmas palavras de Draco. — Foi um grande choque para ele perceber que ser um Comensal da Morte não era tão divertido assim.

— Isso quer dizer que você o perdoa? –Ron perguntou, surpreendido.

— Não. Quer dizer, eu não sei. Digo... Ele está trabalhando para a gente agora. Se eu realmente acreditasse que ele era culpado por tudo o que aconteceu, o teria contratado? Seria tão horrível a esse ponto?

Ron suspirou, profundamente.

— Eu acho que não. Mas Harry... –o ruivo parecia pensar no que iria falar a seguir. Por fim, apenas deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo. — Eu acredito em você, meu amigo. Apenas não deixe que ele atravesse meu caminho ou não serei responsável por meus atos.

— Não se preocupe.

Quando Ron foi embora, Harry recostou-se contra uma das paredes, fechando os olhos, respirando com dificuldade. Ter que lidar com Malfoy o estava destruindo. Mas sabia que teria de passar por todo sofrimento novamente para desprender-se uma vez por todas. Estava fazendo tudo por James. Queria ser uma pessoa melhor; alguém que não sentia remorso nem que se escondia do mundo atrás de uma montanha de trabalho. Além do mais, estava começando a aceitar a presença do ex-Sonserino em sua vida.

Suspirou.

Draco estava mexendo com sua cabeça mais uma vez.

— Potter, você está bem? –Draco perguntou, surpreendendo o moreno com sua súbita aparição.

Desde quando ele estava ali? Harry sentiu-se corar violentamente.

— Estou bem. Você e Cane já terminaram? –perguntou, tentando recuperar sua postura fria de homem de negócios.

— Já sim, ele é um ótimo cara. Sugeriu algumas mudanças aerodinâmicas na vassoura. Ele me disse que ela é um pouco instável para uma pessoa comum. Pode ser perigosa.

— Bem, aquela vassoura não foi feita para qualquer um voar nela. –Harry retrucou sem pensar. Corou imediatamente, da mesma forma que Draco.

— Não foi mesmo. –os olhos do ex-Sonserino cintilaram. — Eu tentei convencê-lo a mantê-la daquela forma porque Foxy... Desculpe, Griffin era originalmente do meu filho. E nunca daria nada perigoso a ele.

— Diga a ele para manter as coisas como estão. –Harry disse. — Vamos fazer alguns testes. Eu decidirei se ela é perigosa ou não. Uma coisa é certa, aquela vassoura não é para crianças. É para uso exclusivo de jogadores de Quadribol. Sairá no mercado com um aviso.

— Lucius consegue voar nela.

— Pelo que ouvi dizer, Lucius é uma exceção. –o moreno retorquiu. — Eu voei naquela vassoura, Malfoy. Não é para um joguinho de Quadribol no quintal de casa com os amigos. Eu sei bem.

— Eu concordo, por isso estou considerando a mudança aerodinâmica...

— Mantenha o projeto original. Se eu achar que a vassoura é perigosa, vou dizer ao Cane.

— Achei que ele era o expert, Potter.

— E eu sou o chefe dele. –Harry murmurou, entre os dentes, irritado pelo fato de Draco estar defendendo Cane. — Ele joga conforme as minhas regras.

Percebeu que estava sendo tolo; Cane era realmente o expert naquela área. Harry normalmente deixava tudo nas mãos do outro. Mas de alguma forma, ficou aborrecido ao ver que Draco confiava em Cane. Pensou que o loiro defenderia seu projeto original, estava em sua personalidade, no final das contas. Mas o que ele sabia sobre o Draco do presente? _Nada_. Por exemplo, Harry não fazia idéia de que Malfoy poderia se tornar amigo de alguém em tão curto espaço de tempo.

— Que seja, Potter. Como ficou claro, _você _é o chefe. –Draco disse, com um sorrisinho. — Bem, eu estou de saída. Volto amanhã

— Tem algum plano para hoje à noite? –Harry ouviu-se perguntar, à distância.

Draco o encarava de forma estupefata, como se fosse ligar para a Área Restrita de Lunáticos de St. Mungos a qualquer momento.

— Na verdade, eu tenho sim. Cane e eu vamos sair para jantar e discutir um pouco mais sobre a Griffin.

Harry não foi rápido o suficiente para esconder sua surpresa – nem seu asco.

— Mesmo? Já estão tão íntimos assim?

— São apenas negócios, Potter. Por que? Está com ciúmes? –o loiro o provocou, como se aquilo fosse uma deliciosa descoberta.

— Não seja ridículo! Só não quero que seja muito amigável com minha equipe. Relacionamentos entre empregados não são permitidos. Pode estragar todo o trabalho que fazemos aqui.

Draco fez uma careta.

— Isso é tão antigo! Você fala como se estivéssemos lidando com a paz mundial aqui, não com vassouras e equipamentos de Quadribol. Além do mais, você não pode controlar o amor, Potter. Você não pode controlar o coração das pessoas.

Parecia que Draco estava falando aquilo diretamente para o moreno. Harry levou algum tempo para assimilar e controlar seus sentimentos.

— Eu só não quero que você fique por aí com metade dos meus empregados! –exclamou, cruzando os braços.

— Eu não sou um puto! –o ex-Sonserino retrucou, irritado.

— Mesmo? Não foi essa a impressão que tive hoje. Você flertou com pelo menos metade da minha equipe!

— Pra sua informação, Potter, eu não fico flertando por aí. Cane e eu vamos sair hoje para resolver alguns assuntos de negócios e é só. Eu tenho namorado e ele é mais do que suficiente para me satisfazer.

Aquela declaração foi como uma flecha atingindo diretamente o coração de Harry. O impacto fora forte demais e subitamente não soube como reagir.

— Não que isso seja da sua conta de qualquer forma. –Draco finalizou, friamente.

— Ei, Draco, está pronto para ir? –Cane perguntou, aparecendo de sopetão, irritando Harry ainda mais.

Os dois já pareciam íntimos. Talvez Draco acreditasse que eles iriam discutir sobre a vassoura. Cane, no entanto, não parecia pensar da mesma forma. Olhava para o loiro da mesma forma que um lobo faminto espreita sua presa.

Os olhos de Harry escureceram e antes que pudesse pensar na implicação daquilo, acabou por responder.

— Desculpe interromper seus planos, Cane, mas tenho que falar com você antes de ir.

O homem fitou Harry, com evidente desapontamento.

— Mesmo? Não pode ficar para amanhã? Draco e eu vamos...

— Sim, tem que ser agora. Não pode ficar para depois. –Harry o interrompeu, mandão. — Tenho certeza de que Malfoy irá entender.

Harry pensou que veria irritação nos olhos de Draco. Pelo contrário, viu uma pessoa que estava prestes a rir loucamente daquela situação. As faces do moreno imediatamente enrubesceram.

— Tudo bem. –o loiro começou, sem tirar os olhos de cima de Harry. — Cane e eu podemos sair amanhã. Ou melhor ainda... –Draco virou-se para o novo amigo e disse. — Quando você terminar a reunião, me ligue, você tem meu telefone. Podemos sair assim mesmo.

— Ótimo! –Cane respondeu, excitadamente.

Os lábios de Harry crisparam, em irritação.

— Bem, estou de saída. Nos vemos amanhã, Potter. Cane, me ligue quando acabar.

Draco piscou para ambos, charmoso, e então saiu.

— Ele é um cara tão legal! –Cane comentou com Harry.

— Ele é um maldito vadio, isso sim! –Harry retrucou, irritado, dando as costas e caminhando na direção dos elevadores.

— Sr. Potter? –o homem questionou, tentando acalmá-lo. — O que gostaria de discutir comigo?

Harry resmungou algo que Cane não conseguiu compreender. Se dependesse dele, manteria o empregado na empresa até o amanhecer. Tentando não analisar muito o que havia acabado de fazer, Harry levou Cane até seu escritório, onde passaram horas e mais horas atualizando os chatissimos relatórios da firma.

²

_**Continua...**_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__sério...tenho vontade de bater no Harry! Minha vontade era que ele pegasse o Draco e agarrasse ele contra as vidraças do escritório! Pronto, falei! Em um assunto um pouco mais sério, novamente agradeço a todo o carinho que vocês têm comigo e com a Blanche. Sei que não atualizo o fic com tanta freqüência como gostaria, mas o apoio de vocês via comentários, emails e as adições aos favoritos realmente me deixam muito satisfeita. Meu sincero obrigada a todos, viu? Não desistam de nós!_

_**Nota da Autora: **__Sim, mas isso vai acontecer! Hahahaha A tensão faz parte!_

_²_

**_Enquanto isso no capítulo vinte e dois..._**

_²_

_Draco apenas sorriu, o que fez com que Harry tivesse vontade de quebrar seu nariz aristocrático._

— _Como o que? –o loiro perguntou, fingindo um tom de inocência que certamente não lhe era nato._

— _Desejo. –Harry confessou, contra seu bom julgamento._

_Draco levantou-se lentamente e caminhou na direção do moreno, parando a apenas alguns centímetros dele. Harry viu-se encurralado. Tentou dar um passo para trás, mas suas costas encontraram a parede do cômodo. Cruzou então os braços, defensivamente, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente._

_³_

_**Nota da tradutora: **__Até sexta-feira que vem para mais uma atualização, pessoal! Agora a coisa caminha! HAHAHAHA_

_**Nota da Autora: **__Aê! Quem sabe eu tomo vergonha na cara também! LOL_


	22. Capítulo Vinte e Dois

**Título:** Lessons In Love

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução:** Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário:** Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos:** como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios. E a **VOCÊ**, é..**VOCÊ** mesmo que vai começar a ler esse capítulo e que esteve aqui nos capitulos anteriores, desde o início! Obrigada de coração pelo carinho através das reviews, das mensagens e das favoritadas!

¹

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois:**

¹

_Chovia torrencialmente quando Harry chegou ao apartamento de Draco, no coração de Londres e tocou a campainha do prédio alto e moderno. Não conseguia manter-se quieto, estava nervoso. Enquanto esperava pelo loiro atendê-lo, não parava de__ remexer nas próprias roupas e cabelos molhados. _

_Não deveria estar ali._

_Deveria estar confortavelmente em sua linda casa em Godric's Hollow, com sua amada esposa e filho. Sabia que era errado estar ali, visitando Draco._

_Mas não podia evitar._

_Havia lutado tanto tempo contra aquele sentimento. Ainda podia sentir os lábios de Draco contra os seus, fazendo-o perder o controle. Após algumas amostras, Harry queria mais. Queimaria no inferno por aquilo. Mas, naquele momento, não dava a mínima._

— _Sim? Quem é? –ouviu a voz arrastada pelo interfone._

— _Sou eu. –respondeu. — Sou eu. Harry._

_Silêncio. Por um momento, Harry imaginou se Draco estava esperando por ele. Então, lembrou-se que havia sido o loiro quem o convidara para visitar seu apartamento em um primeiro momento._

— _Pode subir, estou no quarto andar. Lembra-se do número? –Draco perguntou._

— _Quarenta e dois. –o Grifinório respondeu, sentindo o coração bater próximo a sua boca._

— _Certo, vou deixar a porta aberta para você. _

_Harry entrou no prédio e então tomou o elevador. Enquanto subia, mordeu o lábio inferior, batalhando contra sua consciência. Sabia que deveria voltar para casa, ainda poderia manter sua alma limpa. Mas só de pensar em Draco já se sentia sujo. Era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Já estava ali no prédio do outro, era melhor ouvir o que o Sonserino tinha a dizer de uma vez por todas._

_O elevador parou e Draco já estava aguardando por ele, na porta. Harry caminhou até o loiro, resoluto, mas por dentro, estava despedaçando. Os dois apenas se olharam por longos instantes. Alguns momentos se passaram, até que o Sonserino abriu caminho para que o moreno pudesse entrar. Seus corpos se tocaram levemente quando Harry adentrou o apartamento e ele sentiu-se tonto com o aroma de canela do perfume de Draco. Não parou de andar, no entanto; continuou até chegar ao sofá de couro que enfeitava a sala de estar._

_O apartamento de Draco era elegante e moderno, porém menor do que Harry imaginara que seria. O loiro possuía muitos artefatos Trouxa, algo comum naqueles dias, mas tudo parecia ter um toque de magia. Em uma das paredes, o Grifinório surpreendeu-se com uma obra de Picasso._

— _É verdadeira? –perguntou a Draco._

— _É claro. –o loiro respondeu com sua habitual arrogância. — Nunca sujaria minhas paredes com pinturas falsas._

_Harry fez uma careta. Aquela arrogância, típica dos Malfoy, ainda o irritava completamente. O fazia questionar se estava fazendo o certo ao aparecer ali._

_Draco sentou-se ao lado do moreno, cruzando os dedos. Ambos trocavam olhares e desviavam-nos ao mesmo tempo. Harry suspirou profundamente. Não estavam preparados para um __passo tão grande__ como aquele. O que estava pensando quando apareceu ali daquela forma? Ele amava Ginny, agora tinham um lindo filho e uma ótima vida juntos. Harry recentemente havia abandonado uma promissora carreira como jogador profissional de Quadribol somente para estar próximo de sua família, _

_Estar no apartamento de Draco era loucura. Estava traindo tudo o que havia prometido amar e proteger. Deveria levantar-se naquele exato instante e voltar para casa. Seu trabalho como comerciante no mercado de Quadribol estava apenas começando. Deveria focar nos negócios e não... __**em sua doença mental**__._

_Porque era certo – estar tão perto de Draco era a mesma coisa que pedir uma pas__sagem só de ida __para St. Mungo's. Talvez__ Harry pudesse fazer companhia a Gilderoy Lockheart em sua loucura._

_No entanto, bastou apenas uma rápida olhadela na direção de Draco para que mudasse de idéia. Parecia tão impressionante que há apenas algumas semanas antes ele mal podia encarar o loiro sem querer jogar um feitiço __nele, e agora não conseguia ficar__ longe dele._

_Era bem verdade que Draco havia mudado com decorrer da Guerra. Todos eles haviam. __O loiro fora verdadeiramente importante na derrota de Voldemort. Ajudara Harry a fugir da fortaleza do bruxo._

_Draco o havia levado a extremos. Brigaram por coisas idiotas e quase se mataram uma vez. __Brigaram e discutiram infinitamente sobre as melhores estratégias, bem como a coisa certa a se fazer na Ordem. Pouco a pouco, Draco conseguira ganhar seu respeito e confiança._

_Então Draco resolvera beijá-lo, virando seu __mundo de ponta cabeça._

_Harry sempre odiara Draco, ainda mais após o sexto ano deles em Hogwarts. Um mundo onde ele não odiasse Draco seria estranho e sem sentido. Não seria? Ele suspirou, incomodado. O silêncio começava a irritá-lo._

— _Você fez alguma coisa? –Harry perguntou, de sopetão._

— _O quê? –Draco franziu o cenho._

— _Não sei, um feitiço. Ou algo assim._

_O loiro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiado._

— _Um feitiço? Do que diabos está falando?_

_Harry levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala nervosamente. Seus ombros estavam tensos e podia pressentir uma dor de cabeça se aproximando._

— _Você sabe, um feitiço. Para me atrair até aqui. –falou, sem fitar Draco._

— _É isso o que pensa que eu fiz? Que fui até a loja de traquinagens dos Weasley no Beco Diagonal e comprei uma Poção do Amor para fazer com que você se apaixonasse por mim... como uma garotinha de quatorze anos. –Draco disse, com um sorriso escarninho na voz._

— _Eu não estava falando de uma Poção do Amor, não seja tão convencido. –Harry retrucou, irritadiço. — Quem falou qualquer coisa sobre amor? Estou falando sobre algo mais. Algo ainda mais perigoso._

_Draco apenas sorriu, o que fez com que Harry tivesse vontade de quebrar seu nariz aristocrático._

— _Como o que? –o loiro perguntou, fingindo um tom de inocência que certamente não lhe era nato._

— _Desejo. –Harry confessou, contra seu bom julgamento._

_Draco levantou-se lentamente e caminhou na direção do moreno, parando a apenas alguns centímetros dele. Harry viu-se encurralado. Tentou dar um passo para trás, mas suas costas encontraram a parede do cômodo. Cruzou então os braços, defensivamente, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente._

"_Cresça, Potter. Você matou Voldemort, acho que consegue lidar com Draco Malfoy", pensou consigo mesmo._

_Mas não queria resistir e ali estava a fonte de todos seus problemas. Ele era um covarde. Mas havia dado o primeiro passo. Estava ali. Agora era com Draco tomar a iniciativa. _

_O loiro sorriu sedutoramente para ele e o coração de Harry descompassou. Parecia que o Grifinório era o único que estava afetado por aquele encontro. Nunca vira Draco perder o controle sobre ele. O loiro era um demônio maldito, frio e sexy._

— _Amor é muito mais perigoso que desejo. –Draco murmurou, próximo aos lábios de Harry._

— _Eu discordo. –retrucou, com os olhos semicerrados. — __O desejo pode fazer com que uma pessoa enlouqueça._

— _Assim como o amor._

— _O amor pode libertá-lo._

_Draco revirou os olhos._

— _Quantas mentiras contaram para você, Potter? O desejo vai e vem, mas o amor... o amor é uma prisão. Você não consegue escapar dele. __Quando você ama alguém, seu coração fica aprisionado__ para sempre. Se você me deseja, pode transar comigo e me descartar quando quiser. Mas se você me ama... Você nunca vai conseguir me esquecer. Eu vou assombrá-lo para sempre._

_Era como uma sentença; como se, daquele momento em diante, Harry estivesse eternamente condenado._

— _Por que me chamou aqui? –o moreno indagou, engolindo em seco._

— _Por que você veio?_

— _Porque eu sou louco. Porque eu não consigo esquecer você ou aquele maldito beijo. Porque... Eu quero você. Eu te quero tanto que dói. Quero tanto que não consigo mais pensar direito. –Harry confessou, surpreendendo ambos. — Por que você me ligou?_

_Os olhos de Draco esquivaram-se, como se não estivesse esperando a audácia do Grifinório._

— _Porque... –o loiro começou. — Eu e Pansy vamos nos divorciar._

_Harry franziu o cenho, o coração acelerando._

— _Sinto muito ouvir isso._

_Draco fez uma careta._

— _Não sinta. Eu nunca fui apaixonado por ela mesmo. Nos casamos apenas porque era o desejo dos nossos pais. Além do mais, ela engravidou... E eu achei que era a coisa certa a fazer._

— _O que isso tem a ver comigo?_

_Draco grunhiu, revirando os olhos._

— _Bobo e inocente Potter, sempre tão denso... –Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas diante das palavras de Draco e o loiro suspirou profundamente. — Não importa. Eu posso mostrar a você._

— _Me mostrar o quê?_

— _Isso._

_Draco puxou Harry pelo casaco, colidindo os lábios com os do moreno, em um beijo forçado. O Grifinório tentou resistir como pode, porém logo viu-se correspondendo aquela carícia, demandando por mais. O gosto da boca do Sonserino era o feitiço mais forte que já havia encontrado e era completamente fraco diante dele. Era por demais encantador._

_Os lábios de Draco, bem como sua língua percorriam o contorno de seu maxilar, mordiscando-o por diversas vezes, fazendo com que Harry suspirasse. Seu casaco deslizou para o chão, ao mesmo tempo em que reparou em como os olhos do Sonserino pareciam devorá-lo. Draco carinhosamente afundou os dedos na massa escura dos cabelos de Harry, beijando-o novamente. Agora era o suéter que pendia ao chão, seguido de sua camisa e cinto. O Sonserino era rápido, tão veloz que Harry não mostrava nenhuma vontade de resistir aquele ataque._

_Mas __quem disse que ele queria resistir?_

_Harry antecipou os movimentos seguintes de Draco quando o loiro ajoelhou-se a sua frente, desabotoando suas calças. Lábios, língua e mãos juntas faziam Harry enlouquecer. Fechou os olhos para não testemunhar nada, __mas esqueceu-se de todo embaraçoso quando estava próximo ao clímax__. _

_Puxou os sedosos cabelos de Draco, o trazendo para um beijo ardente. Nã__o queria gozar naquele instante. Sentiu-se estranho ao provar o próprio gosto nos lábios do loiro, mas também achou aquilo imensamente impróprio e erótico._

— _Eu quero ficar com você. –Draco murmurou junto dos lábios de Harry. — É por isso que estou me divorciando dela. Quero ficar com você._

_As palavras do Sonserino assustaram imensamente o Grifinório, que piscou por diversas vezes, observando o loiro._

— _Do que está falando? Você sabe que eu sou casado! O que quer dizer..._

— _Eu sei. –Draco completou, ofegante. — Eu sei que você é apaixonado pela Ginny. Mas... Depois de tudo o que passamos... Após passar tanto tempo juntos... Eu... Eu não pude evitar, Harry. Me apaixonei por você. Eu te amo. Não me importo mais. Não quero saber dos meus pais, não me importa a sociedade. Nada mais importa, só quero ficar com você. E sei que sente alguma coisa também. Caso contrário, não estaria aqui._

_A libido de Harry diminuiu consideravelmente. Soltou Draco e subiu as calças, caminhando até o outro lado da sala, longe do loiro, onde podia pensar propriamente a respeito do que o outro acabara de lhe dizer._

— _Você me ouviu? Eu disse que te amo. –Draco repetiu, corajosamente agora. Ele parecia realmente determinado a falar honestamente sobre seus sentimentos._

_Harry admirou a coragem do Sonserino. Por dentro, estava balançado; não fazia idéia do que fazer. A confissão de Draco o havia tocado profundamente._

— _Você tem certeza disso? –perguntou, fitando o loiro intensamente. — Tem certeza de que isso é amor?_

— _O que mais poderia me deixar tão miserável? –o Sonserino ponderou, tristemente. — Eu lutei contra isso, fique sabendo. Eu sei como é complicado. E sei que é ainda pior para você, porque você ama sua esposa. Mas também sei que me quer. E enquanto houver uma pequena chance de ganhar você, eu não vou desistir._

— _Se é apenas desejo, eu vou me cansar de você. –Harry retrucou, com um sorrisinho. — Não foi isso o que me falou?_

— _Desejo pode se transformar em amor. –Draco afirmou, categórico. _

_Harry sorriu, amargamente._

— _E você está sendo convencido novamente._

— _Confio no meu poder de sedução._

— _Então você está propondo que tenhamos um caso..._

— _Não. É muito pior que isso. Eu quero que você deixe a Ginny e venha morar comigo._

_Harry engasgou, chocado. Draco estava saindo da linha e nem parecia se importar com aquilo._

"_Não." – Harry pensou melhor, conforme observava a linguagem corporal do Sonserino cuidadosamente. "Ele está nervoso. Não está tão confiante sobre o que está fazendo."_

— _O que você sente, Harry?_

_O moreno colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e suspirou. O quê ganharia contando uma mentira? Draco parecia estar arriscando seu coração por ele. Mas será que estava falando a verdade ou apenas brincando com Harry? Disso ele não sabia._

— _Eu já te disse. Eu quero você. __Mas será que é suficiente? Não sei. Eu amo Ginny__. Não quero destruir nossa felicidade assim. Não dessa forma. –Harry disse, sentando no sofá, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos._

_Draco aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se entre suas pernas. Lentamente acariciou os cabelos de Harry, murmurando calmamente._

— _Eu não quero destruir sua vida. É por isso que vou lhe dar todo o tempo do mundo para que decida o que quer fazer. Mas no momento... Eu realmente quero que faça amor comigo. Não agüento mais ficar longe de você. _

— _Isso é insanidade! –Harry exclamou, olhando para Draco. — Não podemos ficar juntos! Mesmo que quiséssemos... Seria errado. Além do mais, eu não confio em você._

_Draco suspirou diante daquela afirmação, mas não se afastou. Os claros olhos azuis prateados continuavam fixados em Harry, intensamente._

— _Não o culpo por não confiar em mim. Mas durante esses últimos anos eu não fiz nada além de provar meu valor a você! Estou tentando o máximo que posso para mostrar a você que mudei, que sou bom o suficiente para você. Eu quero ser assim. Sei o quanto eu fui horrível no passado. Eu sei e ainda assim... Eu estou aqui, aos seus pés, implorando para que me ame, para que me dê uma chance. Já cumpri minha pena na prisão. Me fez perceber muitas coisas. Não quero gastar dinheiro em coisas superficiais. Não quero dinheiro, nem poder. Só quero você. Tudo o que preciso é você. Então me ame, por favor... Apenas por essa noite... Seja meu. _

_O Sonserino começou a distribuir leves beijos pelo rosto de Harry. Finalmente, o moreno cedeu. Tomou os lábios de Draco em um beijo urgente, o deitando no sofá__. O moreno sabia quais eram seus reais sentimentos. Sabia que seu amor por Ginny havia diminuído durante os anos que se passavam e que, agora, eram mais amigos do que amantes. O que sentia por Draco, nunca sentira antes. Deixaria tudo para ficar com o loiro, __e por isso mesmo era tão difícil simplesmente__ abandonar tudo. Tinha uma família para cuidar e não queria partir o coração da esposa. Não após tudo o que vivenciaram._

_No entanto, naquele momento, ele se sentia tranqüilo para libertar sua alma._

— _Quero sentir você... Quero senti-lo por inteiro... –Draco gemeu junto dos lábios de Harry, conforme o moreno o despia._

_Abraçaram-se fortemente e se beijaram, tocando-se carinhosamente. Quando ambos estavam despidos, Draco guiou Harry até seu quarto. E então começaram novamente o jogo de sedução, com o moreno venerando o belo corpo de Draco, pousando leves beijos e mordidas em seus pontos mais sensíveis. Tudo parecia perfeito naquele momento. Não era de se estranhar que ele ficara tão obcecado com o Sonserino no sexto ano deles em Hogwarts. Draco era o único que conseguia fazê-lo se sentir daquela forma._

_Harry ergueu as pernas de Draco, colocando-as sobre seus ombros. O preparara cuidadosamente para recebê-lo, não querendo machucar o Sonserino. Parou por apenas alguns instantes, para admirar os lábios inchados e avermelhados do loiro e a pele antes tão alva, agora acalorada e rósea, os olhos cinza prateados perdidos __em torpor. Harry gemeu. Achou que seria possível gozar somente diante daquela perfeição._

_Os movimentos começaram lenta e timidamente, mas logo aumentaram, conforme o prazer de ambos se intensificava. Os gemidos de Draco impulsionavam Harry, em especial quando __o loiro pedia-lhe para não parar._

— _Mais forte, Harry... Eu quero mais... –murmurava em uma mescla de agonia e êxtase, quando o moreno atingiu o ponto mais sensível de seu corpo._

_Harry perdeu o controle ao ouvir Draco verbalizar seu prazer. Seu corpo tremeu, não evitando chegar ao ápice, dentro do Sonserino, que não demorou para seguir o moreno no mesmo caminho erótico, jogando os quadris para trás, gemendo o nome do amante em voz alta._

_Draco e Harry estavam agora deitados lado a lado, ambos ainda respirando com dificuldade, exaustos. O loiro fitava o Grifinório, com um sorriso satisfeito, que logo foi retribuído. O moreno ergueu uma das mãos, acariciando o rosto do Sonserino levemente._

— _Eu sonhei com isso... –Draco murmurou. — Desde o nosso primeiro beijo._

_Harry suspirou._

— _Eu também._

— _Mesmo? –o loiro o observou, deleitado. —Então eu estava certo. Você realmente me comia com os olhos._

— _Eu não __**comia você com os olhos**__. Eu só... Realmente queria foder você. –Harry o provocou, deixando-se relaxar pela primeira vez, em um longo tempo. — Draco..._

_O Sonserino sorriu abertamente, sem conter-se._

— _É a primeira vez que você me chama pelo primeiro nome._

— _Há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo, não é mesmo?_

— _Certamente. Mas e agora? –perguntou, deixando que sua insegurança aparecesse pela primeira vez naquela noite._

_O moreno suspirou, fitando o teto por alguns momentos._

— _Eu não sei. Só sei que não me arrependo do que aconteceu. E quanto a você?_

— _É óbvio que não! Levei muito tempo para ter você aqui! Eu nunca vou me arrepender disso, nem se você me disser que não me quer mais._

_Harry sorriu, fitando Draco novamente._

— _Mas eu quero você._

— _O bastante para um segundo round? –o loiro perguntou em uma voz sedutora._

— _O bastante para centenas de rounds... –respondeu-lhe, com um beijo profundo._

_Novamente fizeram amor, dessa vez com mais calma. E quando tudo havia acabado, permaneceram um nos braços do outro._

— _Eu quero ficar com você. –Harry disse, surpreendendo Draco._

— _Mesmo?_

— _Mesmo. Mas não sei como... Eu tenho meu filho... E você tem o seu._

— _E daí?_

_Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas._

— _E daí que eu não quero que meu filho me odeie quando crescer só porque o pai dele virou gay._

_Draco imediatamente fez uma careta,_

— _Isso é tão ridículo! Seu filho não vai odiá-lo por isso. Nós não vamos abandoná-los, Harry. Sempre estaremos por perto por eles._

— _Mas você acha que Ginny e os Weasley vão me deixar chegar perto dele quando souberem que eu estou com você? –o moreno indagou, sentindo um gosto amargo nos lábios. — Eles vão me querer morto._

— _Não vão. Além do mais, existem medidas legais contra esse tipo de coisa. Tenho certeza de que vou precisar de algumas delas contra Pansy para poder ver meu filho... E não é por sua causa. Ela o fará apenas para me provocar._

— _Eu não quero que eles me odeiem. –Harry murmurou, referindo-se aos Weasley. — Eles são a minha família._

— _Eles não vão odiá-lo. –Draco reafirmou. — Eles provavelmente vão __**me**__ odiar, mas não você. Eles vão me culpar por tê-lo roubado deles._

— _Mas você está me roubando._

_Draco riu, em meio a uma careta._

— _Falando coisas dessa forma... Depois não reclame quando eu ficar convencido._

— _Vou manter isso em mente. –__Harry retrucou, rindo._

— _Qual o nome do seu filho? _

— _Você não sabe?_

— _Não, Harry. E você não sabe o nome do meu também, ou sabe?_

_Harry balançou a cabeça em negativa e estava prestes a perguntar a Draco quando ouviu seu celular tocar. O aparelho do Sonserino também seguiu o mesmo toque, quase que instantaneamente. Ambos trocaram olhares uma última vez antes de atenderem às chamadas._

"_Harry... – era Hermione do outro lado da linha e estava com a voz chorosa. O coração do Grifinório parou de bater. "É a Ginny... Você tem que vir rápido! Ela está... oh, céus, Harry! Ela está morta! Ela foi assassinada... Lucius Malfoy veio até aqui e a matou..."_

_O telefone de Harry escapou de suas mãos, caindo no chão._

"_Draco, querido, você me ouviu? Você tem que vir rápido! –dizia Narcissa ao filho quando ele atendeu o telefone. "Seu pai foi preso! Ele está sendo acusado de assassinar Ginny Weasley!"_

_Draco perdeu a fala._

— _O quê?_

_Os mundos de Harry e Draco colidiram naquele instante._

— _Harry? –Draco perguntou, preocupado, ao perceber que o moreno ficara pálido como uma folha de papel._

_Então, tudo ficou escuro._

_²_

**LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL**

²

Harry acordou arfando e suando na suíte principal de seu apartamento em Londres. Reviver aquele dia fatídico havia sido horrível para seu coração.

Levantou-se rapidamente e caminhou até a cozinha, na intenção de buscar um copo d'água. Ao sentar-se no sofá e fitar o chão da sala, percebeu, em choque, que a pior parte de tudo não havia sido lembrar-se do episódio em questão.

Era ter a certeza de que mesmo que Draco não lhe pedisse para ir até seu apartamento naquele dia, Harry teria ficado em Londres. Ficar longe de Godric's Hollow não havia sido culpa de Draco de forma alguma.

Era culpa de Ginny.

Não acreditava que havia bloqueado aquela memória de sua mente. Seu casamento já vinha se desmoronando fazia algum tempo. Naquela semana, Ginny e Harry tiveram uma briga terrível, e ela lhe pedira para não voltar para casa durante o final de semana porque precisava tomar uma decisão a respeito do relacionamento deles.

Por isso Harry ficara em Londres.

Por isso aceitara o convite de Draco.

No entanto, será que saber aquilo agora mudava alguma coisa?

Harry fechou os olhos, suspirando. Não havia mais nada que poderia fazer a respeito do passado. Mas poderia ao menos fazer com que Draco soubesse que era realmente inocente, como sempre havia dito.

E então, o quê?

Harry estava um caco. De uma coisa tinha certeza, no entanto.

Ainda queria Draco. Com a mesma intensidade de antes.

¹

_**Continua...**_

_¹_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**OMG yay, eu adoro essa cena, mesmo que seja em flashback! Promessas de coisas boas vindo por aí, não é mesmo? Agora que o Harry decidiu parar de ser eternamente o Sr. Negação! Enfim, mais uma atualização, espero que gostem desse capitulo, tanto como eu gostei de traduzi-lo! Como sempre, um beijo MUITO especial pra quem mantém esse fic nos favoritos, que revisa ou que lê em escondido! Essa semana recebi mais de 10 adições da Lessons como histórias favoritas, __**muito obrigada mesmo!**_

**_Nota da Tradutora #2:_** _quem leu a versão em inglês da Lessons e está lendo a tradução, pode perceber que esse capitulo está traduzido diferente. O lemon de Draco e Harry foi traduzido do texto original, com a autorização da Blanche, já que ela preferiu não postar a versão NC-17 em inglês. Mas eu acho que um pouquinho mais de amor não faz mal a ninguém, ne? Então, já fica o aviso de que quando houver mais cenas NC-17 que foram editadas na versão em inglês, eu vou traduzir da original que tenho comigo, viu? Mais coisa boa pra gente! LOL_

**_Nota da Tradutora #3:_** _caramba, escrevi demais dessa vez! Mas vocês merecem novamente meu muito obrigada! Nos vemos na semana que vem se tudo der certo! Desculpem por não postar ontem, acabei me enrolando com o trabalho!_

_**Nota da Autora:** Mais um capítulo traduzido! Todos comemora! Rsrsrs Muito amor pra Celly, que nunca desistiu dessa fic. E muito cookies de chocolate pra todos que acompanham a história até hoje! É uma grande honra contar com leitores tão fiéis. Esse capítulo foi um dos meus favoritos. Não postei a versão original em inglês porque o site já tinha me punido uma vez e fiquei traumatizada. =D E vamos pra próxima!_

_¹_

**_Enquanto isso no capítulo vinte e três..._**

_¹_

_O loiro sentou-se na cadeira de frente para Harry. Sua comum aparência serena não chegava aos olhos azuis prateados e o Grifinório imaginou o que estaria perturbando o Sonserino._

— _Bem, Potter, eu vim até aqui para dizer adeus._

_Harry sentiu um aperto no peito, como se alguém segurasse seu coração com força, sem qualquer piedade._

— _Mas só faz uma semana!_

— _Já está sentindo minha falta?_

_O Grifinório corou sutilmente diante daquelas palavras._

_²_

**_Nota da tradutora:_** _será que vocês vão me matar por conta dessa prévia do próximo capítulo? Comentem aí sobre suas reações! Draco vai embora? Harry vai deixar Draco ir embora? Harry e Draco finalmente se pegam no chão do escritório? Ou contra a janela? Ou em cima da mesa? Façam suas apostas!_

**_Nota da Autora:_** _mwahahahahahaha_


	23. Capítulo Vinte e Três

**Título:** Lessons In Love

**Autora:** Blanche Malfoy

**Tradutora:** Celly M.

**Beta da Tradução:** Blanche Malfoy

**Sumário:** Encarando seus próprios demônios, Harry não percebe quão solitário seu filho é. Quando James Potter, seu filho de 16 anos, volta para Hogwarts, para seu sexto ano na escola, ele encontra um aluno transferido, que pode ser o que ele precisa para se abrir para a vida. Mas o que Harry irá dizer quando souber que seu filho se apaixonou por outro garoto?

**Retratação:** obviamente, os eventos descritos aqui pertencem à Blanche. Eu só traduzi. Por conseqüência, os personagens aqui descritos, com a exceção dos criados por ela, pertencem à J.K. Rowling e associados.

**Agradecimentos:** como não poderia deixar de ser, eu faço aqui minha habitual reverência à uma das escritoras que mais admiro no fandom de Harry Potter. Além de minha amiga, a _Blanche_ é uma daquelas autoras que simplesmente escrevem bem, sem firulas ou rodeios.

¹

**Capítulo Vinte e Três:**

¹

Harry não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho. Já havia cancelado três reuniões marcadas para a parte da tarde e, pela maneira que as coisas caminhavam, estava próximo de cancelar a quarta. A dor de cabeça que sentia estava ficando pior a cada minuto.

Nos últimos dias, havia bloqueado as constantes memórias dele e de Ginny, que pareciam atormentá-lo cada vez mais. Ainda não conseguia acreditar em como havia ignorado aqueles fatos. Imaginar que ele e a esposa tinham o relacionamento mais perfeito de todos estava mais longe da verdade do que pensava. Desde o início do casamento, tudo o que faziam era brigar. Tudo ficara pior quando o moreno descobriu-se atraído por Draco. Não que ela soubesse daquilo. Ao menos não que ele tivesse idéia. Talvez ela soubesse. Mas o Grifinório não conseguia lembrar-se de muitas coisas. Como por exemplo, o que haviam discutido da última vez em que ele e Ginny haviam se falado.

Harry tentou o quanto pôde fazer com que seu casamento fosse um sucesso. Não queria que James crescesse em um ambiente esfacelado, desejava para o filho tudo o que não tivera na própria infância. Mas, acima de tudo, queria um lar estável para James. Além do mais, um divórcio colocaria todos os Weasleys contra ele e aquilo seria devastador. Eles eram tudo o que Harry tinha no mundo, a coisa mais próxima de uma família que conhecera. A Sra. Weasley o tratava como um filho. E ele não conseguia suportar a idéia de desapontá-los.

Fora por esse motivo que Harry suprimira tantas memórias. Após a morte de Ginny, sentira-se tão culpado por tudo que sua mente propositalmente deixou de lado o fato de que não eram mais um casal que se amava. Era mais fácil culpar Draco por tudo. Porém o loiro era o único que não se podia culpar.

Era Harry – e somente ele – o culpado. Ele havia revirado muitas coisas porque era muito fraco para admitir o que sentia. Ignorara James porque temia que o próprio filho soubesse como ele era e o odiasse por isso. A ironia de tudo aquilo era excruciante. Tentara arduamente não deixar que James o odiasse e alcançou exatamente o oposto. O menino crescera inseguro e solitário.

Já passara tempo suficiente. Era hora de assumir sua parcela de culpa em tudo aquilo. Harry precisava lembrar-se de tudo. E rápido. Afinal, havia muito a fazer e consertar.

Porém, sua cabeça estava matando-o.

— Senhor Potter? –pôde ouvir a voz da secretária o chamar pelo interfone. — O Senhor Malfoy está aqui para vê-lo.

Harry suspirou. Estava ignorando Draco desde que as memórias do fatídico dia começaram a atingi-lo feito uma avalanche. Não desejava encarar o loiro naquele momento. Estava completamente envergonhado de sua covardia e de suas ações do passado. Além do mais, ainda tinha ciúmes da proximidade de Draco com Cane. Então queria simplesmente evitar fazer uma cena diante daquilo.

No entanto...

— Diga a ele para entrar. –comentou, enquanto massageava as têmporas.

Draco entrou no escritório de Harry usando um terno Armani. Os cabelos sedosos pareciam estar um pouco mais curtos que da última vez que se encontraram. O loiro estava praticamente brilhando e o ex-Grifinório sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

Ali estava o objeto de sua aflição. Draco Malfoy não fazia idéia de como podia mexer com a cabeça de Harry Potter. Encarar o ex-Sonserino após perceber que estava errado a respeito de tantas coisas era extremamente doloroso. Lembrar-se da expressão penosa de Draco no passado, só fazia com que Harry tivesse ainda mais certeza de que o loiro nada tinha a ver com as ações de seu pai.

Suspirou profundamente mais uma vez, mas ainda assim manteve-se ereto. Não podia permitir-se desmoronar. Não até conseguir chegar ao final de tudo.

O loiro sentou-se de frente para Harry, cruzando as pernas. Por breves instantes trocaram olhares, sem falar uma única palavra. A aparência serena de Draco não alcançava seus olhos e Harry questionou-se o quê o estava perturbando.

— Bem, Potter, eu vim até aqui para dizer adeus.

Harry sentiu como se alguém estivesse apertando seu coração com força, torcendo-o.

— Só faz uma semana! Pensei que iria trabalhar com Cane por pelo menos um mês!

— Já está sentindo minha falta? –Draco deu um sorrisinho. — É muito fofo de sua parte.

O moreno enrubesceu levemente.

— Isso não tem nada a ver. Nós temos um contrato.

— Eu nunca disse que ficaria aqui por um mês. Além do mais, Cane vai conseguir se sair bem, ele não precisa mais de mim. Eu lhe disse que poderia me ligar ou me mandar um email se precisar de minha ajuda com qualquer coisa. Em todo caso, só vou estar fora por algumas semanas. Estarei de volta para os testes. Fiquei sabendo que irá testar o projeto pessoalmente. Não perderia isso por nada no mundo. –o loiro completou, com um sorriso afetado.

Por um momento, Harry quase voou no pescoço de Draco. Odiava aquela atitude arrogante do loiro, como se não se preocupasse com nada. Queria que o ex-Sonserino demonstrasse alguma emoção verdadeira e não que proferisse ironias todo o tempo.

Mas Harry estava sendo idiota. Já havia visto Draco demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos enquanto Harry mantinha-se frio diante de tudo aquilo. Suspirou.

— Para onde está indo? –o moreno perguntou, soando entediado.

— África. Tenho alguns... assuntos a tratar por lá. –o outro respondeu, após hesitar por alguns instantes.

— Mesmo? –aquela afirmação ativara a curiosidade de Harry, bem como sua desconfiança. Esperava que seu detetive tivesse algo para lhe mostrar. Até o momento, o Sr. Blunter, detetive particular, não havia descoberto nada sobre Draco, além do fato do loiro gostar de dançar em bares gays. — O que vai fazer exatamente por lá?

— Lido com escravos, em especial com os mais jovens. Infelizmente alguns deles tentaram fugir, então preciso ir até lá e ensiná-los uma lição. Prometo que não vai ser nada sério. Apenas algumas chicotadas devem bastar. –disse, com um tom sério na voz.

Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e Draco riu.

— Não tem graça nenhuma. –o ex-Grifinório disse, cruzando os braços.

— Você tem toda razão, mas não pude evitar. Se você pudesse ver sua cara quando eu falo coisas desse tipo, Potter... É tão difícil não querer tirar uma com a sua cara, especialmente porque você tem essa enorme predisposição em sempre pensar o pior de mim. –Draco disse. — E aliás, o que eu faço da minha vida fora daqui, não é da sua conta.

Harry grunhiu, irritadiço.

— É da minha conta, quando afeta minha empresa.

— Não irá afetar, eu posso garantir. O que eu faço na África não tem nada a ver com sua empresa. Nem um pouco, então não precisa se preocupar. Não vim até seu escritório com a intenção de me despedir, porque sei que não pode suportar minha presença por mais de cinco minutos. Gostaria de pedir um favor.

Harry recostou-se na cadeira, observando Draco intensamente, com curiosidade.

— Que tipo de favor?

— Aquele que irá deixá-lo envergonhado de si mesmo e provavelmente irá aparecer na capa do Profeta Diário. –o loiro disse, ironicamente. — Lucius vai fazer o teste para Aparatar no final da semana. Pelo que fiquei sabendo, é no mesmo dia que James. Infelizmente não estarei presente para comemorar com ele. Então, será que poderia dar minha benção a ele e dizer que estou orgulhoso? E devolver-lhe a Foxy?

Harry revirou a caneta que segurava entre os dedos. Não tinha intenção de devolver a vassoura, mas não tinha escolha. Foxy não pertencia a ele – não mais.

— Por que não dá sua benção pessoalmente? Por que não pode adiar sua viagem?

— Porque não posso. Há pessoas que precisam de mim. Necessito ir imediatamente. Lucius entenderá. Só queria que desse um tapinha nas costas dele por mim, não precisa abraçá-lo nem nada. Ele não tem nenhuma doença contagiosa, sabe? É só para ficar registrado.

Harry apertou a caneta entre os dedos, estreitando os olhos.

— Você não vai me contar mesmo que tipo de negócios faz na África, não é?

— Não. E não o faço porque tenho algo a esconder, mas porque é divertido. Contaria se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, mas acho que devo ajudar seu detetive; dar algum tipo de trabalho a ele, entende? –sorriu com escarninho. — Fazer com que ele mereça o salário que recebe.

Harry apertou a caneta com mais força. Será que o Sr. Blunter era tão estúpido? Ou estaria Draco apenas brincando com ele, tentando saber se ele realmente havia contratado um detetive particular para segui-lo? De qualquer maneira, o outro homem teria que ser despedido. Contrataria um novo investigador. Era peremptório agora que descobrisse o que o ex-Sonserino faria na África.

— Vou falar com seu filho. –Harry disse, em meio a um suspiro. Era realmente cansativo duvidar de tudo o que Draco fazia, mas tinha que certificar-se de que o loiro não estava lidando com nada ilegal. Pelo que ouvira de sua equipe naqueles últimos dias, o ex-Sonserino era o Sr. Perfeição, todos gostavam dele, era gentil e educado com todos.

Com todos, à exceção de Harry. Mas o ex-Grifinório não podia culpá-lo por aquilo. Desejava ser mais gentil com Draco, mas por algum motivo, não conseguia. Se parasse para pensar, não era como se Draco nunca fosse gentil com ele – _Harry _quem era sempre rude.

— Obrigado. –o loiro disse, sem qualquer traço de seu típico sarcasmo. Ergueu-se da cadeira, então olhando para Harry. — Acho que vou me retirar então. Vejo-o em breve, Potter. Por favor, contenha-se e não me mande centenas de correios-coruja ou emails falando sobre o horror que minha ausência traz a sua vida. Mas eu deixo que você se masturbe pensando em mim. –deu de ombros, rindo. — Até eu costumo fazer isso às vezes.

E lá estava o sarcasmo novamente. Harry fez uma careta.

Draco permaneceu observando Harry por alguns instantes, como se estivesse esperando por alguma coisa. O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior, imaginando no que o loiro queria. Como nenhum dos dois disse nada, o ex-Sonserino deu as costas, caminhando em direção à porta. Quando estava com uma das mãos sobre a maçaneta da porta, Harry ergueu-se da cadeira, de sopetão, como se tivesse lembrado de algo.

— Draco! – chamou.

O loiro virou-se, fitando Harry com surpresa. Era a primeira vez que o moreno o chamava pelo primeiro nome, sem pensar.

— O quê?

— Eu o vejo nos testes. Faça uma boa viagem, - completou, educadamente. Desejou, no entanto, que tivesse sido mais amável.

Draco sorriu-lhe.

— Obrigado... Harry.

Aquele sorriso fez maravilhas ao coração de Harry, mas quase o matou ao mesmo tempo. Quando Draco se retirou, o moreno apoiou a testa na superfície gelada da mesa do escritório e suspirou profundamente. Estava farto de trabalho naquele dia. Decidiu voltar para o apartamento, para uma nova sessão de profunda reflexão sobre o que fazer em seguida.

**LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL LIL**

James não estava atrasado para o jogo de Quadribol de Lucius, mas provavelmente era o único aluno que não estava no campo naquele momento. Max havia ido primeiro porque não estava falando com o primo. Seu melhor amigo ainda estava bravo por ele ter arranjado outro encontro às escuras para ele sem comunicá-lo. Mesmo que James tentasse culpar Lucius por aquilo, Max não quis ouvir as desculpas. Era a primeira vez que brigavam e o ruivo estava se sentindo extremamente deprimido.

Vestiu a capa em meio a um suspiro e caminhou para a entrada do castelo. Para sua surpresa, encontrou Harry no caminho.

— Pai! –exclamou.

Harry sorriu para o filho. James estava contente em vê-lo, algo que nunca acontecera no passado. Encurtou a distância entre ambos e perguntou:

— O quê está fazendo aqui?

— Vim para comemorar sua licença de Aparatação!

— Ah... –James deu um sorrisinho, mas imediatamente ficou um tanto triste. — Hum...

— O quê? –Harry perguntou, imaginando o quê havia feito de errado daquela vez. Talvez o filho não desejasse vê-lo. Talvez James ainda estivesse com raiva dele por tudo o que acontecera.

— Bem... Eu estou realmente feliz em vê-lo, mas... –o ruivo umedeceu os lábios, remexendo nos cabelos, nervosamente. — A Sonserina está jogando contra a Lufa-Lufa hoje e eu prometi ao Lucius que assistiria o jogo.

— Ah. –Harry ficou ligeiramente irritadiço diante daquela noticia, mas acima de tudo sentia-se desapontado. Queria passar o dia com o filho e se certificar de que ele estava bem. No entanto, teria que assistir Lucius Malfoy jogando.

— Sinto muito. –James disse, com a cabeça baixa. Sabia que havia desapontado o pai. Por que não conseguia deixar Harry feliz?

— Ei, não se preocupe! –o moreno disse rapidamente, para apaziguar a situação. — Não avisei que viria, então é claro que já tem planos. Na verdade, me sinto meio idiota...

— Não! –o menino disse, apressadamente, preocupado com os sentimentos do pai. — Eu adoraria passar mais tempo com você.

— Mesmo?

Aquilo parecia bem estúpido. Um mais ansioso para agradar o outro e nenhum dos dois querendo deixar o outro desapontado. No mesmo instante perceberam o comportamento infantil e trocaram sorrisos.

— Acho que não vai fazer mal algum assistir o moleque jogando... –Harry disse. — Para falar a verdade, estou curioso a respeito das habilidades dele. Ouvi tantas maravilhas sobre ele. Quero saber se os boatos são verdadeiros.

— É verdade, Lucius é ótimo. Eu o odiei quando o vi voar pela primeira vez.

Harry estava surpreso ao ouvir a confissão do filho.

— Mesmo? E o quê ele fez para que mudasse sua opinião sobre ele? –perguntou. Como James ficou tão vermelho quanto a cor de seus cabelos, Harry completou, embaraçado. — Não importa, não quero saber. Então me leve até o campo. Vamos assistir o gênio da Sonserina voar.

James assentiu, satisfeito pelo pai não prolongar-se naquele assunto. Era mais uma prova de que Harry estava realmente mudando.

— Como você está? –o ex-Grifinório perguntou enquanto caminhavam para o campo. — Fiquei tão preocupado.

— Estou bem.

— Teve mais algum ataque de pânico?

— Na verdade, somente um. –ao ver a preocupação estampada nas faces de Harry, James rapidamente prosseguiu. — Mas não durou muito tempo e não foi tão forte quanto os outros. Estava com dificuldade na aula de Poções. As gêmeas, Max e Lucius me ajudaram bastante. Me recuperei rapidamente.

Harry fez uma careta. Sabia da reputação da Professora Hallowell; já havia feito inúmeras reclamações sobre ela para McGonagall. Hogwarts precisava de um novo professor de Poções, um que não fosse tão ruim quanto Snape.

— O quê Hallowell fez a você? –perguntou, fazendo uma anotação mental de falar sobre a Professora com a Diretora de Hogwarts.

James deu de ombros.

— Somente o que é típico dela. Ela é muito exigente e injusta. Mas estou aprendendo a lidar com isso.

— Você não deveria ter de fazer isso. Vou me certificar de falar com McGonagall que...

— Pai, eu não quero. Posso resolver meus problemas sozinho. –James disse, com ligeira irritação.

— Mas ela precisa saber que...

— Pai! –o ruivo chamou-lhe a atenção. — Estamos lidando com isso. A maioria dos alunos não gosta dela. Estamos pensando em ir pessoalmente até a Diretora McGonagall para reclamar sobre ela. Com sorte, teremos um novo professor no inicio do sétimo ano. Obrigado pela oferta, mas vamos resolver isso sozinhos.

James parecia extremamente resoluto em suas palavras e Harry sentiu-se relaxar.

— Desculpe se me precipitei. –o moreno disse, desculpando-se. — Só não consigo tolerar injustiças. Lembro bem como Snape costumava ser...

— Tudo bem.

— Então, além desse dia, não teve mais nenhuma crise?

— Não, eu me sinto bem. Acho... que nossa última conversa me ajudou bastante. –James disse, com emoção. — Obrigado. Pelo seu apoio, pelas cartas... Por tudo.

Harry sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. Queria dizer que não havia feito nada demais, que era seu dever de pai sempre ajudar James, mantê-lo seguro e apoiá-lo, não importava o que fosse. Não havia sido um bom pai antes, mas estava tentando melhorar. Observou o filho com uma expressão carinhosa nos olhos, então olhou para o céu quando a torcida no campo de Quadribol começou a gritar mais entusiasticamente.

Ficou fascinado pelo que viu. Cortando o céu como uma bala, Lucius Malfoy fazia maravilhas com sua vassoura. Desviara de um balaço com perfeição. Draco nunca havia sido tão bom. O garoto era realmente talentoso. Os boatos eram verdadeiros então. Ao seu lado, James sorria diante da expressão do pai.

— A Grifinória não tem chance alguma... Se você estivesse jogando... Eu realmente acho que faria diferença. –Harry disse sem pensar, ignorando o efeito devastador que aquelas palavras poderiam ter em James.

— Sinto muito. –o garoto disse, sussurrando.

Harry então fitou o filho.

— Pelo quê?

— Por não jogar Quadribol e conseqüentemente o decepcionar. –respondeu, em tom baixo.

— Você não me decepcionou! –Harry repreendeu-se em pensamento.

Aproximou-se do filho, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro de James. O garoto não afastou-se, o que era um bom sinal.

— Eu tenho muito orgulho de você. –o moreno garantiu. — Sei que forcei a barra para que se juntasse ao time, mas só porque acredito no seu talento. Acho que você é muito melhor que Lucius Malfoy. Só queria que acreditasse um pouco mais em si. Poderia ser um ótimo jogador!

— Mas eu não quero! –James gritou, frustrado tanto com o pai quanto consigo mesmo. — Eu não consigo voar! Toda vez que tento, me sinto tonto. Eu... Eu tenho medo.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Então é isso? Você tem medo de voar? Por quê?

— Não sei. Só sei que fico muito ansioso quando estou lá em cima. –James olhou para o céu, a tempo de ver Lucius fazer um movimento arriscado. A platéia vibrou mais uma vez.

— Bem, se esse é o único problema, podemos curá-lo! Existem muitos tratamentos que...

James balançou a cabeça, entristecido.

— Não. Eu não quero. Não quero jogar. Quadribol não me interessa... É isso que estou tentando fazer com que entenda. É por isso que me sinto tão triste. Eu não gosto e sei que você fica decepcionado comigo por isso. Sei que queria que fosse um jogador famoso de Quadribol, tanto quanto você.

— Você está errado! –bem, não estava. O antigo Harry se preocupava com aquelas coisas estúpidas, já o novo Harry só queria ver o filho feliz.

O ex-Grifinório puxou James para um abraço apertado. O ruivo retribuiu o abraço, recostando a cabeça contra o ombro de Harry. Fechou os olhos, para prevenir as lágrimas teimosas que tentavam escapar de seus olhos. O garoto não queria chorar, mas era difícil convencer seu coração daquilo.

— Não quero que seja um famoso jogador de Quadribol na família, só quero que seja você mesmo. Quero que seja feliz, James. É tudo o que desejo, desculpe se estraguei tudo. –Harry culpava-se pela condição do filho. Estava horrorizado com a idéia de que havia traumatizado o filho para sempre com suas exigências idiotas. — Merda. Isso nunca vai acabar...

James fitou Harry curiosamente.

— O quê nunca vai acabar?

Harry balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

— Eu falando besteira.

Havia falado demais. Queria dizer que o processo para colocar sua vida em ordem novamente ainda lhe traria muita dor de cabeça e lhe deixaria o coração partido. Mas tinha que ser forte, ainda havia muito a consertar. Talvez levasse anos para conquistar completamente a confiança e o amor de James. Não era inocente de acreditar que seus problemas seriam resolvidos apenas com o balançar de uma varinha.

Magia não podia resolver _tudo_.

Beijou então o topo da cabeça ruiva de James, carinhosamente.

— Eu o amo muito. Nunca duvide disso, ok?

James assentiu e sorriu para o pai amorosamente, e novamente o coração do garoto se acalmou.

— OUTRO GOL PARA A SONSERINA! –ouviu-se o narrador do jogo gritar.

Harry fez uma careta.

— Ainda assim é triste ver a Sonserina ganhando. –brincou.

James sorriu de maneira fofa.

— Bem, ninguém se importa mais. As pessoas realmente gostam do Lucius. Vários alunos da Grifinória torcem por ele.

— As coisas realmente mudaram por aqui! –Harry exclamou, perplexo. — Mas acho que é uma coisa boa. A competição que existia no passado não era nem um pouco saudável. Alguns alunos jogavam baixo.

"_Como Draco."_, Harry pensou, fazendo uma careta diante da clara lembrança do Sonserino tentando derrubá-lo da vassoura, passando pelo dia em que teve a idéia detestável de vestir-se como um Dementador para tirá-lo do jogo. _"Ele era realmente um pirralho irritante"_, lembrou-se, e sorriu, por fim.

O tempo passou e meia hora depois, Harry franziu a testa.

— Ele não é tão bom assim, sabia? –o moreno disse, observando Lucius, que nada mais era do que uma bolinha voando no céu. — Está voando muito alto e está levando uma eternidade para capturar o Pomo. –na verdade o garoto não estava, mas Harry estava com uma certa inveja do Sonserino então tinha que falar aquilo para se sentir melhor.

James sorriu misteriosamente e Harry surpreendeu-se; nunca havia visto o filho sorrir daquela forma. Era extremamente intrigante.

— Ele está esperando por mim. –o garoto disse, por fim. — Ele só pega o Pomo quando tem certeza de que eu estou assistindo. Ele é bem convencido mesmo. Chega a ser irritante. – e bem típico dos Malfoy.

Harry franziu a testa ainda mais.

— O quê? Está me dizendo que ele propositalmente está evitando apanhar o Pomo porque está esperando a sua chegada?

— Exatamente. Ele faz isso o tempo todo.

— Não acredito em você! –o moreno exclamou.

— É verdade, pai! –o ruivo retrucou, surpreso com o espanto de Harry. — Quer que eu prove a você?

— Essa é uma coisa que eu definitivamente gostaria de ver!

James piscou para Harry e entrou no campo. Certificou-se de estar em um lugar onde Lucius pudesse vê-lo. O moreno observou, com total espanto, quando o Sonserino avistou seu filho naquele lugar, sorrindo para ele e acelerando a corrida da vassoura, cortou o ar na velocidade da luz.

Em alguns minutos, apareceu com o Pomo em uma das mãos. A platéia aplaudiu efusivamente. James mostrou a Harry o sorriso mais bonito que o ex-Grifinório havia visto. E Harry não teve outra escolha a não ser admitir que o filho de Draco Malfoy era realmente especial.

¹

_**Continua...**_

_**¹**_

_**Nota da Tradutora:** mil desculpas pela demora, meus amores! Mas os últimos meses foram caóticos! Estou prestes a trocar de emprego, fui a premiere do ultimo filme de Harry Potter aqui no Rio de Janeiro, fiquei cara a cara com o Tom Felton e finalmente encontrei a minha amiga lindona, __**Blanche Malfoy. **__Foram dias perfeitos por isso a demora na atualização! Mas o capitulo está aqui! E espero que gostem! Harry está começando a amolecer o coração em relação ao nosso loirinho preferido, então vamos torcer pra que eles fiquem juntos logo de uma vez, ne? Um super beijo especial a todos que passaram por aqui, lendo e comentando (ou não) e em especial à __**DW03, Débora Malfoy, Jessy Potter, Loola Malfoy, Julia, lisetiger, Andy Longbotton, Watashinomori (três vezes!), Lis Martin, Samantha Prince Snape Riddle, Susu e Pipezinha**__ pelos comentários escritos, por email e pelo twitter também! Adoro cada um deles! A próxima atualização será mais breve que essa, ok? Quem sabe não dou um presente pra vocês no dia do meu aniversário? _

**_Nota da Autora:_** _Obrigada, Celly, por mais um capítulo traduzido!__E obrigada a todos que deixam reviews ou simplesmente tem acompanhado a história em silêncio. Realmente, a vida tem sido corrida... Mas julho foi um mês abençoado! Eu finalmente pude conhecer a Celly pessoalmente depois de tanto tempo! Foi maravilhoso! E ainda ver o Tom Felton, abraçar ele... Awww Ele é muito fofo! Fui uma das felizardas a serem sorteadas para subir ao palco e fazer uma pergunta pra ele. Que por sinal roubei da própria Celly. Hahaha Tá vendo, amiga, sua pergunta deu sorte! Agora eu orgulhosamente posso dizer que vi o Dan e o Tom ao vivo e a cores. *-* Emoção minha gente. Sonho de toda slasher! Pra quem quiser se comunicar comigo, meu twitter é BlancheMalfoy! Beijos!_

_¹_

**_Enquanto isso no capítulo vinte e quatro..._**

¹

— _Max, precisamos conversar. –Lucius disse, aproximando-se do garoto._

— _Não tenho nada para falar com você. _

— _Você é bem denso, mesmo sendo o garoto mais inteligente da escola. Você sabe porquê fiz isso... –Lucius fitou Max, intensamente. — Não está sendo honesto consigo mesmo. _

— _Eu não gosto de garotos! E se eu fosse gay, estaria tudo bem! Eu apoiei James quando ele se revelou e resolveu namorar você. _

— _Não estou falando sobre isso. –o loiro suspirou profundamente. Ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos e então soltou a bomba. — Eu sei que vocês gosta do James._

_¹_

_**Nota da tradutora:** Oh...oh...OH! O que me dizem disso hein? Será que ninguém ainda havia desconfiado? Ou será que Lucius ficou maluco? Pensamentos? Idéias? Sugestões? Comentem, amores!_

**_Nota da Autora:_** _Tadinho do Max... Relendo minhas histórias, eu realmente sou muito má com meus personagens. Hahaha Mas eu sempre faço eles terminarem felizes, tá? _


End file.
